Confrontation
by HighQueen
Summary: Sakura finally confronts Sasuke. Set after chapter 470 of Manga. Read on to find out what happens... Includes NejiTen as second main shipping, with some NaruHina and InoShikaTema love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer – Don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. _

_A/N – Hi =)_

_My first shot at a Naruto fic… it's a Sasu/Saku… takes place after manga chapter 470, where Sakura (with Lee and Kiba) decides to go look for Sasuke herself…_

_This is how I imagine their confrontation…_

_Enjoy ;) Please review at the end and tell me if you like it, that would mean a lot to me!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

"Sakura."

Her throat went dry. The voice was undeniable; low, almost bored, laced with the slightest hint of surprise, which only she could make out. It was deeper, huskier than before, and it triggered a lurching feeling in her stomach, a feeling uncannily similar, and yet slightly different from the fluttering it caused her three years ago.

Sakura whirled around, green eyes flashing – a turmoil of emotions whirling in their depths – shock, pain, sorrow, hope, anger.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" the redhead croaked, pressing her hands against the crimson stream of blood trickling down her neck.

Sakura's green eyes narrowed at this, and she tightened her hold on the kunai she had pressed up against Karin's neck, unconsciously pushing it slightly deeper as Karin gave a pained cry, stamping down on Sakura's feet with her heels.

Sakura glared at her icily, but otherwise showed no reaction to the now whimpering redhead.

"Sakura, let her go," commanded Sasuke's monotonous voice.

Sakura clenched her fists, ignoring his wish for the first time in her life.

"What is it to you if I kill her?" Sakura spat, failing to keep the acrid bitterness from her voice. "You've killed so many people, what is it to you if one more dies?"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, reading Sakura's thoughts like a book.

"Her life is of no value to me. But Sakura, you are not a murderer. And your purpose here was to fight me. She was just an obstacle, which you have overcome. Let her go, and face me, Sakura, as was your intention."

It was probably the most he had ever said to her in their life, and Sakura's heart cracked at the circumstances behind it. She shoved Karin's battered, beaten frame away from her, now turning to face Sasuke directly.

"Leave, Karin," Sasuke said shortly, before the redhead could protest. Karin sullenly complied, leaving the small clearing and slouching away into the trees.

...

...

Sakura's heart quickened.

She was with Sasuke. Alone. After all these years.

The sky was dark, ominous thunderclouds gathering above, shielding the sun from view. Sakura's foul mood worsened at this, as she squinted up. The sun reminded her of Naruto – cheery, bright, optimistic… and the sky… the sky was Sasuke. A calm, quiet Sasuke, now clouded over with darkness.

_Naruto. _Sakura remember the reason she had come in the first place, the reason she had sought out Sasuke after all these years.

_Don't you worry Sakura-chan. I'll bring Sasuke back, believe it!_

_No, Naruto, _Sakura thought. _You rest now. Leave it to me. _

"Sakura."

His voice jolted her back to reality, the cruel, harsh reality, and Sakura struggled to keep her breathing under control.

He was very handsome; he always had been abnormally good-looking even at the age of 12, but she was a bit surprised at how much he had grown. He didn't look like an evil murderer, that was for sure.

His charcoal-black eyes were as dark as ever, if not emptier, colder. They were like endless caverns, and she was afraid to look lest she fall into them forever. His countenance was impassive, the aristocratic, fair face framed by locks of ebony hair, the strands hanging over his eyes elegantly. His hair was slightly longer as well, she noted. His clothes, however, revealed a large patch of bare, gleaming skin, muscles rippling underneath.

Even after everything, Sakura couldn't help but stare, drink in the visually pleasing sight he offered to her eyes, her poor eyes which had been starved of him for three years.

_Stop it, _her inner self scolded, and Sakura snapped out of it, disgust flooding her. He was a criminal, a missing-nin, a murderer. He had hurt her, hurt Naruto, betrayed them all, betrayed Konoha.

_Hey, Naruto… Sakura… you have to save her no matter what… carry her and run…_

_I don't want to watch those dear to me die before my eyes again… _

_Sakura… thank you…_

Those were his exact word, she still remembered perfectly.

A part of her, an adamant part, locked away in her heart, refused to believe that Sasuke was a bad person. Somewhere behind that cold-blooded avenger was the little boy who had lost everything and never knew how to give the love he had never received… somewhere behind those blood-red eyes, stained by the Mangekyou Sharingan, was her Sasuke, the boy she had loved.

Could she save him? Would she succeed, where Naruto had failed?

She clung onto the slim hope, knowing it was futile, her emotions which she had locked away for years flooding out, and overpowering her.

What had to be done, had to be done.

_Rule number 4 : A shinobi must always put the mission first._

Sakura had memorized those rules perfectly. And now it was time to act.

...

...

"Sasuke," she said loudly, biting her lip to stop the 'kun' from slipping out.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly – he had noticed her new way of addressing him.

"Sasuke, I think you know why I've come here," she said slowly, struggling to keep her voice steady, as she walked towards him, letting the chakra flow through her veins where it accumulated at her fist.

Sasuke said nothing, remaining perfectly still, but poised like a panther about to make its strike. He gazed at her, the bloody Sharingan seeping over his eyes.

"On behalf of Naruto and me," Sakura continued, now slightly more confident, stopping a few feet away from him, her eyes now piercing his own. "Come back to Konoha. We'll forgive you for everything, you'll be atoned for all your sins, if you just come back." She tried not to sound too desperate.

"I have broken my bonds with you and Naruto. There is nothing for me there," Sasuke said evenly, not betraying a shade of emotion.

"You know that's not true Sasuke. You still care for us, and we for you. You fulfilled your goal, you avenged your clan. Come back to us now, and try living a happy life."

"I will never be happy. And I have a new goal," was the stoic reply.

Sakura grit her teeth, green eyes smouldering. No wonder Naruto had such a problem, Sasuke was probably one of the most unyielding, intransigent human beings in the world.

_This is going to be harder than convincing Naruto to stay away from ramen… or Kakashi-sensei to burn all his Icha Icha volumes, _her inner self joked feebly.

"We'll make you happy Sasuke. Remember all the good times we had before…" she said, her voice now adopting a slightly pleading tone.

He snorted.

"That was just a waste of my life, hanging with you idiots."

Sakura fumed inwardly, her patience dwindling rapidly.

"Don't pretend you never cared Sasuke, because I know you did."

"Even if I had, Sakura, I care nothing for you now."

"I don't believe you," Sakura shrieked, her voice now rising a few octaves. She couldn't keep up this calm demeanour, not when her heart was threatening to burst.

She didn't know how Sasuke managed it, how he suppressed his feelings so well. She didn't know that his throat had dried, and that his voice wavered ever so slightly as he said his next words.

"It's true Sakura," he murmured, looking her in the eye, stepping a few steps closer. "I don't care about you one bit."

"Th-that's not true," she stated, staring back defiantly.

"I could kill you right now, and prove it."

His voice was soft, but his words pierced her like chidori senbon.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sakura screamed, now losing all self-control. "Then kill me, and save me from the pain that you've caused me all these years! Kill me Sasuke, if you have the heart!"

She launched herself at him, fist glowing with chakra. He stepped aside nimbly, avoiding her blow, but she expected that, and spun around on her heel, aiming with her foot, and then her fist. She missed again as he whirled around, his arm brushing hers, his hair whipping her face. He took out his kunai, slashing at her, but she blocked it with her own, slicing downwards with her fist, ducking the shuriken he sent whizzing past the top of her head. She retaliated by releasing a flurry of senbon at him, but he dodged again, kicking out at her, and she avoided by gracefully leaping over his leg.

...

...

They continued like this for some time, dancing around each other, leaping, jumping, weaving in and out, dodging blows, kunai clashing. By then Sakura realized he was merely toying with her, testing her skill. His blows and shuriken, though she dodged him, never had the precision and strength that one with killer intent would. A part of her hoped it was because he didn't want to kill her, that his hurtful words had been empty threats. Another part of her wondered whether he just wanted to torture her for longer, amuse himself before he broke her again.

...

...

After a good forty-five minutes of intense sparring, Sakura was quite exhausted, and leapt backwards, distancing herself from Sasuke. Except a few minor scratches on his arms and cheek, he was unscathed. She was panting, and slightly worse off, with one long gash on her arm, and an assortment of scratches and bruises.

She quickly healed her arm with her glowing green chakra.

He stood back and let her. She didn't see the slightly pained expression that crossed his features as he watched her, wincing in pain as she healed her cut. She didn't see the sad, regretful look in his eyes as he surveyed her wound, the blood trickling down her arm.

"You've improved, Sakura," he stated bluntly, as she straightened up, tucking a sweaty strand of pink hair behind her ears. She glared at him, trying to stop herself from blushing at the compliment, however matter-of-factly he may have meant it.

"…but you're still far, _far _weaker than me," he finished condescendingly.

The tiny, tiny bit of happiness she had felt at Sasuke's approval evaporated, leaving Sakura furious.

_BASH HIM UP, _her inner self raged.

"I thought you were going to kill me," she retorted instead. "Why didn't you?"

"You're already half-dead," he replied contemptuously. "Why waste more chakra on weaklings as you?"

The words were phrased carefully, deliberately meant to stab her heart, pinch her where it would hurt, in hope that she would just _leave _without causing him more guilt, more suffering than she had in the past hour.

She didn't know this, of course. She didn't know even a millionth of what went one in Sasuke's twisted brain.

"You call me weak, and yet you are the coward who runs away from his friends, runs away from his home, too scared to face the consequences of his actions."

Sasuke smiled grimly. Previously, she would have burst into tears and run away somewhere wailing.

"You've matured," he said softly, almost mockingly, walking towards her.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, noticing his change of subject.

"You didn't expect me to pine after you forever, did you?" she lied. "Not after realizing what a bastard you are."

"Hn."

He was smirking slightly, his eyes fading back to black.

Somehow, she perfectly understood the meaning behind that one syllable.

_Yeah, right, Sakura, _he had said.

"Presumptuous asshole," she hissed, glaring at him, slightly flushed.

He said nothing, but continued walking towards her, till they were barely a foot apart. She stiffened at the sudden proximity, and immediately pulled out a couple of kunai for protection.

"Then why are you here, if not for me?"

His dark eyes were boring into hers, and he shifted even closer to her, the fabric of his shirt now touching hers, his toes brushing against her own.

Sakura's heart rate quickened.

"For Naruto," she said, in as cold a voice as she could muster.

"Liar," he whispered, moving even closer, gripping her wrist with one hand, curling his cool, slender fingers around it. He backed her up against a tree, pressing his body against hers.

Sakura exhaled sharply, trying to stop her head from bursting, trying to stop her body from responding positively to his advances, trying to ignore the warm heat that seemed to course through her veins, and pool at the area between her legs.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?" she hissed, blushing madly.

"You still love me, Sakura," he said softly, his whisper a caress against her cheek.

"N-no," she stammered, heart beating wildly.

Was he doing what she thought he was – after all these years – did he feel for her that way?

"Yes, you do," Sasuke whispered, his breath now fanning her lips, his bangs brushing her forehead. "And that is your weakness. It always has been and it always will be."

He released her wrist, pressing himself into her further. She gasped as she felt his cool fingers skim the side of her face, brushing a few pink locks out of her eyes, as they slid across her cheek and down her neck, tracing her collarbone.

He gazed at her, and for once there was something else in his eyes other than a thirst for revenge and a perpetual coldness. They were warm, filled with – dare she think it – lust?

He dipped his head down, lips brushing her collarbone, her neck – once, twice, thrice. She gasped, and then moaned slightly, the kunai slipping through her fingers and hitting the ground with a clang. She entangled her now free hands into his silky black locks.

She could feel him smirking against the skin of her neck, as he nipped it slightly.

"See, Sakura. You're defenseless now in front of me. Weak," he murmured, and she tightened her grip on his hair, yanking him up.

Her eyes were blazing, but so were his.

"Sakura, there's something I think I should tell you…" he whispered, his lips ghosting over hers, barely touching.

Sakura's eyes widened, and she felt her knees shaking. This could not be happening… and why _now _of all times? She had a mission, and he was distracting her in the worse possible way.

Sasuke knew her weakness, and was exploiting it to his full potential. He didn't even have to waste a drop of chakra.

Yet, he was Sasuke. Sasuke never played with girls, or even showed an inkling that he cared, and that is what made her so sure, so certain that he was being genuine. It exhilarated her, and her head was spinning.

"I did care for you then Sakura, and more than as a teammate."

Sakura's heart stopped, and she could feel ecstasy flowing through her veins.

_CHA! _Her inner self screamed happily, in victorious delirium. _FINALLY HE ADMITS IT! _

"You – you do?" she stuttered, all traces of anger gone. She stared at him out of wide, innocent green eyes, the eyes of a twelve year old infatuated girl.

Sasuke smirked again – but this time it seemed almost strained, forced. She wondered why.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she asked, feeling a sense of relief, nostalgia almost, as the word slipped lovingly through her lips.

Sasuke bit his lips, closing his eyes. He suddenly look tired, exhausted, tortured almost, as if he was suffering all the pain in the world.

Suddenly, she felt something cold and hard being pressed up against her throat.

Sakura looked down at the gleaming metal sword, and gasped, her throat stinging and tears flooding her eyes. It had been too good to be true.

"Foolish, weak idiot," Sasuke scoffed half-heartedly. "I knew your weakness all along."

_NO! No, no, no, nooooo!!! _

"You gave into me, Sakura," he continued, bitterly, spitefully. It's like he was disappointed in her.

_No, Sasuke-kun… no…_

"You _let _me find you defenseless, you're _letting _me kill you…"

There was no doubt about it. His voice was full of disgust, anger, loathing – but not at her. The tears spilled from her eyes, as she stared at him in shock, the hurt evident on her face.

"_Why Sakura?!_" he exclaimed, raising his voice at her for once, displaying the pain that he felt openly. "_Why _could you _never _stand up to me, even when I treated you like a monster would?!"

The sword was shaking now, he was shaking, and Sakura bit back a cry as the sharp edge nicked her collar, drawing a bit of blood.

He was still pressed against her, almost lovingly, one hand wrapped tightly around her waist, another trembling hand holding the sword up to her neck.

It was the most strange, twisted position ever.

Sakura looked at him, looked straight into his pained eyes, which she noticed, for the first time, were _shining _with moisture, and replied.

"Because I love you, Sasuke-kun. It's always been because of that."

"I'm a monster, a demon, Sakura! I'm worse than the kyuubi trapped within Naruto, because I'm a demon myself!" he said, his voice thick with emotion, as he pressed the sword further, more blood spilling out.

Sakura mentally thanked Tsunade's medical training, as she healed her cells from the inside, paling considerably at the loss of blood however.

_This is my last chance, _she thought. _It's now or never. Death can't be worse than rejection anyway._

Sakura leant forward, screwing her eyes shut, ignoring the pain as the sword pushed through her newly healed skin, and pressed her lips against Sasuke's.

...

...

He responded back with a passion that surprised her, made her dizzy, kissing her back fiercely. He dropped the sword, his free hand now combing through her pink hair, the one at her waist pulling her closer.

They kissed and kissed and kissed. Sakura and Sasuke, teammates, friends, enemies, lovers… the avenger, the betrayer, the criminal and Konoha's medic-nin and renowned kunoichi… they stood, in a tangle of limbs, lips crashing together with a mad fervor.

Sasuke pushed his tongue through her lips, prying her mouth open, and attacking it with his tongue. He ravaged her mouth, deepening the kiss and she enjoyed every moment of it. His hands began to wander in a frenzy, sliding over her hips, under her shirt, up to her chest, cupping the soft flesh there, squeezing, fondling.

Sakura arched against his calloused hands, moaning against his mouth, and they kissed deeper. They'd both wanted this. Sasuke had too, but had always maintained a perfect control of himself, kept his emotions in check, channeled all of his energy towards training and killing Itachi. But even Sasuke was human, and even Sasuke had his limits. After years, all the pent up emotions, the want and need for human contact, for love, which he had denied himself had found a release. She was his salvation, and he devoured her kisses, her touches, almost hungrily.

So they kissed, weapons lying seemingly forgotten on the ground, their history, the ninja war, her promise to Naruto, all apparently forgotten, shattered from the moment their lips touched.

Apparently.

_Rule number 4 : A shinobi must always put the mission first._

Sakura sighed, every fiber in her body rebelling against her as she pulled away from him. He looked at her, arching his eyebrow again, his arms now slipping out of her shirt and wrapping them around her lower back.

For once in his life, Sasuke looked calm, content, happy. He had let down his defenses, the iron walls he had fortified around his mind and his emotions. Whether it was pure lust, or something more, Sakura didn't care, as long as he held her in his arms, looking at her with something akin to desire in his beautiful black eyes. Sakura savored the moment, running her hands over his toned chest, staring at him longingly for a few seconds. Then, with lightening-quick reflexes, she released the hidden poisoned senbon needles hidden in her arms bands, piercing his chest.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"So this was it all along," he muttered with a wry smile. "I'm proud of you, Sakura. You're not that weak after all…"

"I'm sorry, Sas-" she began, tears streaming from her eyes, but stopped. Something was wrong – there was no blood, no expression of agony on his face. His body wasn't convulsing from the poison, his face was still calm, serene.

POOF!

Sakura gasped, as Sasuke disappeared with a puff of smoke, and that all-too familiar sound.

All along… it had been a shadow clone.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sakura screamed, collapsing onto the hard, now sobbing madly.

She had failed. Once again. And she had lost him – though he'd never really been with her in the first place. She felt ashamed, cheated, betrayed, angry, grieved… it was killing her.

...

...

The real Sasuke watched the scene from above, concealed in a tree, panting slightly – that had cost him quite a lot of chakra, to hold out and fight with the shadow clone for so long.

The feeling of her lips still lingered in his mind, as the shadow clone's memories fused with his own. He stared remorsefully at the weeping girl, who now lay shattered on the ground.

He'd never meant to kill her anyway – in fact all he wanted was for her to stay away from him, forget about him… she'd never be happy otherwise. But he'd broken, and succumbed to her. And now he'd hurt her even more than before.

"_I'm _sorry, Sakura," he whispered, sadly, morosely, before turning around and leaping back into the depths of the forest.

The clouds above rumbled, and released a downpour of rain, which pelted against Sakura's figure, and Sasuke's, as he ran away from her, away from the girl he loved.

It gave him a sickening sense of déja vu, as he remembered leaving Naruto, fainted, lying in the rain, as he walked away from him as well.

But Sakura meant so much more to him than that…

The thunder roared and crashed, and a flash of lightening, bright as his chidori illuminated the sky, and illuminated the tears which were now rolling down Sasuke's cheeks.

Hurting the ones you cared for the most was the worst possible feeling in the world, and it killed him. But maybe, just maybe, if Sakura would finally start to hate him for his betrayal, maybe if she saw him for the monster he was and stopped loving him – then she could be happier… and then it would all be worth it…

For once, Sasuke thought he could understand, just a bit, how Itachi may have felt the night he murdered the Uchiha clan, sparing only Sasuke.

For once, Sasuke understood what it meant to love.

...

...

...

_Screwed up, I know, but its Sasuke and Sakura, of course their relationship would be._

_And HAHA Karin, screw you =P_

_Anyways, please please review. _

_Thanks for reading, take care, and spread the sasusaku love!_

_There's hope for them still yet (especially since now it's obvious narusaku WONT happen and she's finally gone to look for him)_

_xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto. Wish I owned Sasuke though =) All girls do… and Itachi._

_Author's Note – hey all, thanks for the reviews so far! This was initially meant to be a one-shot, but I was tempted to write more, and your reviews inspired me =D_

_So I shall make this a longer story, and update whenever I have time. I should be able to get a couple more chapters in soon, since I'm on Christmas break._

_Anyway, I was shocked when I read the manga – Sakura actually does mean to kill Sasuke! It kinda fit in with my story… just that part though._

_Ugh, I hate Danzo, he's disgusting and horrible._

_Anyways, I give you chapter 2! Hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas!_

_Oh yeah – I may slip in a couple more shippings too since I've increased the length of this._

...

...

...

"SAKURA-CHAAAN!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!! WHAT DID THE BASTARD DO TO YOU??!"

A flash of orange and yellow rampaged through the Konoha nin's hideout, followed by a weary but concerned looking Kakashi, and an expressionless Sai.

"Bushy-brow!!" Naruto demanded the green-clad ninja who was standing outside Sakura's door. "What happened to her?!"

Lee shook his head grimly, tears streaking down his face.

"It is a very unyouthful thing Sasuke has done to my poor cherry blossom! She will not say what happened to her! But my precious flower has been crying ever since we rescued her! I feel terrible at the sight of her tears! I vowed to protect her but I failed! I will do 500 push-ups and run 300 laps on my hands in punishment! I promise!"

"Bushy-Brow!" Naruto shouted, shaking Lee and interrupting his blubbering. "How was she when you found her?! And did you see Sasuke?"

"No, Naruto! I did not see the unyouthful traitor! Sakura-chan, my eternal love, was lying crumpled on the ground! She many scratches and cuts, but that is all! I suppose she healed herself partly, since she is a medic-nin, and thus I could not see the full extent of her injuries! I have been guarding her door without food or sleep for the past few days! But now that you have come, I must go and endure my punishment for allowing Sakura to suffer! Take care of her, Naruto! For the sake of love and youth!"

With that fiery proclamation, Lee sped off.

"Dickless, that guy is weirder than you," Sai muttered shaking his head. "Let's go check on Ugly."

Naruto nodded turning the handle of Sakura's door, but before he could fully open it, something large, white and furry knocked him over, growling.

"Akamaru! Down, boy!" Kiba barked rushing after his dog, who had pounced on a seething Naruto.

"Kiba, you idiot! Get your stinkin' dog off, I wanna see Sakura-chan, and I wanna see her now!" Naruto screeched, wrestling with a snarling Akamaru.

"Akamaru does not stink!" Kiba defended angrily, but complied anyhow. "Akamaru, heel!"

Naruto got up, dusting himself off, and wrinkling his nose, before bursting through the door. Kakashi and Sai moved to follow, but Kiba held them back.

"I think its best she speak to Naruto alone. She's been asking for him ever since we found her after her battle with Sasuke. She won't speak to anyone else, and she hasn't eaten or slept in days. She refuses to let anyone heal her injuries, and she won't even do it herself. Her chakra signature seems pretty weak too, and rather – weird."

Sai nodded, a flicker of worry momentarily disturbing his bland expression, and even Kakashi's eyes narrowed with concern.

"What did Sasuke do to Sakura?" Kakashi murmured softly to himself. Even after Sasuke had left Konoha, Sakura hadn't been this disturbed.

...

...

"N-Naruto?" Sakura croaked softly, rubbing her eyes and looking up.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto gasped, as he moved to sit on the edge of her bed. "Y-you look terrible!"

As tactless as this remark was, it was completely true. Sakura's pale face had taken on a haggard look, and was covered with numerous scratches. Dry blood caked her now lackluster, tangled pink locks, and her eyes seemed to have faded from their usual brightness to a dull green, and were puffy and red. Salt tracks trailed down her hollow cheeks. She seemed thin, fragile, as if even a small touch would break her, which was shocking compared to her usual monstrous strength. However worse than her physical appearance was her expression – a saturnine look of utmost melancholy.

Despite her injuries, Naruto realized that Sasuke had gone easy on her – it was obvious that he hadn't actually been able to bring himself to hurt her easily, as none of Sakura's wounds were deep or too large to be even remotely life-threatening. And Naruto knew that if Sasuke wanted too, he could probably kill her, or at least injure her gravely.

"What – happened?" Naruto whispered, eyes wide and Sakura closed her eyes, sighing, as she began to recount to him her story.

...

...

"Sa-Sasuke-kun! You're alright!" the redhead gasped breathlessly, entwining herself around Sasuke's figure as he slouched into Team Hebi's hiding spot in the trees.

"Get. Off." He muttered through clenched teeth, glaring at Karin murderously. Karin shied away, looking a bit nervous.

"Who was that ugly bitch, Sasuke-kun? Did you kill her?" she asked, biting her lip. Karin seemed worried. She could sense Sasuke's chakra, and apart from anger, there was a weird, excited, almost _lustful _feeling emanating off of him. It made her shiver, but she wondered how this sudden change had overcome the stoic Sasuke. His chakra was normally cool and controlled. He also seemed – sad… if that was possible for Sasuke. Karin detected the slightest hints of red around his dark eyes. He couldn't have possibly been _crying? _It was probably because of the Sharingan.

"Just shut the fuck up, Karin," was the answer she received as Sasuke plopped himself down on a log, a slightly glazed look coming over his eyes. "And don't call her that," he whispered viciously, ever so softly.

Suigetsu, who heard the last part of the statement whistled, and then cackled evilly.

"Looks like Karin hit a soft spot, ne, Sasuke-kun?! Who exactly was that pink-haired whore? She looked pretty hot to me!" he asked grinning, his sharp teeth glinting in the firelight.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE YOU ASSHOLES, OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Sasuke roared, standing up and drawing his sword.

Karin and Suigetsu shrank back at this sudden, uncharacteristic outburst.

"Erm… Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Karin ventured uncertainly, but before she could say anymore, he turned around and stormed out of the campsite.

"Well, well, well… the Ice Prince does have a heart," Suigetsu muttered to himself, smirking slightly.

"Wh-what do you mean?!!" Karin shrieked turning to him angrily.

"Heh… nothing."

...

...

"WHAAAAT??!!! SASUKE KISSED YOU SAKURA?!!" Naruto yelled loudly, blue eyes nearly popping out of his sockets.

"NARUTO!! SHUT UP!!" Sakura screamed back, banging him on the head with her fist. However, it was a feeble hit compared to her usual ones, and Naruto sprang up, running around the room in a rage.

"I'm going to _kill _teme, he can _not _do this to my Sakura-chan, it is _unacceptable, _I will break his fucking fingers…" Naruto ranted angrily.

...

...

"Sasuke kissed Sakura??!!" Kakashi exclaimed, jumping from his crouched position outside the keyhole to Sakura's door. "How did that happen?!!"

Sai shrugged. "I actually expected this."

Kakashi looked at him, bewildered. "You obviously _don't _know Sasuke if you did. The boy has the sex drive of – an ice cube."

Sai considered this thoughtfully. "So I've been told, but from what I've heard from Sakura, just little incidents she told me about, made me think he _did _care for her. But of course, you being their sensei would know better," he finished, almost mockingly.

Kakashi shook his head. "My little genin have grown up… Sakura and Sasuke… who'd have guessed _that_?"

...

...

"SAKURA AND SASUKE?!! My youthful beautiful future wife and that avenger bastard?!! HOW?! WHYYY???" Lee shouted, stopping midway through his laps and bursting into tears.

...

...

"You know," Shikamaru mused, staring at the clouds. "I have this weird feeling – a hunch, you could call it…"

"What, Shikamaru?" Ino asked, sounding annoyed, as she brushed her long, shining ponytail.

"I think Sasuke totally digs Sakura," he said carelessly.

Ino froze, her eyes narrowing.

"SHIKAMARU!!! I will kill you!!!" she screeched.

"The frequency of your voice would make even Sound proud to have you," Shikamaru mumbled.

"FOREHEAD AND MY SASUKE-KUN?? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, YOU'RE DELUSIONAL!!!" Ino screamed.

Shikamaru sighed wearily.

"I said it was just a hunch," he muttered, resuming his cloud-staring, and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'troublesome', as Ino seethed beside him.

...

...

"I will take that icicle he has lodged up his fucking ass and use it to gouge his bloody Sharingan eyes out!" Naruto fumed murderously.

"Naruto," Sakura groaned. "Please… It's not like I didn't enjoy it…"

Naruto glared at her, looking stunned.

"Sakura-chan, have you no self-respect?! He used you! He kissed you so he could gain an upper hand and then kick your ass!"

Sakura stared down at her hands, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I know… but it's the most I ever got out of him… I always dreamed of Sasuke kissing me, and when he did… despite the circumstances… it was the most amazing thing ever…" she whispered, her voice cracking. "I still love him Naruto! I still love him so much! I couldn't have killed him, no matter how hard I tried! Those senbon were meant to drug him into unconsciousness, not actually kill him!"

Naruto stared at her, astonished, as she continued.

"I tried – hic - I tried to forget him, to - to hate him for what he's done, but I couldn't! I - I still feel that same – fluttering feeling around him that I did when I was a kid… Even if he hates me – sob – he showed some kind of – hic – emotion around me… and I couldn't help it! I can't help it – sob – at all! I've trained so much – hic – but when it comes to – sob – S-Sasuke – I'm still weak!" Sakura cried.

Naruto gazed down at her, frowning.

"So what do we do now?"

...

...

"This could make a really good chapter of Icha Icha Paradise… or Icha Icha Violence…" Kakashi observed, still crouching outside the door.

...

...

"… and that's my plan," Naruto concluded, sounding rather excited.

"No, Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. "We – we couldn't possibly – do _that_!"

Naruto grinned at her wolfishly.

"You think?"

"Naruto, I-" Sakura began, but Naruto cut her off, eyes glinting.

"Teme's going down, Sakura. This time, he's going down. I promise!" he winked at her, shooting a thumbs up sign, and Sakura sighed.

"This really does _not _sound like a good idea Naruto…" Sakura mumbled, and Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"But we're doing it anyways," Naruto said, sounding more determined than ever.

...

...

"So in the meanwhile I need Kakashi, Kiba, Akamaru and Lee to finish off the rest of his team members – remember, we can't have any other distractions for Sasuke…" Naruto finished, and Kiba nodded in agreement.

Lee looked a bit sick.

"Naruto, I'm not so comfortable with the idea – and I don't think you are either – of Sasuke – and – you know -"

"I'm not comfortable with it either, Lee," Naruto said grimly. "But we have no choice. It's Sasuke's only weakness, the easiest way to win him over…"

"Besides," Kakashi supplied. "They've already kissed once before, what's the big deal…" He shut his mouth however, when he saw _two _pairs of very angry eyes boring into him.

"Heh, sorry," Kakashi said cheerfully. "So let's get the mission started, eh?"

...

...

Sasuke dipped his palms into the cool water, splashing his face, and then combing his fingers through his damp hair in frustration.

_Sakura.._.

He tried forgetting the feeling of her lips on his, the feeling of her hands entangled in his hair, the feeling of her soft skin, arching underneath his palms…

It had been two weeks ago, and still Sasuke could not suppress the images, the emotions that stirred within him at the thought of the pink-haired kunoichi.

He'd thought of her before, perhaps even before he had left Konoha. He now wondered when he had begun to actually have feelings for her. He admitted, initially he had found her annoying and a nuisance. But soon, her cheery disposition and unwavering loyalty had grown on him. Her annoying squealing had become more pleasing to his ears, and her perpetual worrying and fangirling sometimes caused a warm feeling in his heart. When anyone hurt her, or even threatened to do so, Sasuke felt an inexplicable rage to hurt them, an urge to protect her, hold her close to him… it was confusing. And he knew that when he left Konoha, after knocking her down and placing her on the bench… he knew that he felt something for her back then…

...

...

"_Sakura," Sasuke murmured, his breath tickling her neck. "Thank you."_

_He then gently pressed his fingers to the pressure point on her neck, and caught her in his arms, as she collapsed. He stood like that for a few moments, holding Sakura in his arms, bridal style, as the silvery moonlight gleamed down upon them, illuminating her face. She looked peaceful, almost, and Sasuke's heart gave an unpleasant bound as he remembered her words from before. She loved him, she had finally admitted it. She actually loved him._

_Sasuke bit his lip, still staring down at her face, his heart torn, as he gently placed her on the bench. A turmoil of emotions ran through his mind, but he finally pushed them away, focusing on Itachi, a steely resolve holding him to his pre-decided path._

"_I'll come back for you… one day…" he whispered, more to himself than to her. He needed to rebuild his clan after all._

_Sasuke gazed at her sleeping face one last time, before leaning down, and brushing a few pink strands out of her eyes, letting his fingertips linger on her forehead. He then bent down, and brushed his lips against her brow once, before turning away and disappearing into the night, a pained expression in his eyes._

_..._

_..._

Sasuke gritted his teeth, nails digging into his palms. He couldn't go back for her now. He was naïve and stupid then. He was a traitor, a missing-nin – he was on the verge of starting another war. It was impossible – the alliance with Konoha had been fragmented, and he could not possible jeapordize her life by keeping her with a madman like himself. A madman and a murderer. Sasuke bit his lip as Itachi's smiling, caring face, stained with blood floated into his mind's eye.

He shook his head. Sakura deserved better – much better – than a man who murdered his own brother – his brother who had done nothing but loved and protected him for his entire life.

Still, it could not do further harm to Sasuke's already mangled brain if he just _thought _about her, and the how it would feel to have her underneath him, her tongue tangled with his own…

...

...

Sasuke jolted out of his reverie, as he felt a presence creeping behind him. The chakra seemed familiar, but it was heavily masked – he must have been mistaken… he was probably thinking of her so much that he was now imagining things.

"Sasuke-kuuun…" a voice purred behind him softly, and Sasuke cursed silently, heartbeat increasing.

She had come back.

...

...

The spiky-haired boy stiffened at her voice, but didn't turn around, though a hand crept towards the kunai hidden in his robe.

"Sasuke-kun, put the weapons away… I promise I have not come here to fight you or convince you to come back…" came the sultry whisper, and Sasuke turned around ever so slowly, eyes smouldering.

"What do you want, Sakura?" he asked tonelessly, still gripping his kunai.

The pink-haired girl smiled coquettishly as she watched his eyes rake hungrily over her figure. So he _was _into her that way too… this should be fun…

She dropped her weapons with a clang that resounded in the silent forest and moved towards him, swaying her hips seductively.

"I want _you _Sasuke-kun… only _you…" _she murmured, now pressing her breasts into him, placing her arms around his neck.

Sasuke's throat went dry as he surveyed her changed attire – her red top was much shorter, much tighter, and had a plunging neckline, accentuating her cleavage. The tights were barely non existent, and the pink skirt was far too tight and far too revealing to be even considered a skirt. Her gleaming hair was longer than before, and a part of it swept over her forehead, unrestrained by the forehead protector. And from the tightness of her clothes, which pressed against her curves, it was obvious that she really didn't have any weapons. She hadn't come to fight him after all…

"Get off me, Sakura," Sasuke breathed, not bothering to stop her ministrations as she fiddled with his shirt.

"Nobody will find out about this, Sasuke, I promise," Sakura continued, her breath hot against his skin, as her hand now moved to her own blouse, slipping it down slowly.

"Hn."

"Just this once, be yourself with me, Sasuke-kun. I'll do _anything _you want me too…" she purred, casting the top off, and fiddling with the chest bindings.

Sasuke clenched his fist, trying to stop himself from jumping her, right then.

"Sakura, don't do this," he muttered, a strain entering his monotonous voice.

"Please, Sasuke-kun… _I want you in me…_" she whimpered, jade eyes wide, one hand leaving her own chest to caress the inside of his thigh.

"I'll give you the Uchiha heir you always wanted…" she continued, batting her eyelashes at him, grinding her hips against his.

Sasuke finally snapped, growling, and launched himself onto her, tackling her to the ground.

He was so caught up in the scenario, he didn't see the slight spasm that crossed Sakura's face, or the hint of disgust that had laced her previous words. In fact, the pink-haired kunoichi was trying not to laugh, or feel all too disgusted.

Sasuke ravaged her body with his mouth, and hands, ripping off the chest bindings and latching his lips onto her chest. His mouth then moved upwards, and he kissed her full on the lips, his hands disappearing up her skirt, fiddling with her underwear, as his knuckles brushed her sensitive spot.

"Saaaasuke!"

Sakura moaned loudly, though her voice seemed to have an almost furious, angry edge to it. Sasuke was puzzled, but continued his ministrations, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Then he paused – she tasted… different. Not like cherries and strawberries like last time. And yet he had the unpleasant feeling that he had – tasted her before…

Sakura stiffened beneath him, as Sasuke moved his lips to her neck, burying his nose into her hair.

She smelled different too – musky, rather than fruity.

_Shit. _

He moved his hands to her wrists, pinning them down, and then straddled her hips with his legs. He lifted his head and stared into her face, his dark eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

The pink-haired girl panicked slightly at his change in demeanor, a spike of chakra lashing out before it could be controlled and masked again. The plan was officially screwed. Sasuke would find out now…

Sasuke smirked, tightening his grip on the kunoichi's slim wrists, the lustful look in his eyes changing to venomous.

"Didn't know you could even do the transformation jutsu, _dobe." _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Hehe, I'm evil. Hoped you enjoyed, and yes, there is implicit NaruSasu there. Not really though, just in the situation, lol._

_Sorry to those who are against this, but don't worry, that's all the NaruSasu I'll add here. This story focuses primarily on SasuSaku._

_I'll try to get the next chapter in asap._

_Please please please review!!! They really encourage me to write. Thanks a lot!_

_xx _

_HighQueen_

_Ps – the newest shippuden episode, 'Truth' – Sasuke is SOOO CUUUUUUTTTTEEE!!! I LOVE Little chibi sasu, he's adorable!!!! And Itachi's smexy as ever!! 3 lo_

_Oh and manga chap 477 – READ IT!_

_Spoiler:_

_He's BACK!!! I LOVE HIM!!! I just hope it isn't genjutsu (probably is… sigh…)_

_Anyhow, see you later, and remember to press the little button and review!! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer – Ugh. I don't own Naruto._

_A/N – Hope you enjoy this chapter. And sorry if Sasuke and Naruto seem a tad (or quite) OOC, but its my fic so there! _

_Please remember to review at the end!! _

_..._

_..._

_..._

Sakura stared up at him, her green eyes widening.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?! What?!" she spluttered.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, fixating her – or _his _– eyes in a death glare.

"Give it up, Naruto. I know it's you," he hissed, shooting a few spikes of chidori waves from his palms into the pink-haired girl's wrists.

Naruto howled in pain, and with a poof, he transferred back to himself, now clutching his charred wrists.

"Bastard!" he screeched, now wrestling with Sasuke, struggling to get the upper had.

"Hn. What an idiot," Sasuke said condescendingly, pushing back.

"How did you know?!" Naruto asked, panting slightly after they wrestled for several more minutes, both unable to gain an advantage due to their matched strengths.

Sasuke smirked, attempting to twist Naruto's fingers with his own.

"She tastes – and smells –_ much _better than you do, dobe."

"Fuck you, Sasuke," Naruto spat, returning Sasuke's smug look with a scowl.

"I knew Sakura was into me, but I didn't know you swung that way too, Naruto," Sasuke continued smoothly, eyes glinting evilly.

"BASTARD!!!" Naruto shouted. "I DON'T LIKE YOU!!! I WAS DOING IT FOR SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

Sasuke considered him disdainfully, eyes narrowing ever so slightly at Sakura's name.

"You were begging me to take you Naruto, you were pressing yourself against me…"

"It was an ACT!!! I told you it was for Sakura-chan's sake, not yours!"

"Well, why did _you _have to do it?!" Sasuke demanded angrily, now looking rather flustered.

Naruto finally managed to pull his hands out of Sasuke's grip, nursing two broken fingers.

"You think I was letting Sakura-chan even a foot near you after what you did, you asshole?"

"Better her than you…" Sasuke muttered, and Naruto swore he could see a slight pout on his otherwise annoyed face.

He grinned wolfishly.

"You still succumbed to me, Sasuke…" Naruto teased.

"Say that again and you _die, _dobe. I thought you were her…" Sasuke growled.

"As if my Sakura-chan would do such a thing before you, bastard!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, looking slightly murderous.

"_Your _Sakura-chan?" he questioned, Sharingan whirring in his eyes.

"Ha! Jealous?" Naruto snarled.

"Do you _want _to die? It's obvious Sakura likes _me_."

"I'm not even getting into competition over that with you, teme."

"Hn."

"Usuratonkachi!!!"

"Does Sakura know you – stripped her body? She won't be very happy with you if she does…" Sasuke said, suddenly turning venomous.

Naruto looked guilty.

"I had to – do it – because of you!" Naruto defended.

"Sakura's going to kill you. So am I. You had _no _right to touch her like that," Sasuke said, voice dangerously soft.

"Do you have any idea how freaking hard it was – it was like – seducing a freaking rock!"

"Still, you had _no _right to touch her-"

"BASTARD!!! Look who's talking!!! You violated her a few weeks back –"

"Sakura _let _me-"

"Don't fucking tell me what not to do Sasuke! I love Sakura-chan, and I'd do anything for her!!! But you – all you fucking do is hurt her and break her heart! That's another reason we couldn't sent her on this mission today – you've fucking destroyed her, she can't even walk! She hasn't slept or eaten-"

"How's it my fault if she's weak?" Sasuke asked carelessly, hiding the panic and guilt flaring within him.

"ASSHOLE!!! I'LL KILL YOU SASUKE!!! SHE'S NOT WEAK!"

"Stop talking about her like you own her, dobe!"

"I'm much more to her than you are! At least I didn't fucking ditch her and leave her on a bench!"

Sasuke turned livid, as he jumped up, eyes blazing.

"NARUTO!!!"

Naruto flipped over, back onto his feet, baring his teeth ferociously.

"SASUKE!!!"

Both shinobi surveyed each other, their faces screwed up in anger.

The verbal sparring had ended.

"Katon: Gokanyou no jutsu!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The multitudinous Naruto clones charged at Sasuke, who aimed a large, blazing fireball at them.

The battle had begun.

...

...

"CHIIIDORI!"

"RAAASENGANNN!!!"

The two boys charged at each other, one hand filled with a spiraling ball of chakra, the other crackling with energy, as the ominous sound of chirping birds mixed with the abrasive whirring noise of the spiral chakra.

They had fought for an hour, neither using their signature attacks; but time was passing, and they were getting impatient.

"Naruto! Sasuke!!! STOP!!!"

Both boys' eyes widened at the familiar voice, as they sped towards each other, unable to stop their momentum.

"Sakura-chan!!! Where did you come from?!!" Naruto yelled.

"Fuck! Get out of the way, Sakura!" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura ignored both, standing in the middle, her arms spread out, looking at them both with pleading, beseeching eyes.

Naruto struggled to control his Rasengan, but was unable to, and Sasuke was having the same problem with his Chidori.

They attempted to change their paths, but they were going to fast, and Sakura was not budging. She was merely five feet away from explosion. If both attacks hit her she would surely die. It was like a terrible flashback of years ago, except now there was no Kakashi present to stop them.

Four feet…

Three...

Two…

One…

Sasuke gritted his teeth, mustering up as much chakra as he could, and shouted.

"SUSANOO!!!"

...

...

BAM!!! BOOM!

There was a loud explosion, as the attacks collided, knocking both Sasuke and Naruto off their feet, their chakra quickly dissipating uselessly as the Chidori and the Rasengan cancelled each other out.

"SAKURA!" they both shouted simultaneously, Sasuke whipping his head around wildly, hoping his summon had worked.

The smoke cleared, and Naruto and Sasuke ran towards the figure, panting.

Sakura stood, looking petrified, but otherwise unharmed.

The intimidating figure of Sasuke's Susanoo stood in front of her, shielding her from any harm.

Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief… it worked.

...

...

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried. "You're alright!"

He hugged her to his chest fiercely, burying his face into her hair. Sakura hugged him back weakly.

Sasuke felt a surge of rage at the blond, immediately summoning up more chakra for a new attack.

Naruto would _die. _

"Na-Naruto – you're choking me-" she spluttered, still shocked.

Her eyes turned to Sasuke, as she stared back over Naruto's head.

Sasuke immediately hid the slightly hurt look in his eyes, and glared at Sakura, suppressing the feelings that had welled up within him.

"You're annoying," he spat at her.

Sakura raised her eyebrows.

Naruto turned around, his arms still around Sakura, and stared at Sasuke, a bit bewildered.

"Teme – you – you saved Sakura-chan?!" he seemed disbelieving.

"You would have killed her, dobe," Sasuke muttered.

"Shut up asshole!!!" Naruto shouted, lunging at him, but Sakura held him back.

Sasuke felt another jolt of fury, and continued gathering his chakra, his Sharingan whirring in anticipation.

"Why did you save me, Sasuke?" she questioned, tilting her head.

"Hn. It was an accident," he lied. Why had he reacted so instinctively, when it came to saving Sakura? His Susanoo had been better formed this time than ever as well.

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Sasuke-" she began, but Sasuke refused to meet her eyes. He was instead focused on Naruto who was leaning against Sakura, panting slightly.

Naruto looked up, his blue eyes meeting Sasuke's dark ones. He saw the jealousy burning within their depths, and smirked, ever so slightly.

Sasuke finally exploded. The Sharingan swirled around, transmogrifying into a star-shaped pattern.

The Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Tsukuyomi," Sasuke whispered, staring straight back into Naruto's eyes.

"…"

Sasuke stared at Naruto, eyes widening.

"Hahaha! Ahahaha!!! I _have _to tell Kakashi-sensei! He _so _owes me ramen!" Naruto was laughing, clutching his sides. His expression, which was initially shocked, had now relaxed into a happy smile.

"And Granny Tsunade too! And Shikamaru! That lazy idiot was actually right about something!! Bushy-brows is going to be heartbroken though…" Naruto continued enthusiastically.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and his rage intensified.

This was Tsukuyomi. Naruto was supposed to be _suffering. _Not laughing!

He was supposed to be screaming as he witnessed horrible moments of his life play out, as he saw his worst nightmares solidify right in front of his eyes.

The idiot…

Sasuke decided he himself was doing it wrong. That had to be the answer. He switched the genjutsu, now allowing Naruto to relive his worst memories, rather than the illusionary world Sasuke was controlling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!!" Naruto screamed, thrashing wildly as the new genjutsu overtook him.

A sinking feeling overtook Sasuke as he watched his best friend suffering, and screaming in agony. Still, the asshole deserved it.

It had worked. Naruto was trapped.

...

...

Sasuke tried smirking, tried feeling the pride he often felt when he bested Naruto. It didn't work.

"AAAAAAAAARRGH!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto was shouting, clutching at his head, tears streaming down his face.

"SASUKE!!! What the hell are you doing to him!!! Let him go!!!" Sakura screamed, head whipping between her two teammates in alarm.

Sasuke clenched his teeth. Why was _she _so concerned?

"SAKURA-CHAN!! PLEASE! NOOOO!" Naruto cried, limbs flailing wildly.

"Naruto! Naruto! I'm right here!" Sakura attempted to pacify him, gripping her face with her hands.

The knot in Sasuke's stomach tightened, and he felt another pang of jealousy. He allowed the Tsukuyomi to intensify.

"NO!! IRUKA-SENSEI! PLEASE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Naruto was shouting.

"SASUKE STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!!" Sakura yelled, leaving Naruto and running towards him, her fist glowing with chakra.

She's _siding him_, Sasuke thought angrily, pouring even more chakra, worsening the nightmare Naruto was experiencing.

"SASUKE! SASUKE!!! DON'T GO!!!" Naruto yelled, his voice filled with unimaginable pain.

Sasuke's stomach plummeted, and he felt a stinging sensation in his eyes, which he was pretty sure had nothing to do with the aftereffects of the Tsukuyomi. He was also pretty sure he knew which moments Naruto was reliving… but he never knew they had caused him _that _much pain…

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME SASUKE!!! COME BACK!!! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND, MY FIRST AND CLOSEST BOND, PLEASE SASUKE!!!"

Naruto was sobbing now, and Sasuke felt liquid streaming down his cheeks.

It was blood. Mixed with tears.

"TEME, COME - BACK! I WILL - BRING YOU BACK! EVEN – IF I – HAVE TO BREAK – EVERY – BONE IN YOUR – BODY!!!" Naruto choked, and Sasuke clutched his bleeding eyes, attempting to stop the Tsukuyomi – it was too late, and Naruto continued to suffer, screaming and thrashing.

"SASUKE!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Naruto screamed, and suddenly, a burst of reddish-orange chakra covered his body, shaping itself, wrapping around his figure. The whiskers on his cheek broadened, and his fingernails lengthened and sharpened into claws. One tail emerged from his figure.

"SASUKE! STOP IT NOW, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" Sakura shouted, sounding panicked.

Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto, helpless, unable to stop his suffering.

The chakra around Naruto boiled and hissed, and a second tail formed.

BAM!

Sasuke flew back, as Sakura's chakra-infused fist connected with his cheek. Luckily, the impact had worked, and the Tsukuyomi had lifted.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!" Naruto screamed, tearing at his hair with his hands, drawing blood due to the claws.

A third tail was shaped from the malicious chakra surrounding him.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke shouted instinctively, running towards his friend, as Sakura stared in horror at his bloody eye, and then at the transforming Naruto.

"NARUTO! NO!! STOP YOURSELF BEFORE IT GETS OUT OF CONTROL!" she cried.

It was too late – the Tsukuyomi had been lifted too late.

A fourth tail came out.

Naruto was curled on the floor, still tortured by the after effects of the Tsukuyomi. He cracked his eyes open, and instead of blue, they were a blazing red. He snarled at Sasuke, an animalistic gleam in his eyes. Two more tails sprouted from his back.

The Tsukuyomi had put him through far too much pain, more than he'd ever experienced – and that had made him lose control.

"SHIT!" Sakura cursed loudly, and Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared in shock at Naruto.

He was now indistinguishable from the chakra, which had formed a black fox-shaped shroud around him, the six tails waving menacingly. All traces of Naruto had disappeared, and Sasuke was stunned by this new, deadly form.

...

...

"RAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!!!" Naruto roared, charging first at Sakura.

He had lost control, and was overcome by the kyuubi. He no longer had any control over his actions or his mind.

Sasuke realized this and lunged towards Sakura, who was frozen, staring at Naruto in fear and shock. He tackled her out of the way, and they both landed a few feet away with a thud.

Naruto turned to Sasuke now, who was shielding Sakura with his body.

A seventh tail emerged.

"Sasuke – we – have to leave _now. _He'll kill us both," Sakura whispered. "He doesn't know who he is, the Kyuubi's taken him over almost completely.

Naruto surveyed the two, a predatory growl escaping his throat. It was laced with malice and wrath, and Sasuke felt a shiver run through his spine.

He grabbed Sakura and gathered chakra to his feet, pushing off the ground, and flying towards the forest.

Naruto plundered on after them, the trees crashing down as he cleared a path through them, swiping with his chakra-infused claws.

Sasuke turned around, panicking, as he leapt from tree to tree with Sakura, gripping her hand tightly. He didn't know why, but he couldn't leave her with Naruto when he was like that, despite the fact that she slowed him down.

Naruto roared again, and gave a great leap, closing in on them.

"Firestyle: phoenix flower jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, releasing fireballs as Naruto as he and Sakura raced through the forest, hands entwined, jumping over branches as fast as they could.

Naruto's demon fox chakra whipped away the fireballs as if they were mere flies.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, gathering his last few reserves of chakra. He had already been exhausted after the previous fight with Naruto, and the Chidori, Susanoo, and Tsukuyomi had left him nearly depleted of chakra, not too mention the high speed escape from this wild fox-demon Naruto.

"Amaterasu!" he choked out, and a wave of black flames blasted out towards Naruto.

He heard an inhuman screech, as Naruto was attacked by the demonic fire.

Sasuke gasped as more blood poured from his eyes, and his whole figure was wracked by an excruciating pain. His very bones felt as if they were on fire, and his vision spun before him, as he felt his knees give way, and he fell to the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped, stopping, leaping down, and kneeling down next to him.

Naruto's chilling cries filled the air, but they seemed to be getting closer.

"Sakura – I used all my chakra – my body cannot move - leave – before he comes back," Sasuke panted.

"He'll kill you!" Sakura shrieked, attempting to hoist Sasuke onto her back, but he stopped her.

"Sakura – I'll only – slow you down," Sasuke choked, blood splattering from his mouth at these words.

"I don't care! I've lost you once, I won't lose you again!"

She was so adamant.

"You're annoying me, Sakura! Just – just go!" Sasuke croaked.

"Not without you."

"Please. For me."

Sasuke lifted his blood-covered hand from his burning eyes, placing it on Sakura's cheek. The sharingan faded away, and he stared at her intently, his dark eyes wet.

"Please Sakura – I've hurt you enough – let me save you, do something nice – just this once…"

"Sasuke, I won't lose-"

"Sakura, you're annoying me! For my sake just LEAVE!" Sasuke shouted, mustering up his last reserves of strength. He felt unconsciousness overtaking him, due to the chakra depletion.

Sakura's panicked face was hazy in front of his eyes, and her voice seemed to be fading away.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, don't faint!" Sakura was crying, clutching his bloody hand that was resting on her cheek with her own.

...

...

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!" Naruto's angry roar filled the air, shaking the trees and causing tremors to run through the ground.

"Leave _now, _Sakura. Please," Sasuke begged again, his voice desperate, squeezing Sakura's hand.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Naruto's monstrous form crashing through the trees. He now had eight tails.

Sasuke felt another wave of fatigue overtake him, and he gathered the last of his strength, moving himself in front of Sakura, and spreading his arms out to shield her from the pouncing Naruto. He whipped his face around, looking into her terrified, beautiful eyes one last time, four whispered words tumbling almost unbidden from his lips.

"Sakura, I love you."

At that moment he felt a sudden searing pain, as Naruto's claw tore through his chest.

Sasuke cried out in agony, clutching at his mangled chest, feeling his consciousness rapidly fade away. Before he then fell into darkness, Sasuke thought he saw something out of the corner of his eyes – something that vaguely resembled flapping crows perhaps… or maybe he was just hallucinating…

"SASUKE-KUUUN!!!"

Sakura's piercing, agonized cry filled his ears – it was the last thing he heard, before succumbing to his injuries.

And then there was darkness.

...

...

...

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_

_AND PLEASE don't kill me, I love Sasuke, I swear I do!_

_Flapping crows *wink wink* =D_

_Next update will be asap – this is where the fluff begins!! Yayy_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer – Same as ever. Don't own Naruto. _

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_Sasuke."_

_Sasuke thrashed about like a wild creature, clamping his hands over his bleeding eyes as if to stop the pain. It was intensifying, every second. It felt like hot kunai were stabbing into his very nerves, and it was the sensation was worst at his torn chest. _

"_Sasuke, wake up. Open your eyes."_

_Sasuke whimpered, curling himself into a fetal position. That voice… he knew that voice… it was a low, deep, husky voice, one that he knew he'd heard before… it made him feel safer, and it somehow made the excruciating pain lessen ever so slightly._

_Sasuke felt a warm hand on his forehead, brushing away his sweaty, blood-drenched bangs. The hand then moved to his own hands, pulling them gently to uncover his ravaged eyes._

_Sasuke whimpered, tugging his hands away._

"_Don't worry Sasuke. I will protect you."_

_Sasuke's heart gave a bound… for how long had he longed to hear that voice, longed to hear it speak to him in that very same gentle, caring tone? _

_Sasuke immediately believed him and complied, and the man – Sasuke was sure it was a man – placed his hands over Sasuke's eyes. He felt warmth, and thought he could see something bright, white, flashing over his closed eyelids._

_And then the pain in his eyes stopped._

"_Sasuke. Open your eyes," the voice ordered gently, and Sasuke felt the warm hand in his hair, stroking the wet strands._

_Sasuke opened his eyes, and gasped, as they met the dark, obsidian pools of another._

"_I-Itachi!"_

_Itachi smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling ever so slightly. He had a warm, tender expression on his face, one Sasuke hadn't seen for years. His lips were upturned ever so slightly. He seemed around 21 or so, the same age he had been when Sasuke last fought him. His dark hair framed his handsome face, and he was no longer wearing his Akatsuki robes._

"_Long time, no see, huh, Otouto," Itachi said softly, his voice wavering slightly._

_Sasuke scrambled up, but then was overcome by a bout of dizziness, and nearly fell back down again before a strong pair of arms restrained him, and set him back gently on the floor._

"_Calm down, Sasuke. You're still injured, and there is a limit to my healing abilities."_

_Sasuke's heartbeat quickened. Itachi was here. After all these years – Itachi was back! He had always wanted his older brother back… after learning the sacrifices Itachi had made for him… Sasuke was inundated by emotions – joy, guilt, confusion, sorrow… he had killed this man… he had killed his brother who had done nothing but protect him…_

"_Itachi, I'm so-" he began frantically, but Itachi cut him off, placing a hand on his shoulder._

"_There is no need to be sorry about anything, Sasuke. I did what I was required to do for the village. I protected you because I cared for you and you were the most important person in my life. My end was coming to me, and I had always intended to die by your hands. Though I never meant for you to know this, Madara has revealed my secrets and it is no use denying the cause of my existence, the driving force behind my actions. I only hope you can forgive me for my deeds."_

_Itachi spoke calmly, looking at Sasuke with that tender, trusting expression in his eyes._

_Sasuke felt tears well up in his eyes, and his heart fell like it would burst from the onslaught of emotions he was experiencing._

"_Nii – Nii-san!" he choked, throwing himself into Itachi's chest._

_Itachi seemed slightly shocked but said nothing, slowly wrapping his arms around his younger brother's frame, pulling Sasuke to him._

"_I'm the one who is sorry! I messed up! I hated you!" Sasuke choked, now sobbing, finally breaking down his stoic exterior to the one that had always mattered to him the most._

_Itachi tightened his hold on Sasuke, stroking his back soothingly._

"_I intended you to, Sasuke. I ruined your childhood, made you live the life of an avenger. I cannot forgive myself for that."_

_His voice was melancholy, heavy with regret._

"_It's okay Itachi – I – I don't care! As long as you're with me now!" Sasuke cried._

"_I'm afraid I won't be here long, Sasuke," Itachi said softly, as Sasuke buried his face into his neck, reveling in the comfort and closeness he had always sought from his elder brother, ever since he was a child._

"_Why – not?" Sasuke coughed, staring up at Itachi with wide, watery eyes._

"_Haven't you noticed, Sasuke. This is all in your mind. When I died, I transferred my powers to you, including Susanoo, Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. However, this is different. This part of me, which resides in you, shall emerge only three times in your life – to protect you. When you are in mortal danger, I shall appear three times, to save you from it. For that time, your mind will be in a kind of a genjutsu, which allows you to see me, hear me, touch me… as if it is all reality. But the only difference is, unlike with genjutsu, a part of me is actually here with you right now, Sasuke. I have come to save you."_

_Sasuke clutched the fabric of Itachi's shirt tightly._

"_So then you saved me from Naruto?" he asked._

_Itachi looked at him gravely._

"_Sasuke, I have come to save you from yourself."_

"_What do you mean?!" Sasuke asked, shocked._

"_Sasuke, I understand that your heart is set on revenge after hearing the truth of my life. But Sasuke, vengeance will bring you no happiness, no joy. You will only sink deeper and deeper into the vicious cycle of hatred and animosity. You will never be happy-" _

_Sasuke cut him off vehemently._

"_They forced you to kill our clan, Itachi! They separated us, made me loathe you! I can never forgive them!"_

_Itachi sighed, pulling back slightly, to look into Sasuke's eyes._

"_Sasuke, I agree that Danzou and the village elders were perhaps – cruel and manipulative human beings. But they do not represent the whole of Konoha. I loved Konoha with all my heart – for its sake I sacrificed the clan, my life… if you destroy it in vengeance, Sasuke, all my efforts to keep it safe, to keep you safe, will be in vain."_

"_But – I've festered so much hatred… it's what's driven me to be so strong…"_

"_Sasuke, is hatred really the reason why you are strong? You wanted to kill me to avenge your family – as I took away our parents. You want to destroy Konoha, to avenge me, your brother… for my sake… is that really hatred, Sasuke? Or is it something else? When you faced your teammates, Naruto and Sakura – you could never bring yourself to kill Naruto, despite the fact that it would make you exponentially stronger. You knew this, and yet you spared him. Same goes for Sakura – you barely harmed the girl, though you had an open opportunity to kill her. I would not call this hatred, Sasuke. I would call it – love…"_

_Sasuke breathed heavily, trying to comprehend what Itachi was telling him… had that been it, all along? Did all his attempts at 'revenge' really boil down to that?_

_Itachi continued, his voice low and soothing._

"_It is futile to continue, Sasuke. I do not want to see my brother live his life so unhappily. I would not like to see the person I cared about the most, destroy the village I cared about the most."_

"_But – what do I do? I'm confused!" Sasuke admitted, sounding much younger than he really was._

_Itachi smiled at him, dark eyes bright._

"_Forget the revenge Sasuke. Go back to Konoha. They will accept you back as a hero. Go back to Konoha, with your teammates, and live a happy life. I'll always be there with you, watching over you, protecting you," he whispered._

_Itachi's voice was getting softer, and Sasuke could feel him slipping away, could feel the pain coming back – he was gaining consciousness, slowly, and he didn't want to._

"_Itachi! Don't leave!" Sasuke cried, holding onto his brother._

"_Promise me you'll do this Sasuke, for my sake as well as yours," Itachi murmured._

"_I – I promise! But – but don't leave! Itachi! Nii-san!"_

_Sasuke felt two fingers poke his forehead, ever so slightly._

"_Nii-san!" Sasuke protested, his hand instinctively going up to rub his forehead._

_Itachi laughed softly, and Sasuke felt soft lips brush the spot where he had been poked._

"_Don't go…"_

"_You have a life to live, Sasuke. Escape this darkness, and stop being an avenger. Rebuild the clan, Sasuke,"Itachi murmured, his breath ghosting over Sasuke's forehead._

"_Itachi… I…"_

"_I'm proud of you, Sasuke, my otouto…"_

_And with that, Sasuke fell back into a deep slumber, feeling his brother's warm arms around him… it was the first time he slept without nightmares, before awaking to his reality._

_..._

_..._

Sakura screamed as Naruto's claws dug into Sasuke's chest, splattering blood everywhere. That blow had been meant for her – Sasuke shouldn't have taken it!

Naruto growled again, now lunging at Sasuke's throat.

However, before he could slash at him, a stroke which would surely take Sasuke's life, a tall man appeared, with a flurry of black feathers, the sound of cawing crows filling the air.

Sakura stared, in awe, as the man single-handedly fought Naruto, untouched by his jagged claws, unhurt by his sizzling chakra.

The man was lean, built, and had dark hair, blood-red Sharingan eyes, and hauntingly handsome features. He looked almost like – an older version of Sasuke.

Sakura shivered involuntarily, as she realized who it was.

Itachi Uchiha.

But he was dead, right? She guessed it was a genjutsu, some sort of jutsu Sasuke had cast before slipping into unconsciousness…

Itachi somehow, miraculously managed to hit Naruto, even in his eight-tailed demon fox form, sucking up his chakra, forcing him to lose his tails, one by one…

Seven tails… six… five… four… three… two… one…

And then a few moments later, Naruto lay on the floor, back to normal.

Except he was covered head to toe with blood. Lots of blood.

Itachi turned around, once, looking at Sakura with dark eyes, the Sharingan fading away.

"Take care of my little brother, Sakura," he whispered, before disappearing with another flurry of black feathers and crows.

...

...

"Naruto! Sakura! Sasuke!"

Sakura looked up, heaving a sigh of relief, as she saw Kakashi, Sai, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru bound through the trees, all looking relatively unhurt.

"Kakashi-sensei!" she cried hysterically. "We need to get them healed! Now!"

...

...

"How is Naruto doing?" Sakura panted, tucking a sweaty strand of pink hair behind her ears. "Should I heal him, too?"

Twelve hours had passed, and neither Naruto nor Sasuke had awoken from their state of unconsciousness. Sakura had arduously toiled to heal Sasuke's wounds, and though he seemed physically fine, he had yet to wake.

"Focus on Sasuke," Kakashi replied, surveying the flashing seal on Naruto's stomach, a sign that the Kyuubi was at work, healing his body. "Naruto will heal on himself. He is out of danger anyhow."

"And take a soldier pill, Sakura," Kiba added, tossing her one. "We don't want you fainting from chakra exhaustion as well!"

"What about Sasuke-kun?" Sai inquired.

"I've healed all of his internal and external injuries, including his chest. Miraculously, the Sharingan seemed to have healed on its own… it would have been impossible for me to heal that otherwise. I'm pretty sure he'll wake soon," Sakura replied wearily.

"Great job, Sakura-chan! You truly are Tsunade-sama's youthful apprentice!" Lee praised.

Sakura however, look troubled.

"I just – If he awakes - I'm scared he'll run away again…" she whispered, her voice trembling.

Kakashi sighed.

"We'll just have to wait and see…"

...

...

...

_Author's note – yay!! ItachiSasuke brotherly love… Itachi's such a sweetheart, how I love him! He's so awesome! _

_And how the heck did he randomly manage to calm down Naruto from his demon form to normal – well I don't know! He's Itachi! He somehow managed it because of his supreme awesomeness =P_

_And him manifesting in Sasuke's mind… it was kinda like how Minato came into Naruto's… so yeah…_

_I know I said the fluff would start now… but I needed some time to have the whole ItaSasu_

_Hope you like the chapter and pls pls pls review! Thanks_

_xx _

_HighQueen _


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_A/N – here's the next chapter… almost filler-ish, just to get things back to normal with the Konoha nins… and I'm introducing my second favorite pairing here too *winks*_

_Hope you like it_

_Thanks so far for the awesome reviews, love you guys, and keep at it _

_..._

_..._

_..._

When Naruto regained his senses, he was quite irritated to find that he was in what looked like a makeshift hospital wing, at their previous hideout. He felt slightly fatigued, but otherwise, he was perfectly fine! Naruto fiddled with the scratchy white sheets, his eyes getting accustomed to the darkness. A shaft of moonlight illuminated a dark silhouette, slumped in an armchair. Long hair draped over the arm of the chair, and the figure's chest was moving up and down slowly.

It was Sakura, Naruto realized, and she was asleep. He wondered why she didn't use a bed though. Sliding off his own bed, Naruto picked up Sakura in his arms, and placed her onto his own bed.

He then felt the presence of a third figure in the room – Naruto turned to see someone resting against the open window, his bangs fluttering in the breeze. Naruto's heart gave a twist; Sasuke was sitting on the windowsill, one leg dangling outside, his dark eyes glowing, fixed on Naruto.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto choked, eyes wide, freezing in his spot.

"Hn."

Sasuke slid off the windowsill, walking towards Naruto, his eyes never leaving the other's face.

"Why – you – you – don't leave! What did you – you hurt Sakura-chan – I will kill – come back!" Naruto spluttered unintelligently, as the memories of the recent events flooded back to him.

Sasuke remained silent, surveying Naruto, a smirk beginning to form on his lips.

Naruto then remember transforming, and attacking his teammates. He remembered Sasuke shielding Sakura, and then falling to the ground, blood flying everywhere as Naruto's claw cleaved his chest apart.

"Sasuke – you – you're alright! And Sakura! I – I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" Naruto began hysterically, but Sasuke cut him off.

"Shut up, you idiot. I don't care for your stupid apologies."

"But – but – I didn't mean to! And you – you bastard! You used that genjutsu to torture me, you fucking asshole! You used Sakura-chan, I should rip you to shreds-"

"You nearly did, Naruto," Sasuke said wryly, and Naruto stopped once again, looking immensely guilty.

"Sasuke! I – it wasn't me! I wasn't myself!"

"I'm alright now," Sasuke said, as if stating the obvious.

"Still, I could have – you could have died…" Naruto said remorsefully, shaking his head. "Sakura-chan too!"

"We're not dead Naruto," Sasuke said softly.

Naruto and Sasuke stood their, looking at each other for a few moments. How much had really changed over these years? What were they now – best friends, rivals, strangers or sworn enemies?

"We all make mistakes," Sasuke continued, now looking at his feet. "Naruto, there's something I want to tell you."

Sasuke shifted his gaze to Sakura who was now slumbering peacefully on Naruto's bed.

"Y-yeah?" Naruto asked unsure.

Sasuke looked up, flicking his bangs out of his eyes, and stared right into Naruto's wide blue ones.

He hesitated for a moment, and then spoke, his voice determined.

"I – I want to come back to Konoha, Naruto. I want us – to be a team again."

...

...

Naruto gaped at Sasuke, otherwise unmoving. He was shaking, blue eyes wide in disbelief.

"Wh-what?" he stammered, voice thick with emotion.

"I want to come back to Konoha and be – your teammate again… if you'll have me," Sasuke repeated, louder this time.

Naruto stared at him, mouth still, unable to form any coherent sentences.

"So…" Sasuke trailed off, raising his eyebrows.

BAM!

There was a sudden movement as Naruto's fist came sailing out from nowhere, and he punched Sasuke square in the stomach. Sasuke doubled over, coughing.

"You – idiot!" he spluttered, straightening up.

But before he could fully stand, he was tackled by a bright orange blur, and pushed backwards into the bed, Naruto's heavy weight landing on him with a thump.

"Ow! Naruto, I'm still recovering!" Sasuke growled, struggling to push the blonde boy off of him, with every intent of beating him senseless for this uncalled for attack.

To his surprise Naruto refused to get off, clamping his arms tightly around Sasuke's middle. Sasuke turned his face slightly, to look at Naruto.

"You – fucking – asshole! Bastard! I hate you! You're the worst fucking friend in the world but – ugh! I hate you!" Naruto was ranting, though he clutched Sasuke tighter.

Sasuke smirked at him again, patting him awkwardly on the back, slightly surprised to see the tears streaming down Naruto's face.

"Don't you ever – fucking – run away from us again, bastard!" Naruto choked.

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat, pushing away the emotions that threatened to engulf him. He bit his lip slightly, before smiling at Naruto – the first genuine smile in a long time.

"Hn. As if."

Naruto grinned at him joyously at these words, eyes lighting up.

"YESSS! I KNEW IT! I TOLD SAKURA I'D BRING YOU BACK AND I DID!!!" he hollered, looking extremely pleased with himself, ruffling Sasuke's hair.

This annoyed Sasuke immensely, though he let Naruto's proclamation slide… it was Itachi, really, though Sasuke supposed Naruto deserved some credit. Instead of telling him this, he frowned instead, and opted for the usual banter.

"Don't touch my hair, idiot. And get the fuck off me."

Sasuke's words were cold, but without the usual venom, and Naruto noticed this.

Naruto complied, jumping off the bed, and flashing another grin at Sasuke.

"Screw you, teme!" he shouted happily.

"Dobe."

...

...

Sakura woke up to a rather rambunctious racket, mainly the courtesy of Naruto who was hollering something along the lines of 'I told Sakura I'd bring you back' at the top of his lungs. Sakura's normal reaction would have been to clamp her hands over her ears and tell Naruto to shut the hell up, perhaps punctuating this remark with a chakra-infused wallop on his blonde head, but today she felt all to relieved that he was alright – alright and back to normal.

Sakura sat up, briefly wondering how she landed up on a bed instead of the armchair she had fallen asleep on, but then dismissed the thought as she witnessed a rather shocking scene in front of her.

Naruto and Sasuke. On a _bed_. _Hugging. _Well at least Naruto was hugging Sasuke, who was patting his back. And they looked _happy. _

Sakura had a sudden flashback of Naruto and Sasuke as genins, lips pressed together at the Academy.

Sakura felt like vomiting. First the kiss – and now this! It wasn't unfair! She would strangle them both! And – after everything – Sasuke couldn't _possible _be – gay!

Sakura's hyperventilating was cut off as Sasuke pushed Naruto off, muttering 'get the fuck off me', and the two started insulting each other. Sakura sighed with relief. It was probably another unfortunate accident… how the two managed to get themselves into such compromisingly intimate situations, she would never understand though.

"- you, teme!"

"Dobe."

Sakura smiled. So she had managed to heal Sasuke completely too. And they both seemed to be getting along well amicably – she suddenly stopped, eyes widening. How had that happened? Shouldn't they be trying to murder each other?

Sakura cleared her throat, and Naruto and Sasuke stopped their verbal sparring to turn and look at her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried happily. "You're alright! I'm so sorry about before, I didn't mean it-"

He looked very guilty now, like a small child who had done something wrong.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm just glad you're back to normal. I know it wasn't your fault," Sakura said warmly, before turning to Sasuke.

Her heart gave a leap – he was staring at her, a smoldering look in his eyes which made her stomach flutter.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" she asked unsteadily.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Naruto cut in excitedly.

"Sasuke's coming back to Konoha with us!"

Sakura gasped, her head reeling at this information, a sudden happy feeling spreading through her body.

"Re-really?" she stammered, and Sasuke nodded, a ghost of a smile flickering across his handsome face.

"Really, Sakura-chan! Isn't that awesome! We'll be Team Seven again!" Naruto was babbling effervescently.

Sakura ignored him, staring at Sasuke, who was gazing back at her, with a tender expression. She'd never seen him with an expression like that, but it made her excited.

"Th-that's – um… great," she murmured, suddenly remembering the words Sasuke had whispered to her before fainting.

_I love you, Sakura. _

"See Sakura! Just like I promised!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah… Naruto," Sakura said absent-mindedly, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. "Um – I have to go – for a shower… so, Naruto – S-Sasuke-kun… I'll see you guys in a bit."

And with that she bolted out of the room, her faced flushed.

_Sasuke-kun is back! _Her inner self thought. _Shannaro!!!_

_..._

_..._

"Four hundred and eight six… four hundred and eight seven… four hundred and eighty eight..." Lee panted, in between his push-ups. He paused for a while, pushing his mop of sweaty black hair out of his eyes.

"It's useless," he thought mournfully. "Sakura-chan will never look at me, not when that Sasuke's back…"

He lay on the ground for a while, letting his mind wander.

He'd always been attracted to Sakura – she was really pretty, but also intelligent, spirited and a strong kunoichi… that was pretty rare to find in a girl…

"She's perfect," Lee mused dreamily. "There isn't anyone else like her…"

He then fell back into despondency.

"No other girl like my youthful cherry blossom… and she won't ever like me…I should just give up and become a bachelor like Gai-sensei…"

Lee mused this prospect for a while.

"But, maybe if I just give up on Sakura for a while… she's just one of the youthful fish in the sea… I'm sure to find another girl…"

He scoffed inwardly.

"But which other girl is so beautiful, so youthful, so talented, so strong…"

Lee let his mind wander, before a smiling face formed into his mind, with sparkling hazel eyes.

"Yosh! That's it! She's even stronger and more youthful than Sakura!" Lee shouted, jumping up. "And she cares for me! How did I never notice, when she was always in front of my eyes!"

Lee grinned happily, teeth glinting.

"I will win her over! I will make her fall in love with me and my youthfulness! That is a promise! And if I don't, I will swim 500 laps around the Konoha lake, and climb up and down the Hokage Mountain using only my feet 250 times!"

A new girl in his heart, Lee immediately recommenced his exercises with double the initial fervor.

...

...

"Lady Tsunade! You're awake! Are you feeling alright! Do be careful!" Shizune cried, rushing towards the bedside where a weary Tsunade was wiping her eyes, finally waking after a long coma.

"Damn it, I have a splitting headache… get me sake, Shizune, now…" Tsunade croaked.

"But Lady Tsunade, are you sure you are well enough?" Shizune asked apprehensively.

Tsunade glared at her, banging a fist on the bedside table, which immediately splintered.

"Sake, Shizune, _now_. And fetch me the Jounin."

...

...

"You summoned us, Hokage-same?" Kurenai asked, bowing slightly. "We are happy to know you have recovered. We were very worried about you."

"Ah, Lady Tsunade, you are shining with youth! This is youthful news indeed, and does call for a celebration!" Gai proclaimed happily.

Tsunade winced slightly at Gai's proclamation; at least that meant she'd managed to recast the appearance-altering jutsu properly. Shizune had been the only one who had seen her in her actual, old state.

"Where's Kakashi?" she asked sharply.

"Kakashi, my cool and eternal rival, has just given us news that they have recaptured Sasuke who is willing to return to Konoha! Isn't that youthful news!" Gai said loudly.

"WHAT?!" Tsunade screeched. "The Uchiha brat _wants _to come back?!"

"Yes, my lady, so Kakashi has said – well actually he sent the message via a youthful little blue bird, but all the same…"

Tsunade heaved a sigh.

"I really need to catch up on what I missed… where are Naruto and Sakura?"

"With Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Kiba, my youthful student Lee, and Sasuke… and three of Sasuke's accomplices…they will be heading back to Konoha as we speak!"

"…"

"My lady?"

"SHIZUNE, GET ME MY FREAKING SAKE ALREADY!!!"

...

...

The group consisting of Kakashi, Yamato, Kiba, Akamaru, Lee, Sai, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke immediately proceeded towards Konoha the very moment it was evident that all of them had recovered from their respective injuries. They also took with them Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo, all three of whom had been knocked unconscious after their battles with the other ninjas. They were also being taken to Konoha, where their verdict rested.

Yamato, Kiba, Akamaru and Lee traveled behind, carrying the three unconscious members of Team Hebi; though their injuries had been healed so that they were no longer in mortal peril, the ninja figured it would be more convenient to travel with them unconscious, then have to force them to Konoha.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Sai traveled slightly ahead, scouting for enemy ninjas. So far, they had detected none, and the path to Konoha seemed unhindered.

Kakashi kept traveling erratically, randomly disappearing and re-appearing with a poof and swirl of leaves.

...

...

"Yo," Kakashi called, appearing on a branch above the rest of the ninja, who had stopped temporarily for a two-minute rest. He was hanging upside down, the latest copy of Icha Icha covering most of his face.

"Why do you keep randomly poofing off and coming back?!" Naruto demanded. "Why can't you just travel with us?"

"I've been… scouting," Kakashi replied distractedly, chuckling slightly as he flipped a page of his book.

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura shouted together, Sasuke smirking slightly.

"We know you've just been going extra fast so you could get away from us and read your dirty book, you useless pervert!" Naruto whined.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows.

"You really need to be taught some manners," he observed, unsuccessfully trying to suppress and snicker as his eyes flicked over another deliciously salacious part of the book.

"And you need to be more responsible!" Naruto argued. "What if something happened to us when you were busy reading your stupid porn book?!"

Kakashi looked affronted.

"This is _not _porn. It his highly tasteful, albeit slightly explicit, romantic literature. Jiraiya would resent those comments."

"Ah, shut up!" Naruto yelled. "Or should I start calling you Ero-Sensei?!"

"I'd prefer Copy-Ninja Kakashi, if that's fine with you," Kakashi said politely, still upside down.

"They haven't changed much," Sasuke asked, leaning over to whisper in Sakura's ear.

The pink-haired kunoichi gave a jump at his proximity.

"N-no! Not at all!" she responded, voice slightly high-pitched, and Sasuke smirked.

Ever since he had woken up, he and Sakura hadn't been sure how to act around one another. Though Sasuke's confession before he fainted, was fresh in both of their minds, there was too much past history, and both were still rather confused. They had reached an unspoken agreement to start of as just teammates, and let things happen with time. Still Sasuke couldn't help but get slightly close to Sakura, let their hands brush ever so slightly as they leapt through the trees. And Sakura couldn't stop herself from staring at the handsome young man, nor could she stop the butterflies which fluttered delightedly in her stomach, and the slight blush which spread across her cheeks whenever he looked at her with that tender expression, or touched her even by accident.

Naruto and Sasuke bickered like they used to before Sasuke's defection, though there was more teasing and less animosity in their newfound rivalry/friendship. However, at times, whenever Naruto got a bit close to Sakura, or touched her, Sasuke would immediately retreat to a sour, sullen mood, his insults towards Naruto slightly more vicious. Of course, with Naruto's perpetual cheeriness, which had increased tenfold after Sasuke's arrival, even Sasuke couldn't keep up a cold attitude towards the blonde for longer than about fifteen minutes.

Lee, instead of openly attempting to flirt with Sakura had turned rather silent, and contemplative, which was strange for Lee. He wasn't sad – a spasm had first crossed his face when he saw Sasuke, but other than that he seemed pretty normal.

And Sai – well, Sai was Sai. Expressionless as usual, he observed the old Team Seven, rather intrigued and amused by their antics. He and Sasuke didn't speak much – in fact they hadn't spoken at all, other than civil politeness.

...

...

"BAA-CHAAANN!!! WE'RE BAAACK! AND WE GOT TEME WITH US!!!"

Naruto's screeching yell woke Tsunade from the temporary nap she had accidentally taken, her head snapping up from her paperwork as someone began to pound incessantly on her door.

"SHUT UP, BRAT! IT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING, HAVE YOU NO SENSE? GET IN HERE, AND DON'T CALL ME THAT DESPICABLE NAME!!!"

Tsunade barely finished her sentence before the door swung upon and Naruto marched in, dragging a rather annoyed looking Sasuke, and looking supremely proud of himself.

"Good morning, Granny Tsunade!" he greeted sunnily. "I'm so glad you've recovered!"

Tsunade suppressed a growl, and controlled herself from jumping at the boy. She didn't know whether she wanted to strangle him or hug him, and instead settled for fuming silently.

"Tsunade-sama! You're alright!" Sakura cried, bursting through, pushing Naruto aside to hug her former teacher.

Tsunade returned the embrace, nearly suffocating the poor girl in her large bosom, and Naruto pouted on the floor, rubbing his head.

"Geez, Sakura… what was that for?!" he grumbled.

"Pft… idiot," Sasuke teased, and Tsunade's eyes snapped upwards, to the dark-haired Uchiha.

"So you decided to come back, huh, brat?"

"Hn."

...

...

"Take this!" Tenten cried, releasing a volley of kunai and shuriken towards Neji, who just stood there, back straight, Byakagun activated.

At the last moment, he bent and twisted, hitting the weapons with his palms, and managing to dodge every single one, many by just a hair's breadth.

"Nice job," Tenten complimented, eyes glinting. "But see if you can handle this!"

She unleashed another flurry of weapons at Neji – longer ones, ranging from spears to windmill shurikens and double edged maces.

Neji met her determined gaze, smirking.

"Eight trigrams, heavenly spin!" Neji shouted, and a large ball of chakra burst out from him, knocking the weapons back at Tenten, who had to flip backwards and twist herself into the most complicated positions to dodge them all.

Neji followed her movements with his byakagun, nodding his head appreciatively.

Her speed had certainly improved… she also seemed more agile, more flexible.

As he continued to watch Tenten, he was nearly caught off guard by the large double-edged sword she came charging at him with, the hilt spinning around her fingers. Tenten sliced through the air with the weapon, infusing chakra into the blade. Neji quickly pressed her wrists with two fingers, cutting off the chakra flow, and then dodged the blades – just barely.

Neji cursed as a stream of blood appeared across his forearm – it was a small scratch, but all the same, he should have escaped unscathed.

Tenten was grinning at him, panting slightly.

"I win," she said triumphantly.

Neji shook his head, gesturing to her arms.

It was Tenten's turn to curse – he'd blocked of the chakra supply in _both _her arms with his gentle fist… she hadn't noticed that. He'd also hit pressure points which stopped the blood flow, and her hands were going numb.

"You've improved though," Neji murmured, moving forward and taking her wrist in his hand. He then gently pressed his fingers to her chakra openings, rubbing them slightly, until all her chakra points had reopened. He then moved on to the next arm.

"Thanks," Tenten muttered, coloring slightly, as Neji deactivated his byakagun, and let go of her arm, his fingers brushing against the inside of her wrist.

Tenten flexed her arms, feeling the blood and chakra return to them.

This was a daily ritual for Neji and Tenten – sparring together. They'd done it ever since they were genin. Lee was always with Gai, and neither could keep up with their asinine and overly youthful antics for too long. Though the four generally trained together, when it came to one-on-one combat, they always paired up this way. Anyways, Gai had explicitly forbidden Neji and Lee to fight each other, fearing that one of them would end up severely injured.

Neji sighed, wrapping his cut arm with a few bandages, and pushed his long, chocolate brown hair out of his eyes.

"I'm hungry," he said, bending down to help Tenten gather up her numerous weapons.

"Where d'you want to go?" Tenten asked.

"Anything but Ramen will do."

"Fine with me!"

...

...

"I wonder how Lee's doing," Tenten said conversationally as she and Neji sat together, munching on spring rolls and fried rice with vegetable curry.

"He's with Naruto, Sakura and the rest. I heard from Gai-sensei that Uchiha is coming back," Neji said.

Tenten's eyes widened.

"Really? He's coming back? But does he even want to?"

"Apparently this time he does."

"Oh… so that means Lee should be coming back soon as well…"

"Yes, he probably-"

Neji's sentence was cut off however, as a green blur raced towards them, jumping onto the table, spilling rice and splattering vegetable curry everywhere.

"TENTEN! NEJI! YOUR ETERNAL TEAMMATE, KONOHA'S HANDSOME AND YOUTHFUL DEVIL LEE HAS ARRIVED!!! ARE YOU NOT GLAD?! DID YOU NOT MISS MY YOUTHFULNESS?! WORRY NO MORE, I AM HERE!!!"

Lee winked at them from above, shooting them a thumbs up and a flashing smile.

Neji glared at him, white eyes narrowing, as he picked a few pieces of rice from his long, silky locks.

"Baka," he muttered. "He should've stayed longer on that mission. It was much more peaceful here without him."

Tenten looked rather shocked, but then relaxed, smiling warmly.

"Lee! It's nice to see you again!" she said, smiling. "Why don't you join us for lunch?"

"I will certainly do so!" Lee shouted, plopping himself down on the seat opposite Neji, next to Tenten.

"So, how was the mission?" Tenten inquired, picking up her chopsticks to eat the rest of the rice.

Suddenly, an infatuated and rather dreamy look overtook Lee's face, and his cheeks turned bright red.

"Tenten!" he said, eyes widening. "Have I ever told you how youthfully beautiful you look today?"

Neji spluttered on his spring roll, and Tenten raised her eyebrows, looking rather confused.

"What the hell, Lee?"

"Really, Tenten," Lee continued amorously. "You are the most ravishing, stunning kunoichi I have ever laid my eyes on. I promise I will protect you forever! I promise we will have a wonderful future full of love and youth!"

Tenten's eyes narrowed. Neji's byakagun involuntarily activated itself, as he clenched his fists under the table.

"Lee, why the heck would I need protection?! I'm a perfectly competent kunoichi you know!"

"Yes! That you are! You are not only beautiful, but also talented, my youthful mistress of weapons!"

"What's gotten into you?!" Tenten demanded, now shaking Lee by his shoulders.

"Ah! My heart is leaping! She has touched me!" Lee sighed, looking all too ecstatic.

Neji gritted his teeth, gathering chakra to his palms.

Tenten immediately let go of Lee, backing away from him.

"Do you want a kunai up your ass?" she growled.

"Your voice is as sweet as honey… how could I never notice it before…" Lee was saying, the blush covering his face even more pronounced.

"Have you been poisoned or something?"

"They say love is like a poison…" Lee purred, moving his face close to Tenten's, puckering his lips.

BAM! WHAM!

"OOOWWWW!!! Tenten! My love! Neji! My eternal rival! Why did you hit me so cruelly?!" Lee sobbed, clutching his head.

Tenten cracked her knuckles, looking in surprise at Neji, who had hit Lee on the head with a chakra-infused palm.

She raised her eyebrows at Neji who simply shrugged, looking away and deactivating his byakagun.

"He asked for it," Neji muttered. "What's with him? I thought he was into Sakura!"

Tenten shrugged, looking worriedly at the now wailing Lee.

"Let Gai-Sensei handle him," she whispered.

...

...

"Since all your actions were under the influence of Orochimaru's cursed seal, and since you are responsible for the murder of Itachi Uchiha, an S-ranked missing-nin responsible for the genocide of the prominent Uchiha clan-"

Sasuke grit his teeth at this part, but said nothing, allowing Tsunade to continue. It had been three hours since his return, and apparently his punishment had been decided upon rather quickly.

"And since you have thereafter returned willingly to Konoha, your name will be cleared of all crimes. You will be under probation for a time of six months, after which you will be a free ninja. In the meanwhile you will resume your membership as a ninja of Team Seven with Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, with Kakashi Hatake as your sensei. Sai will also be your teammate. As per your probation, Naruto will be moving in with you-"

"What?!" Naruto shrieked, interrupting Tsunade. "Why do I have to babysit teme?!"

"No way!" Sasuke said, though he didn't really mean it. After all these years, he wouldn't mind having some company – especially Naruto who was one of the people he could actually stand. And this way he could also keep an eye on the dobe… he better not try anything on _his _Sakura.

"You two have no say in this!" Tsunade snarled, eyes flashing. "That is it! No questions!"

"But baa-chaaaannn..." Naruto whined loudly. "I don't want to! Why can't he stay with Sakura-chan?! Or Kakashi-sensei?!"

"He can't stay with Sakura for obvious reasons," Tsunade snapped, ignoring the excited look on Sakura's face, and the slight blush that had crossed Sasuke's. "And Kakashi will have jounin missions every now and then, and Sasuke cannot be left alone. You being his closest friend are the only person, and that's the end of it!"

"Argh! Fine! Stupid teme!"

"…dickless idiot."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Naruto roared.

Sakura looked at Sai disapprovingly.

"You really shouldn't teach Sasuke-kun such things," she admonished. Sai smirked.

"I didn't teach him. He just picked it up."

"Your training begins tomorrow!" Tsunade said with a note of finality in her voice. "Now leave all of you. Sakura come over to my office later, I have a new healing jutsu I want to explain to you… now scat!"

...

...

"Teme! Sakura-chan! Sai! Ero-sensei! Let's go have ramen!" Naruto shouted, forgetting his previous spat with Sasuke. "I haven't had Ichiraku's in ages!"

"Alright, Naruto…" Sakura said resignedly, following the blonde out of the door. "I'll come back later, Tsunade-sama."

"Dobe. Let go of me. Now."

"That's a dangerous obsession, dickless."

"Shut up you bastards!"

Kakashi sighed. This would definitely be… for lack of a better word he would borrow one from Shikamaru – troublesome.

...

...

"So, um – is Naruto-kun feeling alright now?" the dark haired girl asked softly, reddening slightly at the mention of her crush's name.

"Mm… yep, he's good," Kiba said thickly through a mouthful of ramen. "Aren't you gonna visit him?"

"Oh! Um – I – I don't know," Hinata mumbled, twiddling her fingers. "I might – but won't it – seem – w-weird?"

"Definitely not! You should!" Kiba exclaimed, Akarmaru barking in agreement.

"You may not need to," Shino muttered, gesturing to the right.

"HEYYY! HINATA-CHAN! SHINO! WHAT'S UP?!!!"

"N-Naruto-kun!!!" Hinata squealed, promptly turning the color of a tomato.

Naruto ploppted himself on the stool next to her, flinging a friendly arm around the quavering girl's shoulders. Hinata nearly fained.

"Did ya miss me, Hina-chan?! I missed you!" he said, winking.

Sakura and Sasuke observed this exchanged, both a little shocked. Sai just smiled knowingly and Kakashi was too engrossed in his book to care.

"Y-y-yes!" Hinata stuttered, looking very likely to pass out any moment. The rest of the group seated themselves, as Naruto began to place his order.

"Two miso ramens, three pork ramens, four beef ramens," he recited, as Sakura looked on with disgust.

"Naruto, even _you _can't eat that much, you'll explode!" she said.

"Hey! Don't underestimate me! Or my ramen-eating powers!" Naruto yelled, and Hinata giggled.

"What a loser," Sasuke muttered condescendingly, seating himself down next to Sakura.

"So Hinata, Shino, how have you guys been?" Sakura asked.

...

...

"SASUKE-KUUUUNNNN!" A high pitched shriek came from down the road, and Sasuke barely had time to move before a purple blur came rushing towards where he was sitting, with full intentions of glomping him.

However, due to his quick reaction, Ino missed, and landed up hugging a rather annoyed Sakura instead.

"Ino-pig! He's only been back for like, half a day!" Sakura said, looking at the girl rather distastefully.

"Forehead! It's great to see you too!" Ino gushed, disentangling herself from Sakura to turn to Sasuke.

"So, Sasuke-kun, you're back for good, huh?" she asked, flipping her ponytail and batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Hn."

"So you're back, huh?" A green-vested boy with a pineapple-like haircut yawned. "How troublesome…"

"Shikamaru! Ino! Choji! It's awesome seeing you!" Naruto greeted effervescently. "Come join us for some ramen!"

Choji needed no telling twice, as he plopped himself down on a stool, and began placing gargantuan orders which only Naruto could rival.

"Nice to see the Rookie Nine back together again," Kiba observed.

"And Sai, of course," Sakura added. Kakashi had taken advantage of the chaos to disappearing somewhere – he was probably standing near a large stone in all likeliness.

"Oh, hey, Sai! Didn't see you earlier," Ino purred.

Sai raised his eyebrows.

"You're even uglier than the pink hag," he replied calmly.

"WHAT?!!" Ino screeched affronted.

"Um – Ino-pig, you might not want to take him literally," Sakura offered.

Sasuke was crackling his knuckles menacingly.

"What did you just call Sakura?" he asked his replacement.

Sai just smiled at him creepily.

...

...

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted, tears of joy streaming down his face as he ran to embrace his teacher.

"LEE!" his older version replied, returning the embrace heartily.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"Let's just leave," Tenten whispered, looking incredibly uncomfortable. Neji nodded in agreement, and the two darted off.

They were safe… at least until next morning's training session.

...

...

"Well, I'll be going to drop Hina-chan home now," Naruto announced, standing up and patting his stomach, appetite finally satiated.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried, obviously pleased. "Y-y-you don't need t-to!"

Naruto grinned roguishly.

"Yes, but I want to," he stated, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her off. "See ya guys later! Sakura, take care of teme for a while!"

"I don't need to be taken care of," Sasuke growled.

"Hey, Naruto!" Shikamaru drawled. "You haven't paid yet. You've ordered the most out of all of us."

Naruto spun around, pointing at Sasuke.

"Teme's treat. Least the bastard can do after ditching us all, don't you think!"

He then sped off before, Sakura holding Sasuke back.

"I'm going to kill him! That moron…" Sasuke threatened, but paid anyways, muttering angrily about 'stupid dobes' and their 'stupid appetites'.

"Well, I need to get going too… I have to visit the hospital," Sakura said, standing up as well. Sasuke followed suit.

"I'll walk you there."

Sakura looked pleasantly surprised, and Ino looked livid.

"You really don't need to, Sasuke-kun," she began but he cut her off, grabbing her hand and dragging her away.

"Okay then, bye guys!" Sakura called back, trying to suppress her blush.

Ino looked murderous.

"Th-that damn forehead!" she blubbered. "She's stealing my Sasuke-kun!"

...

...

To Sakura's disappointment, Sasuke immediately left her hand and they walked in silence, now having reached the bridge that stretched across the sparkling waters of the river.

"So, you're a medic-nin?" Sasuke asked curtly, obviously trying to strike up a conversation.

Sakura was rather touched, and replied happily, chattering away.

"Yeah! Tsunade-sama took me as her apprentice. She's taught me all these healing jutsus, and I work at the hospital too, healing shinobi who come back from their missions. It's pretty hard work, but I like the fact that I can help people out."

She paused, aware that Sasuke had stopped walking, but was gazing at her, the tender look in his eyes once again. They stood at the center of the bridge for a while, enjoying the fresh breeze.

Sakura continued, now feeling slightly self-conscious. She wondered if she should shut up, but for once Sasuke actually seemed interesting in what she was saying.

"The only problem is when I face chakra-exhaustion. That happens a lot, but then I can always take soldier pills, except those sometimes have weird side-effects. I go on missions too, with Kakashi, Naruto and Sai, but off late our main mission was – well to find _you_…" Sakura trailed off, realizing that she was approaching a rather sensitive topic.

"Um – sorry, Sasuke-kun, I tend to – um – talk a lot," she admitted, now looking slightly flustered. Why did he continue to stare at her like that?

"I don't mind," Sasuke muttered, moving a fraction of an inch closer to her.

"Oh! Well, then… um…"

"Did you heal my injuries as well?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Huh?! Well – of course. Yes, I did!" Sakura said breathlessly. "It was a bit difficult, I had to patch up all your blood vessels and muscles, but I guess I managed – Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stopped abruptly, breath catching in her throat, stomach fluttering as he leaned towards her.

"I guess I should thank you, then," he whispered, his voice low and husky, his breath caressing her cheek.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"S-Sasuke-kun? What are you-"

He brushed his lips, ever so softly, against her cheek, then pulled away, gazing at her for a moment.

"Sakura… thank you," he said, before turning away, and walking to the other side of the bridge.

Sakura stared after him, heart pounding wildly. She raised two fingers to touch the spot where he had kissed her, her brain going into an overdrive.

This was different from before – before he'd done it whilst fighting her – and he hadn't looked at her with this tender expression… she wondered if he meant it then, because he definitely seemed like he meant it now.

Sakura gazed after his retreating figure dreamily, but then he stopped, turned around, smirking.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked, running a hand through his raven spikes. "To the hospital?"

"Yes! Of course, Sasuke-kun!" she said quickly, trying to calm herself as she walked towards him.

...

...

...

_There you go – first proper Sasusaku moment *squeals* yay_

_Sorry if they seem OOC, but honestly the real Sasuke doesn't seem even the slightest bit romantic, and fanfiction could not progress with him all emo and avengerish. The bugger._

_Also, there are hints of NaruHina – not much, but a few._

_As you can see, the second main shipping is going to be… NejixTenten! _

_I love that one somehow – what's with me and the genius/darkhaired/funkyeyed/emo boys + teammate girl pairings?? I dono =P I just love them!_

_I initially intended to cut this chap off where Kakashi says 'troublesome' (that catchphrase so rules! I'm going to use it a lot!) but then thought you guys deserved some sasusaku action! So there ya go =)_

_Really hoped you enjoyed, will update soon…_

_Till then – REVIEW!!!_

_xx _

_HighQueen _


	6. Chapter 6

"D'you think it will have worn off?" Neji asked curtly, as Tenten exited her flat, fastening her weapons holster and straightening her hair.

"Good morning, and what are you taking about?" Tenten asked as the pair headed towards Team Gai's training area.

"Well you know," Neji said testily. "Lee's little – crush." He spat out the last word, rather scornfully.

Tenten looked anguished.

"Ugh! I forgot about that! I hope it was some temporary madness, I can't deal with a lovestruck Lee – and why _me _of all people?! It's crazy!" she ranted, and Neji grunted in agreement.

"It's going to be really weird if he actually _does _really like me…" Tenten muttered, oblivious to Neji's scowl.

"How so?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I mean, how am I supposed to act around him? He's one of my best friends!"

"Do you feel that way for him as well?" Neji asked, stopping suddenly.

"What?! Where did that come from?" Tenten demanded, stopping as well to glare at him.

"Do you?" Neji persisted.

"Why are _you _so interested?" Tenten shot back.

_Why does he care at all? Could he be – jealous? _Tenten wondered to herself, feeling just a bit breathless at the prospect.

"Just wondering," Neji said nonchalantly, continuing their walk.

"Well, he _is _one of my best friends," Tenten said, and Neji waited for her to continue.

"But I think – I'd find _that _kind of relationship really _strange. _I mean I'm just not ready to – _date _or anything yet! I have to focus on my training," Tenten finished carefully, looking at Neji, trying to gauge his reaction.

Neji nodded his head approvingly at this statement, and Tenten rolled her eyes.

_Stupid, emotionless Hyuuga. I should have known better, _she thought to herself.

"Wait – does that mean when you _are _ready, you will consider him?" Neji asked.

Tenten winced inwardly at his acrid, condescending tone, but then decided to humor him. At least she may be able to surmise something of his feelings that way…

"Oh, I don't really know," she said carelessly. "Maybe, we'd just have to wait and see."

Tenten allowed herself to smirk as Neji fumed silently beside her, saying nothing more as the pair walked towards their training spot in silence.

...

...

Surprisingly, Gai and Lee hadn't been at the training spot, which was a rare occurrence they usually started training at 5 am, only to be joined two hours later by Neji and Tenten. Having nothing to do, and Neji not seeming in the mood to speak much, they had decided to spar.

Tenten regretted her earlier words, as she noticed Neji's strikes were much harsher than normal today – it was like he was fighting an enemy, though Tenten wondered why what she had said had pissed him off so much.

"Respite!" she choked out after thirty minutes of vicious sparring. She had exhausted most of her weapons, and Neji's strikes had taken their toll on her.

Neji stopped, saying nothing and proceeded to unleash his jyuuken on a tree, which soon crumbled and toppled over with a crash.

"What's with you?" Tenten demanded angrily, massaging her sore muscles. "Are you trying to kill me or something? You've never fought this – aggressively before!"

Neji glared at her.

"I'm helping _you _train. Your opponents won't be holding back you know."

"My opponents won't be freaking super-geniuses like you!" Tenten retorted.

Neji smirked at this, apparently palliated, and Tenten rolled her eyes. Male ego.

"You know," she said after a while, and Neji nodded, signaling her to continue.

"I think I take back what I said before. About Lee, I mean. I probably won't ever date him. He's too much like a brother to me."

Neji nodded carelessly, though Tenten thought she saw his fists, which had clenched at Lee's name, relax.

She smiled to herself.

"I'm rested, wanna spar again?"

She noticed, feeling rather triumphant, that his strikes were _much _gentler this time.

...

...

"NEJI! TENTEN! WHAT A YOUTHFUL DAY IT IS!"

Neji and Tenten stopped their sparring, both panting heavily. It was 9 o clock – they'd been at it for two hours. The training ground was littered with weapons, and large circular shaped dents where Neji's heavenly spin had cut through the ground.

"Gai-sensei!" Tenten said, breathing heavily. "Why are – you so late?"

Gai looked at her seriously. "Lee and I were having a little man-to-man talk."

"Uh-oh," Tenten muttered. "Please don't let this be about what I think it is…"

"TENTEN! MY BEAUTIFUL TEAMMATE! IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU!" Lee boomed, leaping into the training area, right in front of Tenten, shooting her his 'Nice Guy' pose.

Tenten tried not to look too disgusted. Neji moved closer to Tenten, and if looks could kill, Lee would have fallen dead the moment he looked into those fiery byakagun eyes.

"Lee, seriously. Don't tell me you're still doing that whole act of yours," Tenten begged.

Lee looked seriously affronted.

"It is not an act, my darling Tenten. It is truth. I love you more than anything in this world, and I wish to be your boyfriend. I promise I will keep you happy!"

"Lee…" Tenten said warningly, then turning to Neji for a second.

"Attack him and I'll pulverize you," she whispered, not fazed by Neji's glare.

Luckily, Gai chose that moment to intervene.

"Lee! Neji! Tenten! Stop wiling away this youthful morning and start training! 100 laps it is!"

"Yes, Gai-Sensei!" Lee shouted enthusiastically, saluting.

Tenten sighed in relief. At least training would take Lee's mind off of things…

"But for winning the heart of my future wife, Tenten, I will do 200 laps instead!" he added, immediately sprinting off for his laps.

Neji snarled at the 'future wife' part, fully intending to run after Lee and beat him to pulp, but Gai held him back.

"No fighting yet. 100 laps, both of you. Now," he said sternly, and Neji and Tenten complied, both groaning in annoyance, Neji still looking rather dangerous.

...

...

"So now we'll have one-on-one sparring for awhile," Gai said to his team, who lay gasping for breath, having completed their laps.

His students nodded, Tenten automatically moving over to Neji. They were always sparring partners, leaving the two 'green beasts' (who also preferred each other's company most) to their own overly youthful training.

"Can we go a bit easy this time?" Tenten requested. "I'm still sore from morning."

Neji nodded slightly, and the two began walking towards their usual sparring spot, a few metres away.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted suddenly. "I feel like I should train with my darling Tenten today!"

Gai didn't look too shocked; more like he had been expecting it.

"Tenten's sparring with _me," _Neji snarled at Lee, who was strutting closer to the duo. "We _always _spar together."

Lee was unfazed by this.

"Yes, but my rival Neji, changing sparring partners once in a while is beneficial to all ninjas. It helps develop defensive and offensive skills against a wider range of fighting techniques," Lee said sagely.

"Bullshit," Neji spat, knowing full well that Lee actually made sense.

"Spar with me, Tenten," Lee begged, taking her hand much to poor Tenten's consternation.

"Lee!" Tenten exclaimed. "I – I don't know if –"

"Tenten!" Lee whined, pouting.

"Tenten…" Neji growled, though she could see he looked slightly panicked at the prospect of losing his precious sparring partner.

"Come _on _Tenten, we're wasting youthful time!" Lee insisted, dragging her forward. To her surprise, Neji grabbed her other hand, entwining their fingers and pulling her back to him, rather roughly, as she fell back onto his hard chest.

"She. Is. Sparring. With. Me."

Lee's eyes narrowed.

"A challenge of strength then, my rival Neji?" he asked, tugging Tenten ever harder. Neji gripped her hand even tighter.

"NEJI! LEE!" Tenten shouted. "Both of you, stop it! I'm sparring with Gai-sensei!"

"Tenten!" Neji exclaimed, shocked. Tenten thought she saw a flicker of hurt cross his face, but then guessed she was imagining as it returned to its impassive mask once again, eyes now cold.

"Tenten, that may _not _be a good idea at this present time, since that would leave them to spar with _each other_," Gai whispered, not having taken any sides during the tiff.

Tenten, gulped. Gai had a point, as Neji was currently looking rather murderous. Lee looked on the verge of tears.

"BUT TENTEN, MY BLOSSOM, WHY?" Lee wailed. "AM I NOT STRONG ENOUGH FOR YOU? NOT YOUTHFUL ENOUGH?"

"No Lee, it's not that," Tenten said hastily.

"WELL THEN I SHALL HAVE TO PROVE MY WORTH TO YOU, TENTEN! I SHALL RUN 200 LAPS AROUND KONOHA ON MY HANDS!"

"Lee, _please-_"

"300 IT IS!"

And he was off, with a blur of green.

Tenten buried her face in her hands.

"Well, I've wasted enough of my time. I'm training," Neji said curtly, walking away from the clearing.

"Neji," Tenten cried, getting up. "Wait! I'll come with you."

Neji turned around, fixing her with his most arrogant look.

"What makes you think I need _you_? Spar with Lee for all I care," he said, stalking off.

Tenten looked after him, biting her lip. She knew Neji too well to be hurt by his egotistical, uncaring attitude – he was obviously hiding his feelings and was probably unleashing his wrath upon the poor vegetation.

"Idiot," she muttered.

...

...

"OI! Sasuke! What are you doing here!" Naruto called cheerfully.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm waiting for Sakura," he responded.

Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise at this, but fortunately decided not to comment.

"Baa-chan teaching her some healing jutsu, huh?"

"Hn."

"Oh. Well you wanna do something in the meantime? Cuz she's gonna take a while, Granny Tsunade's really thorough about these things."

Sasuke shrugged, looking questioningly at Naruto.

"Well, uh…" Naruto began, scratching his head. "We could – um – go for a walk?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"What?!" Naruto shot back defensively. "D'you have any better ideas!"

"Didn't you just go for a walk with Hinata?"

"Yes – but… I'm bored! I hate sitting in hospitals!" Naruto shouted loudly. "You have to be quiet and you can't run around, it's really irritating!"

They were now getting quite a few dirty looks from the receptionist due to Naruto's loudmouthed behaviour.

Sasuke stood up, heading towards the door, pausing for a moment.

"Tch. Moron."

"Alright!"

...

...

"So then Sakura-chan smashed the guy to pulp, and Sai and me managed to get the scrolls with this really cool version of my substitution jutsu, only later we found out they were fakes too, so we had to double back-" Naruto was animatedly recounting one of their earlier missions to Sasuke, who was listening with an impassive expression on his face as Naruto gesticulated wildly.

"And finally Sakura punched this huge crater in the ground and they fell in, so we could run off and mask our chakras before they could track us," Naruto concluded proudly. "It was a flawless mission, no casualties whatsoever!"

"Well, Sakura _has _gotten stronger," Sasuke supplied when Naruto looked at him expectantly for some kind of a reaction.

"Hey! What about me?! And of course she has, she's like a mini-Tsunade, it's crazy! She nearly beat me up the time I asked her out on a date and – uh, Sasuke, are you okay?"

Sasuke's face hardened imperceptibly at Naruto's comment; however the blonde could still read him relatively well.

"Hey, Sasuke, what happened? Was it something I said?" Naruto plundered on obliviously.

Sasuke turned to him, eyes cold, asking a question which had been bothering him for quite some time.

"Sakura. What is she to you, Naruto?"

His voice was calm, though Naruto could feel the sudden anger radiating off Sasuke.

He scratched his head, grinning. He had cottoned on to what Sasuke was getting at, but thought it may be fun to humor him either ways.

"Whaddya mean? She's my Sakura-chan! She's awesome and I love her!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, his expression growing even more frigid. The air seemed suddenly chilly, menacing, but Naruto was unfazed.

"I asked her out a couple times, but she refused," he continued, enjoying Sasuke's reaction. "Until a few weeks ago when she told me she loved me too…" Naruto's face took on a slightly pained expression as he recounted this lie Sakura had presented him with, but thought it was worth it, as he gauged Sasuke's reaction.

"WHAT?!!" Sasuke spluttered, losing his usually calm demeanor, eyes blazing. The air seemed to crackle with electricity, and Naruto could almost hear the chirping of birds. Deciding that he would rather _not _waste more chakra (even though it was the Kyuubi's) healing himself from a gaping chidori-induced wound, Naruto immediately backtracked.

"Yeah. It was just a lie though, to make me stop searching for you, 'cause I was so upset. Nothing more."

Sasuke visibly relaxed at this, slipping back into his impassive state.

"Hn."

"Were you – jealous?" Naruto ventured.

Sasuke glared at him.

"I guess that means you were."

"I never said that, moron."

"Still – I mean, the genjutsu you cast on me… the one you were controlling… I could tell you were jealous and just wanted to get back at me. I'm not stupid you know."

Sasuke was slightly surprised, and looked away. He hadn't expected Naruto to have guessed.

Before, when they had been fighting, Sasuke had used Tsukuyomi on Naruto, in an attempt to torture him by making him witness what Sasuke had thought would be a living nightmare.

He'd shown himself and Sakura, together, kissing passionately – with Naruto watching alone, as a spectator, as Sasuke stole Sakura right in front of his eyes.

Evidently, it hadn't worked, for Naruto had seemed rather _happy _at the scene. He'd _laughed. _Sasuke was confused, as he'd assumed Naruto still harbored the crush he'd had on Sakura since genin days. Apparently not.

Sasuke felt extremely stupid, a rather unusual occurrence for him, as Naruto smirked, walking towards him, looking him in the eye.

He glowered at Sasuke, he responded with an equally forceful glare. However, their expressions lacked actual venom.

"Yeah, you mucked that up, bastard. I wasn't jealous. Sakura's like my sister."

"…"

"But I love her, a lot! And I hate seeing her hurt!"

"So do I."

"What?!"

"I care about Sakura, Naruto."

"Yeah right! You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

"…"

"Fine! So you care about her! But you can't date her, I won't allow it!"

"Since when would I need _your _permission, dobe?"

"What?! So you're actually considering it!!!"

"…I never said that."

"You insinuated it!"

"Didn't know _you_ could use such long words."

"Stop changing the subject, teme! You can't date Sakura!"

"I _love _her, Naruto."

"WH-WHAT?!" Naruto's expression was priceless at the moment. Sasuke suppressed his amusement however, immediately regretting the words that came out of his mouth. He was not supposed to admit it. Especially not to a loudmouth like Naruto. He didn't know what was wrong with him! The whole village would find out!

"YOU LO-" Sasuke clapped his hand over Naruto's mouth, muffling his words.

"Shut up, idiot!" he hissed. "Nobody is supposed to know!"

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!"

The two boys whirled around, Sasuke removing his had, to see the pink-haired object of their affections (platonic or not) waving in the distance.

"Naruto," Sasuke began, his voice containing a note of urgency. "Do _not _tell anyone of our conversation! Do you hear me, Naruto! I will _kill _you if you do!"

"I won't, I won't, stop nagging me! I can't _believe _it, though! Hey, I haven't said that in a long time! _Believe it!" _

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," he muttered, as he began walking towards Sakura.

"Sasuke," Naruto said abruptly, suddenly stopping and grabbing the other boy's wrist.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"_What_, dobe?"

"If you hurt her again – I _will _kill you."

Sasuke smirked at this, shaking Naruto off.

"What makes you think I will? Idiot."

Naruto nodded, understanding the strange, fiery look in Sasuke's eyes.

"Then you have my – permission…" he conceded.

"Hn. Whatever."

...

...

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, bouncing towards the pink-haired girl. "How was your training? What was the new jutsu Baa-chan taught you? Was it to change your appearance, 'cause if it is, you should know I think you're pretty enough as it is! Baa-chan is a wrinkly hag who needs to use face-altering jutsus, but you don't!"

Sakura giggled at Naruto's incessant chatter, before turning to Sasuke, who had a rather annoyed look on his face.

However, it softened as his dark eyes met hers, and Sasuke nodded at her in greeting.

"No, Naruto, it was just a new kind of healing technique! And stop insulting my sensei! And if you want to be hokage, you really shouldn't say things like that about her!"

"Ah, whatever," Naruto grumbled. "Stop preachin' me! I'm hungry, I want ramen!"

"You just ate an insane amount a few hours ago!" Sakura reminded him, as the trio walked towards the village.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry! I want ramen _again, _Sakura-chan, _please!_" Naruto whined, knowing Sakura would probably not relent so soon.

However, Sakura was momentarily distracted, as Sasuke, who was walking in silence on her other side, suddenly reached out to thread his fingers through her, his warm hand encapsulating he own.

"Um – sure, Naruto, whatever you like," she murmured absently, and Naruto whooped happily, punching the air.

"Alright, let's go!" he shouted, racing towards the ramen stall.

Sakura and Sasuke stood in place, watching the trail of dust he had left in his wake.

"Hey, Sakura," Sasuke said slyly. "I don't really want ramen… do you?"

"No…" Sakura said uncertainly. "Why?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Well, as much as I wouldn't want to ditch Naruto, I'm pretty sure he'll find some company. I mean Hinata's probably hanging around near Ichiraku's anyway."

"Um – your point?" Sakura asked, eyes widening at the unlikely possibility that Sasuke was implying what she thought he was.

Sasuke smiled at her, ever so slightly, a genuine smile which made her heart flutter, as he drew her towards him, his hands shifting to her shoulders.

He looked at her straight in the eye.

"Would you like to go eat somewhere else with me?" he asked.

"What?! You – you mean – j-just both of us? On – on a d-date?" Sakura stammered, her face heating up as her cheeks flushed wildly.

Sasuke smiled gently at her, his eyes twinkling uncharacteristically.

"I guess you could call it that," he murmured, still gazing at her tenderly. "So would you like to?"

Sakura thought she'd faint out of happiness at that point; she was sure she was swooning. Sasuke Uchiha, being gentlemanly enough to ask her on a private date – was probably something she didn't even dare to fantasize about.

"Yes! Of course!"

Sasuke smirked at her breathless reply.

"Hn. Let's go."

...

...

...

_A/ N – OOC, but whatever, its fun._

_Any requests for anything?_

_Next chapter – Sakura and Sasuke's 'date'_

_Neji and Tenten reconcile – plus Tenten with her hair down =)_

_Sorry, I'm really busy now, but will update asap… I think I'm gonna have to change the genre to romance/humor since the adventury bit is over_

_Pls review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N – So sorry, this has taken forever! I don't blame you if you've lost interest in the story… but don't worry, a relatively new plot line starts from here._

_I've been reading the manga and watching the episodes (a bit selfish of me, I know)… but somehow I just didn't have the time to write! Moreover, I had no plot at the time…_

_So I finally got one (yay) and this story is back to its action/adventure/romance description. I just realized reading the last chap that it was becoming too OOC and too plotless and fillerish. I wanted some actual STUFF happening you know… so here you go, chapter 7, and I really hope you guys like it, and I sincerely apologize for the long wait!_

_xx_

_HighQueen_

_Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke wouldn't be such a selfish, comrade-killing (or at least attempting to kill) asshole. Seriously. _

...

...

...

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune burst into the room frantically, hair disheveled.

The Hokage looked up from her paper work, amber eyes narrowing.

"What is it, Shizune?" she snapped. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"My lady – we've just received news from Sand - that – oh, it's terrible!" Shizune blanched, fearing Tsunade's reaction to the news she was about to enlighten her with.

"What is it? I don't have all day?"

"Orochimaru's back. He was spotted by Sand nin a few weeks back near the border of Fire Country."

There was a loud crash, as the desk fell to the ground in splinters, sheets of papers and important documents fluttering down like feathers.

"My lady – reports say he's headed to Konoha! And he's not alone!"

Tsunade cursed loudly.

...

...

"Sasuke-kun, where are we going?" Sakura asked, as the duo walked together through the bustling streets of Konoha.

"You'll see," he replied shortly, expertly weaving through the mass of people.

They'd soon reached the outer area of the village, near the exit gate. It was late evening now, and the sky had darkened to a deep, murky blue. A few stars could be seen, peeking from behind the clouds.

"You know, Sasuke-kun, I have this really odd feeling of déjà-vu," Sakura began, as Sasuke stopped beside a familiar stone bench, his face turned slightly away from her.

"I'm not particularly fond of this bench, you know," she continued uncomfortably, fidgeting with her hands, wondering _why _of all possible places Sasuke would bring her _here, _to this very bench. There was too much pain, to many bitter emotions she'd buried inside her associated with this place, and she was scared they'd well up again, and ruin everything.

'It's different now. He's different,' she chided herself mentally. 'Don't be afraid.'

Sasuke said nothing, but sat down on the bench, motioning her to join him. Sakura did so, hesitatingly.

'Is this his idea of romantic? What a weirdo!' Inner Sakura raged.

"You're probably wondering why I bought you here, of all places," Sasuke stated, his dark gaze falling on Sakura.

He continued, not waiting for her answer.

"I wanted some place quiet, where we wouldn't be disturbed."

Sakura felt herself melting.

'Okay, so maybe he _is _a bit romantic, though still a bit weird' her Inner Self conceded. 'I mean, there are other quiet places in Konoha, if that's what he wanted!'

"But mostly, I bought you here because – I know this place – means a lot for you – for _us_, though not necessarily in a good way."

Sakura raised her eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. It was odd how he was the one doing most of the talking, while she remained silent. The tables had turned…

"Last time we were here – I left you. You poured your heart out to me, but I disregarded your feelings and left. I know it still hurts you – I saw the expression in your eyes when you realized where we were. This place has bad memories for you, bad memories about me, and the things I did."

"Sasuke, I really don't get where you're going with this," Sakura said, but he silenced her with a slight glare.

"Just let me finish, will you? I – I know I've treated you badly over the years, brushed off your advances, caused you much pain. But you should know – I never meant _any_ of it. I never intentionally wanted to hurt you. I was – just so caught up in my revenge, and those feelings of hatred, of loathing towards Itachi – they just deprived me of the ability to feel anything else, show any other emotion."

Sakura's mouth dropped open as she realized he was actually _apologizing_, for everything that had happened.

"Sasuke-kun, that was years ago, you don't need to-"

"Sakura, this was the place where I severed my bonds from you, all those years back. This is the place where I broke your heart, made you cry in the way I swore I never wanted to see you cry. I want to start over, Sakura. I know I cannot erase the past, but I want to start over from this very point – and maybe this time around, I'll treat you better, I won't leave you like I did then…"

Sakura felt tears well up behind her eyes, and even Sasuke noticed their newly acquired glassiness.

"Please don't cry," he said softy, scooting towards her, his thumb brushing away a sparkling tear before it could fall. "I never meant to make you cry. Not now, not then."

His onyx eyes were soft, his expression genuinely repentant, and his voice sounded surprisingly sincere, soft with a hint of desperation. His fingers trailed down her cheek the grasp her chin firmly, as he turned her face towards his. Sakura would have jumped him then and there, if she wasn't so shocked, and overwhelmed with emotion.

"I'm crying because – because I'm happy," she choked, her voice wavering.

Sasuke shifted even closer to her, "Let me make it up to you, Sakura," he murmured huskily, his bangs brushing her forehead, as he snaked an arm around her waist.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat.

"Let me – do what I've been wanting to do with you – ever since I left you here that night…"

His words sent shivers down her spine, as they were breathed against her lips. His hand was now resting on her waist, his fingers pressing ever so lightly into her, and he cupped her face with his other hand.

Sakura involuntarily leaned into his palm, her heart racing. _This _is what she'd been wanting for weeks, months, years… and this time, it seemed like he actually _cared._

His lips were so close, ghosting over her own, and Sakura tilted her head slightly, as he pressed his mouth to hers.

His lips were smooth, as they slid over hers, and Sakura felt the fiery feeling she felt the last time he kissed her – except this time it was accompanied by a soft, warm feeling that blossomed through her body.

He continued to kiss her, softly, languidly, with indescribable gentleness, and Sakura thought she'd die right there, her heart fluttered so.

One of his hands was in her hair, threading through the locks, and he deepened the kiss, pushing his wet tongue through her lips and tangling it with her own.

Sakura moaned into his mouth, as the intensity of the kiss grew – she felt lightheaded, blown away, as she dug her nails into his back, kissing him back with twice as much fervor.

They broke apart finally, out of necessity for oxygen, and Sakura's heart gave another wild leap as she drank in his appearance – his mussed up hair, swollen lips, and eyes, darkened with desire.

She moved to kiss him again, but he was too quick for her, grabbing her face with his hands and tilting it slightly to the side, so he could better access her neck.

Sakura had to bit back a scream when she felt his lips and tongue on her neck, sucking, licking, swirling, and doing sinfully wonderful things that had made her blush shamefully even when she'd dreamt of them.

"Sasukeee," she moaned, and was answered by a nip on her neck, as his teeth grazed across her skin, only to be replaced with his tongue a few minutes later.

She gasped, arching herself towards him, entangling her fingers into his hair. His hands had now repositioned themselves, one situated on her bare thigh (her skirt had ridden up) and the other slipping up her shirt. His fingers wandered, caressing her sides, skimming up the inside of her thigh, and Sakura felt a surge of heat, of animalistic need towards the dark-haired boy as he continued his ministrations.

However, their little excursion was rudely interrupted by a smooth voice, menacing undertones laced into its silkiness. It was eerily familiar, and Sakura felt Sasuke go rigid against her, his mouth tightly shut, his fingers now digging almost painfully into her.

"Nice to see you've been occupied so interestingly in my absence, Sasuke-kun…" the voice hissed.

Sasuke raised his head, his eyes burning with unadulterated fury, the star-shaped Mangekyou Sharingan gleaming.

"Fuck," he swore, and immediately disengaged himself from Sakura, pushing her away, though he kept one hand clasped tightly around her wrist.

The owner of the voice smiled, a predatory smile, his green eyes filled with an insatiable hunger.

"Missed me?"

...

...

"Gather all the chuunin and jounin immediately, and secure the gates! This is an emergency! Get the Anbu in action as well!" Tsunade shouted, leaping up.

"Lady Tsunade, _you_ should rest, you aren't completely healed yet-" Shizune protested.

"SHUT UP! Just follow the orders!"

"My lady, have you considered the option that it may _not _actually be him, as Orochimaru is apparently _dead_," Shizune countered.

"We certainly are under attack, but it may be a trick, some powerful genjutsu, to confuse us! The possibilities of him returning are not medically, logically possible!"

Tsunade looked at her squarely, and her grim expression made Shizune fall silent.

"This is Orochimaru. My teammate. If it were anyone else I wouldn't believe it, but Orochimaru – he's been experimenting with immortality for years, in his twisted way. Trust me when I say that this _is _actually him."

The dreadful certainty in her voice made Shizune shiver.

"My lady, that's not all. Apparently he also assembled-"

Tsunade cut Shizune off again, banging her fist onto the ruins of the fragmented desk.

"Fetch the ninja, _now._ Fill me in on the details later! I have someone I need to find first!"

Shizune complied, leaving the office rather unwillingly.

Tsunade swore again to herself, preparing herself mentally for what would soon follow. She wasn't as strong as before – she'd lost most of her chakra when protecting Konoha from Pein, and she could feel old age catching up with her.

She bent down, fingers curling around a crumpled piece of paper that had fallen off her desk when she'd destroyed it moments ago. It was a note – from Jiraiya. The last one he'd sent her, before his death, full of the usual romantic promulgations of love.

"Where are you, Jiraiya, when I need you?" Tsunade murmured, before pocketing the letter, and speeding out of the Hokage tower.

...

...

"NARUTO! WHERE'S SASUKE? WHY ISN'T HE WITH YOU?" Tsunade roared, crashing into Ichiraku's, and startling Naruto and Hinata from their little Ramen date.

"How would I know!" Naruto shot back defensively. "He and Sakura-chan went off _alone_ somewhere." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at this, but Tsunade was not amused, and cursed again.

"Wh-what's wrong, Lord Hokage?" Hinata inquired politely, and even Naruto's grin faded as he regarded her face.

Tsunade's eyes were wide with fear, and she looked as if she'd aged the thirty years she was concealing under her jutsu.

"Baa-chan? Did something happen to the bastard? Tell me!"

...

...

A sliver of moonlight illuminated the silhouette of two crouched figures, balancing themselves on top of Konoha's gate.

The ANBU at the gate furrowed his eyebrows behind his wooden, painted, dog-shaped mask. He could barely makeout a line of ninja advancing, but surprisingly he couldn't sense their chakra. They wouldn't take the trouble of masking it when they were already within visibility for Konoha guards.

"There's something strange about them," he whispered to his companion, who nodded behind his bird-mask.

Suddenly, an anguished cry beneath them forced them to look downwards. They could see their teammate, obviously trembling behind her cat-mask, gesturing wildly towards them from the ground.

They leaped off the top of the gate, landing gracefully on the ground with a fluid movement.

"What is it?"

She pointed at two bodies, heaped a few feet away.

They were the Konoha guards – but they'd been murdered. They lay in a tangled mass of blood and limbs, obviously dead.

But that wasn't what she was trembling at.

The fallen men had begun to rise, slowly, almost ethereally, their movements far too graceful, far too orchestrated to be considered human. A strange green light was emanating from their pupils, which had been staring lifelessly upwards just moments ago. They raised their arms, the blood still pouring out of the gaping wounds in their chests, and clutched at kunai with their fingers, expressionless as they had been in death. They shifted their bodies, into what was unmistakably a fighting stance.

"What the-" the man behind the dog-mask gasped, but he was cut off as the two once-dead shinobi who had been loyal Konoha guard just minutes ago came charging at them, with obvious killer intent.

Kunais clashed, shuriken whirred through the air, and fingers flew, convoluting themselves into intricate hand signs.

The battle had begun.

But the army hadn't even reached – and the enemies the Anbu were fighting made it even deadlier.

...

...

"What happened? Why have we been summoned?" Iruka asked.

Shizune looked at the group of Jounin and Chuunin assembled before her.

Kakashi (surprisingly punctual), Kurenai, Anko, Ibiki, Gai, Team Ten, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Neji and Tenten.

The latter two seemed rather disgruntled, and obviously bothered by something, but Shizune took no notice of this.

"Orochimaru's back, and he's headed for Konoha," she said shortly, ignoring the collective gasps, murmurs and bewildered expressions. Anko seemed particularly disturbed by this, her eyes widening to the size of saucepans.

"Don't ask me how, but Tsunade-sama is sure of it. He must've used his warped jutsus," Shizune continued over the noise.

"Bloody immortality jutsus," Anko spat.

"The point is, he's headed here – we don't know when he'll reach, and what his purpose is. But he's not alone. We must act immediately."

"If I may," Neji stated politely, rising up.

Shizune looked at him pointedly.

"By not alone – do we know the numbers? Are they missing-nin, or ninjas from a village that has suddenly shown a particular aversion towards Konoha?"

"That four-eyed freak must be with him," Anko said venomously, eyes flashing.

Shizune nodded.

"Kabuto was with him. But that's not all."

There was a dead silence in the room, as they waited for her to continue. From her tone, it was evident that Shizune was withholding some pretty bad news.

"He's assembled an army – of – dead bodies."

...

...

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" Sasuke hissed, his tone dripping with arrogance. His face was hard, his eyes blazing wrathfully.

Sakura had seen the uncharacteristic flash of terror that had overtaken his eyes. It was weird, to see the apparently indomitable Sasuke scared. But he'd been looking at her, and then Sakura realized, with a jolt, that he was afraid for _her._

"Is that how you greet your Sensei after so many years, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru admonished. "I'm disappointed in you. Have I taught you no manners?"

"Stop fooling around, you scum!" Sasuke spat. "How – how did you come back? Itachi sealed you away!"

His sharingan searched almost desperately to see if it was a genjutsu, but Sasuke realized with a growing feeling of dread that it wasn't. Orochimaru had materialized right in front of his eyes, and he was _real._

"What your dear brother had forgotten, Sasuke-kun, was that I had sealed a part of myself away in my faithful apprentice, Kabuto. Said apprentice finally found away to bring me back, resealing my soul in another body. It's impossible to kill the immortal, you know. They merely disappear for some time, but they always find ways of coming back…"

Sakura shivered, slowly gathering chakra to her fists, anticipating an attack. But Sasuke made no move, instead choosing to glare at Orochimaru with his blood-red eyes. Unfortunately this apparently 'immortal' Orochimaru seemed unaffected by the Sharingan – or rather avoided it, his gaze instead raking over Sasuke's figure.

"This body is quite frail, however, Sasuke-kun. I need a new one. A strong, young, _powerful_ one…"

Sakura shivered at the way Orochimaru's eyes roved hungrily over Sasuke's figure.

'He's definitely eye candy, but that old pedophile looking at him that way is plain gross!' her Inner Self muttered, objecting at this distorted attention Sasuke was receiving. But Sakura was still thankful Orochimaru hadn't really noticed her yet. She pondered on attacking while Orochimaru was still occupied with Sasuke, but then realized the glint of light and flare of chakra to her left.

She was pretty certain that Kabuto was hidden behind the bushes, waiting to intervene if something went wrong. She stopped gathering chakra to her hand, worried that Kabuto, with his heightened medic-nin senses would realize what she was up to.

"I will never give myself up to you," Sasuke declared.

"Ah, how rude of you. But remember our deal, Sasuke-kun? My powers helped you kill Itachi, it's only fair you give me something in return…" Orochimaru crooned, walking slowly towards Sasuke, raising a pale arm.

Sasuke backed away, scowling.

"Are you really idiotic to try retaking my body? After what I did to you last time?" he threatened.

"It's certainly an appealing aspect, especially considering all of Itachi-kun's beautiful powers have now merged with you own," Orochimaru said, eyes glinting maniacally as he licked his lips with his pointed tongue.

Sakura moved her hand backwards, a movement imperceptible in the dark, fingering three sharp senbon she'd kept hidden in her skirt.

"Hn. You have no idea how strong I am now."

"Please, be my guest and show me. I would love to see how you've _grown _Sasuke-kun."

Sakura shivered at the implications of this, the hair on her neck standing on end. She resisted the urge to fling the senbon right into Orochimaru's perverted, roving eyes, and concentrated instead on surmising Kabuto's movements.

"You stand no chance against me. I can destroy you," Sasuke stated confidently, but somehow Orochimaru was unfazed, and this scared Sakura.

Worse, Orochimaru seemed amused, as his lips curled upwards into a grotesque smile.

"Don't be so presumptuous, Sasuke-kun. Even your sensei has some new _tricks _up his sleeve," he warned, a trace of impatient anger finally seeping through his silky voice.

"Not to mention, I have an unbeatable army situated less than a mile away from the entrance to this village – an army that will rip your fellow shinobi to shreds."

Sakura growled at this statement, a fierce patriotism for her village making her stand up in defiance.

"Don't underestimate Konoha's shinobi!" she snarled.

There was a sharp intake of breath on her left, and Sakura saw Sasuke's fists clenching. He'd obviously wanted her to stay out of this.

Sakura shivered as Orochimaru's gaze now settled on her.

His smirk widened, and he licked his lips again.

"I nearly forgot about you, Sakura-chan. You must be an interesting little one, to capture Sasuke-kun's interest in such an – enticing manner…"

"You bastard. Stay _away _from him!"

Sasuke squeezed her wrists, trying to get her to shut up. Her cry was heartfelt, and held far too much emotion for his liking – emotion which he did not want Orochimaru to know about, lest he use it against him as a weapon. Though this was pretty futile considering Orochimaru had caught them mid fervent make-out session, Sasuke still harbored hope that Orochimaru would dismiss the action as physical lust and nothing more.

"Why, Sakura-chan, are _you _so concerned?" Orochimaru drawled, obviously deriving some sort of sick enjoyment from the conversation. "Do you _love _him?"

Sasuke dug a nail into the back of Sakura's hand.

'Don't answer him,' he pleaded mentally. 'Don't let him find out, lie if you must!'

"Yes. I do." Sakura cried passionately, her green eyes shining. "And I won't let you touch him!"

Though Sasuke's heart leapt at this untimely confession – he hadn't expected her to harbor the same amorous feelings for him after his turpitudinous actions – he still cursed at her naivety.

Now Orochimaru would certainly use Sakura against him, knowing of their bond! This is why he had considered such bonds a weakness in the first place, why he had scorned the idea of perhaps allowing him to accompany her to Orochimaru all those years ago when he was a confused genin who may have had a crush on his bubbly teammate.

"How very sweet…" Orochimaru crooned. "Do you reciprocate, Sasuke-kun?"

"It's obvious he does, from their actions just minutes earlier," Kabuto said, finally deciding to make his appearance. "We meet again, Sasuke-kun."

"You bastards!" Sakura cried. "Don't think you can overcome this village! We Konoha shinobi have a fighting spirit in us, one you will never be able to overpower, you traitor!"

"Shouldn't that expletive be used to your darling Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto questioned, but Sakura ignored this.

"We'll wipe out your stupid army, and defeat the ninjas of whatever village decided to betray us!"

Orochimaru's demented smile grew even wider at this proclamation.

"But Sakura-chan – how will you kill an army that is not even alive?"

"What the fuck are you babbling about?" Sakura demanded. "How can your army not be alive? And which village – which _fucking _village betrayed our alliance!"

Orochimaru chuckled.

"Remember how I bought back our late Hokages to kill my sensei?" he asked, his face now contorting into a cruel countenance, the eerie smile gone.

"No…" Sakura whispered.

"Yes, dear Sakura. It's a new jutsu I created, based on that one. It allows me immense power to – well, let's just say that anyone who dies by my hand, I can now resurrect, and control so that they fight for me. All the people I killed in my past, the shinobi, the children even – have now become bloodthirsty warriors under my command! It's quite simple really – and since they're already dead, you cannot even kill them! They're indestructible!"

Sakura gasped, and even Sasuke seemed shocked, his sharingan-eyes wide.

Orochimaru's expression shifted back into sadistic amusement, mingled with an obvious pride.

"You may even meet some _familiar _faces again… like your _beloved_ third Hokage!"

And with this, he threw his head back, and started laughing hysterically.

"And in the meanwhile," Kabuto stepped in, continuing for his master.

"In the meanwhile, Orochimaru-sama, wants _you_, Sasuke-kun."

"Never! I will battle you and finish this once and for all!"

"But Sasuke-kun," Kabuto said pleasantly, "If you relent, we will spare Konoha… but if you choose to resist – well let's just say the fate that awaits your _friends _once we kill them is far worse than death. For any shinobi who is killed by Orochimaru's army is put under the same jutsu as them… they will be controlled by him, and forced to fight against the village they endeavored to protect… all of them! And while the battle drags on longer, and Konoha faces more casualties… Orochimaru's army will grow… this is what will happen if you do resist, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke clenched his teeth, the sharingan spinning in his eyes.

Sakura waited for him to attack, expecting the black flames of Amaterasu, or the giant form of Susanoo, two of Sasuke's most powerful, and virtually undefeatable attacks.

What Sakura didn't know, however, was that since the battle with fox-Naruto weeks ago, after she had healed him (and Itachi had healed Sasuke's sharingan) – was that Sasuke's eyes had been currently incapacitated due to his recent overexertion. Though Itachi's power had healed Sasuke's eyes and saved him from blindness at the time, there was a limit to what could have been done. Sasuke's Mangekyou was currently functioning only as a normal sharingan, leaving him incapable of using his three most powerful attacks of Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu and Susanoo – it would remain like this for a few more months, retaining only the appearance of a Mangekyou, but the powers of a normal sharingan. Only after a time of three to four months (Tsunade had estimated, and informed Sasuke of the same) would his eyes start functioning with their full capacity once again. This put Sasuke at a relative disadvantage – he'd just been able to defeat Orochimaru last time… and if Orochimaru had indeed grown stronger, and he was unable to use Itachi's powers… how would he defeat him quickly enough to save Konoha – moreover, would he be able to defeat him at all?

"So what's your answer, Sasuke-kun? Will you give yourself up, or will you fight us selfishly, and doom Konoha to its inevitable fate?"

...

...

...

_DUHN DUHN DUUUUHN… cliffy! Yay…_

_Hoped you liked it, and its not too hard to digest =P Please please review, and let me know… and if you have any suggestions, twists, plotlines… or just sweet reviews… I'd appreciate them immensely!_

_Oh and yeah, Orochimaru's capable of that weirdish jutsu,(its my fic!) and yes he did come back (I predict even Kishimoto will bring him back in the near future) He's so cruel though. Orochimaru, I mean. Perfect villain. _

_Oh and I hoped you liked the SasuSaku. Maybe OOC, but right now I don't like manga Sasuke =P And it made me blush._

_Manga spoilers and major ranting ahead… (you've been warned)_

_Haha. Now about the losing Mangekyou abilities…I know that's mean on Sasuke, but honestly he deserves it. Yeah, I'm a bit bugged with manga Sasuke at the moment. I actually nearly gave up on SasuSaku in the middle when he tried killing her. Stupid moron. He can't be that cruel (and he can't be that freaking strong – I mean Danzo, Kakashi, those kages, all in one day? Seriously?)_

_I hope Naruto OWNS him (and sets him straight and brings him back to Konoha). And what about the whole clan rebuiling. I mean, he needs sex for that, right? So why the heck would he kill of all the chicks? (Though I didn't mind that he was going to kill Karin cus I don't like her much, but HOW COULD HE CONSIDER DOING IT TO SAKURA? TWICE? ASSHOLE!)_

_Riiight… I'm ranting too much. I can't wait for the next chap though – TEAM SEVEN REUNION, HOORAY! Beat him back into his senses!_

_Anyway, sorry about that… just had to let loose some steam (with people who'd actually empathize with me, cus most people in my school don't even know what Naruto is, and if they did they'd laugh at me, the buggers - except one of my best friends but she's like, in the eastern hemisphere, so yeah =P)_

_Thanks for reading, and pleeeeeeeease review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto. Or Neji (sadly)_

_A/N __ a NejiTen chapter for you all =) with lots of mushy romance. And some – higher rated stuff. Well don't say I didn't warn you =P_

...

...

...

"An army of dead bodies? I can't even begin to imagine the jutsu he pulled for something like that! It's terrible!" Tenten exclaimed, as they leapt through the treetops in pursuit of their foes.

"Most unyouthful," Lee agreed.

Neji remained silent, scanning the area with his byakugan.

They'd been split up – into their usual three-man cells (Gai was teamed with Kakashi and Kurenai) and Neji, Tenten and Lee were grouped together as usual.

Tenten could sense the tension between her two male teammates. Neji, in particular, radiated a frigid demeanor. Luckily, Lee hadn't made any romantic advances towards her, which was a relief; at the moment, he was focused solely on the mission at hand – which was to ambush and extirpate as many enemy nins as possible, before they could invade Konoha. Most of the army was still situated outside, hidden amongst the forest. The ones who had invaded were being dealt with by some of the other shinobi, while Team Gai and Team Ten had been sent out for individual ambushes, along with a few of the Anbu squads.

"Tenten, twenty meters, thirty degrees from your left. Forty meters, at ninety degrees."

The shuriken had left her hands, whirring lethally through the air just as the words left Neji's lips.

"Fifty metres straight ahead, twenty meters at fifteen degrees from your right," he continued, as she unleashed her weapons at his commands.

Five or six enemy nin toppled out of the foliage, and Lee charged at them, kicking and punching, as he zipped from one to another at the speed of light.

It was a deadly combination – with Neji's ever seeing Byakugan, he could pinpoint hidden targets, and Tenten, the long range fighter, would nail them with her weapons, always hitting her target. It would then be Lee's turn, to finish them off with his thunderous taijutsu – unless Neji's jyuuken or Tenten's weapons hit them first.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work on these ninja – seconds after they had collapsed on the ground, they were back up, their limbs jerking into position rather unrealistically as if they were puppets, being pulled by strings of chakra… only to have a volley of kunai lodged into them moments later, courtesy of Tenten. Yet even this didn't seem to deter them, and they righted themselves once more, blood streaming down their faces and bones protruding and unreal angles. Their faces were expressionless, and their eyes glowed green, and they proceeded with their attacks, moving fluidly towards Team Gai, armed with spears and shuriken.

Dodging them was an easy task for Team Gai, but all three were confounded by this new enemy.

...

...

Twenty minutes had passed, and the battle was getting nowhere. Despite being punctured with multiple weapons, having been struck by chakra-infused palms, and having their bones shattered by ground-breaking taijutsu, the ninjas continued fighting unaffected, their expressions as devoid and lifeless as ever.

Neji furrowed his eyebrows, trying fruitlessly to locate their chakra points – somehow, to his Byakugan eyes, it seemed as if they possessed none. No chakra flew threw their chakra systems, and yet they were able to use ninjutsu to channel attacks ranging from sound waves to blasts of rock to water bombs at Neji, Tenten and Lee.

"Why aren't they stopping?!" Tenten cried, deflecting the attacks with her twirling spikes, and then shoving one of these into the chest of an attacking ninja. Blood splurted from the wound, but the injured ninja continued his attacks. "Our attacks have no effect on them!"

"We must try with double the effort!" decided Lee, slamming his leg on a nin's arm, cleanly breaking the bone with his Leaf Hurricane attack.

Eight to ten more nin had joined the ones Team Gai had been fighting, making the battle all the more exhausting for the trio – yet, they weren't quite tired, though the repetitive battle which yielded no victory was getting stultifying.

Clearly, it was futile, and a waste of energy – Neji surveyed the enemies closer, deeming it pointless to waste any more of his chakra on attacking people with no visible chakra points.

'It must be because they're dead' he realized, and he scanned their chakra networks carefully. 'So their chakra isn't tangible or visible to a living being. But they're being controlled by someone who is alive, which means their must be some connection to human chakra… if I can locate this and cut if off… we may just stand a chance…'

"Tenten," he cried to his female teammate, who had just flipped over his head to dodge a spear of icicles.

"What is it?" she shouted back, now fusillading her attacker with a volley of kunai. She whirled around and hit the one sneaking behind her with her spears, and Neji materialized in front of her to deal with a third attacker, blowing him away with a burst of chakra.

"Ah, thanks Neji," she muttered, hurling some kunai which lodged themselves into a nin's neck – the very same nin she'd speared in the stomach a few moments ago.

"This is pointless! We keep attacking them to no avail, so we're just defending technically, and wasting our energy and chakra!" Tenten moaned in frustration, kneeing another ninja in the gut.

He ignored the thank you, as well as her griping, and instead spoke softly, his voice barely audible to Tenten.

"I think I have a plan,"

"What?"

"They seem to have no chakra I can discern, since they are technically dead. Yet they are able to attack as if their chakra reserves are limitless; probably due to the fact that they are not actually living beings. But I'm certain they are being controlled by a human using human chakra – if we can sever this chakra linkage, it may be the key to incapacitating these nins altogether."

Tenten nodded in understanding.

"So… can you see these… linkages?"

Neji focused his Byakagun intently, the veins around his eyes pulsing. He could barely make out the thin, almost invisible threads which seemed to criss-cross through the air – they were attached to the nins' bodies, and connected elsewhere… he was pretty certain these were the chakra linkages. All they had to do was focus their attacks on these, rather than the actual ninjas, and the job would be done.

Neji smirked slightly to himself. He'd figured it out. The rest of the battle would be a piece of cake. It seemed these enemy nin weren't as dangerous as they'd seemed.

"Cover for me, Tenten, Lee," Neji murmured, positioning himself into his trademark attacking stance, one arm pointed downwards, the other upwards.

"Neji, my rival, you will only waste chakra if you try that technique again!" Lee protested, but Tenten said nothing, realizing that Neji had indeed discovered something.

"I've got you covered, Neji," she assured him, shooting a glance at Lee, who gulped and did the same.

"Fear not, my eternal rival. The handsome beast of Konoha has you protected!" Lee promised, his teeth glinting.

Neji focused his Byakugan, gathering chakra to his palms.

"Eight Trigrams, Sixty-Four Palms!" he shouted, unleashing his fury upon the air, arms spinning and lashing out at seemingly nothing.

Lee and Tenten stared, a bit bemused by his actions.

"Why is he attacking – the air?" Lee questioned. "And with such youthful ferocity at that?"

Tenten's eyes widened however, comprehension dawning upon her.

"He's severing the chakra linkages! Neji, you're a genius!"

Neji stopped whirling around a few moments later, his arms dropping to his sides. Every single ninja, who had been attacking them moments ago, fell limp to the ground.

He smirked, hearing Tenten's remarks.

"Hn. I know that."

Tenten raised her eyebrows.

"That was really cool, Neji, but you could be a bit modest, don't you think?"

Lee was gaping at him, mouth flapping like a fish.

"How did you – but – you didn't even _touch _them…" he spluttered indignantly. "After all my hard work and taijutsu… I could do nothing and you – you…"

Neji's smirk grew wider, a challenging glint in his eyes.

"I will train harder!" Lee shouted. "And as a punishment for my abysmal failure on this mission I will do 500 laps around Konoha on my hands!"

"Lee, the only reason Neji managed and you didn't was because with the Byakagun he could see their chakra threads! Stop whining so much!" Tenten snapped.

Lee brightened up immediately.

"Of course, you are correct, beautiful flower, that must be it. The spirit of youth can never fail!"

Both Neji and Tenten narrowed their eyes at the 'beautiful flower' part but since Lee made no other advance, they let it slide.

"Well anyways, now that we know the trick, this should be pretty simple, right?" Tenten said. "We'll just inform the others, and finish them off."

"Not that simple," Neji muttered. "Only the Byakugan can see the linkages, and pinpoint them with enough precision for the attacks to be effective – and even I found it difficult. Out of my sixty-four strikes, about twenty or so missed. It's not as easy as it sounds, Tenten."

"I think I could hit them, if you told me where to aim. My aim is _never _off."

"Hn. We'll see."

...

...

Naruto sped through Konoha, Tsunade and Hinata not far behind him. He could sense Sasuke's chakra getting closer with every chakra-propelled bound he took.

There was _no way _he was letting that slimy pedophilic snake steal Sasuke away from them _ever _again.

Believe it.

...

...

"Thirty degrees up, twenty to the right," Neji ordered, as he unleashed tiny jets of chakra towards the lines only he could see. Two more bodies dropped down, followed by a third as Tenten's kunai whizzed through the air, and apparently hit its mark.

Lee was bouncing around, acting more as a distraction, deflecting attacks and engaging the shinobi in fierce taijutsu battles, so that Neji and Tenten, who were crouched on an above tree branch, could concentrate on their aim and severing the chakra linkages.

"Fifteen degrees down, eighteen to the right! One more straight ahead of you!"

A few more ninjas collapsed mid-strike.

"Um, Neji! Tenten!" Lee's panicked voice broke Neji's concentration.

"What is it?" he snapped.

"We – kinda have a problem…" Lee trailed off, pointing towards the forest.

More shinobi emerged – but this time there were around thirty to forty of them. Far too numerous for the three Team Gai members, no matter how skilled they were, to deal with, especially considering the fact that the only way stopping them was an extremely painstaking, precise process which required an immense amount of concentration, with no distractions whatsoever.

"Shit," Neji cursed.

"Damn it," Tenten swore at the same time.

...

...

Half an hour later, Team Gai was relatively fatigued. About fifteen enemy nin remained – they'd manage to defeat the rest, with a combination of Lee's taijutsu, Neji's kaiten, and Tenten's weapon barrages keeping them away while Neji and Tenten methodically cut away the chakra linkages in the brief respites they gained in between the attacks. It was a cumbersome process at the least.

Tenten bit her finger for the third time, dragging it against one of her scrolls, as the weapon of her choice, a long katana, appeared with a poof. She poised herself elegantly, in her battle stance, ready to parry the incoming ninja as they came charging with spears in their hands.

But then she froze, horror etched upon her face.

"Neji! I – I can't!" she gasped, staring at the advancing ninja with a terrified expression.

"What's wrong Tenten – oh no…" Neji realized the source of her sudden trauma.

"Orochimaru's a mean, unyouthful, horrible man," Lee muttered, shaking his head sadly. "But Tenten, we have no choice. They are already dead as it is!"

Tenten leapt backwards, parrying a few spears, but refusing to attack.

"They're children!" she shrieked hysterically. "They're barely eight! How could he – how could he even _do _this to them!"

She was trembling, and Neji moved behind her, placing a warm hand on her shoulder to placate her.

"Tenten, it's a blasphemous thing to do, but we are in battle, and Lee is correct in saying they're already dead. You cannot falter now."

His voice was soothing, but his words didn't comfort the trembling girl.

Tenten shook her head furiously, katana sliding out of her grasped.

"N-no. I won't attack – I won't kill _children_! I don't care if they're enemy nin!"

It truly was one of Orochimaru's most perverse deeds, resurrecting the young Konoha children he had killed years ago with his twisted experiments. They were young, with large eyes, still chubby with baby fat – yet they had the hard expressions of adults, their eyes shining green, and their movements as fast and deadly as those of an adult shinobi. It was one of the most twisted things ever.

The children advanced, as Neji attempted vainly to cut off their chakra linkages – it was slightly more difficult since they seemed to move faster, and more erratically than the adults, shifting their chakra networks ever so slightly, making it difficult for him to aim. A group of four, three boys and a small blonde girl rounded on Tenten, their weapons gleaming menacingly.

She stared at them in horror, easily parrying their blows with her katana; it wasn't easy since due to the jutsu, they had the strength of adults as well. It was as difficult as fighting four adult shinobi.

Tenten whirled around, metal clashing against metal as she blocked blow after blow, never making an offensive move, never thrusting her blade where it could cut one of the children. It was a perilous move, but Tenten had her morals, and killing or hurting innocent little children by thrusting blades through their young bodies (no matter how alive or dead they were) was something she would _never _do.

She trapped two of the boys' weapons under her katana, jerking it fiercely to throw them back a few feet. They immediately got up and scrambled back at her.

"Tenten! You will have to attack!" Neji shouted. "You have no choice!"

The little girl now charged at Tenten, eyes gleaming wildly, a long, jagged dagger in her hands. It was dripping with a clear liquid, and she slashed at Tenten, who easily blocked the blow. Tenten twisted her katana until the tip was mere millimeters away from the girl's neck. One slash was all it would take – though it wouldn't kill the girl, it would certainly throw her off for a few moments, in which Neji could easily sever her chakra threads.

Tenten hesitated, taking in the girl's young face, pale cheeks, blonde curls, chubby finger wrapped around a weapon far too big, far too disproportionate, far too inappropriate for her age, her innocence.

One moment of hesitance was all it took. The girls green eyes flashed, and the dripping dagger was slashed across Tenten's chest.

"Tenten!!!"

"TENTEN!!!"

Lee's yell was terrible, but it was nowhere near as terrible as Neji's.

Tenten doubled over, an agonizing pain spreading through her chest, her vision suddenly blurry.

She saw the little girl collapse before her eyes (Neji's work, she supposed) as she fell to the ground.

She was going numb – black splotches were obfuscating her vision.

She could hear Neji's voice, and Lee's voice, both panicked and frantic, but she couldn't discern what they were saying.

She saw them, a green blur and a white one, speeding towards her, standing in front of her to block her from further attacks. They moved quickly, Lee kicking and punching furiously, Neji's hands weaving around the air with little bursts of chakra at an inhuman speed.

She was pretty sure she was losing consciousness, as she spat out blood from her mouth, more blood pooling out from the wound at her chest.

She felt warm arms around her shoulders, a pair of hands settling her down gently, and a face.

It was Neji's face, his white eyes wide with fear, handsome, sharp features contorted with worry, his long sweat-drenched locks framing his face.

He seemed terrified, and it was the most beautiful expression she'd ever seen on him.

His hands were cupping her face, and his lips were moving frantically. He was trying to tell her something, but she couldn't quite understand. His pearly eyes, his desperate anguished face, and the feel of his warm hands against her skin… those were the last things Tenten sensed before falling into unconsciousness.

...

...

"Tenten! Tenten!" Neji cried, his voice wavering and full of emotion. Lee had never seen him this scared, this open before. Neji was shaking the Tenten's limp form, and Lee swore he could see a layer of moisture coating his white eyes.

Lee, too, was in too much of a state of shock at the moment, and quickly finished off the rest of their opponents, damning the fact that they were kids.

Those bloody kids had – done this to Tenten.

He almost felt a sense of relief when he heard the sickening crack that sounded when his weight-leaden foot connected with the boy's head.

"Neji, I know you're worried, but you need to concentrate on knocking these kids out!" he shouted.

Neji turned to him, face still distraught, but wordlessly carried out his duty.

It took a full eight minutes before the last of the enemy crumpled to the ground – much longer than usual. Lee could tell Neji's concentration was badly off.

Immediately, he was at Neji's side, leaning over the still unconscious Tenten.

"Tenten! Tenten!" Neji was still shaking her, obviously too shocked to think logically, his emotions clouding his usually rational judgment.

Lee decided to step in and take charge for once.

"We need to get her to a medic _now _Neji – but we can't go back to the village since it's under attack and there are more of _these _ninja there… so we'll have to bandage her up by ourselves. But that would jeopardize the mission… one of us needs to look after Tenten. The other should inform the rest of the shinobi about her condition, as well as the trick required to dispose of these ninja. I'd suggest you go since you're the one who figured out the method-"

Lee stopped mid-sentence, seeing Neji's furious glare. He sighed. It was obvious what that glare meant.

_I'm not leaving her, don't you dare even suggest it. _

"But since you don't want to leave her Neji, I'll go." Lee conceded.

"..."

"Take care of her, Neji. She means a lot to me – to us." Lee locked his black eyes with Neji's light ones and a sense of understanding passed between them.

Tenten was more important – she had to be saved no matter what.

Neji nodded, and Lee was about to speed off when he spoke.

"Th-thanks, Lee," Neji said, his voice choked, and Lee swore the prodigy was on the verge of tears.

"It's no problem! Just be sure you protect our precious blossom!" Lee said, plastering his worry behind a fake grin, sticking his thumbs up in his 'good guy' pose.

Neji noticed the half-heartedness behind the action, but said nothing, and turned back to Tenten, staring sadly at her pale form.

Lee leapt of the ground, discarding his weights mid-air. They landed on the ground with a crash, as Lee began racing at full speed towards Konoha.

Neji then scooped up Tenten's form in his arms, carrying her bridal style, her head resting against his chest, and sped off to find shelter – and a place where he could heal her… if it wasn't too late.

But Neji refused to acknowledge the possibility that it would be to late. Fate wasn't that cruel. It couldn't be.

...

...

When Tenten regained consciousness, she was lying against a cold, rocky floor, in what seemed like a cave. A few rays of light seeped through an opening a few meters away. Tenten felt weirdly lightheaded, and her extremities were tingling.

She saw a familiar looking silhouette crouched nearby – it was Neji. But as Tenten cracked her eyes open slightly more, she noticed, with an exhilarating leaping feeling in her stomach, that he was _shirtless._

Her eyes roved over his figure and his chest, drinking in the lean muscle, the pale, alabaster skin, the washboard abs. She could feel her mouth watering.

Memories of the recent events flooded through her, and Tenten could only come to one conclusion, in her delirious state.

'I must have died,' she told herself firmly. 'I died and went to heaven. And that's why I'm _alone_ in a cave with a shirtless, _hot _Neji.'

Normally she would have dismissed such thoughts, or at least tried to deny them – but right now Tenten was too discombobulated to think straight.

Neji's sharp eyes, however, noticed her awakened state, and he was by her side in a flash, his concerned face peering over her, giving her an ample view of his delicious, delicious chest.

"Tenten!" he gasped, and she felt another flutter at the urgency with which he said her name, the huskiness of his voice. It was strangely choked up, as if he'd been – _crying. _Tenten dismissed this thought, but decided she liked his hoarse voice. It was – _sexy. _Though Neji always had a smooth, silky, sexy voice to begin with… _why _was she thinking about all this again? Tenten had no clue, really. She was still quite befuddled.

"Tenten – you – you're awake! I was so scared!" he said breathlessly, almost to himself rather than to her. His voice was tender. Tenten would have probably jumped him in her delirious state, if she wasn't so damn weak. And her chest was throbbing painfully.

She then realized with a jolt, that if she could feel the pain, she was most certainly not in heaven, but quite definitely alive. Neji must have carried her after she fainted – how embarrassing, she _fainted _– though the carrying part was romantic and made the girlish side of her giddy as she considered the prospect – yes, Neji must have carried her to the cave, probably to heal her. And Lee, would have probably gone to get help.

Finally Tenten was thinking logically again, an admirable feat, considering the fact that Neji's godlike _naked _upper body was extremely distracting, and made her mind go off on quite an unrelated, lascivious tangent that would have made Jiraiya proud. It relieved her, and with much effort, she diverted her gaze from Neji's smooth hard chest, burying away the salacious thoughts that invaded her mind as she wondered what it would be like to run her fingers across that lean – no, she really should stop right there.

"Neji…" she finally croaked, as he hastily rearranged his emotive expression into his usually stoic, indifferent countenance. Tenten was disappointed – he looked so _perfect _when he displayed rare emotion on that beautiful face.

"Wh-what happened?"

Tenten struggled to get up, but Neji restrained her, his warm hands pushing down on her shoulders.

"Don't move," he instructed, pulling away slightly thereafter.

Tenten sighed. The moron really shouldn't shove his sculpted chest so tantalizingly in front of a girl's face – it was quite lethal, really. At least he'd moved away (oh, why had he deprived her of the sight!) so she could stop thinking such dirty thoughts.

"You fainted after sustaining an injury to your chest. Lee and I disposed of the enemy, and then I carried you here. Lee has gone to inform the other shinobi. I was about to heal your wound, when you woke up."

He spoke shortly, in his clipped, polite manner, but Tenten could detect a trace of barely concealed emotion bordering his voice.

She realized he was obviously much more distraught over her condition than he was allowing her to see, and she rejoiced inwardly at the prospect.

_He does care, _she thought gleefully.

"I'm sorry I let you down," she then said, suddenly feeling ashamed, but Neji shook his head.

"No, Tenten. Those were children we were fighting. You're too – kind to attack them," he said carefully. "I'm sorry – _I_ let _you _down."

"No, Neji you didn't-" she began, but he cut her off with a look.

"Don't speak unnecessarily, you will tire yourself," he said brusquely. Tenten complied, and once again focused her energy and thoughts on his body – this time on those wonderfully toned abs. She could see the muscle flexing as he moved, gathering strips of white cloth – remnants of the shirt he had been wearing – hence his current state.

'He made me bandages from his own clothes!' Tenten squealed, getting a bit too fangirlish for her own liking. 'How sweet of him!'

The logical side of her countered with the simple fact that there was nothing else he could have made a bandage out of. Nevertheless, the idea of being wrapped up in _Neji's _clothes, clothes that had been wrapped around that muscular, broad-shouldered torso just minutes ago… was still enthralling.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' Tenten wondered, but then dismissed the fact. She had crushed on her teammate secretly for quite sometime. He was far too handsome for his own good. The hormones were bound to start raging at some point in time – she just wished they had chosen a time other than right now, when he was shirtless, and she was lying on the floor with a rather painful gash in her chest (though the sharp pain had now dulled to a throbbing, but still).

"Tenten," Neji said, suddenly looking rather awkward. "I – I need to attend to your injuries immediately."

"Go ahead," she muttered, not quite paying attention, instead dragging her focus onto his lips. He had perfect lips…

"Are – are you sure?" he asked. He seemed to be hesitating. Tenten wondered why. Then it hit her, like a ton of bricks.

Her injury, most unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately, considering her currently _excited _state of mind) was located – around her chest area… which meant…

"What – what are you doing?!" Tenten gasped, as Neji sat down beside, pulling her up gently to lean her against the wall. She was now face to face with him, and his slender fingers brushed the top part of her shirt.

Tenten flushed heavily, and a light pink color dusted even Neji's pale cheeks. He fixed her with his clear gaze, however, making blush even more furiously.

"May I?" he inquired, not breaking eye contact.

Tenten's heart gave another thrilled leap. Neji was asking, ever so politely, to undress her (for completely clinical reasons, but screw that). And he was shirtless.

"Y-yes," she agreed, all too quickly, trying not to make her voice sound to squeaky. Neji regarded her through slightly narrow eyes, but said nothing, and his fingers began working with the first button of her shirt.

And then the second. And the third.

Tenten tried to focus on her breathing, ignoring the jolt of electricity which seemed to shoot through her spine every time his smooth fingers brushed her bare skin, ignoring the warmth that was cascading in her – lower regions.

Neji's blush was more pronounced now, though he still managed to maintain the carefully arranged expression of indifference.

His eyes met her for a brief moment, and she could tell that he was feeling as _shy _as she was at the moment.

Tenten also wondered why she was letting _him _do the undressing – her hands were fully functional, and she supposed she could do it herself. But the thought never occurred to her to stop him, and she decided to revel in the fact that _Neji _was _undressing _her.

When all the buttons were done, he slowly slid the shirt off her shoulders, politely diverting his gaze as he did so. He'd always been a gentleman (when not being arrogant or cold) – he was just bred that way.

This probably made her want him even more – most guys would have ebulliently grabbed the opportunity to ogle at a girl's chest, yet Neji looked away to preserve her dignity. Tenten didn't know whether to feel honored or insulted – maybe he wasn't _interested?_

No, she realized. He was just too well-mannered.

"Tenten," he spoke again, softly. "If you don't mind – I – I will have to look – if I am to attend to your injury."

Tenten blushed and the tension seemed to increase tenfold.

"Um – sure… yeah… go ahead," she managed, heart thumping wildly, aware of the fact that they were _both _now shirtless. But she was a girl, so it somehow made it worse. She still had her chest bindings on though.

Neji lowered his gaze downwards, and Tenten felt her face heat up even further, if that was possible.

He didn't show any expression (though his face was tight, and to Tenten it was quite obvious that he was struggling to maintain his mask of indifference) but bit his lip, looking apologetically at Tenten.

"Wh-what?" she stammered.

Neji gestured downwards, and Tenten looked and nearly had a heart-attack when she realized what he was insinuating.

The wound wasn't very deep, but it was large, and had to be attended to before she lost too much blood. Unfortunately, it had seeped through the top part of the white bandages binding her chest – the top bits were ripped as well, meaning the wound extended ever so slightly downwards. Tenten gulped.

"I – I'll have to – take them off…" Neji said uncertainly. Tenten's eyes flashed.

"Just the top bit!" he amended hastily. "Your wound is not deep, but it's pretty wide."

Tenten heaved a sigh, and nodded.

"Just – just do whatever you have to, okay!"

Neji nodded, his warm fingers skirting across her back as he began unwrapping the bindings. Tenten thought she'd faint of lightheadedness again. He only unwrapped two layers, not a single centimeter more than necessary, and Tenten (who had discarded her dignity some time back) was grateful for this.

The top part of her chest (including an ample amount of cleavage which the modest Tenten would _never _have exposed, though Ino may have) was now uncovered, open to Neji's gaze.

Tenten tensed up, feeling very uncomfortable and shy.

Neji's hand was on her bare shoulder, and she nearly jumped at the contact.

"Don't worry," he said soothingly. "It won't take long."

He picked up a wet cloth, and began to attend to her wound.

It hurt – it stung and it hurt like crazy, and Tenten had to bite her lip as Neji dabbed at the wound. He was being very gentle, and his fingers brushed her skin, unintentionally of course, quite often, as was inevitable while performing such a task. It was a very intimate touch, and Tenten was biting her lip to prevent herself not from screaming, but from _moaning. _Because _that _would have taken awkwardness and mortification to a whole new level.

She was quite proud to say, that even with a shirtless Neji Hyuuga brushing his fingers on her bare skin in rather private parts, she didn't make a single sound of pleasure. Not one. An admirable feat for sure.

He had then finished cleaning her wound (Tenten didn't know whether to sigh in relief, or be disappointed, when his soft fingers left her chest).

"There," he said softly, his eyes meeting hers again. "I've cleaned it… but… hold on…"

He reactivated his Byakugan, and Tenten watched him closely, trying not to squirm, as he studied her chest, eyes widening slightly.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"There was poison, in the knife. It's spreading through your system. I have to get it out," he said shortly.

"Oh, shit," muttered Tenten. This was just lovely.

"Since I have no antidote, and cannot quite discern what kind of poison it is – my Byakugan only shows the fact that it _is _a toxic substance… the only other method would be to allow the blood containing poison to bleed out of your body. But since you've lost enough blood as it is, this isn't a viable option…"

"Excellent," Tenten said sarcastically.

"I don't quite trust myself at extracting it using chakra, since I'm accustomed to sending out relatively large bursts of chakra from my hand, and have nowhere near the control which would be required for such a delicate task. Which means the only choice left is… well…"

"Well what?" Tenten demanded. "I don't want to die of poisoning!"

"I could – suck it out."

She stared at him, and he stared back, blushing.

"With the Byakugan, I can see where it's most concentrated – near your chest area at the wound – it may hurt a bit, but using my mouth, I could – erm – extract it for you?"

It was more of a question.

This is getting just more and more sensual, isn't it? Tenten was secretly thrilled.

With much effort she put on an exasperated, tired expression, and with a matching voice, said, "Well go ahead then, just don't let me die!"

She tried to sound careless, but couldn't quite hide the quaver that crept into her voice.

Neji fixed her gaze, staring at her intensely.

"Tenten, I wound _never _let you die," he said, and she could tell that he meant it. But the intensity of his gaze made her shiver, and her heart raced as she thought of the actions he would be doing in the very near future…

"Are – are you ready?" he asked unsurely. "I won't hurt you, I promise." His expression was still blank, though his eyes seemed softer, more tender than before.

"Yeah, sure," Tenten said, watching wide-eyed as he lowered his lips to her chest.

"Just relax," he whispered, against her bare skin. It tickled her, and yet it felt so _so amazing_… Tenten clenched her fists.

Her lips started bleeding – actually bleeding – with the force she bit them with. She couldn't help it. She would have moaned. Definitely.

Neji's lips were now on her bare skin (on the top part of her breast, to be precise) and he was _sucking _on it. His lips were unbearably soft, and wet, and they seemed to be blazing against her skin. Then she felt something even wetter – something heavenly… was that his _tongue?! _

It was heavenly torture, Tenten decided, watching Neji suck at her skin, lapping up the poison, his eyes focused, the Byakugan activated and the veins etched against his face. Tenten liked that effect of the Byakugan – it made him look scarily attractive, though she couldn't quite understand how. He'd withdraw every few seconds, to spit the poison out gracefully. She wondered how Neji could make the act of spitting seem graceful, but that was Neji for you.

The process continued for a few more minutes, until his lips left her skin for the last time.

He wiped his mouth against his muscled arm.

"I've extracted it all," was all he said.

"Th-thanks," Tenten managed shakily.

Neji couldn't meet her gaze, and she wouldn't meet his.

He quickly bound her up, his fingers moving deftly, and then helped her back into her shirt, closing the buttons with his nimble fingers.

Tenten felt paralyzed, and she just stared at him.

He finally met her eyes, and smiled at her, ever so slightly. It was barely even a smile, his lips curling upwards by the minutest bit, but for Neji it counted as one, and she smiled back, blushing heavily.

"All done," he said, looking at her. He still had that tender look in his eyes, and it made Tenten feel like melting.

"Thank you – so much," she began, but he surprised her, by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him – to his _bare chest _– and resting his chin on the top of her head.

Tenten realized, in her dreamy state, that she fit against him perfectly. She could feel the hard planes of his body under her, and had to physically grasp her hands together to prevent them from running over his chest, or tangling into his silky hair, which was tickling her cheek.

She felt a light pressure on her forehead, as Neji brushed away her bangs, and was even more shocked (pleasantly so) when he replaced his fingers with his lips, pressing a light, gentle kiss on it. It barely lasted a second, but Tenten was sure she would faint again.

"I'm so glad you're alright," he murmured, before releasing her, and then turning away again, and resuming his usual stoic composure.

His behavior towards her reverted back to normal thereafter, but Tenten knew, somewhere deep down, that things had changed.

After today, their close relationship (she wasn't quite sure what kind of a relationship it was, had been, in the first place) had certainly changed.

...

...

...

_A/N __ There you go. A chapter dedicated entirely to NejiTen smutty goodness. God, I feel embarrassed after writing that! I had this idea in my mind for a bit, just had to get it down. Hope you liked it! Next chapter goes back to the plot…_

_And yes, we do get Tenten with her hair down (in a while)_

_PLEEEASE be sweet to me, make my day better, and REVIEW!! I really would appreciate it!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N – It's been a while. Here's the next chapter… and to all my reviewers, a big ARIGATO!!_

_Disclaimer – don't own Naruto_

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

_"So what's your answer, Sasuke-kun? Will you give yourself up, or will you fight us selfishly, and doom Konoha to its inevitable fate?"_

"…"

"I'm waiting, Sasuke-kun…" Orochimaru purred. "Remember, if you forfeit, I'll spare your village."

Sasuke remained silent, his face impassive, as he considered the proposition.

"You've betrayed Konoha once, Sasuke-kun. Are you really callous enough to do it again?" the snake Sannin whispered, eyes glinting malevolently.

"I–" Sasuke faltered, eyes narrowing.

"Sasuke don't listen to him!" Sakura shrieked. "He's obviously ly-mmph!"

Sakura's words were muffled as Kabuto crept up behind her and clamped one hand over her mouth, another holding a senbon, poised at her jugular.

_Damnit, how could I have been careless enough to let him sneak up behind me! _Sakura cursed mentally. _I didn't even notice he performed the jutsu!_

Kabuto sneered at her, and his clone tightened its grip on her.

"Let her go at once!" Sasuke ordered harshly, eyes flashing.

Orochimaru chuckled, looking far too ecstatic for Sasuke's comfort.

Sasuke bit his lip, noticing his slip-up.

_Damn it!_

"Why Sasuke-kun… I have another proposition," Orochimaru drawled. "Give yourself to me – or the girl _dies._"

His voice had changed from pleasant and smooth to an abrasive hiss.

Sasuke clenched his fists, whole body quavering.

"You _bastard," _he snarled, eyes darting around. _Now would be a good time for you to show up, Naruto…_

"So what's your answer, Sasuke-kun? Your life, or hers?"

Sakura stared at him, hands flailing, and she shook her head wildly before letting out a muffled cry as the tip of the senbon pierced her skin. A drop of blood trickled down her neck, and Sakura quickly healed herself with chakra, focusing it to counter the trace of poison that had entered through the senbon.

Kabuto snickered.

"Why waste your time healing it now, Sakura-chan? He's going to kill you anyways."

Sakura stopped squirming, eyes locking with Sasuke's. He looked away from her the moment they met hers. He had looked apologetic for an instant.

_No, _Sakura realized with a sinking feeling. _He really is giving me up then. _

Tears gathered in her eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to hate him.

_I would have given myself up for him – yet he won't… but I can't blame Sasuke-kun, after all he's been through. Better me than him, I suppose. _

"Release her," Sasuke said hoarsely.

"Why should I?" Kabuto countered.

Sasuke let out a breath, for the first time looking truly defeated. If only he had the Mangekyou he could have warped them away somewhere – but now even the slightest action towards making a handsign, and Kabuto would pierce the senbon straight into Sakura's neck – and even she wouldn't be able to heal herself that fast.

"Take me instead," Sasuke said, and Sakura's eyes widened as she snapped her head up to look at him.

_Sasuke-kun… you…_

Orochimaru leered at him, green eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Good boy…"

"OH NO YOU DON'T YOU SICK PEDOPHILIC LIAR!!!"

Sakura couldn't help but smile as relief flooded through her, and even Sasuke looked up, the grim expression on his face lightening.

"SASUKE, SAKURA, HAVE NO FEAR! NARUTO UZUMAKI, NUMBER ONE NINJA AND FUTURE HOKAGE IS HERE!"

Ten different Naruto's beamed at them from above, some perched on trees, others hanging upside down by their feet.

It was a wonder he'd managed it so stealthily – Kabuto and Orochimaru seemed taken aback.

"It's about time," Sasuke smirked, and Naruto winked at him cheerily, puffing his chest out in pride. "Though your rhyming sucks."

One of the Narutos (presumably the actual one, not the clones) fell off his roost on the tree in indignation.

"Ungrateful bastard!" he screeched, pointing accusingly at Sasuke. "I come all the way here to save your ass for the hundredth time and that's all you can say?!"

Three shadow clones materialized behind Kabuto, each holding a kunai to his chest, neck and lower back respectively.

"Let Sakura-chan go or else!" they chanted in unison.

Kabuto complied since he really had no other choice. Sakura immediately moved towards Sasuke and Naruto.

Orochimaru scowled. The kyuubi-brat was going to make things much harder…

"Sakura! Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?" came a high-pitched voice as a dark-haired girl rushed out of the bushes to join the trio.

Orochimaru dismissed her presence, as another familiar (and strong) chakra signature entered the scene.

"Orochimaru."

Orochimaru was now feeling immensely annoyed. Where were all these morons popping up from? Though he had expected to face this particular acquaintance… in fact he'd even prepared a special _surprise _for her.

"Tsunade," he said coldly, all the silkiness gone from his voice. "It's been a long time."

Tsunade glared at him, her expression filled with intense animosity.

"Last time we met, I smashed you to pulp. I'm looking forward to doing it again," she snarled, cracking her knuckles.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, surveying her appearance.

"Really? But you seem to have changed, Tsunade. You seem weaker now, _older…"_

It was true – Tsunade's chakra had depleted considerably, and she was quite weak (which still meant hellishly strong for a normal ninja's standards) in comparison to her previous self. She'd even lessened her age-concealing jutsu, and a few wrinkles and creases could be seen lining her face and hands. Moreover, her seal, which she had used to store her excess chakra, was now gone.

"I'm more than capable of fighting a worthless snake like you!" Tsunade spat. "At least I can fight with my _own _body."

Orochimaru sneered at her.

"What use is that, if your body is frail and useless! Me, I much prefer immortality to your pathetic existence."

"Stop babbling," Tsunade barked. "And fight me if you have the guts!"

"As much as I would relish the feeling of squeezing the air out of your pretty little neck," Orochimaru began patronizingly, "I need to attend to Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun."

"Coward," Tsunade taunted, dashing at him, her fist raised.

Orochimaru nimbly stepped aside, noticing that her speed had lessened considerably since their last encounter.

"Dear Tsunade, you have become weak. Too weak for me to waste my time on. Don't worry though, I have a little treat for you, I think you might enjoy…" Orochimaru said maliciously, making a few handseals.

Tsunade stopped in her tracks, not at all liking the tone of his voice.

Orochimaru flickered away, choosing to reappear next to Sasuke. Naruto immediately pounced on him. In the meanwhile, Sakura and Hinata had engaged Kabuto in a fierce battle – flurries of senbon and kunai whistled through the air, and flashes of chakra from the medic-nin's hands and Hinata's jyuuken filled the air.

Tsunade however, barely noticed the fight that was raging around her. She stood transfixed, as two figures, Orochimaru's summons approached her.

One was tall, lean, with long, light purple hair, and dark eyes. The other was shorter in stature, with a ruddy face, brown hair and eyes the same shade of amber as her own.

They walked towards her, looking exactly as they did all those years ago, except for their expressions, which instead of being warm and cheerful, were perfectly blank.

"D-Dan…" Tsunade choked out, stretching a trembling arm outwards. "N-Nawaki?"

The figures' eyes suddenly flashed green, and they suddenly produced weapons, Dan holding a long, gleaming katana, and Nawaki two kunai.

They charged at Tsunade, but she stood, seemingly petrified, amber eyes wide as memories of the past flooded through her, along with the painful emotions that had been buried within her years ago.

...

...

Tenten winced slightly as they leapt through the trees; the wound in her chest was no longer dangerous, but throbbed every now and then. Still there was no way she'd let an injury like that hinder their progress.

Neji's sharp eyes caught the movement though, and he glanced over at her in concern.

"Tenten, if it's paining we can always slow our pace," he said, but Tenten shook her head adamantly.

"I'm a ninja, pain is something I must deal with. Besides, we wasted enough time thanks to me anyway."

Neji rolled his eyes at her typical stubbornness, but the duo continued, falling silent again.

They hadn't encountered anymore fighting enemy nin, only limp bodies – which meant Lee had spread the word on how to kill them, and the rest of the Jounin and Chuunin had dealt with them effectively. Surprisingly enough, no Konoha corpses littered the grounds, which was fortunate – or not…

Neji and Tenten reached the gates of the village without any hindrance; however it was at the gates of the village that a scuffle was taking place.

Kakashi, Gai and Lee were teamed up against a group of masked ninja, whereas Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, all of whom looked extremely distraught were battling a dark-haired lady.

It was only when Neji and Tenten drew closer did they recognize the enemies.

Kakashi, Gai and Lee were fighting three Konoha Anbu, as well as another Konoha Jounin, Ibiki.

"They c-couldn't have betrayed us?" Tenten whispered, eyes wide, as she digested this shocking scene.

Neji shook his head grimly.

"No. I wondered how Konoha hadn't sustained any casualties. Now I understand."

Tenten looked at him questioningly.

"It's the blasted jutsu. Whoever dies by his methods, he can call back to fight for him."

Tenten gaped as comprehension dawned on her. This was perhaps even more twisted than the child soldiers – turning a country's dead shinobi, shinobi who had died as proud warriors defending their nation, against that very nation. Turning friends, loved ones, against their own family, brethren… it was cruel, and it was heartbreaking.

As heartbreaking as the fight that was taking place next to Kakashi, Gai and Lee's.

Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, their movements forced and unwilling, their expressions pained, were fighting their sensei – Kurenai.

...

...

"Eight trigrams sixty-four palms!" Hinata cried, lashing out at Kabuto. She knew it was pointless cutting off his chakra pathways – a medic-nin of his caliber could easily restart the chakra flow in his system.

However, the moment's delay that this took gave Sakura the opportunity to swing a chakra-infused fist at Kabuto's face. The medic-nin, too focused on reopening his chakra paths couldn't quite dodge the blow properly, and flew upwards several feet from the force of the hit.

Less than a second later he was being pummeled to the ground by Sakura, as she kicked him relentlessly from above with her feet. A chakra-enhanced version of Lee's 'Lions Barrage' attack which Sasuke had also copied years ago; Sakura's modified version was executed with a deadly perfection, and Kabuto lay on the ground, moaning, as the pain of several shattered bones lanced through his body.

The two girls, Kabuto realized, were much tougher than they looked; one of them he could have handled, but both together were making things difficult. He'd have to rely on Orochimaru's jutsus if he wanted to defeat them.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto, after having incessantly fireballed and shadow-clone-barraged Orochimaru respectively, were now charging at him from opposite directions, with a Chidori and a Rasengan aimed at the snake Sannin.

Orochimaru decided it was futile to evade and took both the attacks, the flesh of his body sizzling as it was ripped to shreds by the combined attack.

Moments later however, Orochimaru's seemingly defeated corpse opened its mouth, and regurgitated a large figure, covered in threads of slime and saliva. Orochimaru staggered up from the mess, wiping the slime off of him and bared his teeth.

His Oral Rebirth Technique never failed.

"Ugh! That's _so _gross!" Naruto complained. "Do you really have to use that sick jutsu so often?!"

"Stop whining, loser," Sasuke growled. "And _attack _him – Firestyle: Dragon Fire Jutsu!"

"Don't tell me what to do you asshole!" Naruto screeched, activating his sage mode and creating two more clones of himself.

"RASENRENGAN!!!"

Orochimaru breathed once, before dodging the fire dragons with ease. The Oral Rebirth Technique had one side – it depleted his chakra reserves massively. In fact, Orochimaru was surprised that he wasn't completely exhausted; those dead bodies had to be controlled through a network of chakra strings that all fed off of his own chakra – and considering the vast number of them, Orochimaru had predicted that by now his chakra reserves would be running lower than what they were.

That meant one thing, Orochimaru suddenly realized with growing dread. His undead, undefeatable army was being obliterated by those damn Konoha nins. They must've figured out the way to incapacitate them!

Still, Orochimaru had no time to complain as two Naruto clones were running at him from opposite sides with identical whirling balls of chakra. They seemed slightly larger, and somewhat different than the Rasengan he'd used before though. Orochimaru quickly thought of his next move – he wouldn't be able to pull off another Oral Rebirth this quickly.

He leapt upwards, surprised when Naruto didn't follow him. Instead both clones hurled their balls of chakra, the Rasenrengan upwards.

Sasuke's fire dragons soon followed, wrapping themselves around Naruto's jutsus. The jutsu's combined, creating two fiery balls of whirring wind chakra, with the ability to not only slice everything in their path, but also burn them to ashes.

The amalgamation of Sasuke and Naruto's attack was something similar to Jiraiya's Flame Rasengan, and was truly a deadly combo.

Orochimaru bit his finger and swore as the large spinning fireballs headed towards him, his hands quickly flying through the signs for his attack prevention technique.

"Summoning no jutsu!" he shouted, pouncing on the ground and slamming his hand onto it. The fireballs followed moments later and there was a loud explosion, accompanied by massive amounts of smoke.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted. "We got him Sasuke!"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't think so."

As the smoke cleared, a large withered corpse of a snake could be seen, obviously dead from the impact of the attack. Orochimaru emerged from its charred belly, which he cut away with the sword that was now sticking out of his mouth.

Naruto wrinkled his nose.

Orochimaru grinned, before hissing, "Ten thousand snakes wave!"

"Damn," muttered Naruto. "Sasuke, quick, make that big spirit monster thingy to save us!"

"Susanoo." Sasuke muttered through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Just do it, fast!"

"I can't."

"What?!" Naruto's expression would have been comical if they weren't in a dire situation, with thousands of killer snakes slithering towards them.

"I can't use my Mangekyou abilities ever since that battle – at least for a few months."

"So then – argh!" Naruto growled, scraping a tooth against his finger. "Summ-"

"No!" Sasuke's hand shot out and grabbed Naruto's wrist. "What use is a frog against snakes?"

"Do you have a better idea?!" Naruto shouted. The snakes were just feet away from them, and advancing rapidly.

Sasuke bit his finger instead, pressing it down after performing the seals. "Summoning no jutsu!"

He then grabbled the back of Naruto's collar, yanking him up, and then dropping him onto something soft.

"What the –" Naruto began as he felt himself lifted up, ten meters, then twenty, then forty, and rising rapidly.

They were on the back of a hawk, Sasuke's newest summon. Sasuke leaned over the large bird's head, directing its movements, and Naruto was seated behind him, clutching at the bird's feathers.

"Firestyle: fireball no jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, expelling a huge ball of fire which immediately incinerating the writhing mass of snakes below.

Naruto smirked as he heard Orochimaru cursing, an enraged look on his upturned face.

"Nice summon," he commented. Sasuke said nothing.

The bird suddenly swerved to the left and dove down, throwing Naruto horribly off balance. He grabbed Sasuke from the back, holding onto the boy in front of him for dear life.

The bird, most likely on Sasuke's instructions, slowed down, now circling over the area at a medium pace.

"Dobe. Let. Go. Of. Me. Now."

Sasuke's voice was tight, though Naruto, after having known him for so long, could detect the slight tone of embarrassment.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun…" Naruto purred, switching into his Sexy Jutsu for a moment and pressing his now very feminine chest to Sasuke's back.

"NARUTO!!!" Sasuke roared warningly, and Naruto immediately switched back, pushing himself away.

"Heh heh, chill out Sasuke, it was just a joke. Sheesh, you're really weird when it comes to touching people."

"I'd really rather _you _didn't touch me at all, Naruto."

"Bastard. I didn't mean to, but you're driving this thing like a drunken maniac, I could've fallen down. I feel bad for Sakura, you guys are going to have sexual issues-" Naruto taunted.

"Naruto. Shut. Up. _Now._"

"Yeah, yeah – hey, Baa-chan's having trouble in her battle! Let's help her out!"

Orochimaru was still looking at them helplessly from below, unable to attack when they were so high up. Sakura seemed to be bashing up Kabuto with Hinata's assistance.

Tsunade however, was having trouble. 'Dan' and 'Nawaki', or rather the corpses Orochimaru had transformed so they resembled Dan and Nawaki, Tsunade's deceased lover and brother, were now attacking the woman with vigor. Tsunade however seemed to be unable to attack back, only defending herself.

...

...

"Dan – Dan, please stop…" Tsunade pleaded, blocking the katana. "I love you, don't you love me too? Nawaki?"

Her strength was diminishing, that much was obvious. But her mental resolve seemed to have crumpled entirely.

"Stop this, Nawaki. You mustn't attack your sister!" she chided the smaller figure, kicking away a kunai that came whizzing in her direction. She could have easily punched it if she wanted to, but Tsunade was holding back.

The corpse that resembled Dan charged at her again, katana raised and gleaming. Tsunade blocked it, and punched the metal instead. The katana shattered into pieces, sparkling silver pieces that littered the grounds like crystals.

Like the crystal tears that were rolling down Tsunade's cheeks.

"No – no, don't do this to me… please…" she sobbed, dodging a few shuriken.

Suddenly, the corpse resembling Nawaki charged at her, and a kunai slashed across one arm, drawing blood.

Tsunade's eyes widened. The sight of the blood seemed to have shaken her back to her senses if anything, due to her renewed haemophobia.

"D-Dan? Nawaki?" she asked disbelievingly, trembling violently as she stared at her gash, stared at the red liquid streaming down her arm. "It – it can't be…"

Tsunade seemed to be going hysterical now.

"Nawaki! Dan! Why – why would you hurt me! This isn't you!" she was screaming, now punching the ground in fury. Jagged rocks sprang up from the ground where she punctured it, hindering the corpses from reaching her.

"NO! NOOOO!" Tsunade cried in distress. "This – isn't – you!"

...

...

"Come _on _Granny Tsunade!" Naruto urged from above. "You can beat them! They're not really your loved ones, just Orochimaru's sick jutsus! You have to defeat them for the sakes of the real Dan and Nawaki!!!"

Naruto's yelling seemed to have caught Tsunade's attention.

"Yes!" she cried out. "You're right! I _will _defeat them all – for Dan… and Nawaki…"

...

...

Sakura dodged the large snake that was slithering towards her, and aimed a kunai with deadly precision. The snake hissed in agony as the sharp metal punctured its bulbous eye, blood spurting out.

Hinata had also resorted to shuriken and kunai, not wanting to risk her close-range fighting style with the poisonous creatures.

Kabuto hid behind a tree – the snake jutsu had occupied the two kunoichi, giving him just enough time to completely heal his body before launching a new attack.

"I'm finished playing with them," Kabuto decided. "This time… they die."

...

...

Orochimaru squinted up and the circling figure that was Sasuke – and Naruto, seated on a hawk. The battle was getting tedious. Why wasn't Sasuke using Tsukuyomi? Only when Sasuke tried using Mangekyou Sharingan genjutsu attack, would Orochimaru's new jutsu activate automatically to be used against it.

Orochimaru was certain that his new jutsu, perfectly crafted for use against an Uchiha's dojutsu would work well. The problem was activating it.

He had devised another way of activating his jutsu – through normal hand seals. However this would consume a large amount of chakra, rather than if the jutsu activated automatically upon contact with a Mangekyou Sharingan.

Orochimaru, however, was getting impatient. Time was running out, and Sasuke's only advantage so far was that Naruto was with him. Naruto's only advantage was the endless chakra the kyuubi supplied him with.

And the kyuubi – the kyuubi could only be suppressed in one way.

Orochimaru's mouth lifted into a sinister smile.

His dead army was being defeated anyways, so no point conserving chakra for that. It was time for his last and ultimate move.

The technique which he had acquired after months of researching and experimenting with Kabuto's help, inspired by one of Konoha's nin themselves… he would finally use this technique…

Orochimaru executed the handseals, channeling chakra to his eyes.

This technique combined with his already superior powers and jutsus would make him unstoppable. Moreover, it would help him control the kyuubi.

Konoha was finished.

"Mangekyou Sharingan," Orochimaru whispered, and in a flash, his green eyes turned deep blood red, a black pinwheel spinning around in them.

...

...

...

_A/N – cliffy =)_

_Duh duh duh_

_This chap may have had errors, had to finish it pretty quickly. If you find any pls pm me and lemme know =S_

_Sorry took so long to update, I've been really busy. I'll try the next update for tomorrow, I should be free… or so I hope…_

_Yes, Orochimaru got a sharingan, finally! How? Well I thought if Danzou could have like twenty, Orochimaru whose anyways obsessed with them easily could! _

_And I know the fluff is taking a backseat right now, cus the plot needs to develop, but by the next couple chaps the action bits should more or else be tied up, and we will certainly have more romance in the next chapter, I promise =)_

_We also have to get back to poor Team Kurenai =( Which will be sad, since as you may have guessed, Kurenai will die. I know it's sad, but in a real ninja war, people would be dying .And I couldn't kill off any of the younger ones, and since Asuma's dead anyway, at least they can be together now =S_

_Though I love making Naruto and Sasuke fight together, especially after seeing the Naruto 6__th__ OVA. If you haven't seen that, you have to, its really good. And there's a nice big sasusaku moment in the beginning *winks*_

_Oh and latest manga chap 487 – READ IT! It's finally getting somewhere after all the NaruSasu gay emo bonding (not that I minded all that but still). And yay, HE is back! (You'd have to read it to know who)… _

_See you till then and review please_

_xx_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer – Don't own Naruto._

_A/N – Sorry it took saw long, I was kinda occupied with my fic NejiTen Oneshots (I know it's a bit cheap to advertise your own fanfics, but any NejiTen fans here, you could read that, I'm pretty sure you'd like it, or I hope)…_

_But finally here it is, chapter 10. _

...

...

...

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, as he felt a sudden spark of chakra, eerily familiar chakra spike up not very far from where Orochimaru. The chakra patterns were unmistakable – yet how could Orochimaru possibly be emitting them? There was only one possible explanation that sprung to Sasuke's mind.

"Fuck," Sasuke swore loudly. "This is not happening."

"What happened?" Naruto asked, noting the sudden change in Sasuke's demeanor. The boy had gone rigid, and was radiating killer intent as he directed his hawk straight down, towards Orochimaru.

"How the – he couldn't have – it better _not _be _his_," Sasuke was muttering frantically.

"What the hell is going on, teme?" Naruto demanded as the hawk skidded to a stop a few meters before Orochimaru.

Sasuke ignored him however, leaping off the hawk and charging at Orochimaru, eyes wild.

"You bastard!" Sasuke roared, as he made eye contact with the smirking Sannin, the red and black design on his iris instantly recognizable. "YOU STOLE ITACHI'S EYES!"

...

...

_Sasuke stared in bewilderment as Orochimaru's dripping figure was sucked into the Totsuka sword, sealed for eternity. He was too preoccupied with Itachi thereafter. to notice the tiny white snake that had reformed from Orochimaru's disappearing body. As the two brother's exchanged their final words, their final act of one brother almost playfully poking the other in a heart-wrenchingly meaningful gesture, the little snake slithered away, malice alight in its green eyes. It hid under a rock, watching the exchange until both brothers finally collapsed, one dead and the other not far from it. _

_The snake reemerged, growing in size. He'd have to act fast, if he wanted Itachi Uchiha's eye before Madara returned for Sasuke._

_A few minutes later, when Madara arrived, Itachi's corpse lay on the ground, a peaceful smile still etched onto his lips. The rest of his face, however was horribly mangled, and two bloody holes remained where his precious Sharingan eyes had been gouged out from._

_Madara suspected Sasuke, and let the matter slide. He didn't even bring it up with the younger Uchiha, assuming Sasuke would come to him if and when he wanted a transplant. He never suspected, however, that someone else would lay their hands on the revered Sharingan._

_..._

_...  
_

Orochimaru's smirk widened.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun, I'm so glad you noticed," he said chuckling. "It was a rather intelligent idea, inspired by Danzo, and even your own sensei Kakashi. Do you really think you stand a change against me now?"

Sasuke shrank back, a spasm of terror briefly flickering across his otherwise stoic face, shooting a covert glance at Sakura.

"If you have the goddamn eyes, why can't you leave Sasuke alone?!" Naruto demanded. "You only wanted him for the Sharingan anyways!"

Orochimaru's face darkened. He didn't want to let them know that activating Itachi's eyes took a massive amount of chakra. In fact, at the current rate, he'd only less than ten before he ran out; he had to get Sasuke in those ten minutes. Once he took over Sasuke's body, he would use Sasuke's own sharingan, and hence not face the problem of overusing chakra.

...

...

Kabuto froze in the middle of his hand-seals, as a familiar chakra filled the air. Orochimaru had activated the Sharingan, he realized.

However, as he assessed Orochimaru's chakra, he noticed it was dropping at an alarming rate; which meant that Orochimaru had activated it himself, obviously in a fit of desperation. Kabuto cursed, realizing what he'd have to do.

Abandoning the attack he was planning on Sakura and Hinata, Kabuto fled from the area, hiding himself once again, so he could channel his chakra into Orochimaru, as his mentor had instructed him to do in such a situation.

This would increase Orochimaru's time with the sharingan by another five to six minutes. Kabuto considered it a sheer waste of chakra. Why wasn't Orochimaru waiting for Sasuke to activate his Mangekyou, so that the Sharingan would activate automatically and not drain off chakra?

Kabuto realized that if Orochimaru was pushed to this limit, he was obviously at a disadvantage.

...

...

"Shut up, kyuubi brat!" Orochimaru snarled. "I'll deal with you later."

He turned to Sasuke, quickly made the hand signs he'd wanted to for so long, and hissed his next command, voice full of sadistic pleasure.

"Tsukuyomi."

_This will force him to bring out his Mangekyou Sharingan, _Orochimaru thought gleefully. _And once he does this battle is over. The only reason I cannot defeat him is because of the Sharingan, but with Itachi's eyes which are greater than his own, victory will certainly be mine._

Sasuke stared back coldly, struggling with the genjutsu. There were two tiny flaws in Orochimaru's grand scheme; the first being that Sasuke _couldn't _use Mangekyou even if he wanted to, and thus wouldn't activate it pointlessly. Secondly, Orochimaru had never seen Itachi's battle with Sasuke. He didn't know that despite Itachi having a Mangekyou Sharingan, Sasuke was able to break through his genjutsu with even a normal Sharingan.

Orochimaru clenched his fist, baring his teeth. A drop of sweat dripped across his pale forehead. Sasuke wasn't being taken in by the genjutsu.

"How is this possible!" Orochimaru shrieked, finally losing patience. Sasuke smirked at him. "I have the superior dojutsu! Bring out your Mangekyou!"

"I don't need the Mangekyou," Sasuke said smoothly, lying through his teeth. He was panicking slightly though; he could break through genjutsu and hence Tsukuyomi, but if Orochimaru decided to use Amaterasu or Susanoo, that would be a problem.

...

...

Sakura narrowed her bright green eyes. That sneak, Kabuto was nowhere in sight.

"Hinata," she whispered. "Can you see him?"

Hinata searched with her white eyes, veins pulsing. Then she suddenly gasped.

"What is it?" Sakura asked anxiously.

"I-It's Orochimaru," Hinata stammered. "He-he's nearly out of chakra. Kabuto's in hiding, and he's supplying it to him, but both their reserves are diminishing pretty rapidly; it looks as if they're being – they're being drained out from their eyes!"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, contemplating this information for a moment.

"I got it!" _she_ said finally with a jolt of realization. "Hinata, you're a genius!"

"I-I didn't do anything," Hinata said blushing.

"Don't you get it?" Sakura demanded. "Orochimaru's feeding off Kabuto's chakra like a leech, which means if we get Kabuto, Orochimaru's gone as well. Moreover, they're using some complicated jutsu related to the eyes; for some reason I can't help but think of a transplanted sharingan… and its using up too much chakra. So if Sasuke and Naruto stall them for a while, they'll run out and we'll win!"

"B-but Sakura," Hinata cut in, looking worried. "Sasuke doesn't have that much chakra either. And Naruto – if Naruto tries using too much – you – you know what happens…"

"We have to tell Naruto about this," Sakura said firmly. "Hinata, go relay the message. I'll go after Kabuto… but I'll need back up soon."

"Y-yes, of course."

...

...

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata whispered to the blonde.

Sasuke and Orochimaru were locked in a fierce genjutsu battle; they were evenly matched, since Orochimaru had stronger eyes, but Sasuke had better control over his Sharingan, having used it for years.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Naruto whirled around, grabbing Hinata by the shoulders. Fortunately the girl didn't faint at that opportune moment, but blushed furiously and relayed the message.

"I noticed Orochimaru's nearly out of chakra. Kabuto's supplying him back-up. You need to defeat Kabuto now, before Orochimaru tries another, more dangerous jutsu," she said quickly, managing the sentence without her usual stuttering.

"I – huh – how?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Just listen to me," Hinata pleaded. "And let Sasuke know. Tell Sasuke he only has to stall Orochimaru. And its better if we avoid him using one of the other attacks on us!"

"Alright, I'm on it!" Naruto said, pumping his fist. "Orochimaru's going down, Hinata, believe it!"

Naruto made a hand sigh, and with a puff of smoke, two shadow clones appeared. One crept behind Orochimaru (who was too absorbed with the genjutsu battle to realize) and the other motioned to Hinata.

"Show me where Kabuto is," the Naruto clone commanded, and Hinata nodded, leading it into the forest.

Naruto grinned, though he didn't relax his guard. If things went to plan, this battle would end in victory pretty soon.

...

...

Sakura crouched near Kabuto, masking her chakra. The ninja was heaving in exhaustion, leaning against a tree as his supplied his chakra to Orochimaru.

She fingered the poisoned senbon in her fingers – a blow to the jugular would kill him for good. Though this would normally be futile to use against Kabuto, since being a medic-nin, he could heal it easily. However this time, thanks to Orochimaru he wouldn't have enough chakra. Just to be on the safe side, Naruto would have to attack simultaneously as well.

As if on cue, Hinata emerged from the bushes with Naruto, or perhaps it was a clone, she couldn't really tell. Their eyes met, and Sakura nodded.

Time to attack and end this once and for all.

...

...

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in aggravation. It was immensely difficult trying to counter a genjutsu when you opponent had more powerful eyes than you. Not impossible, but yet extremely difficult. This daunting task was made even more _distracting _(and distraction was something Sasuke couldn't afford at the time, since fighting the Mangekyou Sharingan required utmost concentration) when a blond-haired idiot was gesticulating wildly in the background, standing a few feet behind the enemy.

_This better be good, _Sasuke thought darkly, quickly creating a shadow clone of his own to join Naruto's.

Orochimaru barely noticed. He was panicking inwardly, as he fell his chakra reserves diminish. Along with Kabuto's chakra, he would last another four minutes or so.

_Why isn't this damn jutsu working? _Orochimaru thought, frustrated and desperate. _If I can't finish him in another minute, I'm trying Susanoo._

The only reason Orochimaru hadn't considered Susanoo or Amaterasu before was simply because Susanoo was a heavenly beast, and he didn't know if it would answer to him properly since he had stolen Itachi's eyes and was not an Uchiha. And he didn't know how to control the deadly flames of Amaterasu – Tsukuyomi had been the safest bet, but that damn Sasuke was apparently resistant to it!

...

...

"What?" Sasuke's clone snarled at Naruto's. Naruto's clone seemed rather excited.

"Orochimaru's nearly out of chakra," he said breathlessly. "You just need to stall him for a few more minutes till he dies of chakra exhaustion. Kabuto's supporting him right now, but me and Sakura-chan will finish him off. Just don't let him do any weird jutsu in the meantime."

Sasuke nodded grimly. It wouldn't be too hard if they continued the genjutsu battle; but he was pretty sure Orochimaru was on the verge of reverting to Susanoo.

_Unless, _Sasuke thought, _I can convince him that the genjutsu is working. _

"Take care of Sakura," Sasuke said shortly. "Kabuto's dangerous, even when weakened."

"Don't worry, I won't let him touch her," Naruto promised, before his shadow clone dissipated with a poof. Sasuke's clone did the same a second later.

...

...

_It's pointless casting a genjutsu that will make him thing the Tsukuyomi is working, _Sasuke realized. _He'll see right through it… _

Suddenly an idea struck him, a rather uncharacteristic one, but a good one nonetheless.

_But if I fake it – if I act like I'm being affected without actually using genjutsu – that could fool him…_

...

...

"AAAAAARGH!!!" Sasuke's scream reverberated in the forest. It was a terrible sound.

Sakura froze, eyes widening in shock.

"Sasu-" she gasped before Naruto clamped a hand over her mouth, shaking his head furiously.

"He's just pretending," he reassured her. "Now let's get Kabuto!"

...

...

Orochimaru smiled widely, as Sasuke fell to the floor before him, screaming, clutching at his head, thrashing about in agony.

"I've finally got you, Sasuke-kun," he said, a maniacal grin lighting up his face.

Sasuke moaned and writhed in what could only be called a brilliant performance, one no one would expect from the otherwise composed Uchiha.

Orochimaru, not expecting plain and simple _acting _in place of some complex jutsu, was completely taken in by his trick, and continued the genjutsu, assuming that he was finally winning.

It began to sap away at his last reserves of chakra.

Sasuke finally stopped thrashing, and lay on the ground limply, giving the impression that he had been completely destroyed by the genjutsu. Orochimaru released it, collapsing on the ground himself, panting. He barely had any chakra left… now he just needed to get Kabuto, grab the Uchiha, and retreat…

...

...

Kabuto spun around, grabbing a tree branch for support.

Naruto and Sakura stood in front of him, their faces set in determination.

He'd run out of chakra too… however, from the screaming he'd heard earlier, at least Sasuke-kun had been defeated, or so he assumed.

"You heard Sasuke. He's lost this battle. If you kill me," Kabuto said menacingly, vainly attempting to get himself out of a fight, "We will certainly kill your precious teammate as well."

Naruto and Sakura exchanged identical grins.

"Just you try," Sakura said scathingly.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto added. "Come on, Sakura-chan! Let's teach these bastards never to mess with our best friend again!"

...

...

Orochimaru crawled towards Sasuke's limp figure, which lay motionless on the ground. Suddenly, Sasuke lifted his head, eyes shining malevolently, a huge smirk twisting his lips.

"No, you haven't, Orochimaru," he said soflty. "You're finished…"

Sasuke leapt up in a single fluid motion, dashing at Orochimaru, blue lightening cracking in his hands, the sound of chirping birds filling the air.

...

...

Sakura let out a war-cry and charged at Kabuto, green chakra flaring in her hand.

Naruto sped at him from the other side, a blue ball of chakra whirring in his.

...

...

"CHIDORI!"

...

...

"RASENGAN!"

...

...

Chakra cleaved into flesh, sizzling it, shredding it, mauling it apart. A few moments passed, and three teammates fell to the ground, panting. Their plan was a success, their job was done.

Their two opponents lay lifeless on the ground – Orochimaru's green eyes staring blankly upwards, his dark hair splayed outwards, and Kabuto lying face-down on the mud.

Instantaneously, all the revived corpses fell to the ground as well; those of the enemy nin, as well as familiar ones of Dan, Nawaki, Kurenai, Ibiki and the Konoha Anbu.

At last, it was over.

...

...

...

_A/N – yay, the conflict finally resolves. Sorry its kinda short, but I saw no point dragging the plot on for no reason _

_The action is over (for now) which means the next chapters are going to have fluff fluff fluff. Yipee.. =)_

_Orochimaru's plan was a FAIL. Haha, he so had that coming._

_Will give you more about Tsunade and Kurenai in the next chap, I promise. Hopefully that'll be soon…_

_I'm not the kind of author who won't update unless I get x number of reviews, but frankly, reviews do motivate me to write and hence I would end up updating faster… I've got a lot of hits, but not that many reviews, so please, do be the sweethearts I know you are my readers, and press the little button to give me a review… pretty please… =) And I'm open to any suggestions about plot, pairings etc._

_Oh and one more thing (SPOILER AHEAD) --- thank GOD Tsunade's back!!! In the manga!!! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer – don't own Naruto_

_A/N – sorry it's a been a while. I've been so busy with IB, it's a helluva lotta work… I rushed a bit with this chap, so excuse me if there are any typos =P but I hope you enjoy it, and will try for the next asap_

_love you all and pleeeeeeeease review! I will keep writing, but reviews somehow do motivate me to get a chap up quicker and they do brighten my day __ and to all those who have, thank you and I am eternally grateful to you all…_

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

_Is this it? Did all my research, all my painstaking work come to this? Are my jutsus, my incredible knowledge going to pass with me into mere oblivion?_

Frantic thoughts flickered in rapid succession through Orochimaru's mind. He was dying this time. His immortality had been overcome. This was the last fragment of his soul; he had not latched onto anyone else, he had no spare body left. This time, he was actually going to die.

The thought sent a wave of terror coursing through Orochimaru's veins. Death.

His vision blurred and he felt his last reserves of chakra slowly ebbing away from him – slowly but inexorably. He couldn't do anything about it, just wait until darkness took over him.

He saw Sasuke – what power radiated from within him – and his old teammate Tsunade battling furiously.

So she had outlasted him and Jiraiya. Orochimaru's lips curled up by a fraction. Though he always dreamed of outliving his two companions by years, decades, centuries… maybe it wasn't so bad if Tsunade lived longer. After all, she had always been the one they'd looked out for, even though she'd never needed it…

...

...

"_Hi!" the girl said brightly, her blonde ponytail bobbing. "I'm Tsunade, and I'm going to be a super-strong kunoichi one day!"_

_Orochimaru surveyed her with one sweeping motion of his green eyes before diverting his attention to the white-haired freak next to her._

"_A pleasure to meet you, Tsunade-hime," the boy said, attempting to sound suave and cool. "I'm Jiraiya, your teammate and future boyfriend – not to mention the handsomest man around…"_

_The girl's eyes narrowed, and she chose to ignore what was to be the first of many such hopelessly infatuated pick-up lines. She turned to Orochimaru._

"_What's your name?" _

"_I'm – Orochimaru."_

_..._

_...  
_

"_You horny pervert!" Tsunade screeched._

"_Flat-chested bitch!" Jiraiya bellowed back, arms flailing uselessly as he struggled against the ropes binding him to the wooden stump._

"_That's enough," Sarutobi said, intervening. "Tsunade, Orochimaru, you have successfully procured your bells. You may leave."_

_Tsunade pulled a face at Jiraiya, before strutting off, looking immensely pleased with herself. Orochimaru followed, feeling rather satisfied as well. He'd managed to snag the bell first._

"_Hey," Tsunade said suddenly, as they walked away from the clearing, Jiraiya's curses still ringing in the air. "I'm starved. You wanna grab something to eat?"_

"…_sure," Orochimaru mumbled._

_..._

_...  
_

"_So," Jiraiya attempted for the thirteenth time, "If I manage to hit this target precisely with my kunai, will you go out with me?"_

_Tsunade glowered at him._

"_I already said no!" she growled, as Orochimaru watched on with mild interest. "Are you some kind of a twisted masochist who likes getting beaten up and rejected repeatedly? Because if you are, I have no problem helping you out there!" _

"_You wound me, Tsunade," Jiraiya said melodramatically. "There are so many woman who would kill to be in your place right now, kill for the opportunity to have me as a boyfriend…"_

_Even Orochimaru realized it was a stupid thing to say._

"_Really?" Tsunade asked, raising her eyebrows. "Well I'll tell you something, you useless toad."_

"_What is it?" Jiraiya leaned forward expectantly, eyes darting downwards._

"_If I were to ever have a boyfriend, I'd choose Orochimaru over you," Tsunade said scathingly, before turning around and marching away, her nose in the air._

_Jiraiya looked devastated. Orochimaru was torn between amusement and embarrassment. He fought to keep the blush from his pale face, but didn't quite succeed in resisting the smirk that pulled at his lips._

_..._

_...  
_

_Orochimaru retracted his snakes as the enemy-nin collapsed in front of him. Suddenly, a small brown-haired blur raced past him into the enemy camp._

"_Nawaki's really pumped up," Orochimaru thought with a smile._

_A few seconds and a large explosion later, the smile had transmogrified into a look of utmost horror and shock as a blood-stained crystal necklace flew from the debris after the impact of the explosion and clattered at Orochimaru's feet._

_..._

_...  
_

_Tsunade burst into the rooms, amber eyes wild._

"_N-Nawaki!" she shrieked. "Where is he?"_

_She met Orochimaru's sad gaze, read the unsaid meaning in his eyes._

"_N-n-no," she whispered, trembling. "It – can't be… please…"_

_Jiraiya clasped her shoulder, holding her back. Orochimaru looked downwards._

"_It's all because of this war," he said, extracting something from the depths of his robe and handing it to Tsunade._

_Tsunade's eyes widened as she saw the crystal necklace lying in Orochimaru's open palm – the necklace she had gifted Nawaki just days ago…_

"_I'm sorry," Orochimaru said sincerely, his eyes meeting hers._

_..._

_...  
_

"_So Tsunade's dating that purple-haired weirdo…" Jiraiya slurred morosely, half-drunk. "Don… or Din… no, Dan…" he spat out the name, a lugubrious expression inhabiting his face. _

"_I don't have a chance with her anymore…" he continued, moaning dismally._

_Orochimaru absorbed this news, feeling mildly shocked._

"_I see," he said expressionlessly, before returning to his scroll, ignoring the strange, sinking feeling that flooded his senses._

_..._

_...  
_

_Orochimaru leapt through the trees, eyes darting around. _

"_Where is Tsunade's platoon?" he muttered aloud, searching out for that familiar chakra signature._

_When he located it, he was met by a rather heartbreaking sight._

_Tsunade was bent over Dan's – obviously dead body – green healing chakra glowing in her hands as she vainly attempted to revive him._

"_Stop! Stop! STOP!" she was screaming. Her shoulders were shaking violently. Even from his position above on the tree branch, he could tell she was crying._

"_I SAID STOP!" she shouted hysterically, voice thick with anguish. "Don't leave me! Stop!"_

_Her cries seemed to pierce into Orochimaru's very soul, as he surveyed the scene, rain pelting down on him._

_A stray raindrop – or was it a tear – slid down his cheek._

'_People are such fragile beings,' he thought sadly, watching Tsunade's figure below. 'So easily killed, so easily destroyed… if only I could achieve a jutsu for immortality, I could stop all these deaths… stop all this needless suffering…'_

"_NOOOO!" Tsunade wailed, sobbing loudly. "Dan, don't leave meee!"_

'_Maybe I could stop her sorrow… and her tears…' _

_..._

_...  
_

"_People have so much untapped power within them," Orochimaru explained to an intrigued Anko. "If I could just tap into that power… imagine what I could achieve! I could stop wars, stop deaths, bring about immortality…" he licked his lips._

_..._

_...  
_

"_You've changed," Tsunade said suddenly, as the duo leapt through the trees on their way back to Konoha. Jiraiya had decided to stay back at Ame, to teach some orphans._

"_How so?" Orochimaru inquired._

"_You've become –" Tsunade hesitated, as if trying to find the words. "Colder. And – you're so involved with your research, I barely ever see you anymore. It's like – you're a completely different person…"_

_Orochimaru smirked at the last part._

"_You never know, maybe I am…" he said out loud, thinking of the body switch technique he had been developing._

_Tsunade looked bemused._

"_What?"_

_He didn't reply, too consumed in his own thoughts. She didn't bother asking him again._

_..._

_...  
_

"_If not for me," Jiraiya growled, twisting his fingers into hand seals. "At least come back for Tsunade!"_

_Orochimaru sneered._

"_Tsunade-hime never needed me, and she doesn't need me now. Why should I come back for her?"_

"_She cares about you – or she cared about you, before you become so – twisted. And even now, she would accept you if you just came back and became normal again."_

"_Nice attempt, my old teammate, but that isn't enough to tempt me into coming back… there is so much more to life, more to this world than childhood friends and lo- I have an ambition, and I will go to any means to achieve it!" Orochimaru retorted, slamming an open palm onto the ground and shouting in unison with Jiraiya._

"_Summoning no jutsu!"_

_..._

_...  
_

"_That bloody old geezer!" Orochimaru spat, staring at his shriveled arms which dangled limply by his sides._

"_Is there – no cure at all?" Kabuto asked carefully._

"_There is – there is one medic… who if no one else, would have a cure," Orochimaru said softly, green eyes glinting._

"_Who is it, my lord?"_

"… _an old friend of mine…"_

_..._

_...  
_

"_So what's your decision, Tsunade?" Orochimaru whispered. "Will you come with me and heal my arms?"_

_Tsunade was shaking, an inner turmoil raging in her mind._

_He'd promised her she'd see them again… Dan and Nawaki… not to mention, he was her teammate, an old friend, before he – turned away…_

"_Dan… Nawaki…" Tsunade murmured. "I – I…"_

"_I'll give you a week," Orochimaru said, ignoring the small stab of bitterness that she wouldn't come back just for his sake._

_Of course, after what he'd done, he'd be foolish to expect it._

_Still, he probably knew Tsunade and her weakness best… and hence, he would be able to manipulate her in more ways than one… _

_One more week, and she'd be allied with him, the second Sannin turned away from Konoha… he was sure of it._

_..._

_...  
_

'_She's lucky she's so – well endowed,' Orochimaru thought spitefully, yanking his sword-tongue from Tsunade's bleeding chest._

_He would have sworn that the blow would have killed any other – normally-sized woman… but then again, he never really wanted to kill Tsunade completely… _

_..._

_...  
_

"_Dear Tsunade," Orochimaru said tauntingly. "You have become weak. Too weak for me to waste my time on…"_

_What he really meant was that he couldn't bring himself to fight her again – especially when the outcome of this fight meant death._

_Not to mention, Sasuke-kun was a much more necessary opponent at the time, one who required his undivided attention._

_..._

_...  
_

These thoughts, and countless others flicked through his mind in rapid succession, as the last vestiges of chakra left Orochimaru's battered body.

Ironically enough, the last image burned into his mind was not that of Sasuke, or Itachi, or snakes, or unquenchable power…

It was the image of his old teammate, fighting the nightmares from her past, outliving him, outlasting him despite his immortality. Her face was the same as it had been years ago, except that her expression was one of anger, mingled with indescribable grief.

_We're not very different, you and I, _Orochimaru thought. _We both try to escape the process of ageing and growing older, just in different ways._

Another wave of fear engulfed Orochimaru, and he pictured Tsunade's face again, except this time she was laughing, and her amber eyes were twinkling. Jiraiya was standing next to her, younger and carefree as well.

_Maybe… maybe I should have stayed with them… _Orochimaru thought, before finally losing consciousness for the last time.

...

...

Tsunade collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily, releasing her age-concealing jutsu ever so slightly. Barely noticeable wrinkles and creases formed on her hands and face, but she didn't care.

Dan and Nawaki's forms lay before her. They had already died thought. It was pointless wasting more tears over a death that had occurred years ago, but Tsunade could not control the tears that leaked out her eyes.

She then caught sight of Orochimaru's form, lying spread-eagled on the ground.

She felt empty though – hollow. She didn't think she would cry over his dead body – he had betrayed them. Still, with his death, it seemed that some part of her, a tiny part buried away by years of hatred and feelings of disgust and betrayal… that tiny part seemed to have resurfaced, and cracked, ever so slightly.

_They're all gone now, _Tsunade realized. _Everyone who had mattered to me the most. Nawaki, Dan, Sarutobi-sensei, Jiraiya… and now Orochimaru as well…_

She wouldn't cry over him. She couldn't. And even if she wanted to, she was crying already, so it wouldn't make a difference.

Tsunade saw Shizune materializing out of somewhere and running towards her. She saw Sakura, Naruto and Hinata emerging from the woods.

Sakura immediately bolted towards Sasuke, flinging her arms around him, and embracing him fiercely. He eventually hugged her back, placing his arms around her shoulders, stroking her hair, kissing her forehead.

Tsunade smiled cynically.

Everyone had said that Team 7 was an exact replication of the Sannin, her team.

_But there is no way Orochimaru and I would ever be like that, _she mused. _I don't think I would have been as forgiving as Sakura…_

It was impossible. Team Seven was nowhere close to the Sannin in terms of team dynamics.

It was obvious.

...

...

"So it ends," Neji said grimly, surveying the scene before them. Tenten, Lee and Gai were silent, watching sadly as the jounin surrounded Ibiki's and Kurenai's dead bodies.

Kiba was pounding on the ground in misery and rage, as he let out a strangled cry. Akamaru was howling dismally, licking at Kurenai's pale face. Shino was quiet, and perfectly still, his sensei's head resting in his lap.

"Neji," Tenten whispered urgently, touching his wrist. "Hinata – she needs to know about this…"

...

...

Hinata staggered out of the forest, following Naruto and Sakura. The latter immediately latched onto Sasuke, sobbing into his chest. The dark-haired boy faltered for a moment, before wrapping his arms around her. Soon, Naruto joined the embrace.

Sasuke seemed a bit awkward for a moment, but then disengaged himself from Sakura to pat Naruto on the back.

"Thanks, Naruto," he said. "For not giving up on me…"

Naruto grinned at him, ruffling his hair, and slinging an orange-sleeved arm around his neck. For once, Sasuke didn't push him off in annoyance.

"Anytime, Sasuke! That's what best friends are for!"

Sakura gave Naruto a watery smile, and hugged him as well.

"And you're really lucky, Sasuke," Naruto continued, "'Cause I'm such an awesome friend and all…"

"Hn," Sasuke said, but for once his monosyllabic reply seemed to be one of agreement.

Hinata stood silently, not wanting to disturb the moment – it was a warm scene for Team Seven, and she would only be intruding.

But Naruto turned to her, holding his arms out.

"Hey, Hina-chan, you helped a lot too!" he called, beckoning her over.

However at that moment, two figures leapt out from the woods, landing neatly on either side of her.

"Neji-nii-san," Hinata greeted. "Tenten-chan! I'm glad you are both alright."

"Hinata," Tenten said gently, taking the girl's hand. "I think you should come with us."

Neji said nothing, placing a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"Come quick, Hinata-sama," he said softly, his white eyes meeting hers.

Hinata suddenly panicked, realizing something was terribly wrong.

"W-What happened?" she cried. "Tell me what's wrong!"

Naruto was beside her in an instant, followed by Sakura and Sasuke.

"What happened?" Naruto demanded, eyes flashing. "Why's my Hina-chan so upset?"

Neji and Tenten exchanged a glance, before Tenten spoke, her voice sympathetic.

"Hinata," she said slowly, "Kurenai-sensei – died in battle."

...

...

"N-n-no!" Hinata gasped, her knees giving way. Naruto quickly caught her, before she hit the ground.

"S-sensei!" she choked, tears welling in her snow-white eyes and streaming down her cheeks. "K-Kurenai – sensei!"

"Hinata-sama, we are terribly sorry," Neji murmured, head bowed in respect.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hinata wailed, letting out an angst-filled cry. "SENSEIIII!"

...

...

Hinata stumbled out of Naruto's arms as the group reached the area where the rest of the jounin and chuunin were crowded.

Kiba's cries and Akamaru's howls pierced the air.

"K-kiba-kun! Shino-kun! Sensei!" Hinata cried, staggering towards the crowd, which immediately parted to give way for her.

"Hinata," Naruto began, wrapping an arm around the girl's shaking shoulders.

"Let her go, Naruto," Sakura whispered, and Naruto did, watching her sadly.

Hinata's form crumpled as she reached her sensei, burying her face in Kurenai's shoulders. Her long hair obscured her face but they knew she was crying.

Kiba joined her moments later, leaning over his sensei's body, grasping her hand tightly. Shino said nothing, running his hand's through Kurenai's dark wavy locks, his glasses shielding any tears from view.

It was a heart-wrenching sight to behold, Team Eight grieving over their sensei.

But it was a war, and when there were wars, lives were always lost.

...

...

A week later, everything had returned to normal – almost. There had been funerals, for Kurenai, Ibiki and the others, attended by nearly the whole village. A day ago, the teams started on their regular missions. Team Gai had already been deployed for one yesterday morning, and Team Ten was scheduled, most conveniently, for another political mission to Sand the very next day.

Team Kurenai was still in mourning, and had not been given another mission or another instructor. Hinata spent most of her time with Sakura and Ino, the latter of whom understood her extremely well, having gone through the same situation with Asuma. She also hung around Naruto a lot, aside from Shino and Kiba, her regular teammates.

That day, Hinata was with Naruto, sitting by the lake after lunch at Ichiraku's.

They had taken off their footwear, and were sitting under the shade of a tree, dipping their legs in the cool water.

"It's probably a good thing for Kurenai-sensei," Hinata said thoughtfully, tracing the water surface with her toe.

Naruto looked at her in surprise. Hinata had avoided discussing the topic with anyone, and he wasn't tactless enough to bring it up.

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully, watching her face.

He realized, with a sudden little leap in his stomach, that she was incredibly pretty – beautiful, in fact. Sakura had always been very pretty, and everyone knew Ino was hot… but Hinata, Naruto decided, was far more beautiful than them. He was a blind idiot not to notice it before.

She had a natural beauty and grace which he had never noticed in any girl before. Her features were as well-defined and delicate as any well-bred Hyuuga, though she was far kinder and probably didn't even have the slightest tinge of arrogance in her, which other Hyuugas like Neji, and even Hanabi seemed to radiate.

Her lashes were thick and curled beautifully, her skin was as smooth and white as porcelain, her long, dark hair fell elegantly down her back. Not to mention she had the sweetest personality Naruto had ever seen in anyone; a complete opposite to Sakura-chan when she was in one of her violent moods.

But Naruto had never seen Hinata temperamental.

She was speaking to him, stammering slightly, a light blush almost permanently dusting her cheeks. Her eyelashes fluttered, and she was twirling a long strand of hair around her finger, biting her lip. Her shy demeanor and coy habits could come off as flirtatious, though she did it so naturally and unknowingly. Though of course, the innocent Hinata didn't know this, nor did she have any such intentions and would probably have died of mortification if she realized it.

Naruto, however, was overcome by the sudden urge to kiss the pretty, blushing girl next to him on her pink lips.

He entertained this notion for a while, smirking slightly, as he pictured a blushing, stuttering Hinata after being kissed quite thoroughly.

"N-Naruto-kun?" the sweet, angelic voice jerked him out of his daydream.

"Hina-chan!" he exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! I was – just – lost in my thoughts!"

Naruto felt the need to apologize profusely for zoning out on her – especially when she was speaking about something as important as he sensei.

"It's alright," Hinata said sweetly, forgiving him almost immediately. Naruto's heart melted. She was just too nice for her own good.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata, could you – um – say what you were saying again?" he asked, grabbing her hand earnestly.

Hinata's blush darkened.

"I was just saying – Kurenai-sensei would be happy, right? Now that she's in heaven with Asuma?"

She seemed almost uncertain, biting her lip again and looking at Naruto with wide white eyes as if begging him to tell her she was correct.

"Of course she is," Naruto agreed immediately. "That's a really nice way of looking at it. I know my parents are up there together too, and they're happy. And they're all looking down upon us from there, taking care of us… my parents, Jiraiya, old man hokage, Asuma, Kurenai… everyone…"

Hinata smiled at him, squeezing his hand slightly, and Naruto had to physically restrain himself from jumping on her and hugging her hard. His stomach was full of leaping frogs – damn that Jiraiya for teaching him that stupid frog-swallowing technique… these had to be side-effects. His hands were sweating as well; must be because of the damned Kyuubi heating things up inside him.

_Hey you stupid fox, _Naruto snapped mentally. _You're making my body feel weird. Stop it!_

The Kyuubi chuckled from within him deeply.

_It's not me, you moron. It's the girl. She's making you feel like that._

"You're right, Naruto," Hinata said. "I suppose I wouldn't mind dying defending my home, or my friends, especially if it meant I got to be with people who I loved."

"Like me, right Hina-chan," Naruto teased, eyes sparkling. "I know you'd die to be with me, if I was already dead, that is."

Hinata shook her head.

"Don't say such things, Naruto-kun!" she squealed. "Please don't!"

"Hey, I'm just teasing you," he said softly, his voice adopting a tender tone he had never used before. "Besides, I'd say the same for you, except I'd never let you die for as long as I'm around."

"You're so sweet, Naruto," Hinata sighed, dipping her legs back into the water. Her bare skin brushed against his underwater, and Naurto shivered.

"I think you're ten times sweeter, Hinata," he replied honestly, rather unthinkingly, and then blushed at what he'd said.

Hinata looked at him shyly, and they gazed at each other for a moment. Naruto finally decided he had to do _something _– the girl was too adorable for her own good – so he scooter close to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him.

Hinata didn't react much, except for to turn a shade darker, though inwardly she was rejoicing. She cuddled up closer to him, nestling her head at the crook of his neck, and entwining her fingers with his.

Naruto felt a warm feeling blossoming within his chest, and they sat there together in silence for a few more minutes, before he leaned over slightly, his heart pumping wildly, and pressed his lips against her cheek, kissing the soft skin lightly.

Hinata's head jerked up, and she met his cerulean eyes with her white ones. Naruto ran a hand through his golden hair, grinning boyishly.

"Sorry, Hina-chan, but I just – I just really _had _to do that," he explained. Hinata gave him another shy, blushing smile before snuggling back into his chest, her heart fluttering wildly.

...

...

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto muttered a few minutes later, disengaging himself from her. "I'm kinda sleepy…"

"Oh, do you want to go home?" she inquired politely, disappointed at the lack of warmth. Naruto shot her a mischievous grin which made her heart leap, before lying down and placing his head on her lap.

He winked at her, grabbing a limp hand and bringing it to his chest, curling his fingers around hers.

"I'm rather comfy here, actually, if you don't mind," he said impishly.

"Of course not," Hinata replied, her eyes dancing. She leaned back against the tree trunk behind them, watching Naruto from beneath her lashes.

His bright eyes fluttered shut, and his breathing slowed slightly. As soon as she was sure he was asleep, Hinata tentatively placed a hand on his golden locks. They were surprisingly soft, and she ran her slim fingers through the strands, unknowingly massaging his head.

Hinata stared up at the clouds, smiling serenely.

_I hope you're happy with Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei… because I know I'm happy with him…_

Meanwhile, a very much awake (and pretending to be asleep) Naruto suppressed a smile, reveling in the feeling of her fingers in his hair.

...

...

"Oh youthful team!" Gai boomed, as the foursome leapt through the woods. "We have traversed far today – it is now time for a youthful rest!"

"Finally," Tenten muttered to Neji, panting, as they slowed to a walk. "It's already dark, and we haven't rested in hours! If he keeps us at this neck breaking pace I swear I'm going to faint of exhaustion!"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up Tenten," Neji said darkly, breathing in deeply. He was fatigued as well, though he wouldn't admit it.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this 'youthful break'," Neji said the words distastefully, as if they were particularly offending, "Is not likely to be more than five minutes long."

"Oh, Neji, don't be a pessimist!" Tenten moaned. "I haven't slept in two days!"

"I'm not being pessimistic, just realistic. You know how maniacal these fools can get."

Sure enough, a few moments later, Gai was back on his feet, shouting out excitedly.

"Well, wasn't that refreshing? Now let's continue, with double the pace after that youthful rest!"

"Yosh!" agreed Lee enthusiastically.

"You're joking, right?" Tenten groaned, and Gai stared at her.

"As youthfully humorous as I may be, dear flower, I do not joke about things like this on missions," Gai said sagely.

"We can't keep on like this much longer, we'll be completely dead before we even reach the ninja we're supposed to fight," Tenten pointed out, looking beseechingly at Neji for support.

"She's right," Neji affirmed. "This is impossible. More over, if we don't sleep and hence give our bodies time to recover, they will not function to their fullest and we will be at a disadvantage in combat."

"Neji, Neji, there will always be time for rest _after _we reach our destination. In fact, I will give you a full day to recuperate after we reach," Gai said reasonably.

"What a brilliant idea!" Lee shouted.

Neji rolled his eyes, gesturing at Tenten.

"She's exhausted, can't you tell. And I'm pretty tired myself. And I know Lee is, he's just pretending not to be – I saw him take off his weights when you weren't looking."

"Traitor!" Lee cried, eyes wide. "I just didn't want to – to scratch them! And if dear Tenten is tired, that is not a problem! I will carry her in my arms, like a groom carrying his bride after their youthful wedding!"

"That was beautiful, Lee!" Gai applauded.

"Nejiiii!" Tenten moaned from the ground, looking extremely annoyed.

Neji however, had clenched his fists, radiating killer intent.

"If Tenten needs to be carried, I'm perfectly capable of doing so myself, as I _am _her preferred sparring partner," he said coldly to Lee.

"Yes, but you are tired," Lee pointed out, as if stating the obvious. "Her weight would only burden you."

"You're tired too. And Tenten is never a burden to me."

"Not again," Tenten grumbled, though she was rather touched at Neji's possessiveness. But then again, Neji got possessive about Hinata, so she could never really tell whether it was brotherly or not. Hyuugas were just like that.

But that one day at the cave…

_No! _Tenten scolded herself. _Don't think about that incident! It just makes things awkward!_

Neji and Lee were meanwhile engaged in a staring contest, shooting each other death glares. Neji's of course, with his Byakugan activated, was far more effective and dangerous looking than Lee's. Lee only managed to make himself rather constipated.

"Boys, boys, enough!" Gai boomed, finally intervening. "Seeing as our youthful flower is so tired, we shall rest for the night, for Tenten's sake."

"Hey, I'm not the only one," Tenten snapped. "Neji's tired too, he said so himself. And I know you and Lee are as well. Stop blaming me for it!"

"Patronizing chauvinist," she muttered under her breath. Only Neji caught what she said, and smirked slightly. Tenten was pretty funny when she was irritated.

"Alright, we are all obviously tired, and its affecting our teamwork! So everyone, get your sleeping bags out now! Neji, Lee, off to bed!" Gai ordered, conjuring a bright green sleeping bag covered with orange and pink floral designs from seemingly nowhere. Lee followed his mentor's example, and was soon snuggled within a green squirrel-patterned sleeping bag.

"Good night Gai-sensei! Good night Neji, my rival in love! Good night Tenten, my eternal beauty! Do not despair, for I can always carry you in my arms tomorrow!"

Neji scowled darkly, and Tenten rolled her eyes in exasperation, placing a hand on his stiff shoulder to placate him.

"What?" he snapped, obviously in a bad mood.

"Why does he bother you so much?" Tenten whispered curiously. "I mean, I admit it's annoying, but I've kind of gotten used to it now…"

"You shouldn't encourage him," Neji muttered, setting up his sleeping back at least six feet away from the slumbering green beasts. Tenten set hers up quite close to him, and slid in, curling up inside the warm fabric, undoing her buns.

Neji watched, transfixed, as her long brown hairs cascaded past her shoulders and till her back. He secretly enjoyed watching her loosen her hair at night – it was the only time he got to see it down, and he knew she never did it when Gai or Lee were awake, fearing their reactions probably. But he never said anything, just watched out of the corner of his eye.

"I do _not _encourage him!" Tenten hissed, outraged.

"Well you don't discourage him," Neji said logically, tearing his eyes away from her.

"You know what would happen if I did – he'd probably sob and cry, and then Gai would lecture me and make me apologize, and then he'd misunderstand the apology, and everything would just get worse! It's better ignoring him," she stated, turning on her back to gaze at the star-studded sky.

"I suppose so…" Neji murmured. He hesitated for a moment, before speaking again.

"So… you haven't considered – considered being with him in _that _way then?"

Tenten rolled over to look at him incredulously.

"Are you retarded?" she gasped.

Neji lay back on his pillow, straightening out his hair.

"I choose not to dignify that with a response," he said stiffly.

"No, but seriously Neji! The guy's like the younger brother I never had! It's what makes this so – weird!"

"Younger brother?" Neji asked, turning to her, his white eyes bright in the darkness.

"Yes, of course! I love Lee like a brother, and I would _never _think of him in a romantic way at all!"

Neji smirked, and Tenten wondered how he could pull off something as arrogant as a smirk and make it look handsome on his face.

But then again, it was Neji.

_Sexy, muscled Neji whose lips had been – no, don't go there Tenten! _She reprimanded herself. Those were wrong thoughts, dirty thoughts. The problem was, ever since the cave incident, she'd been entertaining them quite frequently, particularly at night. And now he was barely a foot away from her, lying down beside her…

"If Lee's the younger brother," Neji asked teasingly, "What does that make me?"

Though his voice was light, he was anxiously waiting her response.

"You?" Tenten asked, her voice slightly high-pitched. What was she to say to that? And why would he ask her?

"Yes, me, Tenten," Neji said calmly. "What am I to you?"

"You're just – you're just Neji," she said. "My best friend."

It was entirely the truth, but at least she hadn't lied by spewing some family nonsense. Neji would be able to see through her lies easily.

His eyes were still fixed on her, and she was drawn by his magnetic gaze.

"I see," he said, furrowing his eyebrows. "So I'm not a brother like Lee, then?"

_Why is he asking me this?! _Tenten wondered, panicking. It was no point lying to him though.

"No, Neji," she said warily. "You are not like a brother to me."

Neji said nothing in response to this, to her relief, and retreated back to his thoughts.

_Oh no, _Tenten thought frantically. _Wrong answer! Wrong answer! Now he's going to think I'm some freak!_

After Tenten tortured herself mentally for a few moments, Neji called out to her softly.

"Goodnight, Tenten… and for the record, I don't consider you a sister either."

...

...

...

_A/N – lots of shippings in this one. You can interpret the Sannin thing the way you want… I haven't stated anything explicitly, so its up to you._

_Though I wasn't joking about the bit where Orochimaru cries after seeing Tsunade cry over Dan's body. Watch shippuden 113, it actually happens. He's actually quite nice in that ep, shows him before he got screwed up… you actually sympathize with him there…. that ep actually inspired the flashback in this chap_

_Anyways please review! xx_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto_

_A/N – I didn't expect to get in another chap for weeks… but your kind reviews made me oh-so-happy, and I had this awesome idea dying to be written down, so I just had to… _

_thank you so much my precious reviewers, this is dedicated to you_

_please tell me what you think, everyone!! thanks =)_

...

...

...

When Naruto awoke an hour later he was pleasantly surprised to find his head in the lap of a very attractive young female. In particular, Hinata Hyuuga. She had fallen asleep against the tree, one of her hands still resting in his hair. Naruto slowly got up, as quietly as possible, so as to not wake her. It was dark now, and her face was illuminated in the moonlight. Naruto thought it made her look absolutely ethereal. She seemed quite peaceful, eyes shut, a tiny smile on her lips… Naruto didn't have the heart to wake her. Instead, he placed one arm around her shoulders, and another arm under her legs, and picked her up, carrying her gently through the village.

...

...

"N-Naruto?" Hinata murmured, stirring in his arms a while later. Her eyes fluttered open, shy white orbs meeting his own blue eyes.

"Hey, Hinata," he whispered, slowing down his pace, still carrying her.

"Why – are you carrying me?" she asked, looking confused, though he could make out a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Well," Naruto said, smiling sheepishly. "You fell asleep – and, uh… I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful, so – yeah…"

"That's very gentlemanly of you," Hinata commented, leaning her head into his chest and sighing contently.

"Thanks," said Naruto, coloring. "Though it's funny you'd say that, 'cause Sakura-chan's always berating me about what an ungentlemanly moron I am…"

"Well, I don't think so," Hinata said in her sweet voice. "I think you're very thoughtful and kind."

"Aw, Hinata, you're just being nice…"

"No, really. I mean it."

"Maybe you think that just 'cause I'm nice to _you_, since you're so – sweet. But trust me, I'd never carry Sakura-chan, or the bastard, if they were sleeping. I'd kick them awake – though Sakura'd beat me up if I tried…"

Hinata giggled at this, and Naruto decided he loved the sound.

"You can put me down," she said quietly, after a few minutes. "It must be tiresome carrying me around like this."

"No, of course not," Naruto said, unwilling to let go of her yet. "You're as light as a feather, Hinata – either that or I'm freakishly strong. I think it's the latter."

Hinata laughed again, a clear, ringing laugh, and Naruto felt his heart race.

"Hey, Hinata," he said suddenly, his voice slightly choked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" she inquired sweetly, smiling at him again.

"I – there's something – there's something I need to tell you…" Naruto stammered rather uncharacteristically. Hinata's smile faded, and she stared at him curiously.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm getting this feeling – I – I think that I might – I might –" Naruto fumbled for words, as he gazed into her clear pearly eyes, entranced by their beauty, by her beauty.

"W-what is it, Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata, I think I – I…"

"HEY! HINATA! THERE YOU ARE!"

A loud voice interrupted the pair, causing Naruto to jump in shock, accidentally dropping Hinata.

She fell to the ground with a thud, eyes wide.

"Hinata! Oh my god, I'm _so _sorry!!!" shouted Naruto, bending down to where the girl was sprawled out, in a half-sitting position.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright? I didn't mean to drop you," Naruto blubbered, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I-it's okay, Naruto-kun. R-really, I'm fine," she reassured him, looking rather nervous all of a sudden.

"Are you sure," Naruto asked again, looking at her tenderly. His voice was soft again, and he'd leant in a bit closer. Their faces were centimeters apart.

"Y-yes I am," Hinata said faintly, looking rather mortified. Her eyes were fixed on a spot at his left. Naruto turned around.

An extremely shocked and rather enraged looking Kiba was standing there, mouth slightly agape. He closed it, and then spoke, sounding rather peeved.

"I've been looking all over for you! I thought you were going to come with me and Akamaru for a walk!"

"Oh no!" Hinata cried, looking extremely apologetic. "I'm so sorry, Kiba-kun, I – I lost track of time – and – and… I completely forgot!"

Kiba's angry glare softened instantaneously. It was impossible to be angry with Hinata.

"That's okay, Hinata… though Akamaru had really been looking forward to it…" he muttered, pouting slightly.

Naruto scowled at him.

_Lying asshole. I bet he's the one who was waiting. Look at him making poor Hinata feel all guilty like that – then again he is her teammate… but why did he have to come and ruin everything – ugh! _

"I'm very sorry Kiba-kun!" Hinata repeated, looking distressed. "And tell Akamaru sorry from me too!"

"Hey, it's okay, don't worry about it," Kiba said immediately, walking towards the duo sitting on the ground. He grinned at her.

"Maybe you can make it up by coming with me for lunch tomorrow?" Kiba suggested charmingly, winking roguishly.

"Of course," the oblivious Hinata agreed. "But you must let me pay, Kiba-kun, as this is my fault."

"Hinata, I could never do that," Kiba said suavely, ruffling his brown hair. "Don't worry it's my treat! Anyways, I'll drop you home right now," he offered, extending a hand.

Hinata took it hesitantly, glancing over at Naruto first. Naruto immediately averted his eyes downwards, not wanting her to see his disappointed face.

That damn Kiba, messing up everything! And Naruto was becoming slowly convinced that he cared for Hinata more than just as a teammate.

"I was going to walk her home," Naruto said suddenly. Hinata blushed at this, unable to hide a small smile.

"No need for that," Kiba said coolly. "I'll do it, don't inconvenience yourself, Naruto."

He looked at Naruto, his glare challenging.

"Doing things for Hinata would never be an inconvenience," Naruto retorted, feeling his anger rise steadily within him.

"But you don't even know the directions to the Hyuuga compound," Kiba pointed out. "Whereas since I walk her home every day, I know the way to her house, so it won't be a problem."

His expression was smug, and Naruto could feel the pride dripping off his words.

_Bloody dog-boy, _Naruto cursed mentally. _Keep your paws off my Hinata! And I do know the way to her house, I've been there once to drop her, so there!_

"Kiba," Hinata began to say, but he cut her off, dragging her by the wrist.

"Come on, Hinata, I've barely spoken to you today," he was saying. Hinata glanced back at Naruto once, her eyes meeting his empty blue ones. Naruto sighed, and met her apologetic expression with an expressively lugubrious one, before looking away from her, staring at the ground.

_Just when I thought this day was ending well…_

...

...

_I wonder why Kiba's acting like this, _Hinata thought. _He never had a problem with Naruto before – he even used to encourage me to talk to him… he's acting a bit odd all of a sudden… _Hinata mused, as Kiba dragged her home.

_And poor Naruto… I shouldn't have left him there like that, especially after how he was so nice to me today…_

"Kiba-kun," Hinata said suddenly, her voice unusually firm. "I haven't said good-bye to Naruto-kun!"

"Why would you need to, it's not like he's going anywhere," Kiba muttered, pouting again.

"I'll just take a minute, Kiba-kun, you wait here," she said, turning around and dashing towards Naruto's retreating figure, a few meters away.

...

...

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto whirled around to see Hinata running towards him.

"What happened?" he asked, as she stopped before him. Hinata suddenly grew shy.

"Umm… it's nothing really…" Hinata mumbled, twiddling her fingers, suddenly becoming very interested in the ground.

"Hinata…" Naruto drawled, placing two fingers under her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes.

Hinata blushed prettily.

"I just – wanted to thank you for today," she said. "I had a lot of fun."

Naruto grinned, feeling that warm feeling spread through him again.

"Any time," he said, scratching his head awkwardly. Hinata said nothing for a moment, her eyes flickering between his face and the ground.

"Was there something else?" Naruto asked, fighting the smirk as he caught sight of Kiba's impatient profile in the background.

"Um… no, not really," Hinata whispered, looking up at him again. She was blushing heavily now, looking shyer and coyer than he'd ever seen her, though her eyes were twinkling.

Naruto was sorely tempted to kiss her right there (in front of Kiba's dirty face) but somehow, it didn't seem right – he needed privacy, plus more time to tell her everything he felt. But before he could do anything, he felt two slender arms wrapping around his neck, as Hinata hugged him. She drew back almost immediately, blushing redder than he'd ever seen her.

"Good night, Naruto-kun," she whispered, before swiftly leaning up to plant a kiss on his cheek, not too shy of his mouth. Before Naruto could stop her, before he could grab her and kiss her back, she had turned around and run away, running towards a furious looking Kiba.

Naruto collapsed back onto the ground, staring after her, touching the spot where she'd kissed him. A dazed, tender look filled his blue eyes, and a goofy smile spread on his face.

_Hinata…_

...

...

When Tenten woke up the next morning, the first thoughts that came to her mind were the words Neji had told her the night before.

"_For the record, I don't consider you a sister either."_

Tenten felt her stomach flutter wildly. What did he mean by that? Or did he even mean anything at all, or was he just stating that there was difference between her, and his female cousins Hinata and Hanabi. She wasn't sure what to think, and she certainly wasn't going to ask him.

"So Team," Gai said loudly, as the ninjas hastily gobbled down their breakfasts, Lee in particular devouring his food with the gusto of one who has starved for years.

"I have some secret mission details on this scroll, which I will reveal to you all after we finish our youthful breakfast!"

"That is awesome!" Lee exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. "I am brimming with excitement!"

Neji and Tenten said nothing – this was customary after all, in all ninja missions.

Gai then turned to Tenten.

"I also have a special scroll for you, Tenten, regarding you extra-special youthful mission…"

Tenten raised her eyebrows, and even Neji looked curious.

_Extra-special youthful mission, _Tenten wondered, feeling rather apprehensive. _This better not be what I think it is…_

_What kind of solo mission is this? _Neji wondered to himself. _It better not be dangerous…_

Lee, however, voiced his doubts out loud.

"Gai-sensei, why does only Tenten have a special mission?" he whined, looking offended that he had not been offered one.

"It is top secret, Lee, I am afraid I cannot quite tell you yet," Gai said, leaving Lee looking extremely put-out.

Neji narrowed his eyes, curiosity increasing.

...

...

_Please don't be what I think it is, _Tenten prayed inwardly, unfurling her scroll. She could feel Neji's white eyes riveted on her.

As she scanned the mission contents, Tenten's heart plummeted, her face falling.

"Damnit," she cursed.

...

...

"So, what's the mission about?" Neji asked casually an hour later, as the four leapt through the trees, back on track to their destination.

Tenten rolled her eyes – he'd been dying to ask her that ever since she'd received the scroll.

"Nothing important, just a small side-mission," she answered vaguely. There was _no _way she'd tell _Neji _of all people. Though she trusted him with everything, this was just plain mortifying.

"Liar," Neji muttered. "I saw your face, Tenten. You are obviously displeased with what this mission entails."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tenten replied, feeling immensely guilty about the fact that she was hiding something from him.

Neji looked slightly hurt for a moment, before his face shifted back into its usual mask of indifference.

"Fine, you can tell me later," he said, quite confident that she would.

Tenten shook her head, though she knew he'd never let it go. When Neji Hyuuga wanted something, he was quite tenacious about it.

...

...

"Are you alright?" Neji asked in a concerned voice, a few hours later. "You look upset."

Tenten was, indeed, very upset, and she continued scowling ahead.

"It's nothing, I'm just moody," she muttered.

"Mission bothering you?" Neji asked sympathetically.

Tenten glared at him for a moment, before redirecting her anger back to the trees ahead.

"Nice try, Neji, but I'm not telling you what it's about."

"Later, then."

Tenten's scowl deepened. That Hyuuga was incorrigible.

...

...

They reached their destination at sunset, and quickly settled into their hotel rooms. Neji hated sharing a hotel room with Gai and Lee – it was a nightmare for him. He found it unfair that Tenten got her own tranquil room to herself. He knew he couldn't share with her, the idea was preposterous and certainly inappropriate considering their age, but he still spent quite a lot of time in Tenten's room, like he had on every previous mission.

"Tenten, tell me what's wrong," Neji murmured, sitting besides the obviously disturbed kunoichi who was sitting at the edge of her bed and angrily hurling kunai at a tree just outside her window.

"You know it's about the mission, so why ask?" Tenten grumbled, flinging yet another kunai at the poor tree. She wished his voice wasn't so damn – soothing. She was beginning to _want _to tell him.

"I don't think you should worry about the mission," Neji said soothingly, placing a hand on her bare forearm. Tenten nearly jumped out of her skin at the contact.

"I'm sure you'll do well," he continued, gazing at her intensely, running his hand up and down her bare arm.

Tenten's heart was doing funny things again, and she was reminded by her traitorous mind about the time at the cave. Neji hadn't attempted any physical contact after _that _incident… this was the first time….

"I'm just – nervous I'll screw up – I'm not made for – this kind of mission, you know," Tenten finally said. She didn't have to reveal what the mission was, for that was too humiliating… but it felt nice talking things out with Neji, especially when he was so _concerned._

Neji scooted close to her, brushing her cheek with two fingers. Tenten's heart leapt.

"You should have more faith in yourself, Tenten," he said softly. Tenten's heart raced.

_What is he doing – oh, I hope he doesn't stop!_

"You're an amazing kunoichi," Neji continued, cupping her cheek with his palm. Tenten leant into his gentle touch, brown eyes widening.

_Is he going to – kiss me?_

She barely felt the feather-light touch as his hand travelled around her waist, to her back, and crept under her shirt.

Tenten gasped when his fingers brushed her lower back.

"Ne-ji?" she asked uncertainly, enraptured by his pearly gaze.

She felt something tug the side of her shirt, and immediately caught on.

"Neji, don't you _dare," _she threatened, but it was too late.

He removed his hand, and leapt back from her, smirking triumphantly, twirling the mission scroll between his fingers.

_Bastard!!! _Tenten screamed inwardly. _How could I have fallen for that – ugh! And I actually thought he was going to… what a moron!_

"Neji I'm going to kill you," she growled, lunging at him, but he side-stepped, catching her wrist. There was an unusually playful expression in his eyes.

"I never thought _you'd _fall for that kind of thing, Tenten," he said, holding the scroll out of her reach.

Tenten flushed.

"You just – surprised me, nothing more!" she defended.

Neji's smirk grew.

"If I knew how effective it was, I'd have tried it ages ago during our sparring practices…"

"Neji, shut the hell up! It's nothing! And give me my freaking scroll!"

Neji, however, had already unfurled the piece of paper, his Byakugan eyes scanning over the contacts. His smirk quickly faded, and his white eyes grew frigid, like shards of ice.

He looked up at Tenten, his face hard and voice tight.

"Seduction mission?"

Tenten sighed.

...

...

"Hey, it's Naruto! Naruto! Over here!"

Naruto, who had been sitting on the ground with the same goofy expression for the last five minutes, jerked out of his reverie, perking up at the familiar voice.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Hiya bastard!" he greeted the pair that was walking towards him, hands entwined.

"Why are you sitting on the ground like a retard with such a moronic expression on your dumb face?" Sasuke questioned.

The number of needless insults he managed to inject into that one sentence was quite amazing.

Naruto, however, didn't retort with his usual comeback, but continued to look slightly inebriated.

"Hey! Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "Snap out of it!"

"I think I love her…" Naruto finally deigned to respond, rather dreamily.

"What?! When?! How?! Who?!" Sakura shrieked. "Is it Hinata?! Please say it is!"

Naruto nodded dumbly, touching the spot on his cheek again. Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him up with her inhuman strength.

"It's good to see you finally opened your eyes to what was right in front of you, dobe," Sasuke commented.

"Naruto," Sakura commanded. "We are getting ramen at Ichiraku's. You _must _tell me – I mean us – everything."

...

...

"And this is precisely why I didn't want you to see the mission details," Tenten told Neji, who just glared at the scroll, as if he could burn it with his very eyes and render Tenten's mission unnecessary.

"How could Gai-sensei have accepted this?" Neji spat.

"It was coming to me sooner or later," Tenten said dully. "For kunoichi to qualify for Jounin they need to successfully compete at least one such mission. It's a requirement."

"It's a ridiculous requirement! We should get it changed immediately," Neji said angrily. "_Seduction _– that's demeaning and sick and – violating!"

"Trust me, I'm feeling _way _worse about this than you are," Tenten grumbled. "Why are _you _so upset anyways?"

"If you think _my _reaction is bad, wait for Lee's," Neji scoffed.

"You _wouldn't_…"

...

...

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee wailed. "YOU CANNOT LET TENTEN DO SUCH A MISSION! Such an innocent, pure blossom cannot lose her – her _seeds _at such an early age!"

Both Tenten and Neji made a face at this ludicrous analogy.

"She cannot be spoilt and violated by some low-down ninja!" Lee continued passionately.

"She cannot be marked permanently in such a traumatizing manner! She cannot be touched by lecherous hands and tainted for life!"

Lee ranted on, and for once Neji and Tenten were both thankful to him.

"Lee, we really don't have a choice," Gai began.

"YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO TENTEN!" Lee shouted, and Neji nodded vehemently in agreement, for perhaps the first time.

"IF YOU MUST CORRUPT HER, LET HER AT LEAST ENJOY LOSING HER SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH IN A MORE ENJOYABLE WAY FIRST!"

Tenten's eyes narrowed at this.

"Lee! You're overdoing it now!" she warned.

"LET HER AT LEAST EXPERIENCE TRUE LOVE WITH ME, BEFORE SHE IS DESPOILED BY THOSE PHILANDEROUS WOLVES!"

By this time, however, Neji had whacked Lee with a chakra-filled palm, and Tenten had drawn her kunai menacingly.

"One more word," Neji growled, "And you're _dead."_

Lee seemed smart enough to sense the murderous chakra leaking off the other boy.

"If not me, Gai-sensei," he amended hastily, "Let Tenten lose herself first with my honorable teammate Neji…"

"LEE, YOU IDIOT, SHUT UP!!!"

"Hell _no_."

"You shut up too, Neji! It's not like I even _asked _you!"

Team Gai, it seemed, was in quite a crisis indeed…

...

...

"Hey! Hinata!"

Hinata turned around, smiling brightly. She'd been at lunch with Kiba that day, but for some reason she couldn't bring her thoughts off of Naruto. Kiba had realized that she'd seemed rather preoccupied during their conversation, and was not happy. He was even unhappier, when he spotted three familiar heads, one black, one pink and one blonde, walk into the restaurant where _he'd _been treating Hinata.

Hinata, however, was thrilled to hear the voice that had filled her thoughts and dreams.

"Naruto-kun!" she cried happily. "What a surprise!"

It wasn't actually much of a surprise for Naruto at least. He had spotted Kiba and Hinata heading towards a restaurant, and had dragged his two teammates (who'd been making out rather wildly on _his _couch, damn them, and were not at all happy to be interrupted) along with him on a last-minute lunch that had been 'coincidentally' at the very same restaurant.

"So this explained why he disturbed us so rudely for a sudden lunch," Sasuke muttered.

Sakura nodded. "And why actually offered to _pay _for us this time…"

"Moron."

"I'd much rather be back alone with you…" Sakura whispered, slipping her hand into Sasuke's.

"Hn… me too…"

...

...

Kiba was livid – the blonde asshole just had to show up and ruin everything. Hinata was completely distracted now! Not that she'd been paying all that much attention to him in the first place…

Kiba had crushed on Hinata for quite a long time. The girl was pretty and extremely sweet – it was hard not to. He even suspected Shino had for a while, if Shino was even capable of experiencing hormones.

He knew she'd liked Naruto from the beginning… it was blatant. There wasn't much he could do, but be the supporting best friend and hope that Naruto (blind idiot that he was) wouldn't realize, or wouldn't care since he'd be too infatuated with Sakura or obsessed with Sasuke.

And then one day, Hinata would finally realize the futility of it all, and come back to him, and he'd show her what a proper boyfriend was like. But then, he realized, the day Naruto came back with Sasuke, that the boy was reciprocating Hinata's feelings… which meant that he'd lose his chance with her once and for all.

_It's not fair, _Kiba thought bitterly. _I've liked her for so much longer than he has…_

...

...

Naruto made his way over to their table, and Hinata's eyes were glued on him, a radiant smile lighting up her face. Kiba sighed. _He'd_ never been able to make her smile like that.

_Well, it's now or never, _Kiba decided, taking a deep breath.

"Hey, Hinata," he called softly, tapping the girl's hand. She turned around, still beaming.

"Yes?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

And then Kiba grabbed the back of her head, and leaned across the table, kissing her hard on the lips.

...

...

Naruto froze, grin sliding off his face.

Kiba was kissing Hinata. Hinata. His sweet, beautiful Hinata. That filthy dog was _kissing _her.

His heart felt cold, as if it had been shattered, but then an angry, raging feeling welled up inside of him. He could feel the fox, roaring in glee at his rising wrath, struggling to break free.

_Bastard. How dare he just grab her and kiss her like that! But what if – what if it isn't the first time! No… Hinata's not like that… this asshole's going to die. And stay back, you stupid fox, I don't need you butting in!_

...

...

Hinata was paralyzed in shock. Her mind registered numbly that Kiba – of all people, her teammate _Kiba _– was kissing her. She weakly pushed him off, and he let go of her, and sat back down, disappointment shining in his eyes.

"K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata spluttered, going red. "Why – why – did you – you…"

"I'm sorry, Hinata," he said quickly, looking away from her. "I shouldn't have, I-"

Hinata didn't catch the rest of what he said, for she was looking around frantically for Naruto. She met his blue eyes, which were overflowing with a mix of sorrow and rage.

_What will Naruto think of me now? _

...

...

_That was rejection, _Kiba thought morosely, feeling glum. _Or as close to rejecting someone as Hinata will get because she's too sweet to say it outright… _

He looked at the girl's flushing face, her wide, bewildered eyes. He felt sorry for causing her such discomfort.

"I'm sorry, Hinata," he said quickly, looking away from her. "I shouldn't have, I-"

Kiba didn't get to finish his sentence, because there was a sudden blue of orange, and a fist crashed into his cheek.

"What the fuck?!" Kiba spat, wiping away blood from his mouth.

Naruto cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"You bastard, stay _away _from Hinata!" he shouted, eyes flashing red.

Kiba lunged at him, managing to land a punch on his chest.

"She's my teammate and I care about her! _You _stay away!" Kiba snarled.

"I care about her too! She's my friend!" Naruto growled back, parrying Kiba's next incoming punch.

"Like hell she's your friend! You want more than just friendship from Hinata!"

"Like you don't, asshole?!"

"SHE'S MY TEAMMATE!" Kiba roared. "I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH HER FOR SEVEN BLOODY YEARS!"

Hinata nearly fainted at this, and Sakura quickly moved towards the girl, who had become deathly pale, her white eyes alternating between Naruto and Kiba.

"THE NUMBER OF YEARS HARDLY MATTERS!" Naruto shouted. "I – CARE ABOUT HER A LOT TOO!"

"Yeah, right!" sneered Kiba. "You practically _ignored _her existence for the first few years. You only care about her now because she's hot and has a rack and-"

BAM!

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT HINATA LIKE THAT! LIKE SHE'S SOME SORT OF – SOME SORT OF –" Naruto was trembling in rage, and he'd skinned his fingers with the last punch.

"Well, it's true!" Kiba spat. "She cared about you so much, ever since the academy! But you never had time for her! You were too busy chasing after _Sakura! _You never even noticed her! But I've been with her since the beginning!"

"That's not true!" Naruto said, though his voice was softer, shaking slightly. "I never – I always _noticed _her."

He was flooded with guilt, since he knew a part of what Kiba was saying was the truth.

"You _didn't_," Kiba said, gritting his teeth. "You're just using her, as a replacement for Sakura, the girl you didn't get!"

Hinata gasped at this, tears welling in her eyes. Naruto looked at her desperately, blue eyes shining.

"That's not true, Hinata, I swear…" he whispered.

"It isn't Hinata, trust _me, _I'd know," Sakura reaffirmed quickly, wrapping an arm around the trembling girl.

"Hinata is nothing to you – except a _rebound _girl," Kiba continued maliciously.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH THINGS WHEN YOU SEE HOW MUCH THEY'RE HURTING HER!" Naruto shouted, pouncing at Kiba again. The boys fell to the ground, tables and chairs crashing down around them. The whole restaurant had stopped eating to observe the commotion. Naruto and Kiba wrestled on the ground, kicking and punching.

Sasuke quickly intervened, pulling Naruto away physically, restraining him forcibly by the arms.

"Naruto, stop creating a scene you moron," he hissed, but Naruto ignored him, shaking in rage.

"I DO CARE ABOUT HINATA! MUCH MORE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE!" Naruto shouted, panting. "I know – I know I was preoccupied and idiotic when I was young – but I've changed now. Things have – changed."

"That's bullshit," Kiba hissed. "I care about her _much _more than you ever would. So much more, and for so much longer!"

"Kiba, I'm sorry," Naruto said, suddenly looking sympathetic. "I really am. I'd hate me if I were in your place. I understand where you're coming from…"

_I've been in your place… years ago with Sakura… _

"I know the kind of pain you must be feeling, especially since Hinata is such an amazing girl…" Naruto continued, oblivious to the growing disgust on Kiba's face.

_Not the emo speech/therapy jutsu, _Sasuke groaned mentally.

"I understand how much it hurts… and its probably not even fair to you, Kiba. But I can't help the way I feel either…" Naruto went on.

"I don't need your understanding or pity, you useless _fox_," Kiba snarled. Naruto froze, blue eyes hardening.

"Kiba, shut the fuck up," Sasuke said harshly, tightening his grip around Naruto. He felt the boy go rigid.

Kiba was shaking with barely controlled fury, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Hinata deserves better…" he continued.

"One more word, and you'll regret it," Sasuke warned, activating his Sharingan. "Naruto, calm down," he whispered to his friend.

Hinata and Sakura watched, wide-eyed.

"HINATA DESERVES MUCH BETTER THAN A DEMON LIKE YOU!"

BAM!

This time, it was Sasuke's fist that collided with Kiba's face. The red-eyed boy's face was contorted with rage.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL NARUTO THAT! HE'S ANYTHING BUT A DEMON!" Sasuke shouted.

Hinata, in the meantime, collapsed to the floor. Sakura knelt down, quickly feeling her pulse and breathing – she'd fainted. Sakura was actually surprised she'd lasted that long in the first place.

Naruto charged at Kiba again, but this time his eyes were red, and his whisker marks darker, and his nails slightly sharper.

"So I'm a demon, huh?" he asked darkly.

Kiba, by his clan's abilities, had also gained fangs, and his movements were faster.

Before the two could clash, however, Sakura intervened, smashing a chakra-infused fist on the ground. Wooden splinters flew up, blocking their paths.

"Damnit, Sakura!" Naruto cursed, but Sasuke was on him quick, restraining him.

"Take him out," Sakura said. "I'll handle Hinata and Kiba."

Sasuke did so, dragging a struggling Naruto out of the restaurant, as the rest of the crowd watched in silence.

"Let go of me, you bastard!"

Sasuke smiled wryly.

"So is this how you'd have felt, if you'd have had to drag me back to Konoha, huh?"

...

...

...

_A/N – end for now_

_ooooh I love the conflict. it makes me excited. _

_poor poor kiba. I feel bad for him now. don't worry, he'll be okay… =( _

_and seduction missions with Tenten are a bit cliché but I've always wanted to write one of my own… this is turning out to be more NejiTen than SasuSaku… I'm sorry for dragging the NejiTen but they seem like one of those couples that would slowly gradually turn from friends to lovers… and I love the sexual tension *winks*_

_please review this chapter, and If anyone has any ideas, lemme know or pm me_

_thanks and love you all_

_xxx _

_ps – the new naruto manga chap's really funny. rapping lol. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto. If I did the manga would be full of love confessions and steamy kissing scenes worthy of Icha Icha_

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

Sakura stepped over the splintered pieces of wood to where Kiba was slumped, seething.

"Kiba," she said stiffly, restraining her anger – after all, Sasuke had already punched him, and she did feel a tinge of pity for the boy despite the fact that he had insulted Naruto, which was simply unacceptable.

Kiba looked up at her, glaring, his eyes slightly red.

"I'd suggest you leave right now, before this situation gets any worse," she said, green eyes hard.

Kiba scowled, opening his mouth to say something, but then eyes shifting on Hinata's fallen figure, seemed to think better of it. He got up, glancing over at Hinata again, an undeniably pained expression filling his eyes, replacing the initial anger, and walked out of the restaurant, shoulders slumped.

After having revived Hinata, Sakura led the stunned girl out of the restaurant, after apologizing profusely to the owner, and promising to pay for the damage. She'd probably use some of Tsunade's stash which her teacher reserved for buying sake and gambling – she'd probably be doing her sensei a favour by depleting the amount, though Tsunade was bound to think differently.

...

...

...

"You can let go of me now," Naruto mumbled. He had stopped struggling and had gone back to his normal appearance. The anger seemed to have vanished from his face, and was now replaced by an utterly lachrymose and woebegone expression.

Sasuke, however, didn't relinquish the steely hold on his arm until they had reached his apartment, after which he shoved Naruto on the couch, and took a seat on the other side of it.

Naruto was silent, and Sasuke didn't bother opening up a conversation with him, and instead opted for staring in the opposite direction with his arms crossed.

He wasn't being rude – he was just giving Naruto time to mull over his thoughts. Sasuke, the king of brooding, would obviously understand the importance of this.

After seven minutes of suffocating silence, Naruto finally spoke, his voice crackly.

"Thanks – for sticking up for me..."

Sasuke turned to him, looking slightly surprised.

"I – it's nothing," he muttered.

"No really," Naruto said, a bit more forcefully. "It was nice of you to do that, though you didn't have to punch him."

"You'd have done the same for me," Sasuke supplied dully. There was no way he was going to get emotional over this.

"I'd never expect you to though," Naruto continued resiliently, obviously deriving some sadistic pleasure out of making Sasuke uncomfortable.

"You're my friend okay!" Sasuke finally burst out, looking uncomfortable. "It made me mad – really pissed off when he insulted you like that, when you've been so – you're the opposite of what he said, Naruto! No one has the right to insult you like that except me! And I obviously don't mean what I say."

Naruto's blue eyes widened at this admission, and he looked at Sasuke disbelievingly.

"I take back every word I just said," Sasuke said hastily. "It was an impulsive lapse of judgement."

Naruto's eyes began to water.

"You – you really _do _care about me, Sasuke!"

"Naruto, if you decide to get emotional over this, I swear I'll leave right now."

"You admitted it!" Naruto looked gleeful. "You think of me as a friend, and you don't mean it when you insult me!"

"I repeat, I take back what I said. For me, you always have been and always will be a moronic loser," Sasuke said firmly, though Naruto could tell he was joking.

"Thanks, Sasuke," Naruto said, beaming. "For showing you actually do care. It means a lot, you know, coming from you."

"Naruto, stop getting sentimental, it's annoying," Sasuke warned, but Naruto continued to grin at him, and after a while, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk ever so slightly back.

"You're welcome, okay," he offered finally. "But I think it should have been obvious when I didn't kill you..."

"Of course," Naruto said sarcastically. "Because not killing your best friend is the best way to show you care about them."

"Well if I'd killed you then, I would've gotten the mangekyou sharingan, and then I probably wouldn't even have needed to go to Orochimaru!" Sasuke defended.

"Wh-what?!" Naruto spluttered, mouth agape. "Don't blame your running off with the paedophile on me!"

"I'm not blaming it on you, moron, I'm just saying... I could've got really powerful, really fast if I'd killed you..."

"But – you didn't..." Naruto said, "Which means you didn't mean all that crap you said about breaking bonds. You still cared..."

Sasuke shrugged.

"I guess you could say that..."

He wasn't prepared for when Naruto launched himself on him, nearly strangling him.

"Naruto! Get off me you idiot!"

"You care about me! I'm your best friend! You stuck up for me!" Naruto crowed joyously. Sasuke pushed him off and glared at him.

"Stop it, Naruto, or I'll never defend you again," he growled.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"Yeah right! I'm too nice even for cold-hearted bastards like you to not be friends with!"

"Hn."

"Sakura-chan's right! You're not as much of an asshole that you act like!"

Sasuke chose to ignore this.

"Though you _were _an asshole to her before..."

Sasuke looked sharply at Naruto.

"Do you want to know something?" he asked, suddenly.

"What?"

"Do you want to know _why _I continuously rejected Sakura all those years back, why I never went on dates with her, why I never showed her affection openly?"

"Hmm, let me think..." Naruto said, pretending to ponder the question. "Maybe because you were a revenge-obsessed, cold-hearted, uncaring bastard?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"That was a part of it... but there's another reason too..." he said.

"What?" Naruto asked, leaning forward curiously.

"It's because you were infatuated with her at that time. And I knew if I started dating her, or even showing an interest in her, you'd be heartbroken."

"..."

"Say something, dobe."

"...wow. I didn't know you were that _nice_..."

"Hn. Don't hug me again."

"I won't, I won't! But – thanks again for that..." Naruto said.

"Well I guess I owe a lot to you as well, Naruto."

"You better believe it!"

"..."

"..."

"So..."

"Yeah..."

"This is becoming increasingly awkward. Let's say we forget we ever had this conversation, and continue insulting each other instead?"

"Fine with me, teme!"

"Tch. Dobe."

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said, suddenly growing serious again. The dark expression crossed his blue eyes.

"Hn?"

"About what Kiba said – I – I – do you – "

"Naruto, what Kiba said was utter _bullshit_," Sasuke said viciously. "Even you can't be idiotic enough to believe it."

Naruto sighed despondently.

"Hinata-chan's way too good for me..." he said.

"I – I wouldn't say that. You're really – uh...nice too," Sasuke replied awkwardly.

"It just kills you to compliment me, huh, Sasuke?"

"Seriously, shut up."

"But I'm a monster and a dem-"

"If you say that one more time, I'll chidori your guts out."

"But-"

"Naruto. The fox is not who you are. Hinata knows this."

"But-"

"I used to think Sakura was too good for me-" Sasuke admitted.

"I thought you thought you were too good for her!" Naruto interrupted.

"Moron. I abandoned her, I was a traitor, my hands were stained by my brother's death. She on the other hand was innocent, a healer, far too good for someone like me..."

"Good to know you finally realized the obvious," Naruto joked feebly. Sasuke whacked him on the head.

"Ow! Teme!"

"I still think she's too good for me... but Sakura's she's persistent... it's _annoying, _but I – I love her for it..." Sasuke continued, eyes softening.

"Bastard, you're getting _romantic?!_ I need to record this!" Naruto was grinning widely.

"..."

"Fine, sorry, SORRY! Don't go!"

"Asshole. Maybe you _don't _deserve Hinata!"

Naruto's grin vanished, and Sasuke hit him on the head again.

"I was _joking, _moron. Anyways, Hinata's liked you for ages, and I don't think some stupid fox is going to change that. So you'd better go and confess before that useless dog comes in the way and screws things up again."

"I guess you're right..." Naruto conceded.

"I'm _always _right," Sasuke said smugly.

"Yes, because running off to live with paedophilic snakes was a perfectly _right _way to gain power!"

"... chidori senbon!"

"Hey!!! OWWW!! ASSHOLE!!!" Naruto shrieked, rubbing his arm where the sudden (but extremely small) bolt of electricity had shocked him.

"Hn. You deserved it," Sasuke said, smirking.

"I knew there had to be some punishment for you being so nice to me," Naruto grumbled.

...

...

...

"So Hinata," Sakura began, at the gates of the Hyuuga compound. "I guess I'm not really the person you want to talk to right now... but trust me when I say that Naruto _really _cares about you."

Hinata gave her a small smile.

"Thank you for everything, Sakura-chan," she said politely. "I think I should go back home now. Father will be waiting."

"Yeah... see you later, Hinata!"

"Good-bye!"

...

...

...

When Sakura reached Sasuke's apartment, she wasn't surprised to see Sasuke and Naruto chucking shuriken at each other, the latter looking slightly burnt. Some of the furniture was upturned, and a glass bowl had shattered.

"You know," Sakura began exasperatedly, "there's something called a training ground which we often use for these kinds of activities."

Sasuke and Naruto stopped their sparring to look at her.

"But in missions, we don't always get open spaces and training grounds," Naruto said earnestly. "This is good practice on how – um – fight when there are – um..."

"Spatial restrictions," Sasuke offered as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah!" Naruto said brightly. "What he said!"

Sakura just shook her head, and made to sit down next to Sasuke. Sasuke had other plans however, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her onto his lap instead. Sakura flushed. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Teme's being very expressive today," he told Sakura, grinning. Sasuke shot him a warning look which he ignored.

"He even confessed to me that I'm his best friend and even though he could have gotten really strong if he killed me, he chose not to, 'cause he just _cared _about me that much!"

Sakura looked down at Sasuke, her pink eyebrows raised.

"Don't listen to his crap, Sakura." Sasuke said without skipping a beat.

"But Sasuke-kun..." she cooed. "If you actually said that – I'm so proud of you!"

"He totally did," Naruto said chirpily. "And he got all angry that Kiba insulted me, 'cause apparently only _he's _allowed to do that!"

Sakura's raised eyebrows rose even higher.

"Careful, Sasuke-kun, Naruto," she teased. "Or I'll have to start distancing you two... I don't like the direction where this is going..."

"Wh-what?!" Naruto spluttered indignantly. "It's nothing like that! That's gross!"

Sasuke, instead of speaking his discontent, decided to show Sakura where his heart truly was, by grabbing her face and kissing her. Hard. For quite a long time.

"Eurgh!" Naruto cried, covering his eyes. "I'm in the room you know!"

When Sakura and Sasuke showed no signs of stopping (and hands began to slip under clothes) did Naruto finally screech out:

"STOP IT YOU PERVERTS OR I'LL VIDEO-TAPE YOU AND SEND THE TAPE TO KAKASHI-SENSEI! HE NEEDS NEW PORN SINCE HE'S FINISHED HIS ICHA ICHA!"

Sasuke and Sakura broke apart, both shooting Naruto identical murderous glares.

"Moron!"

"Idiot!"

"Hey, I was feeling awkward, okay!" Naruto defended. "Maybe I should call Sai... speaking of Sai, I haven't seen him around for a while."

"Oh, he's been with Ino," Sakura burst out excitedly, eyes lighting up. She had obviously wanted to share this piece of gossip for quite a long time.

"With Ino?" Naruto asked. "Why?"

"They were hanging out together a lot... except today she's on some mission..." Sakura said offhandedly.

"What could Sai and Ino possibly have in common all of a sudden?" Naruto demanded.

"Well you don't need to have stuff in common if you're just going to make out. In fact, the less you have in common, the better, for that kind of thing," Sakura said wisely.

"WHAT?!" Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "SAI AND INO?! WHEN?! HOW?!"

"A couple days back," Sakura said dismissively.

"I didn't think Sai was into that sort of thing," Sasuke said, finally deigning to speak.

"Well apparently he is. They've reached base two you know – that's what Ino said."

"Unnecessary details, Sakura," Sasuke said shortly.

"What?! Sai got further than me?!" Naruto screeched, looking outraged.

"You haven't even _kissed _anyone before," Sasuke said condescendingly.

"Yes I have!" Naruto retorted unthinkingly.

"Really?" Sasuke asked, smirking. "Who?"

"YOU, you bastard!"

An awkward silence filled the room after this declaration.

"... I – um – I didn't mean that, Sasuke..."

"Fuck you."

"And you two wonder why people think you're gay..." Sakura said, giggling.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke and Naruto bellowed in unison. "Who thinks we're gay?!"

...

...

...

"Where is our beautiful Tenten?" Lee asked impatiently, plucking at his hideous orange bow tie.

Since Team Gai was in a foreign land for their mission, they had to dress appropriately. And since this part of the mission required formal attire, all three male members of the team were in tuxedos. Their female member, however, had yet to make her grand appearance.

"She's probably getting ready for her _mission,_" Neji said derisively, not hiding his contempt at the fact that Tenten had to do a 'special' seduction mission.

"These clothes are uncomfortable," Lee whined, pulling at his green tuxedo blazer. Lee and Gai were wearing identical green tuxedos with garish orange bowties – the whole effect was rather flamboyant. Neji was torn between laughing outright and turning away in disgust when he saw them.

Neji was far more tastefully dressed – in a black tuxedo, with a white silk shirt, of which the first few buttons were open. His dark hair framed his aristocratic face, and it could be objectively said that he looked very _very _good.

"Neji," Gai ordered, "Go up and check on Tenten."

"Why can't I go?!" Lee protested, but Neji had already left, too eager to get away from the tuxedo-clad beasts. It was better than spandex, but those bow ties... those were downright embarrassing.

...

...

...

"Tenten," Neji called impatiently, knocking on the door. "Hurry up! We've been waiting for you."

"I'm trying!" Tenten called back, sounding annoyed and flustered. "You try wearing these – stupid, spindly – _monstrosities! _And then try walking around in them! I don't know how Tsunade-sama does it!"

Neji smiled as Tenten rambled on from inside, obvious unhappy about her footwear. She was a practical kunoichi, who had probably never worn heels before. Tenten in heels, Neji thought, would be an amusing sight.

"How am I supposed to seduce someone when I can't even walk properly!" Tenten was ranting, and Neji's smile disappeared at the mention of the word 'seduce'.

He waited outside, glowering at the door as if it had wronged him personally.

"Hey Neji," Tenten shouted from inside. "You there?"

"What is it?"

"Can you – um – help me with – this?" she sounded uncertain.

"With what?" Neji enquired. Did she mean the shoes? How the _hell _was he supposed to know anything about high heels?

"I – hold on a sec-" Tenten's muffled voice came. There was a sudden click as she unlocked the door, and opened it slightly. "You can come in!"

Neji walked in, smirking at the idea of Tenten hobbling around on heels. However, the smirk was immediately wiped off his face when he caught sight of her.

Neji's heart leapt, and his breath caught in his throat. He stared at her, eyes wide.

Tenten looked – _beautiful. _

There was no other way to describe it. Neji had always found her cute, sometimes even attractive, though he'd never admit it. But now she looked simply _stunning. _He dreaded Lee's reaction.

She was wearing a blood-red strapless dress, the skirt stopping a couple inches before her knees. The skirt was pleated, and decorated with entwining black designs. It was moderately tight, though not indecent, and accentuated her slim, lithe build, as well as her curves. Tenten usually wore long pants, and Neji was entranced by her slim, toned bare legs, perfectly shaped after endless ninja training. She was looking at him with an amused expression, her brown eyes sparkling. Her hair – _her hair_ – Neji had to stop himself from gaping – it was down, flowing around her shoulders in a shining waterfall, corkscrewing into curls towards the end.

Tenten smirked slightly, at Neji's dazed expression. She _really _liked the way he was looking at her.

"Well, what d'you think?" she asked, twirling around once. Neji stared at her. Tenten bit her lip uncertainly.

"You look – really – nice," he offered after a moment, controlling his voice.

Tenten deflated a little on the inside at that.

_Nice? _she wondered. _I doll myself up like this, and that's all that he can say._

Of course, she knew she'd be fusilladed by the most extraordinary and flattering compliments by Lee, but she really wasn't looking forward to that as much as she was looking forward to Neji's reaction.

She looked at him again, to notice that he had diverted his gaze, and was staring at the floor, fidgeting with his fingers. His resemblance to Hinata was uncanny at that moment.

Tenten cheered up again.

Neji Hyuuga _never _fidgeted. He _never _refused to meet her eyes. And was that blush, barely detectable but still present, that was covering his cheeks?

"Did you require assistance with something?" Neji asked, and Tenten noticed he sounded a tiny bit breathless.

"Oh! Yeah! Um..." Tenten hobbled towards him, tottering on her heels. Neji placed a hand on her bare arm to steady her. Tenten shivered at the contact.

"These damned heels," she cursed. "They're ridiculous! The only good thing about them is that I altered the heels a bit so they now function as detachable kunai..."

A ghost of a smile crossed Neji's face at this. It was so typical of Tenten to turn a fashion accessory into a lethal weapon.

Tenten's heart leapt at the warm look in his eyes.

He then raised his eyebrows at her expectantly.

"Oh, yeah, I need your help – in, um..." Tenten didn't know why she was nervous. They'd been in a much more intimate position before.

Neji waited for her to continue.

"Could you zip up the back of my dress for me?" Tenten asked. "I can't quite reach it," she added apologetically.

Neji nodded, and she turned around. Another good thing about the heels was that they made her his height.

Tenten's stomach gave a little flutter, as she felt Neji hands scooping back her curls and moving them to the side to give him access to the zipper. He was standing quite close to her. His fingers were at her waist, and she could have sworn he _dragged _them across her lower back, to where the zipper was. He zipped the dress up, his fingers brushing her skin occasionally. He then rearranged her hair back for her, leaning over slightly until his lips brushed against her ear. Tenten's breath caught, and her heart skipped a beat.

"I never knew you could look so _feminine_," he said huskily.

Tenten didn't know whether to take this as a compliment or an insult.

He continued, his voice still low, tickling her ear.

"But I could almost be jealous of that piece of filth you're seducing," he murmured, before dipping his head down to drop a kiss on her uncovered shoulder.

Tenten's face grew red enough to match her dress, her heart pounding. She was sure she was going to faint.

"Come on, Tenten," Neji said, sounding amused. She could have sworn he was smirking – she could hear it in his voice.

She turned around, but felt faint again, as her eyes met his smouldering gaze. He was smirking, ever so slightly, but there was something more in his expression. He offered her his arm in a chivalrous, Neji-like gesture, and she tentatively took it, placing her hand on his. She noticed, with another flutter in her stomach, that he looked impossibly handsome in his form-fitting tuxedo.

_Why can't my mission be to seduce him... _Tenten wondered inwardly. Though, when she thought about it again, she decided it was better this way. She'd end up making a total fool of herself if she tried seducing Neji Hyuuga.

...

...

...

Naruto nervously knocked at the white, wooden door in front of him. Somehow, earlier that evening, Sakura and Sasuke (mainly the former, with grunts of acquiescence from the latter) had managed to convince him to enter the Hyuuga compound and go confess his feelings to Hinata. Now that he thought back on it, they probably just wanted him out of the apartmentso they could ravage each other in peace. Selfish pricks.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in surprise, as she opened her door to find the golden-haired, blue-eyed boy standing at her doorstep, looking rather nervous.

"Um – hey, Hinata," Naruto said, cracking a smile. He noticed she wasn't wearing her jacket, but just a black, fishnet t shirt. He tried not to stare at her well-defined figure, which showed very obviously through her clothes.

_It's a good thing Hinata's conservative, _Naruto thought. _Guys would be all over her if they saw her – bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Must not think bad thoughts about sweet, innocent Hinata!_

"Um – Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto stopped ogling at her, feeling incredibly stupid. "Do you – do you wanna go for a walk with me?"

Hinata's face lit up at this.

"Sure!" she said immediately. "Just – let me get my jacket!"

...

...

...

Back at Sasuke' apartment, the two lovers were engaged in a very heated make-out session, during the course of which, Sasuke had flipped Sakura down onto her back, and was now lying on top of her, doing some very naughty things with his hand.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Sakura called breathlessly as his hands wandered under her shirt and over her stomach.

"Mm?" he murmured, tongue tracing patterns along her smooth neck. Sakura cried out as he bit down on the skin, something that would surely leave a mark.

"Sasuke-kun!" she gasped, as he sucked at her neck.

It's a good thing Naruto wasn't there or he'd have made some crude comment about how Sasuke had picked up the neck-biting thing from Orochimaru.

"We should go inside," Sakura murmured, scraping her nails across his (deliciously bare – she'd discarded his shirt a few minutes ago) chest. One hand slid in between her thighs, and he parted them with his fingers.

"I'm kind of busy, Sakura," he said huskily, fingers slipping out of her shirt to work at the first button.

"What if – what if Naruto – comes in-" Sakura protested. "I don't want him to –see..."

Sasuke ignored her, continuing his ministrations. He'd probably given her a hickey. The thought made his possessive Uchiha side rather happy.

Sasuke's answer to this was to swiftly pick her up bridal style, carry her into his room, lock the door and dump her on the bed, and proceed with his explorations.

Now no one could bother them – neither Naruto, nor Kakashi, nor Sai, if they decided to randomly pop by for a visit.

And considering what would soon transpire, among the silken sheets, behind closed doors... it was probably a good thing.

...

...

...

Naruto and Hinata walked together along the streets of Konoha. They were retracing their steps of the day before, heading towards the lake.

Along the way, Naruto had grabbed her hand impulsively, making her blush furiously. He winked at her, however, and they continued their way on.

They were speaking casually, of things like missions gone wrong, and jutsus, avoiding the delicate topics of Kiba and what had occurred earlier during the day. However, when they reached the lake, and sat down, leaning against the tree bark, Naruto decided he had to tell her.

"Hey, Hinata..."

The girl turned to him, her white eyes shining.

"Naruto-kun?"

"I have something – kinda personal to ask you," he said, deciding to be straightforward.

"Y-yes?" Hinata asked, twiddling with her fingers. She had a faint idea where this may be leading.

"You know the time Pein attacked? And you – you jumped ahead to save me..." Naruto trailed off. Hinata had turned red, and was fidgeting even more, refusing to meet his eyes all of a sudden.

Naruto continued, nonetheless, his voice getting a bit thick.

"You said – you said that you – you said something that day... and I – I want to know if – if you meant it..."

"Why would I lie?" Hinata asked softly, meeting his gaze shyly. There was something determined in her eyes, however. She had stopped her fidgeting.

Naruto scratched his head. It was his turn to feel nervous.

"Well, you see," he began, as unthinkingly as usual. "Sakura told me she loved me some time after, but it turned out to be a lie 'cause she loved the bastard – hey, Hinata, are you okay?"

Hinata had frozen at his words, eyes wide, face paling.

"S-Sakura – she – she – she told you that?" Hinata's lip was trembling, and she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Naruto, then realizing his brilliant tactlessness, smacked himself on the head. He was sure if Sakura had been there, she would have hit him extra-hard.

"I – no, no, Hinata, please, it's not like what it sounds it is!" Naruto pleaded frantically, grabbing her by the shoulders, shaking her slightly. Hinata didn't pull away, but continued to stare at the ground. He saw tears gathering in her beautiful, beautiful white eyes.

"Hinata, it isn't like what you think it is! Sakura's with the bastard, so it's not like it would make a difference!" Naruto went on, desperately trying to amend himself. Of course, Naruto being Naruto, only succeeded in making the situation worse.

"So – so... I – it's because she's with _him_..." Hinata's voice was soft, broken, and it pierced Naruto's heart.

"NO! No, Hinata, it's _not _like that!" Naruto said urgently, grabbing her chin to make her meet his eyes. What he saw made his heart crack. Tears were leaking from her eyes, down her cheeks, silver drops, shining in the moonlight.

"Hinata, don't cry!" Naruto pleaded, bringing his hand to her face, brushing her tears away with his thumb. "I'm just a moron! I'm more of a moron than Sasuke says I am! I don't know what I'm saying!"

"It's okay, Naruto," Hinata said gently, flinching slightly at his touch. "You – you don't have to – have to _pretend _so I don't feel bad..."

Naruto stared at her, cerulean eyes round with shock.

"Pretend? Hinata, I – these past few days, you think I was _pretending_?" he asked disbelievingly.

Hinata gave him a small, broken smile.

"I'd like to believe you weren't," Hinata said, sniffing. B-but... I – I... maybe what Kiba said was right... maybe I am the – the – the second cho-"

"NO! Hinata, that's not true!" Naruto shouted, not letting her complete her sentence. "Nothing Kiba said was true, except for the fact that I'm an absolute, utter _idiot _who doesn't deserve you!"

"That's not true either-" Hinata began, but Naruto cut her off.

"You're an amazing person, Hinata," he said passionately, his blue eyes blazing. "You're sweet, kind, caring, beautiful, an awesome ninja... _you're _too good for _me_!"

"Naruto, please-"

He cut her off, leaning closer, placing a finger to her lips. Hinata flushed. Naruto brushed a stray tear from her face.

"Hinata, I got over Sakura _ages _ago. And it was just a stupid crush. And when she told me she loved me, it was only to get me to stop chasing after Sasuke. Both of us knew it was a lie, and nothing happened. Nothing has _ever _happened, nothing will _ever _happen between us."

Hinata had stopped crying, and was staring at him with wide, trusting eyes.

"She's too violent, anyways," Naruto joked. "Let Sasuke deal with her. He probably likes the violence, kinky bastard that he is..."

(Little did he knew how accurate he was, for at that moment, Sasuke and Sakura were doing something that could only be described as violently passionate...)

Hinata giggled slightly at this and the sound made Naruto's heart leap.

"I like it when you laugh like that," Naruto said suddenly. "You have a really pretty laugh, Hinata. And even your smile, it's really pretty..."

His voice was sincere, his smile genuine, and he was looking at her with ocean-blue eyes, eyes Hinata had often dreamt of.

He moved closer to her, daringly pulling her onto his lap.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried in shock, but she didn't push him away, but allowed him to hold her there, his arms around her waist. She looped hers around his neck, her heart thudding. She could feel his heart thudding as well.

Naruto leaned closer to her, brushing his nose against hers. When he spoke, she could feel his breath, hot on her lips.

It was a wonder she didn't faint – a lucky wonder.

"I like your eyes too – especially when you smile, and they light up... you're so beautiful, more beautiful than any girl in this village... I'm blind not to have noticed it before..." Naruto was saying, his voice tender.

Hinata was swooning inwardly, her heart racing. It was like all of her childhood dreams and wishes were coming true.

Naruto ran a hand through her long, smooth hair, stroking it softly, touching his forehead to hers.

"You've always been there for me, Hinata, and I never really noticed you. For that, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry... you deserve better..."

Hinata noticed his eyes were sparkling now, unusually bright.

"Naruto-kun!" she squealed. "Don't!"

"But I'm such an idiot!" he said, pulling back, his voice thick. "I should have realized earlier, I should have treated you better, I should have _told _you before, but I was so occupied with getting my bastard of a best friend back..."

Naruto did have a tendency to make things extra-emotional, and this was no exception.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly, in her angelic voice. "It's okay. You've done nothing wrong. Please don't feel guilty. I understand how much Sasuke meant to you."

"Why are you so nice and understanding, Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Why don't you hate me for what I've done?"

Hinata looked astonished.

"You've done nothing wrong, Naruto-kun!" she reassured him. "In fact, you inspired me to become a better ninja! I always admired you!"

"You aren't upset with me?" Naruto asked, his voice hopeful.

To prove her point, Hinata shyly leaned over and kissed him, this time on the forehead.

"I'll never be upset with you," she promised.

"Can I tell you something, Hinata?" Naruto whispered, now placing his hands on the sides of her face, leaning in, his nose bumping hers.

"Y-yes?" she whispered back.

"I think – no, I know... that... I'm in love with you, Hinata."

Before she could reply, before she could even digest this piece of information, he was kissing her, softly, gently, his lips moving against her own. His hands were on her cheeks, in her hair, so very gentle, and hers wound tighter around his neck.

A few seconds later, Naruto realised euphorically, that she was kissing him back. Shyly at first, but then more forcefully.

It fuelled him on, and he pulled her closer, biting on her bottom lip, not too hard though. It would be impossible to be rough with Hinata.

She gasped at this, and he slid his tongue into her mouth, and they kissed under the moonlight, a couple, now finally joined together, two hearts that had known loneliness for the first few years of their lives, now linked together for eternity.

When they broke apart, Hinata blushed, and Naruto did too, though he beamed at her, a charming smile, his teeth glinting.

"I love you, Naruto," Hinata said softly.

"I knew that, Hina-chan!" Naruto said, winking. He suddenly jumped up, pulling her with him, before spinning her around.

"Naruto! Put me down!" Hinata laughed.

He did, laying her down on the fragrant grass, and lying down next to her. Hinata reached for his hand, entwining their fingers together. He turned towards her.

"You have no idea how unbelievably _happy _I am right now, Hinata," he admitted. The excitement was radiating of off him in waves.

"I think I understand, Naruto," she said, smiling. "I feel like that too..."

"I'm so lucky to have you..." he murmured

He pulled her towards him, and she snuggled up in his arms, and he buried his nose in her sweet-smelling hair.

...

...

...

His legs were tangled with hers, her back was arched, his lips were searing hot against her skin.

Sakura moaned loudly. Sasuke stared at her, eyes clouding over with lust.

"Say my name," he commanded, drawing his teeth across her skin.

"Sasuke-kun..." she moaned.

He ground into her, harder, faster.

"Say it, Sakura," he hissed. "Louder..."

Even if he hadn't ordered it, she wouldn't have been able to stop that scream the left her lips moments later.

"SASUKE-KUUUUN!!!"

...

...

...

Gai and Lee had been stunned at Tenten's appearance, as she walked out on a smug-looking Neji's arm.

Gai had immediately broken down and told her how proud she was.

Lee had just stood there, gaping like a fish, before his face turned bright red.

"I LOVE YOU TENTEN!" he had proclaimed loudly. "YOU ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL KUNOICHI EVER! PLEASE, BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

To Tenten's delight, a suddenly possessive Neji had pulled her towards him, and fixed Lee with a cold Byakugan glare.

"Hell _no_," he'd almost spat.

"WHY NOT?!" Lee had demanded. "IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE DATING HER! WHY CAN'T I?"

Neji had fixed him with an arrogant look of superiority (which generally made Tenten want to punch his handsome face, but today he looked too handsome, and he was being possessive about _her, _so why should she complain?) and replied in a voice oozing with smugness:

"In your dreams."

That had nearly led to a fight, but Gai as usual, intervened at a most opportune juncture, preventing the same to brief them about the mission.

Tenten couldn't help but feel thrilled at Neji's possessiveness as well as the sudden prolonged physical contact. Though she dreaded the mission from the bottom of her heart... she had a pretty good feeling about the rest of the night...

...

...

...

...

_A/N – there you go =) that was three chapters in five days! i'm being generous, aren't I?_

_please review! i've read (and loved) all of them_

_i'm wondering if i should introduce shikamaru's love life? should be interesting, ne? let me know if you want it...in a review!_

_and I know i'm dragging the nejiten, but its FUN! i promise the next chapter will have much much more nejiten interaction (and the MISSION) and though its fairly obvious, no tenten is not sleeping with some random man... dyou really think with neji (and lee) there it would happen?_

_and for sasusaku fans are in for a surprise! =D_

_the story is going to be pure fluff (with some smut, not too explicit though, mainly implied) for a couple more chapters... then... well then you'll see..._

_oh and kiba's coming back... you don't think i'd just leave him like that?!_

_xx_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto_

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

"Now this mission is extremely crucial to Konoha politically," Gai instructed his team, as they sat crouched in a forest near their destination. "Relations between Cloud and Fire have been – _tense _– in the past," he continued, shooting a wary look at Neji.

Neji's face had hardened, and he was gritting his teeth, obviously remembering Hinata's kidnapping and the subsequent death of his father, induced by cloud shinobi years ago.

"Konoha and Kumo are now allies, but Kumo has asked for Konoha's assistance in exterminating a group of eight Cloud shinobi, possible insurgents who are plotting against the kage. These shinobi," Gai shot Neji a sharp look, "Were followers of those responsible for the conflict with the Hyuuga clan years back."

"They're murderers," Neji snarled, "And I would be _honoured _to defeat them."

"Their leader, though a strong shinobi, is known to have one main weakness," Gai continued. "Women."

Tenten flinched, and Neji's scowl deepened.

"That is of course, where our dear Tenten comes in. All the shinobi will be present at tonight's – 'function'. Tenten must dispatch of the leader. You must lead him away from the rest, towards this very forest, where traps will be laid, and you can finish him off easily. In the meanwhile, Neji, Lee and I will deal with the other seven. Cloud has informed us that they are heavily dependent on their leader, and hence without his presence, our job will be sufficiently easier. They will not suspect their leader's disappearance either, for he has a reputation of being – a – womanizer..."

Tenten and Neji had identical looks of disgust on their face. Lee looked worried.

"I am certain Tenten can handle this mission – the leader shinobi has a particular fear of weapons due to some incident in his past, so cloud has informed us. Hence, she is perfect for this role," Gai said confidently. "And I am sure Neji, Lee and I can handle the rest. Any questions?"

"I have a question," Neji said, through gritted teeth. "Why couldn't Cloud have sent their own prostitute, instead of making Tenten whore herself out for them?"

Tenten jumped at the profanity in his sentence. Gai looked at Neji sternly.

"You must be knowing, Neji, that Tenten is quite close to becoming Jounin. The only criteria she has failed to fill, is of course, a successful seduction mission."

"That's ridiculous," Neji muttered.

"And disgustingly chauvinistic," Tenten added.

"But it is a requirement all the same," Gai said, "Which is why Tsunade-sama, who had high hopes for Tenten's promotion, accepted the mission and gave it to us. The man isn't even that dangerous, especially when he's around woman. He will be no match for Tenten, Tsunade-same has made sure of that."

Neji, however, wasn't appeased.

"I think she should have back-up," he said. "Are all three of us really required to dispatch the other shinobi?"

"You know I can handle this on my own," Tenten shot at him, insulted.

Neji stared at her, his eyes like shards of ice.

"I'm sure you can, Tenten," he said smoothly. "But I cannot help but worry due to the nature of the mission."

"What, you think I'm incapable of seducing someone?" she asked, enraged.

"Not incapable, just inexperienced," he said.

"WHAT?!" Tenten asked, incredulously. "What do you take me for, Neji Hyuuga?!"

"Inexperienced, yet I'm sure you'll succeed," Neji corrected himself. "I'm just – worried it might go too far..."

He looked meaningfully at Tenten, who chose to ignore him. He turned to Gai.

"If I may keep an eye on Tenten during her mission, it would be comforting to know how she fares..."

"What?! I don't want _you _spying on me while I try seducing someone!" Tenten argued. "Gai-sensei, I'll be fine."

Gai, however, looked thoughtful.

"He's just concerned about your safety, Tenten," he said. "And I think it's a good idea. We wouldn't want your springtime of youth wasted on some stranger, you know."

Neji smirked victoriously, as Tenten glowered at him.

_Great, _she thought, as she proceeded to lay her traps among the trees. _I have to make a fool of myself while I seduce some stranger, and Neji's going to be watching me do it!_

As Team Gai continued discussing their strategy, none of them noticed the odd-looking, spiky-leafed plant nestled among the bushes. None of them noticed it slowly disappear, as if melting into the ground.

...

...

"It's them – it's the four Kisame described to us," the man spoke, his black half speaking. His head was surrounded by two large, spiky leaves, and he wore an Akatsuki robe.

"Good," drawled Madara, his red eye glinting behind his swirly orange mask. "I would have preferred another team, but if Kisame is acquainted with them, and they are definitely Konoha shinobi, that is what matters. Now we just have to wait for Kisame. How is he doing?"

This time, it was Zetsu's white half which spoke.

"He has just rematerialized from Samehada, in the Raikage's armoury. He is heading here as we speak."

Kisame had fused his body with his large sword, to infiltrate into Cloud, and pick up any information he could about the Ninja alliance between the five Kages. But now, his work was done, and Madara needed him back.

A few minutes later, Kisame arrived, sharp teeth gleaming.

"I have information on the Konoha shinobi mission. It's one of those seduction missions, which will make our job exponentially easier. We just have to snag the girl, and use her as bait," Kisame said triumphantly.

Madara nodded, turning to Zetsu.

"I have the details on their mission plans. The girl will trap the Cloud-nin in a forest nearby. She has already set up her traps."

Kisame grinned, displaying more rows of shark-teeth.

"Well that makes our part so easy! I was hoping for something more interesting..." the blue man said.

"Oh, it will be interesting, I am sure," Madara spoke. "Do you want to know the identity of this girl, of her team? You have fought them before..."

Kisame leered, yellow eyes narrowing.

"Is it – Maito Gai's team?" he asked uncertainly.

Madara nodded. Kisame looked positively thrilled.

"Enjoy yourself," Madara said, "But make sure you don't kill any of them. We need them alive as leverage. If they split up, Zetsu and I will handle the others. Your job is to get the girl."

"But I wanted to fight their ridiculous sensei!" Kisame groaned, almost pouting.

"You'll get your chance, don't worry," Madara said. "But right now, our priority is Konoha. More importantly, the Kyuubi and the Uchiha."

...

...

"Wow," said Lee, amazed, as Team Gai entered the banquet hall where their targets were situated. It was a grandiloquent place, with marble floors, glass windows, chandeliers, silk curtains. They had no idea Cloud was so opulent, or _modern_ for that matter. But then again, Bee-sama, their Raikage, was rumoured to be rather eccentric and 'hip'. He even spoke in raps and rhyme, so it was heard.

"Tenten, your target is over there," Gai said, pointing to a burly, brown-haired man sitting at the bar table, drowning down sake. He already seemed slightly inebriated.

"Pathetic," Neji said, feeling a surge of hatred towards the man. Tenten, however, though mildly disgusted, looked a bit frightened. Neji noticed she was shaking.

He slipped his hand in hers, giving it a squeeze. Tenten turned to him, shocked.

"Don't worry," he said soothingly. "You can do it Tenten. And I'm watching your back just in case anything goes wrong. I'll be there for you, you just have to signal for me."

"Th-thanks," she muttered. "But you can't leave Gai and Lee. You're only supposed to keep an eye on me with your Byakugan."

"But if anything happens, I'll be there," Neji promised.

"You're just being paranoid, nothing is going to happen," Tenten said. "Don't jeopardize your own mission to help me."

"Good luck, then," he told her, letting go of her hand. Tenten missed the warmth, the sense of security it provided, that he provided. She decided, she was actually grateful that Neji would be watching her – as embarrassing as it may be, at least it made her feel safe.

"Good luck, Tenten! Don't let him steal your youth!" Lee cried, hugging her quickly. Neji suppressed the sudden urge to whack the boy, _hard, _and instead, focused on finding the rest of their targets.

"You can do this Tenten," Gai encouraged. "Now let's go Team. Take your positions. And Lee, stay away from the sake."

...

...

Tenten tried not to wince in disgust, instead plastering a sickeningly sweet (and fake) smile on her face, as the man placed a beefy hand on her leg. She tried to imagine it was Neji's smooth, elegant hand there instead, but it didn't quite work. She could feel his Byakugan gaze on her, following her every movement from afar.

Well, if he was watching, she may as well give him something worth seeing...

Tenten leaned closer to the man, rather provocatively, running a finger down his chest, as she suppressed the urge to vomit.

...

...

Neji frowned, as Tenten leaned over the man, a flirtatious smile on her lips.

He had to control the urge to run right over there, and jyuuken his slimy guts out; but if he did that, the entire plan would be wrecked. So he continued to watch, with mounting fury, as Tenten did her job.

A part of him, however was surprised – when did Tenten learn how to be so – sexy?

...

...

_This is too easy, _Tenten thought, as she led the man out of the hall, towards the forest. She could feel his hungry gaze as his eyes raked appreciatively over her figure. Tenten rolled her eyes. She was thankful, however, that she didn't have to do more than touch him a few times, give him a few 'looks'. He hadn't done much either – just groped her a bit, and though she despised the feeling, Tenten was grateful there had been no need for kissing (Neji was supposed to be her first kiss! If he ever did...) or what Gai and Lee would call 'loss of youth'. So really, it hadn't been as bad as she expected.

She led him on into the forest, where her traps lay, ready to be sprung.

"How much longer," the man grunted, his voice hoarse. "I want you _now_."

"But we'll be seen," Tenten purred, looking back at him, fluttering her eyelashes. "And we'll be needing privacy for this, trust me..."

"But why a forest?" he pressed on.

_Shit! _Tenten thought. _What the hell do I answer to that!_

"Well," she said, shooting him a coy look. "It'll be a much more _animalistic _setting, if you get what I mean."

The man smirked widely, obviously liking her insinuation. _Animalistic, huh?_

Tenten couldn't believe he'd fallen for her story.

_Drunk, horny men are such retards, _she thought disdainfully. _They're so vulnerable, so weak. _

The she wouldn't have minded so much if it had been Neji she was leading into the forest, if it had been Neji staring at her with that predatory look in his eyes...

But then again, Neji was Neji, and he would never look at her like that.

And he was currently busy, back at the hall, though she could feel the familiar feeling of being watched, which meant despite the fight, his Byakugan gaze was following her.

It made her feel oddly safe.

...

...

Neji pressed two chakra-infused fingers to the shinobi's neck, and chest. He immediately collapsed. The moment Tenten had left with the man, he had given the signal to Gai and Lee, who immediately started up a drunken brawl, which wasn't too difficult considering the sheer number of inebriated men present in the room. They took the advantage of this commotion to attack the unsuspecting Cloud nin, who were relatively ineffective without their leader's presence. Three of them had been defeated, and there were three left. With his Byakugan, Neji could see Tenten leading the leader to the edge of the forest. A couple more minutes, and she'd have him trapped and blown up. Everything was going according to plan.

Or it was, until Lee sprinted towards him, looking slightly flustered.

"Change of plans, Neji! The remaining four have got a hang of what's going on. They've regrouped themselves and fled the hall. They're headed east. We must pursue them immediately!" with that, Lee dashed away, obviously expecting Neji to follow him.

Neji, however, was in a dilemma. The scope of his Byakugan, though vast, was limited. If he followed Lee and Gai, Tenten would be out of his sight range, and he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on her. Then again, Tenten's mission was going flawlessly. All she had to do was activate her traps, and the enemy would be dead and gone. She was nearly there, and was most likely to succeed. On the other hand, their mission had taken a turn for the worse. Gai and Lee would be facing four shinobi themselves, and though the green beasts were insanely strong, four against two is never a good idea. Something could always go terribly wrong somewhere. Neji had been instructed to follow them, and it never did to break mission rules and codes of conduct.

_Tenten's safe anyways, _Neji thought. _Lee and Gai need me more right now..._

It was obvious, what he had to do. The choice was obvious. Still, Neji couldn't help but feel uneasy...

...

...

Tenten realized something was horribly wrong, when she reached the area where her traps were set, to realize it had been flooded with water.

_What the hell? _she thought, panicking. _My exploding kunai won't trigger in the water! All my traps have been rendered useless!_

Tenten steadied herself, breathing deeply, as the man next to her narrowed his eyes.

"Why have you bought me to a flooded place?" he asked, now sounding suspicious for the first time.

"It wasn't flooded before!" Tenten said truthfully, reaching down to take off her heels so she could extricate the detachable kunai she had hidden there.

_What is going on here? _she wondered, an uneasy feeling creeping through her.

The last time she'd been in an area covered by so much water, it hadn't been good. It had been when Team Gai was fighting Kisame...

Tenten fingers the kunai behind her back, waiting for a moment when she could stab it into his jugular.

"Are you sure?" the man asked gruffly, narrowing his eyes. "Are you sure this isn't some sort of a –"

Suddenly he went still, eyes wide, mouth foaming. Tenten gasped, looking down to see a large blade protruding from his chest, blood running down the wound.

Someone else had killed him – but she couldn't feel Neji or Lee around...

The blade suddenly turned to water, and sloshed to the ground, and Tenten's would-be-victim collapsed downwards, splashing into the ankle-length water.

Tenten's eyes widened, and she immediately ripped open the front part of her skirt (she was wearing short black tights underneath) and grabbed one of the scrolls she had stitched onto the inside of the skirt, hidden by its pleats. She bit her finger, dragging it along the paper, and a large double-edged katana appeared in her hands. Tenten readied herself, eyes darting around, in preparation for an attack.

She watched, with growing dread, as a large figure materialized out of the water in front of her.

"Y-you!" Tenten shrieked, horrified, taking in the sneering face and the eerie blue skin.

Kisame grinned evilly.

"It's nice to see you again, _brat_."

...

...

Tenten dodged the water bullets, deflecting a few back at Kisame with her katanas. It was fortunate that he didn't have his monstrous sword with him, but he was still a formidable opponent, one that outweighed her in skill and size. Team Gai had barely managed to defeat him, but that was after Gai opened his gates, and all four of them had been together. Moreover, Kisame had been using a replacement at the time, with only 30% of his actual chakra.

And right now, it was pretty obvious Kisame was just _playing _with her, almost as if he were trying to keep her busy, waiting for something or someone.

Tenten let loose a flurry of perfectly aimed shuriken and kunai at the large shark-man, but he immediately created a water clone that took the damage instead, sloshing back into the pool below them. Tenten gritted her teeth, leaping up and jumping from tree to tree, stringing razor wire along the branches. Kisame smirked at her from below, weaving through hand seals.

Tenten tugged at the wires, and they immediately wound themselves around Kisame, who looked a bit shocked.

"Not bad," he complimented, now turning amused.

Tenten leapt up, spinning around mid-air, unravelling two scrolls around her and running a bleeding finger across the paper.

"Twin rising dragons!" she shouted, and two large dragons emerged with a puff of smoke, encircling her, before they became a barrage of weapons, which she directed with a frightening speed and accuracy at Kisame, who was restrained by the wires.

"Water release: Exploding Water Collision Wave!" shouted Kisame, and a monstrous wall of water rose up, colliding with Tenten's weapons. The force of the water was massive, and it sent the weapons flying everywhere. Tenten had to dodge her own weapons, leaping from tree to tree, flipping over, until she was hit with the forceful wave, and pushed back.

She struggled through the water, but it was no use. Her weapons floated around besides her, directed by the force of the water. The water roared and rushed, and she couldn't move around properly when engulfed by it. Her weapons were propelled past her, some of them cutting into her, the sharp knives, shuriken and kunai piercing her arms, legs and waist.

When the wave finally retreated, Tenten pulled herself up from the water, panting, sopping wet. She pushed her wet strands away from her face, the dress now sticking to her like a second skin. She had multiple cuts and gashes, courtesy of her own weapons, but they weren't too deep or life-threatening, but just rather painful. And if the battle went on much longer, she'd lose too much blood through her wounds...

She could see Kisame, who had broken out of the razor wire with brute force, though he had scratches and gashed on his arms and chest because of it. Otherwise, he was relatively unharmed, and he sauntered towards her, grinning. He was accompanied by two water clones.

"You're _finished,_" they said together, and the water in their hands swirled around until it materialized into large kunai, which they hurled at her simultaneously.

Tenten was thankful for all those sparring practices she'd had with Neji. Dodging the weapons his kaiten deflected at her was good practice, and she dodged the six kunai aimed at her with relative ease. However, her injuries hampered her movements, and when the clones sent a volley of water bullets at her, one of them caught her thigh, piercing it before exploding into a mass of icy cold water.

_Damnit! _Tenten cursed, trying not to collapse. The pain seared up her leg, and her nerves felt like they were on fire.

_Neji... Lee... Gai-sensei... I need you..._

It was futile though, as she knew they were far away, fighting their own enemies.

Kisame had formed two more clones, and the five of them unleashed a flurry of water bullets and water shuriken at her – there were too many, coming from too many directions for her to dodge... and she couldn't deflect them...

Tenten prepared herself for the worst, muscles tense. She'd dodge as many as she could, and try taking the hits to areas where they wouldn't be fatal... but she'd already been pierced in multiple places...

....

...

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!" Kiba shouted, shaking his fist. Shino was silent, expression obscured by his high collar and sunglasses.

"Why did he have to steal her away from me?" Kiba demanded, choked. "I loved – I love her!"

Shino raised a hand to placate him.

"If you really love Hinata, Kiba, you should be glad as long as she is happy. And she will be happy with Naruto. And both of us know he will be good to her," he said, in his usual calm, quiet manner.

"But it's not fair!" Kiba ranted. "I'm her _teammate! _I've been there from the start!"

Shino shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know if it's fair or not, but all I know is that Hinata's with Naruto now. And there's nothing you can do about it but accept the fact."

Kiba sat down, shoulders slumped in defeat. He reached out to Akamaru, who nuzzled him affectionately.

"I know..." Kiba whispered, clutching at Akamaru's white fur. "But I... I need her...especially now that – now that sensei is gone..."

...

...

"YOSH! I GOT HIM GAI-SENSEI! ONE DOWN, THREE TO GO!" Lee shouted, as a shinobi fell, his skull cracked, after Lee's weight-laden foot crashed down on it. Lee darted to another shinobi, spinning around, yelling, "Leaf Hurricane!"

"Great job Lee!" Gai-sensei boomed, stopping mid-battle to shoot him a thumbs up. "I've got one too, which means there are only two left!"

"Neji and I will handle them!" Lee called confidently, dodging a lightening jutsu that was aimed at him.

"How fares your battle, Neji?" Gai shouted.

There was no answer. But then again, Neji always preferred not to shout out his victories mid-battle, unlike the dynamic duo.

...

...

The weapons whizzed towards her, and Tenten readied herself.

_This is it... _she thought. _This could be my final battle..._

Everything seemed to move in slow-motion, almost, as the weapons came closer and closer, inch by inch, speeding through the air.

Suddenly, however, a dark figure leapt out of the trees above, and before she could even blink in surprise, a large, spinning shield of blue chakra materialized in front of her, deflecting all the weapons away, before they could harm her.

Kisame and his clones looked a bit taken aback at this sudden intrusion.

Tenten cried out in relief.

The spinning chakra shield dissipated, and standing in front of her, his arms bent in his typical fighting stance, was Neji.

...

...

"Neji isn't here, Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted, as his second enemy fell to the floor. Meanwhile, Gai had dealt with the fourth.

"It's not a problem, Lee, we've finished them off. Though fighting two-on-one was risky, our youth has prevailed!"

"But – but something could've happened!" Lee cried. "Neji broke the mission rules!"

"It doesn't matter now," Gai said. "We have been lucky. And I know Neji is not the kind to break rules needlessly." His face looked grim.

"What do you mean Gai-sensei?" asked Lee, eyes widening.

"Something has happened to Tenten," Gai said.

"NO!" Lee shouted, looking distressed.

"Lee, your job is done here. Go find Neji and Tenten, and assist them. I will clear up this mess."

"Hai, sensei!" Lee said, saluting, before dashing off, leaving a trail of smoke. Gai quickly disposed of the four bodies, and was about to turn around and join his team, when a sudden voice stopped him.

"What's the hurry for, Maito Gai?"

Gai turned around, to see two large figures, wearing black cloaks with red cloud patterns.

"Akatsuki," he hissed.

...

...

"Well, look who it is!" Kisame crowed. "The second ninja of Team Brat! You're the Hyuuga boy, aren't you?"

"Neji!" Tenten exclaimed breathlessly, relief flooding through her. "How did you –"

Neji turned to her, smiling ever so slightly.

"I told you I'd be there for you, Tenten," he said softly. He then turned back to Kisame, who was making more hand seals.

"Tenten," he whispered urgently. "I can hold him off for a bit. Leave, now!"

Tenten gaped at him.

"Are you insane! I'm staying with you!

"Tenten, _please_," he said, his eyes begging. "You're injured, and it'll be impossible to defeat him!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Tenten said, shaking her head adamantly.

"Tenten your life is at stake!"

"So is yours! I'm not leaving you!" Tenten repeated.

"Tenten, I value your life far more than my own," Neji persisted, and for the first time his face was so open, his emotions so evident.

Tenten shook her head at him.

"Same here, Neji," she said, smiling wryly. Neji cursed.

"Just get the fuck out of here."

"Never. Now since we're here together, we may as well fight together."

Neji cursed again, in frustration, but seeing it was fruitless to convince her to leave, he pulled her towards him, as Kisame aimed a large water bomb at them.

"Hold on to me," he whispered, before he began spinning, emitting chakra.

The bomb was deflected harmlessly, but when Neji re-emerged from his kaiten, Tenten holding on to him for dear life, he was greeted by five large water sharks, bobbing on the surface of the mini-lake. The bomb had been just a diversion, so Kisame could finish the rest of his technique while Neji and Tenten where oblivious within the kaiten.

The sharks fluidly swam towards them, and Neji and Tenten leapt up onto the tree branches. Kisame however, didn't seem to mind, for he created another large wave, and the water level rose by about fifteen feet, soon covering all the treetops as well.

"It's dinner time, boys," Kisame called to the sharks, and the five of them swam up to Neji and Tenten, who were balanced on the water surface.

Tenten jumped up, two large spears appearing in her hands with a poof, and she hurled them at two of the sharks, but instead of piercing their flesh, the metal bounced off harmlessly.

"What the hell?!" Tenten exclaimed, panicked.

"Eight trigrams, empty palm!" Neji commanded, thrusting his palm out. The attack only succeeded in pushing the shark back a few feet, before it swam at them again, with renewed vigour.

"Damnit!" Neji cursed, pulling Tenten back towards him as the sharks came nearer.

"Use your weapons," he muttered, before he started spinning yet again.

The sharks couldn't penetrate the rotating chakra sphere of Neji's kaiten. Moreover, they were attacked by a barrage of weapons that were flung out of the sphere in all directions, courtesy of Tenten. Due to the rapid spinning motion, Tenten couldn't aim her weapons properly. Nor could she spot her targets, since his blue chakra hampered her view. But she hurled them out, nevertheless, hoping that some would hit their targets.

As the weapons spun through Neji's chakra shield, they picked up some of the spinning chakra, and flew through the air, now much deadlier. Tenten's weapons had been infused with Neji's chakra, and they zoomed, spinning, in all directions – towards the trees, the sharks, and Kisame himself.

Kisame managed to dodge the weapons, but they pierced three of the five sharks in multiple places. Since they were surrounded by chakra, they could penetrate the previously impregnable shark hide. The three sharks disappeared, and Kisame cursed.

He hadn't expected the second brat to come. If only he had Samehada with him...

Kisame made a few more hand seals, and the two remaining sharks merged – into one humongous beast, that could not be pierced by any weapon, chakra-infused or not.

Neji and Tenten stopped spinning for the second time. Neji was panting slightly – he had lost quite a lot of chakra. Tenten was pale and looked faint from loss of blood.

They looked at the gargantuan dark figure, looming under the water, as it approached closer and closer.

"I only have enough chakra for one more rotation," Neji breathed. "And you are in no condition to fight... even if you were, I can tell that no weapon of yours will be able to harm that monster..."

Luckily for them, Lee chose that moment to make his timely appearance.

"DO NOT WORRY, NEJI, TENTEN! KONOHA'S GREEN BEAST HAS ARRIVED!" he shouted ebulliently, striking a pose and winking.

"Lee..." Tenten coughed, choking up blood. She staggered forward, and Neji caught her in his arms.

"Tenten! Are you alright?" Neji cried, his eyes clouding over with worry.

Tenten shook her head, pointing to the water surface. The enormous shark crashed out of the water. It was triple the size of a normal shark, at least 30 feet long, with teeth the size of extra-large kunai.

Lee's eyes widened to the size of saucepans, and he backed up to where Neji and Tenten were huddled. Neji placed Tenten onto the water, gently, and then turned to Lee.

"Use your initial lotus on me," he directed. Lee raised a bushy eyebrow, but then his eyes flashed as comprehension dawned on him.

"Alright!" he shouted, leaping high into the air. Neji followed him. The shark dove back under water, before crashing out again, now headed straight towards Neji and Lee, it's mouth wide.

With inhuman speed, Lee flashed behind Neji, wrapping him up with his long white bandages. He then turned them both upside down, mid-air, and started spinning at an unreal speed.

At the same time, Neji began emitting chakra. Directed by the downwards spinning movement of Lee's lotus, Neji's chakra moulded itself it into a large, missile-like shape, surrounding Neji and Lee, headed straight towards the shark's waiting mouth.

_They're – mad_... Tenten thought, heart pounding. What Neji and Lee were attempting was insanely dangerous... but then again, it seemed like the only way to defeat the shark, which was also made of chakra and water...

The large, chakra-composed missile shot straight into the sharks waiting mouth. The shark clamped its teeth shut.

"NO!" shouted Tenten.

....

...

"It's futile to fight me," Madara said tonelessly, and with a spin of his sharingan eye, Maito Gai was transported by Madara's space-time jutsu, before he could attack or even attempt to escape.

...

...

"Madara, now would be a good time," Kisame muttered, watching as the large, chakra-missile hurtled into his shark's mouth.

Moments later, the shark exploded in a mass of chakra and water, and the missile (which was rotating at a much slower pace) crashed into the water. The chakra dissipated, and Neji and Lee pulled themselves to the surface, soaking wet, chest heaving.

"They – they did it..." whispered Tenten, pride welling within her. Their teamwork had been flawless as well. She coughed out some more blood, and Neji and Lee were by her side in a few seconds.

"That was – that was brilliant," Tenten said hoarsely.

Neither said a word, Neji's hand on her shoulder, Lee's patting her back.

"We need to get her out of here," Neji said. "Lee you take her, I'll hold him off..."

"No!" protested Lee. "I will fight him, Neji! You must save Tenten!"

"You guys..." Tenten moaned, but they didn't pay her any attention, as they stared each other down.

"Lee, just listen to me!" Neji snarled. "We don't have time for this!"

"I agree with your plan, but I feel you should go," Lee shot back determinedly.

"How very _touching_," a chilling voice interrupted. "But I'm afraid none of you will be escaping."

The trio looked up, to see a man robed in an Akatsuki cloak, wearing an orange mask.

Before they could even register what was happening, they were warped away, the surroundings spinning in front of their eyes.

...

...

Seconds later, they were jolted back to reality, as they hit cold stone, feeling as if they'd fallen thousands of feet. Of course, this was all the effect of Madara's warping jutsu.

"Where the-" Neji began, but before he could finish his sentence, large handcuffs with heavy chains had locked themselves around his wrists and ankles, as well as those of his teammates.

"HEY!" Lee protested, shaking his fist so that the chain rattled. "What is all this?! Let us go!"

His voice echoed loudly, but there was no reply. They were in some kind of a cell, the three of them, chained and incarcerated behind thick steel bars. The area around them was dark and stony, lit by one small wax candle.

A dark chuckle answered them, as the orange-masked Akatsuki member materialized in front of them.

"You're under the Akatsuki headquarters, chained up, of course," he said, sounding amused. He leaned over to where Tenten lay, unconscious.

"What are you doing?!" Neji hissed sharply, struggling against the chains as the man raised a palm over Tenten.

"Don't worry," the man said silkily, as red chakra flowed from his fingertips. Tenten's wounds steamed, but the skin stitched itself back up.

"We can't have one of our leverages dying, you know," he explained, as Tenten slowly regained consciousness, rubbing her eyes and blinking, staring in shock at her surroundings and the chains.

"Neji! Lee! What's going on?" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean leverage?" Neji snarled. "And where is our sensei?"

The man chuckled, creepily. "The whereabouts of your sensei are no business to you. As for leverage... you are leverage in the next great shinobi war, of course..."

Tenten gasped, and even Neji couldn't conceal a stunned look.

"Next – great – shinobi war?" he repeated disbelievingly.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH GAI-SENSEI?!" Lee shouted, banging his fists on the ground. "YOU MONSTERS!"

The man ignored him, and turned to leave, deciding that he'd had enough.

"I have far more important things to attend to, so enjoy yourselves," he said dismissively.

"Oh, and you can try breaking out," he added. "It should be – amusing..."

...

...

"Shizune!" Tsunade barked, pacing her office anxiously.

"Lady Tsunade?"

"Where is Team Gai?! Have they returned yet?" Tsunade demanded for the seventh time that day.

Shizune shook her head helplessly. Tsunade cursed, drowning down a glass of sake.

Team Gai was _never _late to report back on missions. And now they'd been missing for _three _days.

Something was terribly wrong.

...

...

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune cried, bursting into her office a few hours later, eyes wild.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked immediately.

"We – we – we received this letter," Shizune said, trembling, as she handed over a black piece of parchment to Tsunade.

Tsunade bit back a curse as she recognized the red cloud pattern decorating the paper. It was addressed to her, however. Tsunade read it, amber eyes widening in horror as she absorbed its contents.

_Fifth Hokage,_

_We are at the brink of another Great Shinobi War, that will surely lead to utter destruction of the Ninja World. The Akatsuki has the power of seven of the nine demons on its side. However, we do not wish to see the devastation that war will wreak upon this planet, or the loss of valuable ninjas._

_Hence we have a proposal to make – send us Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke within a week. Send them to the borders of Sound country, where we have been relocated. In exchange, we will give you Maito Gai, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten and Rock Lee, four of your shinobi whom we now hold in captivity. Uzumaki Naruto will also be returned to you after the extraction process in complete._

_It is futile hiding our intentions and our whereabouts, for you are already aware of the same. However, we must warn you that if you try attacking us, or sending in additional ninja, they will be assassinated immediately, along with our four captives. If you do not reply and send the two shinobi in question to us within a week, we will attack, and the Fourth Shinobi War will commence, which will inevitably lead to your downfall._

_Make your choice, Konoha, because time is running out._

_Yours in peace,_

_Madara Uchiha_

Tsunade swore loudly, the glass of sake in her hands crashing to the floor and breaking into a million sparkling shards.

...

...

Neji, Tenten and Lee lay slumped on the stony wall, exhausted.

They had tried breaking through the chains and cuffs, but it was useless.

The metal seemed to be of a special type, that turned every one of Tenten's weapons. It absorbed Neji's chakra as well, making the chains heavier and thicker. Even Lee's inhumane strength was not enough to break it, and when he tried opening a gate, his chakra, like Neji's was immediately sucked away.

It was as if they'd been expecting them, and created a barrier which none of them could penetrate. They were stuck in the cell, and there was no way to break out.

Lee'd cried inconsolably over Gai-sensei. He was alive, of course, that much was for sure. They'd keep him alive if they wanted him as bait. But still, they worried about their sensei and what they were doing to him...

"Well, at least the three of us are together," Lee choked out, after nearly an hour of suffocating silence.

Neji, who'd decided to close his eyes and meditate (for what else was there to do – it was pointless to hope), and Tenten, who was sharpening a kunai on the edge of her handcuffs, looked at him.

"I guess you're right," Tenten said, nodding. "It'd be much worse if we were in separate cells."

"Hn," Neji grunted in agreement.

"We should use this time," Lee said, suddenly looking brighter. "For team _bonding_."

"Bonding?" Neji asked dubiously. "We're stuck in a damn cell, with no way to break out. What's the sense in _bonding_?"

"It will be a most rewarding experience!" Lee said excitedly. "And it will be _fun_!"

Tenten cracked a smile. Trust Lee to brighten up even the gloomiest situation.

"He's right though," she said. "There's nothing else we can do... we may as well... get to know each other better..."

Neji looked at her unsurely, but then shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright," he sighed.

"Lee, you can do the honours," Tenten suggested.

"Okay!" Lee said enthusiastically, shifting himself from the wall where he was slumped next to Neji, so that they were now sitting in a sort of a triangle. His chains dragged against the stone. "Let's play a game!"

Neji raised an elegant eyebrow, and Tenten bit her lip unsurely. But they nodded, not wanting to disappoint their beaming teammate, who was so obviously trying to lighten the situation.

And then, amidst the dark cell, as a turbulent war brewed around them, as Akatsuki plotted and Konoha fretted, Team Gai, their faces covered with grime and blood, their clothes torn, wounds healing at their sides, simply _bonded. _

It's not like they had anything else to do...

...

...

...

_A/N – the plot thickens. YAY. I love plots. I got tired of pure fluff..._

_So, what's Konoha's choice? how is Kiba coping? What happening with Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke? Where is Maito Gai? How is the 'bonding' going? Will Neji and Tenten finally reveal their feelings, cooped up in this cell? What will Lee's reaction be?_

_All your questions will be answered in the very next chapter... (which should be up soon!)_

_oh and fyi – watch the new naruto movie! its amazing! that's actually where i got the idea of lee and neji's combined lotus/kaiten attack! =)_

_xx_

_HighQueen_

_OH AND REVIEW!!! PLEASE!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer – Don't own Naruto_

_...................._

_..................._

_...................  
_

"WHAT?!" Naruto practically screamed. "They've captured Bushy-brow, Bushier-brow, Neji and Tenten?!"

Hinata gasped, clapping her hand to her mouth.

Sakura's green eyes were wide, and even Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, digesting this new piece of information. Sai and Shino were silent, their faces emotionless or hidden.

"Y-you're joking, right?"

Tsunade turned her eyes to the brown-haired boy.

"No, Kiba, I am not joking," she said seriously.

The seven chuunin stood there in silence, absorbing the information. Tsunade had summoned Team Seven and Eight (the two remaining teams of Konoha 11) along with Sai to tell them the information. Kakashi had been deployed to Suna with Team Ten. The atmosphere was still tense between Kiba and Naruto. Neither had spoken or even looked at each other the whole while. But it didn't matter, since now there were much more pressing concerns.

"They are holding all four of them captive," Tsunade continued, but Naruto interrupted her.

"Where?! We'll all go, storm the place and save them!" he shouted.

"Naruto," Tsunade said sternly. "You do realized this is the Akatsuki..."

"So? Big deal," said Naruto carelessly. "I beat Pein and he was supposedly their all-powerful leader. I can handle those flower-cloaked traitors!"

"Madara is with them now, he is much more powerful than Pein," Sasuke said quietly.

"Still – if I have you with me, we'll kick their asses!" Naruto said confidently.

"It's not as easy as you make it sound, Naruto," Tsunade said, clutching her head in frustration. "And you're the last person we're sending to them. They've demanded that Konoha turn over you and Sasuke to them, and they'll free Team Gai in return."

"Awesome!" shouted Naruto. "That's brilliant. Me and Sasuke go there, totally OWN them, and Team Gai comes back safe!"

"NO WAY!" Sakura shouted, banging her fist down. A slight crack appeared on Tsunade's table. "Tsunade-sama, you cannot possible think of sending them away like that!"

Her mentor glared at her.

"What kind of an idiotic Hokage do you take me to be, Sakura?" Tsunade snarled. "I'm not sending your precious Sasuke-kun away, or Naruto for that matter!"

Sakura heaved a sigh of relief.

"But BAA-CHAAAN!" Naruto whined, "We can beat them easily!"

"NARUTO, YOU WILL NOT STEP OUT OF KONOHA AND THAT'S THE END OF IT!"

"BUT WHAT ABOUT LEE, NEJI, TENTEN AND GAI?!"

Tsunade buried her face in her arms for a moment, and then looked up, speaking again.

"Suppose we were to send you and Sasuke, Naruto. And they captured you and extracted the Kyuubi and used it against us. They've already threatened open war, if we don't reply within the next three days and send you both within a week," Tsunade said, struggling to stay calm.

"So then send us." It was Sasuke who spoke this time.

"NO, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried. She turned to Tsunade, with beseeching eyes. "If you're sending them, send me too! Please sensei!"

"I – I want to go as well," Hinata spoke up.

"As do I," said Sai.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade roared. "I'M NOT CRAZY ENOUGH TO SEND ALL OF YOU! Do you realize how dangerous the situation is? This is the Akatsuki!"

"Neji is my – my brother," Hinata said, her voice wavering. "And Tenten – and Lee.... they all... we have to save them. And Naruto and Sasuke can't go alone..."

"They have said if we send a single ninja that is extra, they will be assassinated along with Team Gai. Do you really think I am going to run such a risk?" Tsunade hissed. "War is probably inevitable either way, and we need shinobi here as well!"

"We're going to war?" Shino asked.

Tsunade sighed.

"War is upon us, that much is obvious."

"You should tell Gaara, he'd totally help," Naruto said.

"I've already informed Suna, brat, as well as all the other villages. There is an alliance now, among the five countries, and we will be at open war within _weeks. _But in the meantime... what do we do," Tsunade glared at Sasuke and Naruto when she spoke, "With you two?"

"They'll target Konoha," Shino said. "If you keep them here they're probably going to be the most vulnerable, the least protected..."

"Which is why you should send us there to whip their asses before the war even starts," Naruto pointed out.

"I'm NOT sending you two idiots out there alone, and it's too dangerous to send anyone with you!" Tsunade snapped. "I've said this before!"

The room was silent, for a moment, before Sasuke spoke up.

"I have a plan... that could actually work... but there are some _particular _shinobi we'd need assisting us to fulfil it..."

.....

.....

.....

Gaara's light green eyes scanned over the paper, a message that had just arrived from Konoha.

"Kankuro," he said, turning to his brother. "Where's Temari?"

"With that Nara boy," Kankuro said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Why?"

"Summon her now, as well as the three Konoha shinobi," Gaara said evenly. "There is something I must tell you all..."

A few moments later, Temari, Kankuro, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were all seated in Gaara's office, along with the Kazekage himself of course.

Chouji was munching on a packet of chips, Ino was filing her nails, and Shikamaru and Temari looked slightly dishevelled for glaringly obvious reasons.

"Well, what is it?" Temari snapped, obviously annoyed at having been interrupted from whatever she had been doing.

"We must gather our forces," Gaara said. This was met with quite a few raised eyebrows.

"Konoha and the Akatsuki have declared war against each other," he finished calmly.

Chouji dropped his chips. Ino gasped theatrically. Temari nearly fell of her chair on shock. Kankuro _did _fall of his chair with a clatter.

There was an ironically deafening silence for a few moments, until Shikamaru spoke up lazily, his tone extremely annoyed.

"How troublesome..."

.....

.....

.....

"We are _not _freeing them, Sasuke. They're missing-nin and they're being kept in the Konoha cells," Tsunade said firmly, after Sasuke had explained his plan.

"I was a missing-nin too," Sasuke argued.

"Yes, well you were lucky, you had special privileges, being the sole surviving Uchiha and all that," Tsunade hissed, before gesturing to Sakura and Naruto. "And you were lucky these two dimwits cared about you so much."

"Karin's chakra-sensing skills are essential for the success of this mission," Sasuke contested, "And Suigetsu is one of the few people who can actually handle Kisame Hoshigaki..."

"What about the third one? Juugo?" Tsunade asked.

"His strength would be an invaluable asset," Sasuke affirmed.

"Hey, if you guys are going on a rescue mission, I don't want to be left out!" Kiba protested. "And I don't think Shino'd appreciate that either. Hinata's _our _teammate you know."

Sakura stamped Naruto's foot before he could retort with a comeback.

"More people would just increase the likelihood of us getting caught," Sasuke said.

"You already have seven!" Kiba argued. "Two extra can't hurt!"

"Three," said Sai. "I surely will come. Naruto and Sakura are my teammates."

"That makes ten," Naruto said. "I think we could work with that..."

Tsunade said nothing for a while, pondering over Sasuke's plan. It was certainly an ingenious one, but would require quite a bit of luck to pull off. Karin, the missing-nin girl would be necessary, for without her chakra skills it would be far too dangerous. Despite the fact that it required people who were currently behind bars, it was the best plan that anyone had come up with so far...

"Shizune..." Tsunade called, massaging her temples.

Shizune appeared with the sake before Tsunade could even ask for it.

.....

.....

.....

"So let's go over everything once more," Sakura said, as the seven shinobi left Tsunade's office. She had finally agreed to their plan, and was currently consulting the police department regarding the possible release of Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo.

"Naruto makes an army of kage bunshin – about a hundred or so, with equal distribution of chakra. He keeps two clones with larger amounts of chakra, one of which will be transformed to look like Sasuke..."

"But won't they recognize it isn't Sasuke from the chakra?" Hinata asked nervously.

"They won't, not if Karin helps," Sasuke said. "She's a chakra specialist. Naruto and I both have abnormal amounts of chakra, and most ninja wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Only Madara himself will now, but I'm pretty sure Karin can help Naruto mould some of his chakra so it resembles my own."

"Are you sure that's possible?" Kiba asked, looking doubtful.

"I'm sure that with Karin's help, we can do it," Sasuke said.

"And I know this bastard so well, I bet I can imitate him easily to fool Madara," Naruto boasted. "All I have to do is act prissy and arrogant... not too difficult, huh?"

"So we have two clones disguised at Naruto and Sasuke," Sakura went on before Sasuke could protest, "And the rest of us are all transformed to look like Naruto, so they'd assume we're all clones as well. They're not likely to detect our different chakras when there are so many real clones... though I'm still wondering why the hell Naruto would pointlessly create a clone army before even entering the place..."

"He's Naruto," Sasuke said, "Hence a moron who doesn't think. They'd expect that kind of idiocy from him..."

"Hey! You bastard!" Naruto shouted.

"So then while the Naruto clones, create a havoc everywhere, all ten of us will sneak into the base, still transformed to look like Naruto. And then the rest of the clones will disappear in a while." Sakura pressed on, "While one Naruto clone along with the Sasuke clone will give themselves up to Madara."

"Won't Madara realize they're fakes?" Shino asked.

"Not likely," Sasuke said, "I'm using genjutsu to create an illusion of the fox in the clone Naruto's mind, so that if Madara uses his Mangekyou to look into it, he'll be convinced it's the real Naruto. And if Naruto acts well enough as me, he won't suspect the clone Sasuke, unless he decides to battle him, in which case he'd realize since Naruto can't hold his ground against genjutsu as well as I can, nor does he know my jutsus... but that's unlikely to happen, if Naruto manages to convince him well enough by acting like me..."

"But what about when they begin the extract the fox to realize it's not freaking there?" questioned Kiba.

"That's when the clones dissipate. And when we get the hell out of there. Which is why it's important that _you _guys do your parts of the mission as fast as possible," Sasuke instructed.

"Can we go over our mission bits again?" Sai asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"After infiltrating, the ten of us split up into three groups. Karin makes two clones of herself, so that each group has a Karin clone, which is essential, since without her chakra-sensory abilities this is too risky. Suigetsu, Naruto and I will go one way, and Suigetsu will lure Kisame out, after which the three of us will defeat him. Worst case scenario, we'll leave Kisame and escape if time runs out, but I'd like to take out as many Akatsuki as we can while we're at it, since Kisame is one of their biggest weapons; he's practically like a jinchuriki himself."

"But didn't the Raikage kill Kisame?" Shino asked. "That's what I heard..."

"Well, apparently the Cloud shinobi who investigated the site where Neji, Tenten and Lee were taken said the entire forest was flooded. Only Kisame's capable of doing that, so we must assume the worst, that he's back."

Shino nodded, and Sasuke continued.

"Then Sai and Juugo will go and try to break into the place where they store all the tailed beasts, just to create a diversion. The Akatsuki's really paranoid about those, so they'll immediately send their forces and guards there. You guys have to escape immediately though, don't try _anything _else. The moment the guards come, switch back to your normal forms, create clones to fight them and keep them distracted and _leave. _Retreat back to the forest immediately."

Sai nodded in understanding.

"While the security forces are busy there, Shino and Kiba will go free Team Gai from their cells, and then escape immediately. After we're all back and regrouped, we heal and leave, possibly to join the war if required," Sasuke concluded.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Sakura stopped him, narrowing her green eyes angrily, a hand on her hip. "Why aren't Hinata and I doing anything?"

"Oh, I almost forgot," Sasuke said innocently. "Sakura and Hinata will be – waiting in the forest to heal us when we come back."

"Really, Sasuke?" Sakura asked dangerously, eyes flashing.

"Yes, Sakura," he told her flatly.

"He's right," Naruto said, nodding vehemently. "That's the plan."

"YOU IDIOTS!" Sakura screeched. "IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO STAND BY USELESSLY SO YOU CAN DO ALL THE WORK, THEN YOU'RE DELUSIONAL!"

"We just want to protect you," Naruto said quickly. Sakura's glare increased tenfold, and she held up a fist, punching him hard.

"I'M NOT SOME LITTLE GENIN ANYMORE! I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION! I DON'T NEED SASUKE'S PROTECTION! I'M A KUNOICHI, SO START TREATING ME LIKE ONE, WILL YOU!"

Kiba looked slightly horrified at Sakura's explosion, though Sasuke and Sai expected it.

Sakura glared at Sasuke, who stared back coldly for some time.

"Even I want to help," Hinata spoke up, determined, her clear eyes meeting Naruto's.

"Fine," Sasuke finally relented. "You two can – you can..."

"They can come with Shino and me," Kiba offered. "We may need more manpower – er – womanpower, if we're to break into cells and rescue four prisoners."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but this time Sasuke stopped him, whispering, "If he loves Hinata as much as he claims, she's probably safest with him. They're her teammates, they'll protect her."

"So then it's decided," Sasuke said. "Sakura and Hinata will join Kiba and Shino."

"Why can't I come with you and Naruto?" Sakura demanded.

Sasuke sighed.

"As much as I'd like to keep you with me, Sakura, I think it's better you stayed with them. You're not going to change my mind about _this, _so don't bother."

"Fine," Sakura huffed. "So when do we leave?"

"The moment Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo are freed and briefed about the mission," Sasuke stated.

.....

.....

.....

"So," Lee said cheerfully, "I'm going to start by asking a question. Each of us has to answer in turn, and then it's the next person's turn to ask, and so on."

"What is the point of this?" asked Neji. They were trapped in a cell under the Akatsuki hideout. It really seemed rather pointless.

"TEAM BONDING!" Lee shouted in his face. "What else?"

"Okay, okay, but keep your volume down, Lee," Tenten said. "We don't want them to randomly decide to separate us or something!"

"Okay," Lee said, somehow maintaining his excitement despite the fact that they were incarcerated and chained. "I'm starting. Make sure you answer _truthfully. _No lying allowed! My question is... what are you most afraid of?"

"Are you serious?" scoffed Neji. "We're _shinobi_. We're not afraid of anything..."

"You must answer," Lee insisted. "I'm most afraid of – unyouthful people and squirrel-killers."

Neji raised his eyebrows, and Tenten burst out laughing at Lee's earnest face, as well as Neji's reaction. It was her turn, however.

"Bugs," she admitted, after thinking for a while. "I don't know how Shino can do it! Or how Hinata can stand it..."

"Fate," Neji answered. "Not being able to control my own choices or my destiny."

"That's very deep, Neji," Lee said, sounding impressed, though Tenten rolled her eyes at the sheer Neji-ness of the answer.

"Okay, now it's my turn!" she said. "My question is... what was your first reaction when you found out who your your teammates were back at the academy?"

"What an excellent question!" Lee said, beaming. "You answer first!"

"Well," Tenten said, pondering for a bit. "I thought you were really enthusiastic, though you kinda creeped me out, Lee," she told the boy, who looked a bit disappointed. "But I also felt sorry for you, though I admired how resilient you were about your taijutsu." Lee brightened up immediately.

"And me?" Neji asked, unable to keep out the curiosity from his voice.

"I thought – I thought you were really awesome – at fighting and everything. I was kind of in awe of you," Tenten said truthfully. "Everyone was."

Neji smirked.

"But you weren't very talkative, so I thought you were a bit of a snob, though I didn't really mind..." she finished, leaving out the part that she thought he was really attractive too.

Neji seemed satisfied with the answer, and spoke up next. "I though Lee was an overly optimistic idiot who had no hope for becoming a shinobi," he said bluntly. Lee looked stung. "But he sure proved me wrong," Neji added, and Lee beamed at him.

"As for Tenten – I honestly, didn't have much of an opinion about you except that I was really really _relieved _to have someone... _normal _on my team..."

Tenten laughed at this, not at all minding that she hadn't made a spectacular first impression on Neji. With eccentric specimen like Lee and Gai along, it must have been nearly impossible to stand out at the time.

"Now me!" Lee said effervescently. "I thought Tenten was a nice, sweet, sensible girl. I thought Neji was an arrogant prick, and I was jealous since he was a natural genius. But I was also happy, since I had been given such a youthful rival on my team for eternity!"

If Neji resented any of these comments, he didn't show it.

"What's your favourite color?" he supplied, since it was his turn to ask a question.

"Neji!" Lee scolded. "That's not youthful enough!"

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Alright then, favourite food?"

Lee shook his head.

"Favourite – animal?"

"All three of them – favourite colour, food _and _animal!" Lee said.

"Isn't that three questions?" Tenten asked.

"But still," Lee said firmly, "You have to answer all three."

"White, herring soba and – doves," Neji answered eventually.

"GREEN! SPICY CURRY! AND SQUIRELLS!" Lee shouted joyously.

"Red, dumplings, and ... dragons?" Tenten offered.

"Dragons aren't an animal," Lee pointed out.

"It's okay," Neji said. "Your turn, Lee."

Surprisingly enough, all three of them were really getting into the game, and they played a few more rounds, through the night and into the early morning, the hours slipping past.

"Okay!" Lee said, a sudden cunning look coming into his eyes. "What was the name of your first crush! Mine was Sakura-chan!"

"What?!" Tenten asked looking horrified.

"You can't ask personal questions," Neji said.

"Of course I can, that's the whole point of the game!" Lee said, grinning. "And I told you mine..."

"Lee, the entire _world _knew about _your _crush," Tenten said exasperatedly.

"Still, you _must," _Lee pressed, feeling rather intelligent. "That's the whole point of _bonding. _You share _secrets_ with your youthful _teammates_."

"Neji, you go first," Tenten mumbled. She didn't want to reveal her first crush, that was for sure.

"No, you go. It's in order," Neji said immediately. He was curious about Tenten's crush, insatiably curious. It better not be the wretched Uchiha... And he wasn't sure what his own answer would be either...

"Tenten goes first," Lee said decidedly.

"Fine!" Tenten snapped, blushing heavily. "My first crush was – Neji."

"What?!" exclaimed Lee, eyes popping out.

"What?" asked Neji, his white eyes piercing hers.

"What?!" Tenten asked defensively. "You asked me a question, I gave you an answer! What more do you want?!"

"I thought you'd say Sasuke, though," Lee said, and Neji glared at him for a moment.

"I didn't know you liked me like _that,_" he said, looking at Tenten.

"Oh, it's no big deal!" Tenten said, flushed. "Practically all the girls in our grade did at the time..."

"But I never thought _you_-" Neji continued, but Tenten cut him off.

"It's your turn now, Neji!" she snapped. "Who was _your _first crush?"

Her heart pounded, as she waited for his answer. It was pointless hoping though, Neji never liked her that way... but then again, Neji had never liked anyone that way...

"You," Neji said simply.

"Huh?" Lee asked, bewildered.

"Wh-what?" Tenten couldn't believe her ears.

"My first crush was you, Tenten," Neji said, barely blushing at all.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"NEXT QUESTION!" bellowed Lee. The silence was getting rather awkward.

"Okay," said Tenten, her curiosity getting the better of her. "What was your favourite trait about the person who was your first crush?"

She looked pointedly at Neji, her brown eyes narrow.

"You do realize that _you _have to go first, since you asked the question?" he pointed out silkily.

"Damn, I forgot," Tenten cursed. "Fine – it was – your eyes."

"My eyes?" Neji seemed amused. "You liked my eyes?"

"Yes, I think – I thought they were beautiful. I still do. But don't get too proud of yourself, Neji Hyuuga!"

Neji smirked.

"Your personality," he told Tenten. "You weren't all girlish and weird. I liked that about you."

"That was what attracted you to me?" Tenten asked incredulously. "The fact that I _wasn't _like a girl, when in fact, I _was _a girl, who you _liked_? That makes no sense at all!"

Neji shrugged.

"Not just that..."

"Then what?"

"You were really – cheerful... and sweet..." Neji was getting a bit flustered.

"Aw, Neji..." Tenten teased.

"My turn!" Lee interrupted. "I loved Sakura-chan's youthfulness!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tenten asked.

"Everything! Her hair, her eyes, her lips, her figure, her passion, her-"

"Okay, we get it," Neji said, cutting him off. "Now it's my turn..."

And thus, the game continued, revealing secrets, and bringing friends just a bit closer together than before...

.....

.....

.....

"Sasuke-kun!" the redhead squealed loudly, launching herself upon the boy the moment the three had been freed. Sakura bit back a snarl, cracking her knuckles.

"Get off me, Karin," Sasuke said coldly, and Karin complied, pouting.

"But I haven't seen you in so long!" she whined. "And they were so cruel to us in the cells, and I missed you! Why didn't you come visit me, Sasuke-kun?"

"I was busy," Sasuke said shortly, turning to his next ex-Taka teammate.

"Hello, Sasuke," the large, orange-haired boy said politely.

"Hello, Juugo," Sasuke replied pleasantly, before moving onto to the last member of his team.

"So you finally remember us, huh?" Suigetsu asked sarcastically, shark-teeth bared. "How kind..."

"Don't talk like that to Sasuke-kun!" Karin growled at him.

"Shut up, four-eyes!" Suigetsu hissed back.

"Is it me," Sakura whispered to Naruto, "Or is their behaviour strikingly similar to – what _we _used to be like..."

"Not to mention, that guy has hair coloured similar to mine, and the girl's is like a darker shade of yours..." Naruto added.

"But Sasuke wouldn't have been that sentimental," Sakura said, shaking her head.

Sasuke turned around to face the curious Konoha shinobi.

"Team Taka, Team Seven, Team Eight," he said blandly as way of introduction, gesturing to each of the shinobi in turn.

"You're really retarded at doing this," Naruto said, shaking his head. He beamed at the three members of Team Taka.

"Hi guys! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm Sasuke's teammate and best friend, as well as the guy who dragged this bastard back home! I'm also the future hokage and an excellent ninja!" he finished with a pose.

Sakura sighed, moving forward.

"Hi, I'm Sakura," she began, but she was rudely interrupted by Karin, who pointed at her screeched, "You're the fugly pink-haired bitch who's obsessed with Sasuke-kun!"

"What did you say?!" Sakura growled furiously. Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura, just leave it," he murmured softly. "You know where you stand in my eyes, don't you?"

Sakura did leave it, and chose to smile sweetly at Karin instead, as if she hadn't heard her.

"I'm Sasuke's teammate and girlfriend," she chirped.

Suigetsu gave a low whistle at this, and Karin looked livid.

"I didn't know you had hormones," Suigetsu remarked. Naruto grinned at him.

"That was my reaction too!"

Karin, however, seemed to be having some sort of a seizure.

"Wh-what-what?! You lying bitch!" she spat. "Sasuke-kun's mine!"

"I'm not lying," Sakura said, continuing to smile sunnily.

"Oh, yeah right," Karin scoffed, flipping the longer part of her red hair over her shoulder.

"What kind of haircut is that anyway?" Naruto whispered to Hinata, who stifled a giggle.

"Yeah," Sakura said casually, walking towards Sasuke and placing a kiss on his lips. He rested his hands on her hips, kissing her back for a few seconds, before she disentangled herself from him, to smirk widely at Karin.

Karin watched the scene before her, gaping for a few seconds, before she burst into angry tears.

"You know Sasuke," Naruto told the dark-haired Uchiha. "If she's such an integral part of our plans, I wouldn't piss her off of so much..."

.....

.....

.....

"So, I guess I'll see you around," Shikamaru drawled.

"I wish you didn't have to leave," Temari said. "You just got here..."

"Konoha needs me," Shikamaru shrugged.

"Of course," Temari said, smiling indulgently. "After all, you're their top strategist in this war, right?"

"Whatever," Shikamaru said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "This is all so troublesome..."

Temari whacked him lightly on his head.

"Everything is troublesome for you," she scolded.

"Not _everything_," Shikamaru said pointedly, leaning forwards. "I guess I'll see you on the battlefield then?"

"Yeah, probably," Temari said, kissing him.

They kissed for quite a while, languidly at first, until Temari made it more aggressive. Shikamaru pushed her away, finally.

"I have to go," he said regretfully. "My teammates are waiting..."

He gestured to Chouji and Ino who were standing in the background. Chouji was wolfing down chips, and Ino had her arms crossed in impatience.

"Yes of course," Temari said bitterly. "Be careful of the skanky one," she couldn't help but add.

Shikamaru sighed. It wasn't the first time they were having this argument.

"She's my _teammate _and _friend _Temari, nothing more. We've been together since we were kids. Ever our _fathers _are best friends," he said tiredly.

"How touching," Temari remarked acridly, unable to keep to jealousy out of her voice.

"We've had this argument before," Shikamaru said patiently. "And I told you then, and I'm telling you now – I'm _not _interested in Ino like that. Nor is she in me. She has a boyfriend back in Konoha. And I have you, and that's more than enough for me..."

"I'm sorry," Temari said apologetically. "I just feel uncomfortable when you're with her. She's so – _slutty_."

"I have to be around her a lot, we're _teammates_," Shikamaru repeated. "And Ino's not a slut when you get to know her, she's just concerned about her appearance."

"Slut," Temari said derisively.

"Will you please drop it," Shikamaru sighed. "I've never even done anything..."

"Probably because you'd find it too troublesome to cheat," Temari joked darkly.

Shikamaru chuckled.

"Probably. But still, I have to go now, and I don't want you deluding yourself and worrying about stupid things Temari. There is _nothing _between Ino and I. _Nothing." _

"Alright," Temari sighed. "Sorry again, I just feel so – _inadequate_ in front of her..." She looked at Shikamaru expectantly.

"You know I'm not good at complimenting," he groaned, "So stop being so – I don't know..."

"SHIKAMARU!" a piercing yell was heard. Shikamaru jumped, and then rolled his eyes. "GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE NOW!"

Temari frowned.

"Sometimes I can't even stand her, she's so _annoying_," Shikamaru said shrewdly, and Temari's face instantly brightened.

"I'll see you around then," she said, kissing him again, before she turned around and left.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru muttered fondly, before turning back to join his team.

"I'M COMING INO!" he shouted, before the blonde could yell at him again.

.....

.....

.....

"Shika-kunnn," Ino called, her blue eyes wide and pleading. Shikamaru turned to her, expecting her to ask him of some favour. The only time she called him that name, or acted all sweet and charming was when she wanted something done. Ino was wicked, that way, he realized.

"What?" he grumbled, nearly missing a tree branch, as they leapt through the woods.

"Can we take a break, pleeeease, Shika-kun, I'm so tired," Ino begged.

"No, Ino, we're behind schedule as is," Shikamaru said.

She immediately snapped out of her charming mode and scowled at him, her voice changing from low and begging to high-pitched and angry.

"That's _your _fault 'cause you were too busy making out with your girlfriend! Why should we have to suffer?"

"It was important, I needed to talk to her," Shikamaru said apologetically.

"Please don't say it was about me again," Ino said, rolling her eyes. Shikamaru was silent, so she assumed the worst. She'd overheard one of their conversations before and knew of Temari's fears.

"What, she thinks you're cheating on her? That you're secretly banging me on the side or something?" Ino asked spitefully. "She's delusional."

Ino and Temari obviously didn't get along very well.

Shikamaru said nothing, turning slightly red at Ino's vulgar comment. A mental image flashed in his mind.

_No, no, no... never... _he scolded himself. _This is all Temari's fault! It's like she's trying to convince me that I do like Ino that way, when I don't!_

Sure, Ino was hot, Shikamaru knew that. He'd be blind not to see it. At times, his throat got slightly dry when he saw her, leaning over, or bending down, exposing liberal amounts of flesh, but that was natural, and had nothing to do with him liking her, or even _lusting _for her.

Ino ranted on about Temari, and Shikamaru zoned himself out of the conversation, opting instead to think about clouds, or less troublesome topics.

"I mean, Sai doesn't have issues about us, he doesn't even care!" Ino was saying.

"Isn't Sai only going out with you for the physical thing?" Chouji asked. Ino glared at him.

"Sai and I have connected on a very deep intellectual level," she said huffily. Shikamaru snorted at this, jerking out of his reverie.

"What?!" she snapped at him. "Jealous?!"

"You wish," Shikamaru replied, rolling his eyes. Even Ino knew, that Sai probably wouldn't care if he cheated on her with five different guys. He was purely in for the physical aspect, nothing else. Not that Shikamaru _cared _or anything.

"Of course, I wish you were jealous," Ino said sardonically, "For what girl does not dream of having someone as interesting and _active _as Shikamaru Nara as the love of their life?"

"Are you implying that I am boring and inactive?"

"I'm implying that you're lazy and inactive!"

"Interesting and lazy aren't exactly opposites..."

"Oh shut up, genius! You just love the sound of your voice too much!"

"Not as much as I love the sound of yours when you're screaming..."

"Shikamaruuu..." Ino's voice promised pain and death. Shikamaru smirked.

In a part of his mind, Shikamaru registered that this banter (which they engaged in quite often) would be considered flirting by Temari for sure. He felt a slight surge of guilt, but then dismissed it. It was _Ino _for crying out loud. His _teammate. _He felt _nothing _for her.

....

....

....

"OWWWWW!" Ino cried, clutching at her ankle.

"What did you do?" Shikamaru asked exasperatedly, leaping down and landing next to her.

"I – I twisted it on a bloody tree branch!" she moaned. "It hurts, Shika!"

"I know, I know," Shikamaru said, patting her on the shoulder, humouring her. When Ino wanted to be melodramatic, she was, and nobody tried stopping her. He'd learnt that years ago.

"Chouji," he called. "Check the medical kit."

Chouji did so, handing him a crepe bandage, before pulling out a hot dog from his bag.

"Move your hand," Shikamaru said, before muttering, "Troublesome woman."

Ino did, and he gently pulled her sandal off, pointedly ignoring the long expanse of bare leg before him (why _did _she have to wear only fishnets and such short skirts... Temari was right, she _did _dress a bit skanky...), ignoring the feeling of her smooth calves beneath his fingers. He then bound it up, tightly, ignoring Ino's squeal of discomfort.

"It'll be sturdier if it's tight," he told her, as he tied the last knot.

"Thanks," Ino said, smiling at him, her baby blue eyes boring into his dark ones. He shrugged, ignoring the funny feeling in his stomach, and stood up, trying to suppress the stab of guilt that hit him as he imagined Temari's furious face if she had caught him bandaging Ino's foot.

_I was just helping a teammate, _he told himself. _If I hadn't done it, our progress to Konoha would have been hampered and right now we're at war, and haste is necessary._

"Come on, let's get moving," he instructed, and Chouji complied, though Ino stared up at him incredulously.

"I can't – run like this!" she cried, gesturing to her foot.

"Well you're a medic-nin, right? Heal it, quickly," Shikamaru said.

Ino rolled her eyes, placing her hands above her foot, when Chouji called out.

"Ino! Remember what Tsunade-sama said! Don't waste any chakra on pointless healing, but save it till you get back to the village."

"This isn't pointless, Chouji, I can't freaking _run_," Ino said. "How will we _get _to the village if I don't heal myself?"

"Shikamaru could carry you," Chouji suggested.

It was a simple and obvious solution, really. Whenever Ino used her mind-transfer jutsu during their Ino-Shika-Cho formation, Shikamaru always carried her limp body until she recovered; either guarding it as the battle progressed, or carrying it as they moved. It was something Temari wouldn't be too thrilled about, lest she found out, but she'd never seen the team use the formation before. But this time, Ino was fully conscious, and she was in her own mind, and him carrying her would make things extremely awkward.

Ino raised an eyebrow, looking at Shikamaru through her blonde fringe. He shrugged, holding his arms out.

_If Temari was here, she'd blow me to bits... literally..._

_....._

_....._

_.....  
_

It was an exceedingly awkward journey back to Konoha.

Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji maintained perfectly silence.

Shikamaru focused on the trail ahead, trying not to get distracted by the girl he was carrying on his back. But his hands were cupping her _thighs _and she was only wearing _fishnets, _and she had the longest, smoothest, _bare _legs... her arms were looped around his neck, her rather voluptuous chest pressed against his back, and her long blonde ponytail was tickling his face.

_Temari, Temari, Temari, Temari, Temari, _Shikamaru repeated in his mind, urging his thoughts towards the sand kunoichi, and not the leggy blonde situated on his back.

"Sorry about this," Ino spoke up after a while. "Your girlfriend would totally kill you if she found out, right?"

She was smiling though, he could tell, and Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk back, ever so slightly.

"Probably. I guess we'll just have to make sure she doesn't find out..."

"Don't worry," Ino whispered in his ear. "I'm not going to tell her _anything, _Shika-kun."

A shiver ran down his spine.

_Damnit! _Shikamaru cursed mentally, hoping that Ino never, _ever _got a chance to use her mind-transfer jutsu on _him, _and feeling thankful that Temari didn't even know how to perform a mind-transfer jutsu.

...

...

...

"So this is it, then?" Kiba asked, as the group reached the edge of the forest, after a couple days of travelling.

"Yes," Sasuke said. "The headquarters are half a kilometre from here... is everyone ready?"

There were murmurs of 'yes' from the shinobi around him. Karin nodded as well, rather sulkily.

"I'll stick to the plan," she told him sullenly. "I've no reason not to, so don't worry. Though I still think you're an asshole and your girlfriend's a whore."

Sasuke relaxed visibly, though Sakura seemed angry. She decided not to say anything though... teamwork was crucial for Sasuke's plan to work.

"Are there any questions?" Sasuke asked. "Anyone want me to revise our plan of action again?"

Everyone shook their heads. They all knew what had to be done.

"Right," Sasuke said. "We'll finish lunch then, quickly, and then transform, before we leave."

The shinobi nodded, and pulled out their food from their packs, eager to replenish themselves before what could be a pretty exhausting mission.

"Naruto," Kiba said suddenly.

Naruto and Hinata both looked up from the log they were sitting on, eating their lunch.

"Kiba," Naruto said, nodding warily. He wondered what the boy wanted to speak to him about. They hadn't even _looked _at each other since the confrontation before.

"Hinata-chan," Kiba said, nodding at his friend. "I wanted to – speak to you two... could we go somewhere a bit private?"

Naruto got up hesitantly and nodded, following Kiba a few meters away from the others. Hinata followed soon after.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, staring at the floor. Kiba was staring at the ground as well. Hinata watched the two, fidgeting with her fingers.

"I just – I just wanted to apologize," Kiba said slowly, carefully. "For what I said that day. I was angry and upset, and I not in my right mind. My comments were uncalled for, and I didn't truly mean any of them. So I'm very sorry."

Naruto scratched his head, flushing.

"Oh... that's okay then. I mean – yeah, it's fine. I felt bad and all, but I can understand – where you were coming from. So it's cool... sorry for hitting you, though..." Naruto rambled.

"S'okay," Kiba said. "I'm sorry for hitting you too..."

He then turned to Hinata.

"Hinata," Kiba said softly, his voice cracking. "I guess you already know but, I – I do love you. I have for a long time."

Hinata bit her lip, twisting her hands together nervously. Naruto stayed silent, letting him speak.

"But I know – I know you love Naruto, not me... so I'm sorry for what I said to you too... and I – I hope you guys are happy together, 'cause Naruto – he's a great guy, and I know that – I know that he'll treat you well and protect you..." Kiba stared at the ground again, his voice thick, his eyes watering.

"Kiba-kun," Hinata spoke, softly, her tone and expression apologetic. She walked up to him, and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Kiba-kun," she said. "I really am. But it's like you said – I love Naruto, and I can't change that... but I really hope you find someone else, someone better..."

Kiba looked at her, now very obviously holding back his tears, and shook his head, though he was smiling.

"I don't think it's possible for a guy who falls in love with a girl like _you, _Hinata, to ever find someone else, someone _better_... but I hope we can still be friends, _teammates_, right?"

"Of course, Kiba-kun," Hinata said, slightly surprised when he hugged her, tightly, before quickly letting go.

"S-sorry," Kiba said, looking at Naruto. "I just – I..."

"It's okay, Kiba, it's okay," Naruto said, smiling sadly. He really _did _pity Kiba now, and he was being really nice about it.

Kiba nodded at him, before giving Hinata a slight push towards Naruto, nodding at her.

Hinata smiled at him, understanding, walking back.

Naruto took her in his arms, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I promise I'll take good care of her," Naruto said, more to Kiba than Hinata.

Kiba gave him a watery smile.

"Yeah, thanks dude...I'll do the same on this mission..."

"Yeah..."

Kiba nodded at them once, before turning around and walking away.

"Well, I'm glad that's sorted," he whispered to Hinata, before kissing her swiftly.

.....

.....

....

Suigetsu whistled, watching the scene with interest.

"Damn, you Konoha nins sure have a lot of _chemistry," _he commented. "Are you all like couples or something?"

"Not quite," Sakura answered. "Only Sasuke and I, and Hinata and Naruto."

She added as an afterthought, "And probably Neji and Tenten. I don't know if they're officially dating yet, but it's quite obvious..."

.....

.....

.....

Back within the grimy cell, Lee was snoozing peacefully, his head lolling to the side. Team Gai had been in the cell for about two days.

They'd ended their game pretty soon after the questions began to get – _personal. _Even Lee had declared that he'd thought they'd 'bonded' sufficiently for the time being (in reality, Neji and Tenten's awkwardness was beginning to grate his nerves) and proceeded to do push-ups, despite the fact that there were chains weighing him down.

"They're about - triple the – weight – of my weights," he'd grunted, when Neji and Tenten looked at him questioningly. "So it's good – exercise!"

Neji had gone back to his mediation, and Tenten had tied a kunai with a razor wire, and was aiming it repeatedly at a spot on the wall. Each time, it hit the same mark perfectly, and she pulled it back with the wire, and aimed again, her precision and accuracy not at all hampered by the cuffs on her hands.

In fact, if the grungy call was replaced with a grassy field, and trees, one would think they were back in their training grounds.

Lee snored loudly.

Neji cracked an eye open in annoyance.

"Get him to shut up, I'm trying to meditate," he muttered.

"Isn't the whole point of meditation to block out distractions?" Tenten replied, pulling back her kunai and flinging it towards the wall, this time with her other hand.

Thud. It hit the point exactly.

Neji didn't bother to reply. Tenten thought he'd finished his meditation, but she heard the clatter of chains on the stone, and looked to see that he'd scooted towards her.

"So, what's up?" she asked dully, aiming her kunai yet again. It would be stupid imagining romance in a cell, where they were chained up, with Lee snoring right next to them.

Neji shrugged.

They were silent a few moments, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Then Neji spoke.

"Isn't it ironic that we both had crushes on each other?"

Tenten was surprised he'd bring up the topic, though not displeased.

"Mm, yeah. I was surprised though..."

"Me too..."

"D'you think you'd have been freaked out if you found out back then?" Tenten asked carefully.

"...no. I would probably have been happy about it..."

"Yeah... you think we would've dated or something?"

"No, that would've been a distraction," Neji said quickly.

"You're right," Tenten agreed, just as quickly.

"..."

"..."

"We were too young as well, back _then_," Neji said, stressing the word 'then'.

It was subtle, but Tenten caught on. Her heart raced.

"You mean it'd be different _now_?" she asked casually. "If I had a crush on you right now, and you had a crush on me?"

"We'd probably be dating," Neji said, in an equally casual tone.

"But we're not..."

"Because we don't like each other that way," Neji reminded her.

"No, we don't," Tenten affirmed.

Another awkward silence filled the room.

"Maybe we should change the topic, this is getting kinda weird," Tenten suggested, but she stopped, the air nearly leaving her lungs, as with another rattling of his chains, Neji bought his hand up, to cup her cheek.

His fingers traced her cheekbones, her lips, and he spoke, softly, his voice impossibly husky, his white eyes gazing intently into her brown ones.

"What if I told you that I never got over that little crush," Neji murmured, "That it only got stronger with time?"

Tenten couldn't believe her ears – but he _wouldn't _joke about it, at least not at a time like this. She leaned forward too, her nose brushing against his.

"Well Neji," she said, smiling slightly, "If that was true, I'd say I liked you back, and that I'd never gotten over my crush either..."

If he wanted to tease her, play word games, so be it... she'd do the same...

Neji smirked, and her heart pounded at his proximity. His hands were noisily lowered, until they rested lightly at her waist, fingers stroking the red material of her dress.

"You know it's not just your personality I liked about you..." Neji whispered.

"I could say the same about your eyes," Tenten replied, not breaking eye contact with him.

His lips were close now, very close, barely separated by millimetres. Tenten's eyelids fluttered shut, as she felt his warm breath dancing across her lips.

"Neji..." she murmured, as his lips brushed against the side of her mouth.

"Yes, Tenten?" he whispered back.

"I _do _still like you..."

When he smirked, she felt it, against her lips.

"I know," he said smugly, before proceeding to kiss her. His lips were soft and gentle against her own. With a jangling of chains, her fingers found their way into his long hair. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, and she gasped, and his tongue entered her mouth. Their tongues clashed together, like they did in sparring, but this was so much more intimate, so much more _fulfilling. _His hands ran up and down her sides, the movements restricted slightly by those _damned _handcuffs, and they kissed harder, with more fervor, after years and years of crushes, passion, unresolved love...

.....

......

.....

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto shouted, and there were multitudinous puffs of smoke around the forest, before about a hundred more Naruto clones appeared, grinning, perched on trees and hanging from branches.

"Oh my…" Hinata said in awe.

"Bet you're loving this, huh, Hina-chan?" Naruto teased, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her from the back.

Hinata jumped.

"Naruto!" she cried in surprise. The clone behind her just winked. Another clone sauntered up to her, kissing her on the cheek. Hinata flushed.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, "You're flustering the poor girl! Stop it!"

"We'll save this for when we're alone, yeah?" a third clone whispered in her ear, and Hinata nearly fainted.

"Okay, guys get off her!" the real Naruto commanded, and the clones obeyed, but not before shooting her identical, dazzling, flirtatious grins.

The real Naruto walked up to her, glaring at his clones.

"Is it possible to get jealous of yourself?" he asked grumpily.

Hinata giggled, heart still pounding from what had happened a few seconds before.

One Naruto, kissing her and cuddling her made her heart race and her breath catch. But multiple Narutos, doing the same thing… she didn't know if she could handle it…

"Okay, you there, transform into the bastard!" the real Naruto shouted, pointing at a clone, one of the ones that had more chakra than the rest.

"Yes sir," the clone replied, and with after another puff of smoke, Sasuke Uchiha stood in his place, grinning maniacally.

"Dattebayo!" the Sasuke clone shouted happily, striking a pose and winking.

Sakura burst out laughing.

"Th-that's priceless!" she cried. "Naruto, you're a – genius! Look at – Sasuke-kun!"

"Naruto," Sasuke hissed. "You're supposed to act like _me, _moron! Get that idiotic grin off your face, and stop saying crap!"

The Sasuke clone immediately sobered, shoving his hands into his pockets and glaring at the ground as if it had personally wronged him.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and I love revenge and slimy paedophiles," the clone grunted.

"You're overdoing it," Sasuke warned, his eyebrow twitching, while Sakura dissolved back into hysterical giggles.

_This is a brilliant idea, _Karin thought. _I must learn how to make a shadow clone, and then I'll transform it to look like Sasuke-kun!_

"Karin!" Sasuke shouted at that moment, jerking Karin out of the dirty dream, which had a Sasuke clone doing naughty naughty things to her…

"What?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"I need you to help Naruto alter his clone's chakra pattern to make it resemble mine," he said, pointing to the clone that looked like him.

"That'll be difficult," Karin said, and Sasuke shot her a look. "Well, your chakra signatures are almost opposites! His is warm, bright and excited… but yours is cool, calm, and slightly darker…"

"My chakra signature is _so _better than yours," Naruto chose this moment to say, sticking his tongue out childishly at Sasuke.

"But you'll be able to, won't you?" Sasuke urged, sounding a bit worried. Sakura walked up to him, slipping a hand through his own. Karin felt Sasuke's chakra give an excited spike at that moment. She gritted her teeth in annoyance, and was sorely tempted to say no. However, it was pointless, and Karin despised the Akatsuki as well.

"It's possible, though it'll take a lot of work, and really good chakra control…and it'd help if the clone thinks of sadder, darker thoughts than being perpetually optimistic…"

Naruto wrinkled his nose.

"Damn, Sasuke, you really are an emo freak!"

Karin felt Sasuke's chakra spike out again, this time in annoyance.

"Shut up, dobe!"

.....

.....

.....

A few minutes later, Karin lay on the forest floor panting. Her job was done though – she'd managed to make the Sasuke clone's chakra darker, calmer and more Sasuke-ish, though the exertion it took tired her.

"You did a really good job," Sakura complimented. Though she could still tell it was Naruto's chakra that had been manipulated, to someone who didn't know Naruto, but only Sasuke, it would seem like it was Sasuke's own.

Karin glared at her from the ground.

"I know that," she snarled.

"Okay, so before we leave, everyone transform into me!" Naruto said, obviously very excited by this notion.

After some grumbling on Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke's part, the ninjas complied, and nine more Narutos joined the clones.

The real Naruto's blue eyes widened.

"This is so – unreal!" he said, whipping his head from side to side. "Which one's Hinata?"

A Naruto clone on his left, raised its hand tentatively, blushing brightly.

"I – am," it said, its voice far too soft to be Naruto's own.

"And Sakura?" he asked, amused.

"I'm Sakura," one of the clones said, looking utterly disgusted. The clone who Akamaru was sniffing in confusion had to be Kiba, and the one who had bugs buzzing around its head was surely Shino.

He could tell the one slouched over with his hands in its pockets was Sasuke – and the expressionless one was Sai. The scowling one that was staring at his Sasuke clone was probably Karin, and the smirking one was Suigetsu. The last one, who was looking around with an expression of tranquil serenity on its features had to be Juugo. All the rest, who were sporting identical foxy grins, were his own clones.

"Well, this is so _weird... _but at the same time, it'sawesome," Naruto said, feeling a bit unnerved, and rather overwhelmed.

"I guess we're ready to go then," the grumpy clone (Sasuke) said. "I just have to cast that genjutsu into the mind of the clone pretending to be you..."

"That's really confusing," the real Naruto said, scratching his head. "Which one of me is that again?"

One of the clones raised its hands, and the Naruto clone that was Sasuke walked towards the Naruto clone that was actually a clone, and stared into its eyes. Naruto was shocked to see a spinning sharingan flood over his blue eyes.

"Hey, I look pretty awesome with the sharingan!" he commented, and Sasuke turned to glare at him, except for it was his own face, with sharingan eyes that was glaring.

Naruto laughed, and Sasuke quickly cast the genjutsu, placing his hand on the other clone's head, and staring into its eyes. A few moments later, he turned back, the sharingan disappearing and nodded.

"We're ready."

.....

.....

.....

When Lee woke up after a nice, refreshing nap, he was shocked at the sight that met his eyes.

Neji and Tenten were curled up together, his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. He had pulled her into his lap.

But what was most shocking, to Lee especially, was the fact that their lips were locked, and they were _kissing._

_....._

_....._

_....._

_....._

_.....  
_

_A/N – Well that was the longest chapter I've written! I hope you enjoyed it! Please drop me a review and tell me =)_

_Hee hee I was rather excited about introducing the InoShikaTema love triangle into this thing..._

_and poor Lee... i wonder how he'll react to Neji and Tenten_

_speaking of the, I FINALLY got them together =D i feel happy_

_the clones bit made my head hurt =P _

_i don't know when the next update will be, but I'll try to do so in the next 3-4 days_

_review please_

_xx_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto _

_A/N – PLEASE READ!_

_I've reformatted some of the chapters – the spacing and breaks between the paragraphs and POV change had disappeared, leaving it all rather jumbled. I don't know how that happened since it was fine when I uploaded it, and till a few weeks back. But anyhow, I've fixed it and I apologize for the inconvenience if it made reading a bit difficult for you all._

_Oh, and I've removed the NejiTen smut (second part) from the last chapter (15). It now ends when they kiss, there's no – feeling up, etc. I removed it regretfully, but I'm glad I did now, since I want to take their relationship slow (unlike the SasuSaku) and that would have been going to fast._

_Finally – please review and tell me which you prefer – ShikaIno or ShikaTema? I've got one person preferring each so far, and I'm personally tilting ever so slightly towards ShikaIno… so let me know fast! I can't decide! And Shikamaru will continue being a lecherous idiot until I do so! =P_

_Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!_

…

…

…

"My lord," a dark-haired, black-clad guard saluted the masked Uchiha respectfully.

Madara nodded at him.

"The jinchuuriki and the Uchiha have been spotted in the vicinity. They head here as we speak."

"Attack them as they near the headquarters," Madara ordered.

"B-but my- my lord," the guard seemed uneasy with this command. "If it's really them – they – they will slaughter our guards. We're no match for them!"

"You must fight them – only from their jutsu will we be able to determine their true identities. Konoha could have easily sent imposters."

"But – their capabilities far outmatch our own!"

Madara smirked, his face contorting behind his orange mask.

"I think we can sacrifice a _few _shinobi for such a noble cause. Now relay my orders!"

…

…

Thunk. Thunk Thunk.

The Naruto and Sasuke clones (with extra chakra) jumped back, avoiding the kunai that were aimed towards them.

"Damn, they're explosive," the Sasuke clone muttered, as he noticed the burning tags attached to them. "We better not get hit, or we'll dissipate!"

The two clones jumped up just in time, barely avoiding the large explosion that soon followed, blowing up rocks and sending smoke everywhere.

…

…

"They've attacked!" one of the Naruto clones squealed, veins around his white eyes pulsing. It was Hinata, obviously, transformed, and Naruto found it rather fascinating to see Byakugan eyes on his own face. His eyes soon darkened back to blue, as Hinata turned her kekkai genkai off.

"That's perfect," Sasuke said tonelessly, transformed as well. "If the clones are attacked, that gives Naruto a perfect opportunity to form a kage bunshin army. That's when we join in the battle and infiltrate."

"D'you think they suspect us, though?" another Naruto clone (Sakura) asked worriedly.

The clone smirked back.

"Probably," Sasuke said, "but that was expected."

…

…

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" the Naruto clone shouted loudly, forming the hand seals.

Immediately, the rest of his clones, and the real Naruto and Sasuke, accompanied by the rest of the Konoha nin (all transformed to look like Naruto) joined the battle.

The smoke cleared to reveal twenty-five shinobi, masked and clad in black. They seemed apprehensive about attacking though.

"Part one, successful," the real Naruto said, grinning foxily.

…

…

Madara surveyed the scene from above with mild interest.

"Naruto is here, that is for sure," he muttered aloud. "Only with kyuubi chakra can one summon so many shadow clones."

…

…

Chaos had ensued. The Naruto clones immediately attacked the guards, and soon the area was filled with clouds of smoke, as the clones poofed in and out of existence. Kunai and shuriken whizzed through the air, some hitting their mark, some intercepted and clattering to the ground. Loud cries of "Uzumaki Barrage!" permeated the air, and blows were exchanged.

Though Naruto was exponentially stronger and faster than the guards, the fact that he had split up into so many clones led to a division of chakra. The guards were also quite proficient, having been trained by some of the Akatsuki members earlier, and hence the forces were quite evenly matched.

As the battle raged on, Sasuke pulled out a few smoke bombs, scattering them in the area. The Naruto clone that was transformed to look like him leapt towards him, and the smoke soon obscured the area.

A few seconds later, there was a cry of "Katon: Gokanyou no Jutsu!" and a large, blazing fireball sped out of the smoke, incinerating some of the guards.

It had been Sasuke who had released it, of course, transformed to look like Naruto – but thanks to the smoke, it seemed as if the Naruto clone transformed into Sasuke had unleashed the attack, erasing all doubt about whether the Sasuke clone was real or an imposter from the guard's minds.

In the meantime, the Konoha nin (still transformed) managed to escape through the commotion, slipping past the occupied guards into the Akatsuki headquarters.

So far, the plan had worked flawlessly.

Too flawlessly, in fact, to be true. But why question good luck, when it finally smiles upon you?

…

…

Below in the underground prisons, blissfully oblivious to the battle that was taking place above, Neji and Tenten had been wrapped in each other's arms, kissing passionately…

Until a loud and theatrical gasp interrupted them, and they broke apart, only to meet the wide, round eyes of their bowl-haired teammate, his eyebrows raised so high that they were in danger of disappearing, which obviously meant something, considering their thickness.

"Lee!" Tenten yelped, scrambling off of Neji's lap, her chains clinking and clattering. "We – we can explain!"

Neji said nothing, willing away the blush that was covering his pale cheeks, and diverted his light eyes to the ground.

"You – you – both – you –" Lee blubbered unintelligently, eyes darting from one flushing, flustered face to another.

"Lee, just calm down, we can explain," Tenten said quickly, raising her hands to calm the boy.

"You and Neji – you never – never told – m-me-" Lee stuttered, his eyes watering.

"It only _just _happened!" Tenten defended.

"You – you chose him – and you – two –"

"Lee, it isn't _like _that! Please don't get so upset-"

Lee however, exploded, bursting into noisy tears.

"GAI-SENSEIIIIIII!"

Neji cringed, and Tenten did as well, before burying her face into her hands.

So much for team bonding…

Tenten felt a horrible guilt welling up inside her, as she caught sight of Lee's injured face, the betrayed look in his eyes.

_Lee…_she thought sadly, _when will you understand? I love you too, just not that way…_

…

…

"Okay guys, transform back and split up!" Naruto (the real one) said, and the shinobi complied, reverting back to their original appearances after lifting the henge jutsu. Akamaru, who had been transformed to look like a frog, also assumed his normal scruffy appearance.

They divided themselves into groups, Karin creating two shadow clones while they did this, and they stood in the dark passageway, having infiltrated the Akatsuki base, ready to go.

The two Naruto clones with excess chakra, disguised as Sasuke and Naruto himself were in one group. It was fortunate that Madara's all seeing eyes, though they could debunk the most powerful genjutsu, were useless against simple transformations.

The real Naruto, the real Sasuke, and Suigetsu, accompanied by a Karin clone were in another. Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Hinata and the second Karin clone were in the third group. The real Karin, Sai and Juugo were in the fourth group.

"Hinata, could you do the honours?" Naruto asked, turning to the white-eyed girl.

Hinata nodded. "Byakugan," she cried, activating her dojutsu. She scanned the area with her all-seeing eyes.

The cells are underground, accessible from the eighteenth doorway on the left," she said, narrowing her eyes. "I can see two chakra outlines which I guess are Neji-nii-san and Tenten-chan. There is also a flickering, odd-looking chakra which is probably Lee-kun, since his chakra coils – never fully developed. They are all in one cell. Half of the other cells are empty, though Gai-sensei is probably in one of the occupied ones."

Sakura nodded, absorbing this vital information.

"The – the tailed-beasts – I think they are the enormous flares of chakra on the right. The twenty-fourth door on the right, which leads into some kind of passage – but they seem heavily guarded."

"That's alright. We will manage," Sai said softly.

"What about Madara?" Sasuke asked.

"And Kisame?" Suigetsu added.

Hinata looked closer, concentrating hard. But then she shook her head.

"There are quite a few people. I am sorry but I cannot identify them specifically," she said apologetically.

"Kisame's not far, I can sense his chakra on the right. I don't think I'm mistaken, it's pretty distinguishable," Karin supplied. "And Madara is somewhere above us, possibly on the rooftop – his chakra is enormous, and dark," Karin shuddered. "It's the evilest, most malicious chakra I have ever sensed…"

"We've wasted enough time here," Sasuke said shortly. "Now that we know our destinations, let us go. And remember, when these two clones dissipate," he gestured to the Sasuke and Naruto clones, "Karin will sense it. And that's our signal to leave _immediately._ Understood?"

The shinobi nodded at him, readying themselves to leave.

"Oh, and Sakura," he said suddenly. The green-eyed kunoichi turned to him, eyebrows raised.

Sasuke walked up to her, grabbing her suddenly. Sakura tensed. He crashed his lips to her, kissing her hard, with fervour. It was a searing kiss, and Sakura's toes nearly curled at the intensity of it.

He released her, ignoring the murmurs around him, and Karin's furious shriek. Sakura stumbled back, touching her lips, obviously confused. Sasuke was _never _one to randomly kiss her in the middle of a life-threatening mission. And he'd seemed unusually rough, as if he was trying to imprint his lips onto hers for eternity.

He was staring at her, his dark eyes struggling to contain some emotion – was it regret? Fear? Anger? Sakura could not tell.

He turned away swiftly, but not before whispering something in her ear.

Sakura stared after him, puzzled, as he took off with Naruto and Suigetsu. She turned to her own team, blushing red, and shrugging.

"Let's get going then," Sakura said, still pondering Sasuke's sudden actions.

_He was obviously worried about the mission, _she realized. _And he couldn't leave without saying good-bye…_

Sakura was cheered by his thought, and felt warm and happy for a second – Sasuke _really _cared about her. But then, she realized, with a sinking feeling, that if Sasuke had been afraid… then maybe this mission was much more dangerous than she had thought it would be…

…

…

Sai's brush moved fluidly along the parchment, the ink animals materializing out of it as his hands rapidly moved back and forth.

"Choju giga," Sai muttered, casting his jutsu.

Soon, Sai, Juugo and Karin's clone were accompanied by six large lions, a couple of slithering snakes, and one large bird.

They were ready.

After reaching their destination (Juugo had silently taken out two or three roaming guards on the way, crushing their necks with his brute strength before they could even cry out in warning), they decided to be less subtle.

The entrance to the chamber containing the demon chakras was ahead, blocked by thick iron doors. At least fifteen guards were situated there, armed with shuriken, kunai, knives and spears.

Sai sent his ink creatures out to attack first, his hands quickly scribbling out new ones as the old ones disappeared with splashes of ink.

The guards soon raised a cry, and more reinforcements arrived. Juugo attacked as well, punching, kicking, and hurling bodies everywhere. Sai remained in the shadows with Karin, drawing up more animals, trying to waste as much time as possible.

The longer Sai and Juugo could occupy the guards, the easier it would be for Sakura and her team to break Neji, Tenten, Lee and Gai from their cells.

…

…

Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Karin sped along the dim-lit stone passageways. They were barren, courtesy of Juugo and Sai who had occupied most of the guards.

Sakura was reminded eerily of the time she, Naruto and Yamato had been running through Orochimaru's base in search of Sasuke all those years back.

But this was different. And with Madara and Kisame lurking around, possibly even more dangerous. Still, at least Sasuke was on _their _side now.

They raced through the stone hallways, steadily pumping chakra to their feet to increase their speed. Time was of essence.

"Stop," Karin's clone suddenly cried, panting.

"What is it?" Sakura asked sharply, her hand straying to her weapons pouch.

"I sense four guards blocking the entrance," Karin said. "But that's all. We'll have to dispose of them stealthily so we don't attract attention, and they don't raise the alarm."

"I will do it," Shino said softly, pulling back his sleeves.

A growing stream of bugs emerged from his sleeves, and they crawled along the hallway, around the corner where the guards were situated.

Soon, the hallway ahead was swarming with so many black insects, that they formed a wall dividing the Konoha nin from the rest of the passage.

"Attack," Shino commanded softly, and the mass of bugs surged forwards.

Karin's clone watch, wide-eyed, trying not to vomit all over the floor in disgust.

…

…

Shino's method had been lethally effective. The bugs had literally engulfed the unsuspecting guards, covering their mouths so that they could not cry out, sucking out all their chakra until they collapsed, lifeless on the floor.

However, there was still the problem of the thick, metal wall.

Sakura raised a chakra-infused fist, preparing to slam it down on the floor, but Kiba grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"That may not work, the metal is too thick. Let me handle this," he said. turning to his large white dog.

"Ready, Akamaru?" he asked, and Akamaru barked in reply, before transforming into Kiba. The two Kiba's crouched on the floor, teeth bared. One of them (Akamaru) was snarling.

Then they leapt up as one, spinning around.

"Gatsuga!" Kiba yelled, and the two figures spiralled towards the door with a shocking alacrity, like two large missiles.

The Dual Piercing Fang technique was successful – with a screeching sound, they penetrated the thick metal, forming two large circular gaps. Kiba and Akamaru stopped spinning, landing on all fours.

"Nice," Sakura complimented, before leaping through one of the holes. The rest of the team followed.

…

…

"You betrayed me!" Lee wailed, causing quite a racket in the small cell.

"Lee, shut up, they'll separate us if they hear you!" Tenten hissed, but Lee looked at her with tear-filled eyes.

"Like you'd care," he choked, "You'd probably like – being alone with _Neji_…"

"Lee, I-" Tenten began, feeling rather miserable, but the sobbing boy interrupted her.

"What does my eternal rival have that I do not?! Why would you choose Neji-kun over me?! Am I not handsome enough?! Am I not strong enough?! Fast enough?! _Youthful _enough?!"

"Lee, you-"  
"Answer me, Tenten, my precious flower! What have I done wrong?! Why do you not love me?"

Tenten turned to Neji, who looked rather sick.

"Say something," she said despairingly.

"He has to hear it from you," Neji said simply.

Tenten turned to Lee, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him.

Lee looked at her tearfully.

"Lee," Tenten said, sighing. "There is nothing _wrong _with you, so don't you dare think it." She thought she heard Neji snort rather contemptuously at this remark but ignored it.

"It's just – my feelings for you are like that of a sister."

Lee looked shocked at this, but let her continue.

"I love you Lee, but like a brother, nothing more. But that doesn't make you any less important to me!"

If Neji wanted to disagree to the second part of this statement, he didn't, instead opting wisely to maintain his stoic silence. He was also a bit irritated – Tenten had never expressed her _love _for him, platonic or not – though kissing him furiously along with all her other acts, was quite a good indication of the same… Neji let it slide, however. There were other things to worry about at the moment. Like the quivering mass of green that had been bawling like a puerile child on the floor just moments ago.

"Br-brother," Lee sniffed, his lower lip trembling.

"Yes, Lee, you're like my brother. And though Neji would never admit it, you're like one to him too, and he cares about you more than he shows," she said gently, raising a hand to wipe his tears.

"It's true," came Neji's baritone voice, as he finally deigned it appropriate to speak. "You matter to both of us, and our team."

"But first – Sakura-chan rejected me – and then y-you… will I ever find someone?" Lee whimpered, though his face had brightened ever so slightly.

Tenten decided to humor him, knowing exactly what would work on Lee.

"Most definitely – but Lee do you really _want_ a girl, when you could spend your entire life training, and become a sought-after bachelor like Gai-sensei?"

Tenten gritted her teeth at the 'sought-after' part. To Gai's great distress, he was never really that popular among ladies, especially when his rival Kakashi was around.

"I guess – I guess I don't have a choice," Lee said, his face the very epitome of melancholy.

"We're sorry Lee, we really are," Tenten said sadly, wishing that he'd stop looking so glum. A sad and quiet Lee was really quite scary and so out-of-place.

"It's alright Tenten," Lee said finally, giving her a thumbs-up and a grin. It wasn't as enthusiastic as usual, but she could tell that Lee would be back to normal _quite _quickly.

"I think I hear something," Neji said suddenly, activating his Byakugan. His white eyes widened.

"What happened?" Tenten asked.

Neji smiled, ever so slightly.

"Konoha has come."

…

…

"Well, well, well… look who it is…" Kisame smirked, displaying rows and rows of white teeth. Suigetsu smirked back, displaying his own as well.

"A little fish, lost at sea," Kisame sneered. "Though it's commendable that you managed to sneak in here unnoticed."

Suigetsu drew his large sword, swinging it, as Naruto and Sasuke watched with Karin's clone from the shadows.

"Kisame Hoshigaki," Suigetsu said, his purple eyes bright. "I, Suigetsu Hozuki, owner of Momochi Zabuza's blade, challenge you to a battle."

Kisame of course, bloodthirsty shark that he was, couldn't resist the offer.

…

…

"Madara," the Naruto clone that looked like Sasuke spoke, in a low, cold voice. "I have come to rejoin forces."

Madara turned around, from where he'd been surveying the battle below intently. All the shadow clones had disappeared a few minutes ago – though most of his guards lay defeated as well. He had sensed Sasuke approaching, though something seemed slightly off about his chakra.

"It's good to know that you did as I directed. I almost thought you had actually defected back to Konoha in the past few months," Madara said, chuckling, as he took in Sasuke's brooding face. The boy's arms were crossed, and he still projected an air of arrogant superiority. Naruto's figure was next to him, bound in ropes. Sasuke had dragged the body there, until he threw it onto the cold floor, where it lay, unconscious at his feet. That explained the sudden disappearance of the shadow clones.

The whole act was of course, a farce. The Naruto clone was only pretending to be unconscious, as if Sasuke had beaten him up and dragged him there. However, the Sasuke clone nearly jumped in surprise at Madara's words, though he prevented himself from displaying any emotion of shock.

What did Madara mean by Sasuke doing as he had directed? And what was he talking about when he said Sasuke had _defected _to Konoha – Sasuke had come back willingly! And moreover, why did he seem like he had _expected _their appearance.

According to what Sasuke had said, they were supposed to join up forces with Madara, saying that the months stayed in Konoha were just for the purpose of spying. However, he had expected Madara to be slightly shocked, or mistrustful of this story. So then why was Madara swallowing it up, as if he'd known it was going to happen?

Naruto swallowed his worries and frantic thoughts, deciding that it was best to be grateful that Madara believed their act. He spoke, trying his best to mimic Sasuke's emotionless tone and condescending attitude.

"Of course I came back. You didn't expect me to waste more time with those worthless pieces of trash…"

…

…

"Gai-sensei!" Sakura cried, seeing the familiar green form slumped against the side of one of the cells. "We found him!"

Gai, however, did not respond, and lay there, as if dead. He wasn't chained, though he probably didn't need to be. The ones who had attacked him had made sure of that.

"Wh-what happened to him?" Kiba asked, panicking.

Sakura immediately gathered chakra to her fist, smashing it onto the bars. The metal split into two, though a few pieces embedded themselves into Sakura's now bleeding hand.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata gasped.

"You should've let me use Gatsuga," Kiba said reproachfully, shaking his head.

_Sasuke is going to murder me, now that she's injured, _he thought.

"It's nothing," Sakura said dismissively. She'd heal it later. She stepped over the sharp metal to where Gai lay limply, pressing two fingers to his wrist.

She heaved a sigh of relief, as she felt the steady pulse below her fingers.

"He's alive," she told them. "But – unconscious." Sakura turned the man around, staring in shock at the tortured expression on his face. He was breathing erratically, and she could discern his eyes darting around wildly beneath the closed eyelids. The symptoms were quite familiar, and she remembered Tsunade telling her about them once.

"I think – they've used Tsukuyomi on him…" Sakura said.

…

…

"I think they've found Gai-sensei," Neji said. "I cannot tell, but I believe I can sense Hinata's chakra. And she's with a few others. They're helping one of the prisoners out, so I'm assuming it's him… though what the _hell _Hiashi was thinking sending Hinata on this kind of mission, I don't know," he said, shaking his head.

"I hope everything's alright!" Tenten said, clutching the bars with her chained hands. Lee was next to her, in a similar position.

"Should we call out to them, and alert them of our whereabouts?" he suggested.

"Don't you dare," Neji said quickly. "Though it doesn't sound like they're attempting to be stealthy, that's never a good idea. They could be imposters…"

"But your Byakugan can see them!" Tenten argued. "Can't you tell?"

"I can only see their chakra networks, and one of them looks like Hinata's. Byakugan users have slightly different chakra networks after training in the Kaiten and Jyuuken. But I cannot be 100% sure of their identities."

They fell silent after that, hoping and praying it was actually Konoha. They didn't have to wait long.

A few minutes later, Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, and an unfamiliar red-headed girl appeared outside their cell.

Shino followed soon after, carrying a green figure on his shoulder.

"Neji-nii-san! Tenten! Lee!" Hinata cried.

"You guys! You actually came!" Tenten cried back, looking immensely relieved.

Lee however, was fixed on the figure Shino was carrying.

"What happened to Gai-Sensei?!" he demanded.

"We'll fill you in later, but don't worry he'll be fine. He's just unconscious," Sakura told him quickly, alleviating his fears slightly. "But for now, stand back, the three of you!"

"No," Kiba said. "I'll do it."

He leapt up into the air with a transformed Akamaru, with a cry of "Gatsuga" and zoomed towards the bars. There was an abrasive screeching sound, but then Kiba and Akamaru landed back on the stone, now inside the tiny cell. There was a large, weirdly shaped hole in the bars.

"Now let's get you guys out of here!" Kiba said, leaning forward to work on their handcuffs.

…

…

Clang! Bang!

The two gargantuan swords clashed as Kisame and Suigetsu fought, each unable to land a proper blow. Kisame had managed to procure Samehada from the Raikage's armoury where he'd last left it, and he was now using the huge sword to attack and parry Suigetsu's blows. The Kisame was stronger, Suigetsu was more nimble and agile, as well as more flexible. In fact, they were quite evenly matched.

They were currently at a deadlock, after a few minutes of vicious sparring – their swords pressed together, near their necks, both pushing on them with as much strength as they could muster.

"Now, Naruto," Sasuke whispered from their hiding spot, creating a shadow clone. "And make sure you avoid his sword, it absorbs chakra. And make sure you let me land a hit a split second before you do."

Naruto nodded, quickly creating a clone as well, and got started on collecting chakra for his Rasengan. In the meantime, Sasuke did the seals for his Chidori.

"GO!" Sasuke shouted suddenly, and he and Naruto shot out of their hiding spot, Naruto's clone disappearing in a puff of smoke. Sasuke and Naruto leapt to the opposite sides of the room, before charging at Kisame together, their hands blazing with chakra as they used their trademark jutsus.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

"What?!" Kisame growled, snapping his head to the side. He could see the Uchiha brat and the Kyuubi brat, lunging at him, killer chakra crackling in their hands. The air was filled with a loud whirring and a sound akin to the chirping of birds.

"What is this?!" he shouted, unable to move, since Suigetsu's sword was weighing down upon him – the slightest wrong motion would mean that the metal would pierce through even his thick hide – after all, it was Momochi Zabuza's sword, and though not as potent as Samehada, it was deadly.

But if he stayed still, the two killer jutsus would certainly hit him. He'd been outnumbered, and taken by surprise.

Kisame clenched his teeth. He would _not _die. He would _not _fall to these brats.

Kisame pushed forwards with a surge of strength, and finally managed to overpower Suigetsu, sending him stumbling back.

Unfortunately for him, it was a moment too late. Before he could dodge, Sasuke and Naruto had reached him, with blinding speed. They shoved their hands into his chest and back, hitting him from both sides.

The chakra seared him, ripping apart his flesh, and Kisame felt pain, pain that he had never felt before in his life. He tried swinging Samehada, to block the attacks or absorb the chakra, but Sasuke's lightning jutsu had hit him first, paralyzing him.

Sasuke withdrew his hand from Kisame's chest, the crackling energy disappearing. Naruto did the same, and the large man dropped to the floor, still paralyzed, and gravely injured.

Sasuke looked at Suigetsu, who had picked himself up off the floor, and was swinging his blade around menacingly.

"Suigetsu, would you like to do the honours?" he asked, and Suigetsu smirked.

_I'm will not die… _Kisame thought, trying to summon his chakra, create a clone, a substitution, anything… as long as he finished the jutsu before his conscious faded entirely it would be alright…

However, he couldn't do anything, for at that moment, a large sword sliced through the air towards him.

Moments later, Kisame's head was lying severed, a few feet away from his body, dark blood pooling around it.

…

…

"We actually did it," Naruto panted, staring at the bloody corpse that lay at their feet.

"It's not so difficult, when you have proper timing," Sasuke said quietly.

"And awesome teamwork, like us, ne?" Naruto said, cracking a grin.

Sasuke smirked back.

"Of course."

"Hey!" Suigetsu called suddenly, looking disgruntled. "Don't forget me! I dealt the killing blow!"

"We know that," Sasuke told him, before Naruto could open his mouth. "Happy now?"

Suigetsu nodded, moving to pick up Samehada.

"Thrilled," he said. "Thanks for letting me finally kill someone Sasuke. My killing urges have been satisfied."

He held Samehada, testing the sword's balance, as he swung it a few times.

"And I finally got my new weapon," Suigetsu finished, smiling widely, swinging the massive sword over his head to rest it on his back.

…

…

"These damned handcuffs!" Kiba cursed. "They're not coming off!"

"They won't," Tenten said, annoyed. "We tried so many times. They're resistant to my weapons. They're too heavy for Lee to break with brute strength, and they absorbed all of Neji's chakra."

"I could try smashing them," Sakura offered, but Hinata stopped her.

"Sakura-chan," the girl spoke, a bit nervously. "I know – I know you are very strong, but if – if Lee-kun could not break them, then… I don't want you to injure yourself trying…"

Sakura sighed.

"You're right, Hinata," she said. "But then what do we do?"

…

…

"I don't think I can hold them off much longer," Juugo panted, as he slammed yet another guard to the wall.

Sai nodded from where he was crouched, hidden, his fingers moving furiously as he drew up more and more creatures. He was running out of ink as well. They'd created a diversion for long enough, but if they tried for any longer it would be suicidal.

'_Sasuke ordered us to leave if we couldn't hold out any longer, but I don't know if they've been able to free Team Gai' _Sai thought. '_But if we stay, we will surely die… Juugo is tiring and I will soon run out of ink…'_

"Sai!" Karin whispered suddenly from beside him. "The Sasuke and Naruto clones have disappeared! We have to retreat!"

Sai nodded, quickly stowing away his supplies after sketching a couple more large lions who joined the fray.

"Juugo, retreat!" Karin called, and the large man complied, flinging the guards out of his way as he joined the other two. He was covered with gashes and scratches, but nothing too serious that Sakura wouldn't be able to heal.

It was time to go. They could only hope that Team Gai had been freed.

…

…

"What?!" Madara snarled, clenching his fists, as the two figures disappeared in puffs of smoke.

That _bastard _Sasuke – he'd been fooled! By a simple shadow clone at that!

Madara was certain that Sasuke had obeyed his orders and befriended Konoha, only to draw the Kyuubi-boy to him. Naruto followed Sasuke like a loyal puppy, and this didn't change even after Sasuke had first defected to Orochimaru. Madara intended to use Sasuke as bait to lure Naruto to the Akatsuki. And his plan seemed to have worked.

He'd even looked into an unconscious Naruto's head, and seen the Kyuubi there, though he realized later that it had been a genjutsu. Sasuke was certainly getting talented at those… the only person who'd been able to create such convincing genjutsu before had been Itachi.

But then Sasuke – or had it really been Naruto transformed? – had refused to use Tsukuyomi on Naruto, which would have forced the demon fox out.

Madara then began to get suspicious – Sasuke's excuse was that after an attack, his Mangekyou Sharingan was working. Though this was actually the truth, it unnerved Madara. The Sharingan was invincible! How was that possible?!

He then assessed Sasuke's chakra again, only to find it _did _differ like he'd realized initially. Before, however, he hadn't paid it much attention. People's chakra patterns were known to change, especially when they concealed their true emotions. But Sasuke's chakra, Madara realized on closer inspection, wasn't Uchiha chakra at all.

And when _he _used Tsukuyomi himself on Naruto, no fox chakra leaked out, no tails emerged.

Which only meant – he'd been _fooled. _The moment Madara realized this, Sasuke and Naruto had poofed out of existence. Bloody shadow clones.

Madara snarled.

Konoha was going _down. _

…

…

"We have to leave, _now,_" Karin's clone spoke suddenly. "The Sasuke and Naruto clones have disappeared. Madara must have realized they were fakes. Even Sai and Juugo's chakra seem to be retreating, as well as Sasuke, Naruto and Suigetsu…"

"But we can't get them out!" Kiba shouted frantically, now not bothering to keep his voice down. It had been five minutes, but still, none of them could find a way to release Team Gai from their chains. The chains and cuffs had been chakra-reinforced, and had some kind of jutsu on them, that was for sure.

"If only we had Naruto or Sasuke with us," Sakura moaned. None of them had any jutsus powerful enough to cleave through the chains, though a Chidori or Rasengan would certainly have done the trick.

"We can't even summon them, can we?" Hinata asked.

"Too dangerous," Sakura said, shaking her head.

"There is one option," Neji spoke up, his voice calm. The shinobi stared at him.

"You can shatter the rocks the chains are attached to. At least then we'll be able to move out of here," he said.

"But how will you move?" Sakura cried. "The three of you are chained _together _as well, and there are _weights_ which would seriously impede your movement!"

Lee and Tenten, however, had perked up.

"Don't worry about us being chained together," Tenten said, her eyes glinting. "I'm sure we could work away around that…"

"With our amazing teamwork, and newfound team _bonds,_" Lee added, looking like his old self again, as he displayed his pearly white teeth in a bedazzling smile, "Moving while being chained together is not a problem! In fact it will be a youthful TEAMWORK TRAINING EXERCISE!"

"And don't worry about the weights," Neji added. "I'm sure Lee won't mind having a few extra ones strapped to him…"

"DEFINETELY NOT, MY YOUTHFUL BROTHER NEJI!" Lee shouted. He'd lost his actual weights a while back anyhow, when he'd sped off looking for Neji and Tenten.

Neji flinched at the word 'brother', before exchanging an amused look with Tenten.

"He bounces back fast, doesn't he?" Tenten said, smiling sheepishly.

Neji shook his head though, looking rather irritated.

"Why'd you tell him all that _brotherly _love stuff?" Neji said disgustedly. "Look at what you've done! I am not his brother! That's ridiculous!"

"Hey, it's better than him moping over me, though, right?" Tenten said cheerfully, winking at him.

Sakura, in the meantime, had smashed the wall behind them to smithereens, Hinata quickly spinning into her Kaiten to prevent the shinobi from being hit by the falling rock.

"YOSH!" Lee shouted, standing up, pulling Neji and Tenten up with him. "WE ARE FREE, MY YOUTHFUL SIBLINGS! NOW LET US ESCAPE AT ONCE!"

…

…

A large inky hawk swooped down, and Sai leapt onto its back, motioning for Karin and Juugo to follow. They did so, and the bird immediately swept out of the passage, flying through the dark corridors. It was difficult navigating, since they were quite narrow compared to the wingspan of the bird, but they managed, with two snarling inky lions ahead and behind them, to ward off all enemy nins. A few moments later, they swooped out into the bright sky, and towards the treetops.

They had done it.

…

…

Naruto, Sasuke and Suigetsu soon caught up with them, all three of them looking unharmed, and Suigetsu grinning wildly as he whirled his new sword around.

"Where's Sakura's team?" Sasuke said shortly, panting as they reached the clearing where Sai and Juugo waited with the inky bird.

Sai shrugged, and Sasuke cursed, before darting out of the clearing into the forest, headed back in the direction of the hideout.

"SASUKE! WAIT UP!" Naruto shouted, tearing after him. "You guys stay here!" he called to the other four.

…

…

Neji, Tenten and Lee, despite their 'teamwork' were having quite some difficulty moving. Though they synchronized their leaps (after Tenten grabbed both the boys' hands; before she'd had the idea to do this, Neji and Tenten were being literally dragged along behind Lee, who had the greatest speed of the three), it required a lot of chakra to move with the heavy weights that were around their arms and legs, and restricted their movements. Lee was the least affected, since he'd trained with weights since he was young, but Neji and Tenten found it quite exhausting. Even Lee did find it tiring, for these weights were nearly triple the weight of those Gai-sensei had given him, and Neji and Tenten had them as well!

They'd crashed their way out of the cells, the chains clattering on the floor and swinging dangerously behind them, undoubtedly attracting much unwanted attention. Sakura, Kiba and Hinata dealt with the ninja guards who arrived, alerted by the noise. They'd defeated quite a few of them, though now all three of them sported a few scratches and minor wounds. However, at the pace at which Team Gai was going (coupled with the rambunctious racket they were causing) Sakura doubted they'd be able to escape into the forest.

Miraculously, they managed their way out of the hideout itself. All that was left was to reach the forest, which was about half a mile away. Normally, that wouldn't have been a problem. But with Team Gai chained up and weighed down, it was. And to exacerbate the situation, there were about twenty guards running at them. Not to mention, if Madara decided to show up himself, they were certainly in for it.

…

…

Sasuke and Naruto sped towards the group of shinobi which they identified as their teammates and fellow Konoha ninja. They realized what had been hampering their escape – Neji, Tenten and Lee (who were thankfully alive, and had been rescued successfully) were chained together. Maito Gai was unconscious, and was now being carried by Akamaru.

Some of the Akatsuki guards however, were advancing on the nin. Sasuke and Naruto increased their speed, leaping wordlessly towards their friends.

…

…

"Eight trigrams, sixty-four palms!" Hinata cried, dashing at the enemy nin, spinning around as she hit them with chakra-powered strikes.

"SHANNARO!" Sakura yelled loudly, splitting the ground with a powerful kick. Two nin tripped and fell into the crevasse she'd created.

Shino's bugs were buzzing around and attacking more nin, and Kiba was unleashing his break-dancing style taijutsu on a few more guards with fury, as Akamaru bounded towards the trees, Maito Gai on his back.

A few ninja had advanced on Neji, Lee and Tenten, thinking they would be no match since they were chained. They were proved wrong, however.

Neji tugged on the chains laboriously, pulling Tenten and Lee towards him.

"Hang on to me," he muttered, panting. This would be difficult with weights, extremely strenuous… but the guards were advancing, and had aimed their weapons, leaving him no choice.

Tenten and Lee nodded, and the chains connecting their hands now bound them closer, as Neji began spinning rapidly. He speed was considerably slow compared to usual, but he still managed to execute his Kaiten, chakra spinning out in a sphere. However, the sphere disappeared almost instantaneously. Fortunately, Neji managed to deflect the weapons aimed at them in the split second for which it had formed.

Neji cursed – he'd forgotten those cuffs absorbed chakra. Tenten, however, had managed to hurl out a couple shuriken as they'd spun, and two ninja collapsed to the ground, blood spurting from their necks, where Tenten's weapons had hit their mark perfectly.

"Konoha Whirlwind!" Lee grunted, flying at the remaining nin. Neji and Tenten leapt up with him, so not to hold him back. Lee spun his feet around, hitting two of the ninja's heads in rapid succession. The chains attached to his feet knocked them out cold. His momentum caused his teammates to arc through the air as well. Neji and Tenten, however, used this to their advantage; Neji aimed two chakra-powered kicks at the shinobi's chests, while Tenten unleashed more weapons hidden beneath her pleated skirt, her aim not at all deterred by the circular motion.

…

…

"Katon: Hosenka no jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, releasing a volley of fireballs at the ninja.

The guards were singed by the flames, and then pierced by the kunai hidden within them.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried, whirling around as she recognized his jutsu.

Sasuke smirked at her, and Naruto jumped down beside him, shooting her a thumbs-up.

"Hey Sakura! Hi Hina-chan! I'm glad you guys are all okay!"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried, eyes lighting up, as she finished off an enemy with her Jyuuken. "You're alright!"

"Of course I am, Hina-chan! You didn't expect me to go die and leave you, did you?!"

…

…

"Sasuke, Naruto, you need to help Neji, Lee and Tenten," Sakura said quickly, punching a ninja hard in the guts. "They're chained, and none of our techniques can break through them!" She released a flurry of poisoned senbon at a second ninja, and spun around to strike a third, when he suddenly collapsed, blue needles protruding from his chest.

Chidori senbon.

Sasuke grinned at her, before leaping off behind Naruto, who was racing to where Neji, Lee and Tenten were fighting.

"I'll see you around, Sakura."

Despite the fact that she was in the middle of a battle, Sakura couldn't stop the fluttering feeling in her stomach. He had _grinned _at her. That was _rare. _And Sasuke had such a charming, boyish grin…

…

…

"BUSHY-BROW! NEJI! TENTEN!" Naruto shouted, as he quickly created a miniature rasenshuriken in his hands.

"NARUTO!" Lee boomed back. "YOU HAVE PERFECT TIMING!"

"Stay still," Naruto commanded, as he hurled the rasenshuriken (a shuriken made from Rasengan chakra that whirred around at a super-speed and could cut through nearly everything) at their chains. One of Lee's handcuffs fell off, being sliced by the chakra.

"Ow!" Lee yelped, as the rasenshuriken charred his wrist. Naruto, however, aimed three more at him, and the cuffs on his other wrist and around his ankles fell to the ground.

Lee rubbed his wrist, and his ankle, which had also been cut by the whirring chakra. A trickle of blood stained his torn orange leg-warmers.

"Sorry," Naruto said apologetically, "But it's the only way, and the chakra is pretty condensed…"

"It's no problem!" Lee replied brightly, jumping up and flexing his limbs.

"Can't you control your own jutsu, dobe?" Sasuke taunted, as he cut the cuffs from Tenten's wrists with two clean swipes of his Chidori Sharp Spear technique, which compressed his lightening chakra into a narrow blade-like form.

"Bastard!" Naruto screeched, aiming two more rasenshuriken at Neji's wrists. Neji flinched as the chakra bit into his skin, but was thankful that the cuffs were off. Sasuke, after cutting off Tenten's ankle cuffs sliced off the ones around Neji's ankles as well.

"Thanks guys!" Tenten exclaimed, stretching. It was nice to be free, and finally move properly. Not that she had minded being chained to Neji, or holding his warm hand in hers while leaping through the air…

"Hn," grunted Neji, though his thoughts were similar to hers.

"Now that you're all free, we better go," Naruto said, chucking an extra rasenshuriken at one of the ninja. Sasuke hit him with his Chidori Sharp Spear, and Lee unleashed his Lion's barrage. In the meanwhile, Neji began his Jyuuken, and Tenten let loose a bunch of exploding kunai, and the group finished off the remaining ninja, before dashing towards the forest cover with the others.

…

…

A few minutes later, the Konoha nin were all gathered at their rendezvous spot in the forest, completely exhausted, but relatively unharmed (cuts and gashes are not considered serious injuries for shinobi). Sakura and Hinata healed some of the more pressing injuries, like Juugo's, and Sakura's own hand. They couldn't do anything about Gai-sensei, unfortunately, and decided that having Akamaru carry him to safety was the best option.

"Thanks a lot for saving us," Tenten told the shinobi, "We really appreciate it."

"Of course we would, Tenten-chan," Hinata said, looking up from where she was treating Juugo and smiling.

"Yeah!" Naruto said, nodding vehemently. "We weren't gonna let those assholes keep you!"

"We'd better leave soon," Karin interrupted. "I can sense more ninja approaching."

"D'you think Madara will come himself?" Sakura asked, sounding worried.

"No," Sasuke said flatly, quite confident of the fact. Madara wouldn't be following them, that he could guarantee.

"How do you kno-" Sakura began, but Sasuke silenced her with a look. Sakura looked bemused, but didn't dwell on it.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Naruto demanded, grabbing Hinata's hand and pulling the girl up to her feet. "Let's go!" And with that, he took to the treetops, and was soon followed by the rest, as they began the race back to Konoha – or the warfront, whichever came first…

…

…

They were progressing at a steady pace, until Sakura gave out a sudden cry, and fell to the ground, after losing her footing.

Sasuke moved towards her like lightning, catching her in his arms, like he had so many times when they were young genin, and landing on the ground. The rest of the nin stopped their escape as well, leaping down to the ground around them.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Naruto cried, blue eyes wide with concern.

Sasuke stared down at the girl he was holding – her green eyes were disoriented.

"Sakura," he said, shaking her, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. "What's wrong?"

"I – feel – really dizzy… Sasuke-kun…" she murmured, and her eyes fluttered shut, and she fainted in his arms, her head rolling onto his chest.

Sasuke's dark eyes widened.

"She's fainted!" he exclaimed. "I have no idea _why _Naruto!" he added, glaring at his best friend. Naruto shut his mouth.

"She probably used up all her chakra healing and fighting," Hinata suggested, but Naruto shook his head.

"Sakura-chan has healed way more people, and way more serious injuries… it can't be that."

"Well whatever it is, hurry up!" Karin snapped prissily. "They're closing in on us while we stand here, and I don't want to die just because Sasuke's stupid girlfriend is too weak!"

Naruto turned on her, but Sasuke stopped him.

"Karin, shut up," Sasuke told the redhead firmly, his eyes cold. "You've insulted Sakura enough, and for your own sake, you really should stop now."

Karin shrank back, but kept her mouth shut.

"She's right though," Suigetsu pointed out. "They're advancing on us. Just carry her, Sasuke!"

…

…

A few minutes later, the ninja had nearly caught up with them. Most of the ninja were exhausted, and other than Naruto who had endless chakra, none of them could travel at their usual speeds. Sasuke was slowed down by Sakura, who though not very heavy, was still an extra weight, especially when they were fleeing for their lives.

"You guys carry on, don't slow down for us," Sasuke panted.

"No way-" Naruto protested, and the other agreed with him.

"We're not leaving you and Sakura behind," Tenten said.

"Certainly not," Lee agreed. "That would be most unyouthful…"

"Naruto can stay," Sasuke said, meeting the boy's glare. "But the rest of you carry on. We'll split up, it'll be easier, we can at least divert their attention!"

"No!" Hinata cried.

"He has a point," Neji said softly. "We're too tired, and they're gaining ground. The best way is to split up into groups, and create clones as decoys. Otherwise they'll catch up with us, and though we're more skilled, we're also tired after fighting so long. And they will outnumber us greatly."

"So it's fixed," Sasuke said. "We're splitting up. I say we go team-wise. Sai, you can join Team Taka. Team Seven will stay with Sakura, and Team Kurenai and Team Gai will move on ahead too."

"But-" Naruto began, obviously not liking the idea of being separated from Hinata.

"It's the best way, Naruto," Sasuke said. "Hinata will be in more danger with you, as you're one of the Akatsuki is targeting. And if we stay in our original teams, we will obviously have better teamwork and coordination, and hence be more likely to survive."

"Alright," Naruto relented, giving Hinata a quick hug and peck on the cheek, before pushing her towards Shino and Kiba.

"Don't worry, Hina-chan," he whispered. "Just take care of yourself, okay."

"Hai," Hinata said, nodding at him.

"We'll keep Gai-sensei with us," Shino said, gesturing to Akamaru who was carrying the man. "Akamaru will be able to handle a load better than any of us."

"Thank you," Neji said curtly, and the teams split up, each heading their own way. Naruto created a couple of clones as decoys as well, and transformed them, before sending them off in different directions.

…

…

"Two of my clones were just attacked," Naruto confirmed, as he and Sasuke leapt through the trees with an unconscious Sakura.

"At least the decoys have worked," Sasuke grunted. "But I can sense them drawing nearer…"

"D'you want me to carry Sakura-chan for a while?" Naruto offered.

"No, it's fine," Sasuke said shortly, and they continued on in silence.

…

…

"You know," Lee began mischievously, as Team Gai fled through the forest. Neji and Tenten turned to look at him.

They hadn't been ambushed, and since they were the fastest team in Konoha (thanks to their sensei's insane training exercises), they'd managed to leave the enemy nin quite a distance behind them. Sasuke had been right – splitting up was more advantageous, and it was certainly faster.

"What?" Tenten asked warily. From his tone, she could tell, that Lee was certainly up to no good.

"It's great that we're official siblings now," Lee said cheerfully, though Neji cut him off.

"I'd like to contest that statement," he said politely, though Lee ignored him, and Tenten shot him a warning look.

"But I still feel bad you betrayed me," Lee went on, ignoring Tenten's indignant sputtering at this. "However, there is something you could both do, that would make me feel _so _much better…" Lee trailed off, looking expectantly at the duo.

"What exactly is this something?" Tenten asked, knowing she would _not _like what Lee was about to say.

Lee beamed at her.

"You and Neji must start wearing green spandex like Gai-sensei and I. Then we will truly look like siblings, and the bond, which you almost severed by leaving me out as you hooked up with Neji, will be reformed, stronger than ever!"

"Hell _no_," Neji said, before he could even complete his sentence. "I will not be caught _dead _in that spandex."

"Well, you're supposed to wear it when you're alive," Lee pointed out.

Tenten glared at them both.

"Shut up, the both of you!" she scolded. "And Lee, as much as we do – care for you, we are _not _wearing that hideous spandex! So don't you dare try black-mailing us with it!"

Lee stared at her in shock, eyes watering.

"AND DON'T USE THAT FAKE CRYING TRICK ON ME EITHER, ROCK LEE!" she added, "OR I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU DO REMAIN A BACHELOR ALL YOUR LIFE!"

"Stop shouting," Neji hissed at her. "You'll attract unnecessary attention!"

"So unyouthful," Lee muttered, shaking his head.

"Oh, shush," Tenten said exasperatedly, rolling her brown eyes. Soon, however, she couldn't help but crack a smile. Lee was grinning as well, and even Neji had a slight smirk plastered across his handsome face.

"It's good to know everything's okay between us," Tenten said after a long silence, and the two boys beside her nodded.

"Hn."

"Of course! Hey, Neji, Tenten! I'll race you to Konoha!"

"Baka! Now is not a time for racing! We must be alert!"

"It's not a bad idea Neji! The sooner we reach, the better. And anyways, you'll see any ambush with those eyes of yours, right?"

"…yes."

"Right then! Let us run with the burning fire of our youth! On your mark, get set, GO!"

And with that, Team Gai raced through the forest, bounding towards Konoha, their team spirit higher and stronger than before.

…

…

"The enemy nin are much closer now," Sasuke said after a while. "And we're not gaining any ground."

"Should we send Sakura-chan off with a clone?" Naruto asked, but Sasuke shook his head, black locks swaying.

"Too dangerous. Maybe we should have sent her with Sai…"

"Why didn't we?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed.

"I can't trust anyone else with her… even though she's probably most at danger when she's with me…" he admitted.

"Well, make sure you protect her, then!" Naruto said, quickly creating more clones. "Cause I can sense that they're about to attack!"

_Damnit, _Sasuke cursed, switching on his Sharingan.

…

…

_It was a mistake, keeping Sakura with me, _Sasuke realized, as he and Naruto fought off the nin. As expected, most of them had targeted Naruto, who was forced to create over fifty clones to fight them all.

Sasuke had entrusted Sakura to three of the clones, who were hidden in one of the trees above. Sasuke easily dodged a kunai aimed his way, his Sharingan perceiving the attack seconds before it actually came. He sensed another kunai, aimed at Naruto's back. Though the attack probably wouldn't kill the rapidly healing boy, Sasuke knew they'd be temporarily handicapped if he was injured, and didn't want to see Naruto hurt either way. He leaped towards Naruto, pushing him down. The kunai whistled through the air, a hair's breadth from Sasuke's ear.

_That was too close, _Sasuke thought. _I cannot let a single weapon hit me!_

"Thanks," Naruto said shakily, as Sasuke pulled him up by the collar.

"Pay more attention, idiot," he said, but Naruto didn't answer back, hearing the concern that laced Sasuke's annoyed voice.

…

…

Sasuke and Naruto fought and fought – though they defeated many ninja, more and more kept arriving in relentless waves. They seemed to have some sort of signalling system, for the ninja pursuing the others had joined up to attack Sasuke and Naruto.

_At least that means Hinata's safe, _Naruto thought. _And the rest of them too…_

The two boys were now completely surrounded by ninja. They were attacking, kicking, punching, chucking kunai and shuriken, unleashing fireballs and kage bunshins, but every ninja they took down was replaced by another.

It shouldn't have been too difficult for Sasuke – Orochimaru had once made him fight hundreds of Sound-nin, and he'd emerged from the battle unscathed. But this time, he was tired, as well as worried about Naruto and Sakura, and that affected his fighting.

_This is why bonds are a weakness, _Sasuke thought. _They make you pointlessly worry about others, and that is detrimental to your skill as a shinobi._

What made his fight even more difficult, was that this time, Sasuke had to meticulously dodge every attack – even a kunai scraping against the side of his arm would have bad effects. It was difficult fighting when trying to dodge every single blow and weapon at the same time. Sasuke wished his Mangekyou was functioning – one Amaterasu and they would all have been finished. Unfortunately, it was not so, and he was restricted to his other attacks, which though strong, were relatively ineffective.

_Madara must have trained them against my fighting style, _he realized. _He knows it very well himself…_

Sasuke created a Chidori Spear, wishing he'd carried his katana, and slashed at more of the advancing ninja. Naruto had created a massive Rasengan and had hurled it at another group. There was a loud, ground-shaking explosion, as the enemy nin were obliterated by the attack. While Naruto and his clones were occupied with spinning up another large Rasengan, they didn't notice the ninja creeping up stealthily behind them, kunai in hand.

Sasuke, however, saw this with his Sharingan. He also realized it was poisoned; Kabuto's teachings had come to some good, and Sasuke could recognize and sense poisons almost immediately. He also understood that if Naruto was poisoned, it would have an immediate effect if the poison was lethal, which Sasuke was sure it was. Though the Kyuubi would heal him eventually, poison was one way in which Naruto could be knocked out, at least for a while. And with Sakura unconscious, Sasuke wouldn't be able to hold them off of an unconscious Naruto _and _himself alone. Which meant, they'd probably manage to capture Naruto and take him to Madara, who would certainly extract the Kyuubi from him, probably killing him in the process.

Sasuke's choice was clear – he _had _to save Naruto. Because he himself… he couldn't trust himself with Sakura alone…

So Sasuke sped towards the boy, knocking him out of harm's way.

"What the-" Naruto gasped, as Sasuke tackled him to the floor.

Sasuke cursed himself for his protective instincts, as he felt a kunai graze his foot.

_Almost, _he thought bitterly. _I almost evaded it… but now, it's over._

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, looking up at the dark-haired boy who had fallen on him.

Sasuke's ebony eyes met his, and Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment, sorrow etched in his features.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Sasuke murmured, before he suddenly disappeared with a puff of smoke.

…

…

Initially, Naruto dismissed this disappearance, assuming that Sasuke had created a clone to help him. But then, when he realized he could no longer sense Sasuke's chakra, he began to get worried. Extremely worried.

_Did he go some other way? _Naruto wondered frantically, creating more clones to fight off the ninja. _Did he even – come with us from the Akatsuki base at all? Did Madara kidnap him?! Was he taken hostage when I was fighting?!_

With each passing second though, Naruto realized, with a growing feeling of dread, that it wasn't true. Sasuke hadn't been kidnapped – he would've known. In fact, Sasuke had probably never even left the Akatsuki base in the first place.

"No…" Naruto whispered, falling to the ground on his knees, realization dawning upon him, as his clones fought the ninja around him. "No… it can't be…"

…

…

Sasuke gritted his teeth, as he felt a sudden surge of chakra within him. His clone had vanished.

Though he knew he wouldn't be able to keep the act up for too long, Sasuke had wanted the clone to last at least until he'd reached Konoha, and spoken to Tsunade about the war strategy.

"What happened?" Madara asked, noticing his aggravated expression.

"My clone – disappeared," Sasuke said after a long pause. "They'll know I'm here now."

Madara chuckled.

"Why are you so concerned, Sasuke, about them finding out your true intentions?" he asked malevolently. "Have you begun to actually _care _about them?"

"I don't _care _about Naruto or Sakura!" Sasuke spat, glowering at Madara. "It was all an act!"

"Your act almost fooled me," Madara admitted. "When those two clones disappeared before my eyes, I nearly thought you _had _switched sides."

"I would never support Konoha," Sasuke said acridly. "The village that _murdered _Itachi. I would never join forces with them, no matter _what._"

"So then, why did you let Naruto escape?" Madara asked.

"It was the only way Tsunade agreed to send me here, if shadow clones were used. And _your _ninja had plenty of chances to capture him. They are fighting him even right now. Don't blame me for their _ineffectiveness_," he spat.

"Well, don't let that kind of thing happen again," Madara said darkly. "Or I'll begin to mistrust you Sasuke. I still don't see why our hostages had to be released."

"You don't get it, do you?" Sasuke asked, his voice dripping with bitterness. "The whole point was to make the mission a success. I'd stay here, and send a clone off with the rest of them to Konoha, to find out their battle strategy, before disappearing. But thanks to the clumsy, unskilled _morons _you call soldiers, my clone vanished much before it should have!"

"They were instructed not to attack you directly," Madara said stiffly. "How your clone managed to injure itself, I don't know. You must have jumped in front of the kyuubi brat or something…"

"Never," Sasuke said, eyes flashing. "I would never waste energy on that – on that _demon._"

"Fine," Madara said, sufficiently convinced. "Now prepare yourself for the eye transplant. I'm surprised Tsunade could not heal your eyes herself, but I suppose an Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan would always be the better option. You won't have to worry about your Mangekyou ever losing its abilities again."

Sasuke smirked, his eyes bleeding red.

"Hn. That's good."

…

…

"No…." Naruto whispered, as the memories pieced themselves together in his mind.

_Sasuke had created a shadow clone while fighting Kisame. Naruto had never asked why, assuming he'd needed one for his Chidori. Naruto always summoned clones to help him form his Rasengan. But Sasuke never needed clones, though the thought had slipped Naruto's mind at the time._

_And then after that, Naruto's clone had dissipated, but Sasuke's hadn't. Because that had been the real Sasuke, and he'd snuck off somewhere, most probably to Madara, while the clone joined the rest of them. Ever since Kisame had been defeated, it hadn't been Sasuke with him, but just a clone. That's why it had been so easy to get out of the base relatively unharmed. That's why it had been so easy to infiltrate in the first place. Madara had been expecting them. _

_Which means, _Naruto realized, with growing horror, _that this whole plan was a set-up. Sasuke tricked Tsunade into allowing him near the Akatsuki base, so he could plan his escape easily, without anyone finding out before it was far too late… _

_And for all those weeks, when they had fought together against Orochimaru, when Sasuke had been with Sakura, when he'd comforted Naruto, and defended him from Kiba… all of that was fake, planned, plotted. Sasuke had been pretending the entire time, just to gain their trust, so that he could easily break away when required… all that time, he'd been secretly plotting his escape…_

_He'd never truly cared for them, but had been betraying them from the start…_

The thought killed Naruto, making him angrier, and sadder than he'd ever been in his lfe. He thought of Sakura, unconscious, who lay up in the tree protected by his clones. She loved him, she always had, and when she woke up to find out it was all an act, that Sasuke never really had cared in the first place… that he'd only been pretending to love her…

"SASUKEEEE!" Naruto screamed, clutching his head, and uncontrollable chakra leaked out of him, tails forming rapidly. "YOU – FUCKING – BASTARD!!!"

…

…

"Tsunade-sama! Have they come back yet?" Shizune asked, bursting into the room where Tsunade sat, discussing battle strategies with Shikamaru and Skikaku Nara. Ino and her father were there as well.

Tsunade suddenly looked extremely upset.

"NO, SHIZUNE!" she yelled, before controlling her emotions. "None of them – have arrived back yet, though Sai sent word through his ink mice that the mission was – a success."

Tsunade bit her lip at the last word, trying to ease her pounding heart. "What happened?" she snapped, changing the topic, "that was so urgent that you had to interrupt me?"

Shizune heaved a deep breath.

"I must – speak to you alone," she said, looking at the Nara and Yamanaka family apologetically.

Tsunade nodded, getting up, feeling rather uneasy at the look in Shizune's eyes.

"Excuse me," she said, before leaving her office.

…

…

"What is it?" Tsunade hissed.

Shizune seemed rather excited, though Tsunade couldn't tell if it was in a good way or a bad one.

"My lady," Shizune said breathlessly. "I was testing the blood samples that the Konoha nin sent in a few days ago – before they left on their mission to retrieve Team Gai…"

"And…" Tsunade asked impatiently, tapping her foot.

"It was Sakura's blood sample, my lady…"

"What about it?!" Tsunade snapped.

Shizune drew a deep breath.

"Lady Tsunade… Sakura is pregnant."

…

…

…

_A/N_

_Phew! My longest chapter till date!_

_Please don't hate me! Trust me, the Sasuke thing is really not that bad! Just wait and read on! And I told you SasuSaku fans were in for a surprise =P_

_And just to clear some things up:_

_The reason why Sasuke was so concerned about getting hit while fighting with Naruto, was that if he did, his clone would dissipate and give him away._

_And no, in this story, the Sharingan, however awesome it may be at detecting genjutsu, cannot see through clones. Since they're not actually genjutsu._

_And the reason Sakura randomly fainted was not chakra depletion, but pregnancy. That happens to pregnant women at times… _

_I'll update asap, though I've been pretty unwell today. I just had to finish this chapter, but now I'm going to bed._

_Please review! And don't hate me for this, it gets better, I promise! And remember, tell me which Shikamaru pairing you'd prefer!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto_

_A/N – Here you go, the next chapter =)_

_Right now the count stands as:_

_InoShika – 3 people_

_TemaShika – 2 people_

_So you can guess where I'm headed... unless more of you vote that is!_

_For TemaShika fans, I'm genuinely sorry, but I had to choose one, and InoShika did have more supporters so far. No to mention, I was leaning slightly towards them myself =P But I hope you at least enjoy the rest of the pairings in this!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Tsunade staggered slightly, holding a hand to the wall for support.

"Sakura – pregnant?" she asked, feeling slightly dazed as she clutched at her golden-brown locks.

Shizune nodded, her smile vanishing at the look on Tsunade's face.

"Yes, but by only a week or so – why is that not good news? Sasuke always did want to rebuild his clan..."

Tsunade moaned in frustration.

"It's – it's nothing, Shizune!" she said, and though Shizune was not convinced, the amber-eyed glare Tsunade sent her made her hold her tongue.

"Lady Tsunade!" a muffled voice called out, as someone knocked on the door.

"What is it now?!" Tsunade growled, flinging it open to reveal a rather flustered looking Genma. "Can't you people leave me alone for five minutes, I have battle plans I need to discuss!"

"But, my lady," Genma said, panting, "Neji, Tenten and Lee have returned!"

...

...

"You _split _up? Why?!" Tsunade demanded. Though she was immensely relieved to see the three shinobi in front of her, the fact that the others had yet to return was disconcerting.

"Sasuke suggested it," Neji spoke, "As we were being chased, and splitting up into teams would be advantageous for our speed."

Tsunade cursed.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" It was Tenten who spoke now, sounding concerned. "Have none of the other teams returned?"

"No, they have not," Tsunade said sharply, "But they should soon – tell me, what teams were you split into?"

"Our genin squads," Neji said slowly, wary of Tsunade's increasingly frustrated look. "And Sai went with Sasuke's other team... it seemed the most effective way to divide ourselves..."

They were interrupted at that moment, as the door burst open, and Shino, Kiba and Hinata entered, panting, followed by Akamaru, who was carrying a still unconscious Gai on his back.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked breathlessly.

"He hasn't arrived as yet," Tenten replied quickly. Tsunade, for some reason, appeared to be on the verge of exploding with frustration.

"Tsunade-sama, Gai-sensei was tortured with the Tsukuyomi. He needs medical attention," Kiba said.

"Shizune, see to him immediately," Tsunade barked, before addressing the assembled shinobi.

"Are you telling me," she asked slowly, her breathing laborious, "That Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are _alone _right now?"

"That _is _their genin team, Team Seven," Lee pointed out. The shinobi were rather puzzled – why was Tsunade reacting so strongly to the news? The remaining members were sure to arrive quickly, at Team Seven was certainly powerful.

"GENMA!" Tsunade hollered at the man standing outside the room. "Fetch me Kakashi and Yamato at once! And Sai as well, when he returns from his mission!"

She turned to the now anxious looking ninja before her.

"Ts-Tsunade-sama, is-is Naruto-kun and his team – al-alright?" Hinata asked quaveringly.

"They will be fine," Tsunade said flatly, "You are all dismissed."

...

...

"I wonder what Tsunade-sama is so tense about," Ino said out loud, as she and Shikamaru walked away from the Hokage Tower, after being abruptly dismissed from the war-planning meeting. Their fathers had decided to meet up with their friend Chouza Akimichi, leaving the two alone.

"Something troublesome, I'm sure," Shikamaru drawled, not bothering to dodge when Ino swatted him on the head.

"I wonder when Sakura and the others are getting back from their mission," Ino continued, leading the way. "I haven't seen Sai-kun in _so _long."

Shikamaru said nothing to this statement, and instead opted to ask, "Where are we going?"

"For a walk," Ino said firmly, "And I don't care how lazy you're feeling right now, but you're coming with me."

"..."

"We'll go to your favourite cloud-watching spot," Ino suggested sweetly.

"Fine," Shikamaru muttered, "As long as I can sleep when we get there..."

...

...

"It's Sai!" Ino shrieked excitedly, a few minutes later, as the two teammates lay among the grass, staring up at the clouds.

A large, white and black bird was headed to the Hokage Tower.

"That means Sakura and the rest must have arrived as well," Ino said excitedly, moving to stand up. "Let's go see how they're doing!"

Shikamaru, however, had other ideas, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down.

"What?" Ino asked indignantly.

"Let's just stay here..." Shikamaru suggested lazily. "You can meet your boyfriend later."

He regretted the words the moment they left his mouth – why would he stop Ino from meeting her boyfriend? And why exactly was he so keen to spend time alone with her (doing absolutely nothing, but alone nevertheless) when he had a girlfriend with jealous tendencies back in Suna?

Ino, too, seemed a bit taken aback by his behaviour, and she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Just because _you're _too lazy to move doesn't mean _I_ can't go," she said, stating the obvious.

"Fine then, go," Shikamaru said carelessly, turning his gaze back to the clouds.

"I'll stay with you for a bit longer," Ino murmured, and Shikamaru couldn't help the funny feeling in his throat.

He felt Ino lie down beside him again though, this time just a bit closer. He could smell her perfume, or was it shampoo – it was something flowery, which could have been expected from Ino, but still, it made his heart race. Temari had always smelt of fruits, he remembered – a tangy, sweet smell which was quite different from Ino's flowery fragrance.

Despite the fact that his hairstyle was reminiscent of a pineapple, of a fruit, Shikamaru decided he preferred flowers.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _he thought, frustrated. _I shouldn't be comparing Ino and Temari like this! Temari's my girlfriend, and Ino's just a teammate!_

But still, Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder, what if? He could help but wonder how he'd landed up in this situation, this extremely _troublesome _dilemma...

He thought about it, for quite a long time, soothed by the gentle breathing of the girl next to him. He thought about it, just so that he could divert his mind and eyes from the sight of her chest rising and falling with her breaths, so that he could divert his mind from the intoxicating flowery smell that drifted from her.

He'd known Ino since he was a kid, even before the academy. Their fathers had been best friends, and Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji knew each other since they were toddlers.

He remember her, however, as the annoyingly high-pitched, bossy girl who was always ranting about Sakura or obsessing about her precious Sasuke-kun. He remembered her the young kunoichi who would order him around, yell at him during missions, cheer him on in the most annoying fashion during the Chuunin exams.

Ino had just been a pestering little girl at the time, like an irritating younger sibling almost. She was nearly a year younger than him, since Shikamaru was a year older than the rest of his grade. He was supposed to be enrolled at the same time as Neji, Lee and Tenten, but his father found it too troublesome at the time, as did young Shikamaru.

Temari, however, was a different story all together. She was nearly two years older than Shikamaru, and three years older than Ino. At that time, she'd been the only mature kunoichi, almost dangerous with her lethal fighting methods and cocky attitude, which was so different from the rest of the girls Shikamaru's age, most of whom were infatuated with Sasuke, or in Hinata's case, Naruto.

Temari, however, had been different. She was loud and outspoken, like Ino, but she was also talented. She taunted him, and when they fought, even Shikamaru could feel the tension in the air. There was something alluring about the foreign kunoichi from the Sand, something alluring about her dark blue-green eyes (so much darker than Ino's) that drew him to her. She was older, more _developed _(not that Shikamaru looked, really!) and more _appealing. _Shikamaru, at the time, though he found her by far the most troublesome woman he had ever met, was always excited at the prospect of meeting her.

There were political missions to the Sand, and political missions to the Leaf. There were formal parties thrown by the Kazekage, and formal events thrown by the Hokage. Shikamaru and Temari met, and mingled, far more frequently than what could be considered politically necessary. And before they knew it, they were kissing wildly in Gaara's own office, their limbs tangled, atop some extremely important treaties with Rain and Cloud, bound together by his winding shadows.

It continued that way for a two years. They dated, and they kissed, and though there was an intellectual connect, Shikamaru realized that his main attraction to Temari at the time had been physical. But over time, for some reason, she seemed to lose her allure. Her dark eyes seemed less enticing, her spiteful comments less humorous, the lips that often spewed sarcastic comments, less inviting. It wasn't that Temari had lost her beauty, certainly not. It was just that another flower, one that budded later, had bloomed, and when it did, it outshone her completely.

Ino had never caught Shikamaru's eye before. But at the age of fifteen, she started to. She had a perfect figure, one she never shied away from displaying with her tight, revealing purple outfits. She had white-blond, lustrous hair, which was so much longer than Temari's spiky golden-brown locks. Her eyes, though lighter, reminded him of the sky, the cloud-filled sky which he loved to stare at continuously for hours. And though maybe Shikamaru's initial attraction to Ino may have been based on physical desires as well, he soon realized it wasn't just that.

It may have seemed that Ino was the promiscuous one, the one who was teasing him, tempting him away from his long-time girlfriend Temari. However, it wasn't at all like that.

Ino was his teammate, the girl he knew since they were three, the girl who entrusted her body to his care when they fought against enemies using their Ino-Shika-Cho combination. Temari, on the other hand, was the exotic, foreign seductress who had caught his eye when he was young and innocent. Though this was a slight exaggeration, Shikamaru realized with a start, that he actually _cared _about Ino. Cared, in a romantic way, which may just mean that he loved her. And Ino wasn't the one who was inexorably pulling him away from Temari. Temari was the one, who had separated him from Ino, back when they were young, back when things like this never crossed their minds.

...

...

"SAI-KUNNN!"

Shikamaru was jolted out of his thoughts at Ino's high-pitched squeal, and he watched rather disdainfully, as his blonde teammate launched herself on the pale boy, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him full on the lips. Sai seemed to like this, and his hands were soon wandering over her bare waist, as he pulled her closer, kissing back.

Ino was pressed up against the dark-haired boy, her hands running sensually down his chest and his bare abdomen. Shikamaru wondered for a moment how it would feel having her kissing _him _like that, with her hands on _his _body, before dismissing the thought with a shake of his head.

Ino, however, seemed to notice that Shikamaru was watching. She looked at him, out of the corner of her blue eyes, biting her lip for a moment as Sai nuzzled her neck. She gave a mischievous smile, blue eyes sparkling, before she turned back to her occupied boyfriend, giving him a full-blown French kiss. Shikamaru could actually see the tongue action, and he cursed.

Was she trying to tease him or something – the conniving little bitch?! Still, somehow, the sight of the girl he had a forbidden crush – or was it more – on, kissing the living daylights out of someone else, for some twisted reason, made Shikamaru hot.

Shikamaru felt his body respond to the idea of Ino French-kissing _him, _and groaned inwardly.

_Troublesome, indeed..._

...

...

"Sai-kun, what's wrong?" Ino purred, as the pale, dark haired boy pulled away from her.

"I have another mission, Ino," he said tonelessly. "I only came here to say goodbye..."

"Oh," Ino said, wondering why she didn't feel disappointed. "I guess I'll see you later then."

She leaned in for a kiss, fully aware that Shikamaru's eyes were locked on her.

Well if he was watching, she may as well give him a good show, right?

...

...

"Naruto and his team will be somewhere around here," Tsunade said, pointing at the map. "Your mission is to retrieve them and bring them back to Konoha immediately. Am I understood?"

The masked, silver-hair Jounin nodded, as did the brown-haired man.

"Good. Yamato, you are dismissed. Please inform Sai of the mission, and tell him to get ready. You will leave in ten minutes. Kakashi, please stay behind, I need to have a word with you."

"Hai," Yamato said, bowing politely, before turning and leaving. He shut the door softly behind him, and there was a long silence, as Tsunade surveyed the masked shinobi in front of her.

"Kakashi," she said, drawing a deep breath. Kakashi nodded, his uncovered eye fixated on her in full attention.

"Before you leave for this mission – there is something I must inform you about – Sasuke..."

...

...

Naruto let out another pain-filled cry, as the steaming orange chakra enveloped his body. His clones disappeared almost instantaneously, and as a result, Sakura's limp figure tumbled out of the tree onto the ground before.

There were a few cracks – she'd broken a few bones with the fall, and lay on the ground, still unconscious.

The attacking shinobi stepped back and stiffened, raw fear coursing through their minds, as the shape of the fox, with six tails manifested in front of them.

Naruto let out a howl – a piteous, long, despairing howl, and despite his animalistic form, the pain in his cry was unmistakeable.

The shinobi shivered.

...

...

The kyuubi's piercing howls rent the air, and even Sasuke, from the Akatsuki base miles away could hear them.

Sasuke shivered slightly, while Madara seemed amused.

"Seems like the brat just realized your treachery," he said, turning to Sasuke. "He doesn't seem to be taking it to well..."

"I hope he kills himself," Sasuke spat venomously. "And spares me the trouble of having to do it for him."

...

...

Naruto had now transformed completely into a miniature fox, his six tails waving behind him menacingly. He charged at the shinobi, blinded by rage, roaring.

Barely a two minutes passed, before each and every one of them collapsed, blood pooling out of their numerous wounds.

Fortunately, Sakura's limp form didn't catch his eyes, and Naruto bounded away to find solace in himself, still howling loudly.

...

...

"Is that Naruto?" Yamato asked softly from above, atop the inky bird.

"I'm afraid so," Kakashi confirmed, his expression hidden by his mask. His visible eye was narrow however, and he seemed worried.

"He sounds so upset," Sai murmured, "Even when transformed."

"It's going to be difficult bringing him back," Yamato muttered, as they steered their mounts towards the half-destroyed forest. From above, they could see that trees had been lacerated, obviously by Naruto in his rage. They could hear him, howling loudly, and rampaging about in the forest below them.

"Sai, you go find Sakura," Kakashi said quickly. "Yamato and I will deal with Naruto, before he can do anything worse."

"What about Sasuke?" Yamato asked.

"He – he's probably with Sakura," Kakashi replied, as they dove through the trees.

...

...

Calming down Naruto was not an easy task, but with Kakashi's talents with the Sharingan, and Yamato's wood-based jutsu, they finally managed, not sustaining _too _many injuries. Kakashi had a large gash across his chest, which though quite shallow, made breathing laborious. Yamato had a scratch on his arm, and was burned in a few places by the kyuubi chakra. But the important thing was, that Naruto's form lay on the ground, finally back to normal. The fox had been suppressed.

Unfortunately, Naruto was also covered head to toe in blood.

Sai, seeing that the situation was safe, directed his bird (which had been circling the area from above) downwards. The bird landed, and Sai leapt off, pulling Sakura's limp form with him.

"What about Sasuke?" Yamato asked worriedly, furrowing his brow.

"I could find him nowhere," Sai replied neutrally. "I drawn up mice to search for him, but he is nowhere in the vicinity."

"We should split up, and search further!" Yamato began, but Kakashi cut him off, holding up a hand and shaking his head.

"No. Sasuke is out of our reaches now," he said, his voice heavy with regret. His dark eye was downcast, filled with sorrow. "Tsunade-sama had warned me to expect this..."

"What do you mean?" Yamato demanded. Kakashi sighed.

"Sasuke has defected back to Akatsuki. He is an enemy now. The whole mission to rescue Team Gai, was just a ploy, so that he could escape. Sasuke planned it himself..."

Sai's emotionless mask slipped, his eyes widening.

"But then why would Tsunade-sama allow it?!" he asked. "If she had expected it all along, why did she let us go?!"

"Tsunade-sama had only considered the possibility," Kakashi said carefully. "She wasn't sure if Sasuke would actually defect. I think she trusted him, like everyone else. And his plan had been the most viable option at the time. She probably thought, that considering his relationship with Sakura and Naruto, that he _was _actually loyal to Konoha. Tsunade-sama trusted Sasuke, and that was her – our downfall."

...

...

When Sakura awoke, she was lying in a hospital bed. Her limbs ached and tingled. It was a familiar feeling, the one that came after broken bones were healed by medical ninjutsu. But Sakura couldn't remember breaking any bones – in fact, she wondered how she had ended up in the hospital in the first place.

The last thing she remember, was the feeling of Sasuke's strong arms around her, his ebony eyes gazing at her concerned.

"Sakura," a mellow voice on her left called. "You're awake!"

Sakura turned her head, meeting a pair of troubled amber eyes.

"Tsunade-shishou," she gasped. If Tsunade was here, that meant she was back in Konoha! They had escaped!

"Where are Sasuke-kun and Naruto?"

Her mentor didn't respond, and Sakura's heart plummeted at the saturnine look in Tsunade's eyes.

"Sakura," spoke another voice, low and calming. A warm hand was placed on her head, and a concerned ebony eye peered down at her, half-hidden by a mop of silver hair.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura began frantically, "Where are Sasuke and Naruto?! Is something wrong?!"

...

...

Sakura felt like the world was crashing down around her.

"N-n-no," she said, trembling violently. "Sasuke-kun – he – he wouldn't! He said – he l-l-loves me!"

"I am sorry Sakura, but it is quite certain that he has. His clone vanished while you were unconscious and the realization was what instigated Naruto's transformation as well," Tsunade said, hating the pain her words were causing to her student.

"No! No! S-Sasuke – he – he couldn't have –" she gasped, tears spilling out of her green eyes.

"Sakura," Kakashi began, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sakura jerked away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she wailed, slamming her fist down. The bedside table crashed down, breaking into splinters. "SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUNNNN!!!"

...

...

The group of shinobi stared at Sai's solemn face. They'd been waiting at the park near Tsunade's office after being dismissed, waiting agitatedly for Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura to return. When Sai had been summoned for a mission, they'd grown uneasy, wondering what was taking them so long. Hinata had been on the verge of crying, when Sai appeared again, after a few hours, his face unreadable, and finally relayed to them what had happened.

"What do you mean – Sasuke defected?" Lee finally asked, after the long silence that followed Sai's declaration.

Sai repeated himself.

"Naruto and Sakura were bought back – they're both being healed, and they should be perfectly fine. Sasuke, however, was not with them. Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-sensei are certain that he defected."

"So you mean – the whole mission was just a set-up?" Kiba growled, enraged. Sai nodded slowly.

Hinata gasped.

"N-Naruto-kun – he – how is he?"

"Naruto was very upset by the loss," Sai told her. "He transformed into the fox's six-tail form and went on a rampage. Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei calmed him down, but he lost consciousness after reverting back. He hasn't woken up yet."

Hinata covered her mouth with her hand, reeling in shock. Kiba quickly placed an arm around her, to prevent her from falling.

"How could he – how could Sasuke do that?!" Karin exploded, shaking with fury.

Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo had absorbed the news of Sasuke's defection with wide eyes, their faces paling. But now Karin was trembling with barely-suppressed rage, and even Suigetsu seemed visibly astonished. Juugo seemed to be trying to control himself as well, and his eyes were squeezed shut.

"It's not the first time he's _betrayed _the village," Kiba spat. "We should've expected him to do it again! I can't believe we all trusted him!"

There was a long, eerie silence, until Karin finally burst into noisy tears.

...

...

When Naruto awoke, perfectly healed thanks to the fox, his usually bright blue eyes were completely empty, his ruddy face pale and expressionless.

"Tsunade-sama," he spoke to the lady fretting at his side, his voice uncharacteristically quiet and blank.

"What is it, Naruto?" Tsunade asked, the worry building up inside her. Worry coupled with immense guilt – this was all her fault! She never should have sent them for that mission! She should have foreseen this!

When Naruto spoke, his voice was cold, and his eyes were empty and devoid of their usual warmth and sparkle.

"When do we go to war? I feel – ready for a fight."

...

...

After Sakura had calmed down, she was in a state similar to Naruto – depressed. However, like him, she didn't show any of this depression, instead maintaining a perfectly calm, stony expression at all times.

She'd voiced the same question at Naruto, her eyes narrowing slightly when Tsunade informed her that though were going to war soon, she would not be allowed to fight.

"Why not?" Sakura asked, her teeth clenched.

Tsunade sighed, not wanting to reveal another bit of shocking news to Sakura – the girl really had experienced too much in the past few hours, Tsunade didn't know how well she'd handle it. Still, Sakura had to be told, as she would eventually find out.

"Sakura," Tsunade said, taking a deep breath. "You are pregnant."

The girl stared at her for a moment, green eyes round, before breaking down once again, her form wracked by more heartbroken sobs. She called for Sasuke's name, again and again, crying and cursing, and Tsunade could do nothing to comfort her, but stroke her pink hair, until she fell asleep, the tear tracks fresh on her pained face.

...

...

"How did you get Itachi's eyes?" Sasuke asked suspiciously, as Madara inspected the eyeballs floating in the clear golden liquid. "I thought Orochimaru had them."

"I managed to steal them from his dead body, before they disposed of it," Madara said simply. "Not an easy task, since Tsunade had him in a high security vault – it required the use of my space-time warping jutsu, but I managed eventually, replacing Itachi's eyes with two I had collected from Danzo – Konoha never realized a thing. Though I was disappointed in you, Sasuke. I thought you would have taken Itachi's eyes from him the moment he was defeated."

"I was unconscious," Sasuke said, gritting his teeth. "And why didn't you assist me in the battle against Orochimaru?"

"You had enough _other _assistance," Madara replied coolly. "Though I was watching from a distance. I would have intervened if I was required, but unnecessary intervention from my side would have made them suspect you. And you and your _friends _seemed to have dealt with that meddling snake just fine."

"Ah. When do we attack Konoha?" Sasuke asked tonelessly, changing the topic.

Madara smiled, a cruel, cold smile, beneath his mask.

"Our forces our assembled. The moment you heal from the transplant, which should be by tomorrow night, we leave for battle."

"Hn."

...

...

"Will he be alright?" Lee cried, jumping up, as a frazzled looking Shizune exited the room.

Neji and Tenten, who were sitting silently on the bench next to him, stood up as well.

"Don't worry," Shizune told them. "He will be fine. There will be no side effects, just give him time."

Lee, Neji and Tenten heaved a collective sigh of relief. They had known that Gai was likely not to suffer any serious side-effects, but hearing it from a certified medic was reassuring all the same.

"You three should assemble at the Hokage Tower," Shizune told them, before walking away. "Lady Tsunade has summoned all the shinobi there this evening."

...

...

Naruto waited in silence outside the Hokage Tower, his blue eyes brimming with tears.

They were going to war, against the Akatsuki. Against _Sasuke. _He knew that's why Tsunade-sama had summoned him.

The thought killed him inside. He couldn't bring himself to be angry at Tsunade, despite the fact that Sasuke had escaped on the mission. He'd trusted Sasuke as much as she had, and he'd been the one who'd convinced her the most towards letting them go on the mission.

Naruto stared ahead resolutely, willing himself not to cry. He'd seen Sakura earlier, and she'd been wearing an identical look of defeated depression on her face. She shared the same pain he did, and the thought only made his own pain worsen. She'd been restricted to the hospital, though Naruto had no idea why.

The other shinobi had joined him. Tsunade had summoned them as well, but Naruto couldn't bring himself to speak to, or even look at them. They had also left him alone, after a few pats on the back, and comforting words. Naruto ignored it all; nothing they said or did could possibly alleviate his pain, could possibly get through to him.

It was only when Hinata hugged him, placing two arms around his neck, and pressing her wet, tear-stained cheek against his, that Naruto's frozen heart warmed up ever so slightly, and that his hard face softened by a fraction, that a lone tear escaped from his dull eye. He returned her embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist, and burying his face in her soft hair, taking comfort in her warmth for a few moments, before letting her go as well, and turning around, to sink back into his own thoughts.

She understood. She patted him on the back once, before walking back to join her team, leaving him alone. Solitude was what Naruto needed then.

After all, Sasuke had left him again.

...

...

"Shinobi of Konoha," Tsunade said, addressing the large crowd before her. The number of shinobi that had gathered was massive; nearly half the entire village. Every single able-bodied shinobi was present, just as she'd ordered – from ANBU to Jounin to Chuunin. The Genin teams, as per her request, had been left out. There was no need to include them, unless the situation grew too dire. The civilians, of course, had been left out as well.

The large group of masked ANBU stood on one side of the crowd, fingering their weapons restlessly. The clans had assembled as well; the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi clans stood together, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji with them and their families. The Inuzuka and Aburame clans were gathered as well, as were the Hyuugas. Tenten and Lee stood alongside Neji, Hiashi and some of the other Hyuuga leaders. The other Chuunin and Jounin stood in attention as well. Naruto was with Kakashi and Hinata, a dead look on his face. Tsunade's voice quavered when she met those seemingly lifeless blue eyes.

"We have – all assembled here for a purpose. There is an alliance between the five shinobi nations. Tomorrow, we – set out for war," she said loudly. The shinobi before her didn't seem too surprised at this announcement. There were a few murmurs among the crowd, before complete silence. They had all been expecting this. Tsunade wiped the sweat from her forehead, before continuing to relay the rest of her instructions.

...

...

"One final instruction to you all before you go," Tsunade called, heart pounding. She wasn't sure how they would receive this news, but it was for the best.

The shinobi stared at her in rapt attention.

"Uchiha Sasuke has realigned himself with the Akatsuki."

There was an uproar at this, particularly amongst the larger clans like the Inuzuka and Yamanaka. The Hyuuga, though visibly furious, maintained their usual decorum. The other clans, however, wasted no time in cursing Sasuke, and his entire clan. Those damned Uchiha, always messing things up! They were blood-traitors!

"SILENCE!" Tsunade commanded, and the crowd soon quietened down, though they seemed rather disturbed.

"Uchiha Sasuke has realigned himself with the Akatsuki, and hence you can expect his presence on the other side of the battlefield. However, I must warn you all – if you come face to face with him, do _not _attack. It is wiser that you pursue some other enemy-"

Tsunade wasn't allowed to complete herself, as there was another instantaneous uproar at this. The ninja were rightfully indignant. Even the usually calm, stoic Hyuuga clan was now expressing their disapproval. Why could they not fight the blood traitor? Why must they flee like cowards?

Tsunade allowed them to rant for a while, before calling for silence again.

"None of you realize how _powerful _Uchiha Sasuke is, especially when he is with Madara Uchiha. They both have the power to control the nine-tails fox!" she shouted emphatically. "Do you realize – to what extent his power spans? Confronting him would be suicidal, and we cannot afford a single unnecessary casualty in this war! The only person who can, and who will confront him is Uzumaki Naruto."

Tsunade's eyes met Naruto's dull, blue ones. The boy nodded mechanically.

"Any extra shinobi will just hamper Naruto, or get killed in the process. I warn you all, for your own sake, as well as that of Konoha's, stay away from Uchiha Sasuke. Do not try to kill him, do not attempt attacking him. Focus yourself on enemies that _can _be taken down, instead of wasting unnecessary chakra and lives. That is an order, to every single one of you, which I, as your Hokage, have placed," Tsunade finished sternly, her face hard.

The crowd was silent, biting back their displeasure for once.

"Shukaku Naru, if you would explain the battle plan," Tsunade said, nodding at Shikamaru's spiky haired father.

...

...

"So, Gaara," Temari said, turning away from the large battalion of catapults and other massive weapons that were being wheeled out of the Village Hidden in the Sand.

She looked at her brother, who was surveying the scene from above, where they stood on a large mound of sand. Their forces were quite large, and they knew Konoha's were as well. With the other three nations on their side, Akatsuki would have a hard time winning, even with Madara. Even if Akatsuki accessed the demon chakra, they probably wouldn't be able to utilize it properly without losing control, and the eight-tails and the nine-tails were on _their_ side, with Konoho and Kumo.

But the latest news from Konoha said that Sasuke Uchiha had defected _back _to Akatsuki. And when forces were so evenly matched, even one powerful ninja could tilt the war in another direction. And the problem about evenly-matched forces, was that the more equal they were, the longer the war lasted, and the longer the war lasted, the higher the number of casualties, and the greater the span of destruction.

Gaara turned to his sister, quirking an eyebrow.

"What is it, Temari?"

"The Fourth Great Shinobi World War... and the first one of our times... are you ready to lead our forces, as the Kazekage?"

Gaara frowned.

"Even if I wasn't Temari... I am not left with a choice. We will fight our hardest, and hope that we prevail."

"Do you think we have a chance?" she asked, and for once, Temari displayed fear in her eyes, fear which she usually concealed.

"We do have a chance," Gaara said softly. "We have a chance of winning. But so do the Akatsuki."

...

...

"It's perfect," Sasuke said hoarsely, covering his eyes with his palms. "I can feel Itachi's power..."

He grinned, a bit manically.

"It's making me stronger," he said, exhilarated. "I can feel the chakra flowing through my body! I can feel myself getting stronger!"

"It's good to know the transplant was successful," Madara said. "Are you prepared for battle now?"

Sasuke grinned widely, a slightly crazed expression in his eyes.

"I am ready for war! I will destroy Konoha, with this new power of mine!"

...

...

...

_A/N _

_Please Review!_

_That was a bit short, I know – I had to tie some things together – next chapter, and Shinobi WW4 begins._

_I hoped you like the InoShikaTema bits – i tried covering both angles, the ones with Ino, and the parts with Temari._

_And yes, Sasuke got EMS, to those who had guessed this would happen. _

_Sorry if you'd wanted more fluff – there was a tiny bit of NaruHina, though no mention of NejiTen. I'll include some more in the next few chapters. SasuSaku obviously won't be happening for – well, you'll see... _


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer – don't own Naruto_

…

…

…

"Where are you taking me?" Sasuke asked, following Madara through the winding passageways.

"I need to introduce you," Madara said, sounding amused.

"Introduce me?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms, as they entered a large room, not unlike one of Orochimaru's labs.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Madara chuckled.

"I believe you've been acquainted with some of them before," Madara continued, his tone light as he witnessed Sasuke's reaction. "They're our newest allies in this war. A little gift from – your old _mentor_..."

...

...

Sasuke stared ahead, disbelievingly. Anger, confusion, _hatred _and pain welled up within him

A familiar pair of blood-red eyes stared back.

Itachi's face was blank, devoid of the warmth Sasuke had last seen in it.

He wasn't the only one.

Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, (who Madara recently found out had been killed) Kakuzu and Pein stood by him as well, donned in their black and red cloaks.

They all had identical blank expressions on their faces.

"Edo – tensei," Sasuke whispered, recognizing Orochimaru's technique. "You summoned them using kinjutsu..."

"I did," Madara agreed, surveying his newest warriors.

Sasuke was stunned.

He'd pretty much resurrected the entire Akatsuki, except Hidan who was currently rotting where he was buried underground, in many pieces below the Nara forest; and Konan, who had left and was ruling Amegakure.

"I copied Orochimaru's technique before he invaded Konoha," Madara explained. "The demon chakra I had at my disposal was more than enough to finish the technique."

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"You aren't as pleased as I'd expected," Madara said bluntly. "Why is that?"

"You shouldn't have summoned Itachi!" Sasuke exploded, letting the emotions which had boiled up get the better of him. He'd been furious the moment he set his eyes on Itachi's dead ones. "You should've at least let _him _rest in peace!"

"Silence," Madara commanded sternly. "Itachi was a member of Akatsuki, and a powerful one at that. And this is nothing, _nothing _compared to what _Konoha _did to him all those years back."

Sasuke took a deep breath, containing his emotions. There was nothing he could do about it anyway.

"So we're sending them out to war then?" he asked.

"Obviously," Madara said. "But that's not all. There are two _more _special – _allies _we now have, which I am sure Konoha will be _thrilled _to know about."

Madara gestured to another door, hidden behind the motionless Akatsuki members.

It opened, slowly, with an ominous creak, and two tall figures stepped out.

One of them had a stern face, coffee-colored skin, spiky hair and a goatee.

The other had bright golden hair, and slanted eyes, a shade of blue that was _very _familiar to Sasuke.

"The Third and Fourth..." Sasuke whispered, staring at their figures.

Hirzuen Sarutobi and Minato Namikaze gazed stonily back.

...

...

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Tsunade looked up from the map she was studying with a start. She had only recently dismissed the ninja after briefing them about the battle, and was now sitting at her desk, clad in shining armor, awaiting the time they set out to battle.

She had kept Shizune at the hospital to look after Maito Gai. He couldn't be deployed for at least another week as he hadn't yet fully recovered from the effects of the Tsukuyomi that had been used on him.

Sakura, though fully healed, was not allowed to fight due to her pregnancy. Hence Tsunade had ordered her to take over the hospital in her absence. There would be many war casualties flooding in, and healing them would be of utmost importance.

Sakura had sullenly agreed, with a nod of her head, her lifeless eyes downcast.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Tsunade opened her window, allowing the brown bird to enter her office. It had a scroll of paper tied to its foot.

A messenger hawk.

Tsunade accepted the scroll, untying it from the bird's leg, before it took off with a flutter of wings, and glided out of her window and out of sight.

Tsunade unfurled the scroll, quickly reading over its contents, amber eyes widening.

...

...

"My lady Hokage?" the silver-haired jounin asked, bowing slightly. Kakashi was accompanied by Neji, Shikamaru, Shino and Anko, all of whom seemed slightly surprised at being summoned so quickly after a debriefing.

"I have received some rather disturbing intel regarding the upcoming war," Tsunade said gravely. "I must share it with you."

...

...

"Madara did WHAT?!" Lee exclaimed, jumping up in shock.

"Calm yourself," Neji scolded.

"That's terrible!" Tenten cried.

Neji, Tenten and Lee sat together outside the Hyuuga compound. The rest of Neji's clan was preparing themselves for the upcoming war.

Kakashi was with them. He and Neji had headed there to find Lee and Tenten the moment Tsunade had dismissed them from the sudden meeting.

"It's true, though," Kakashi said grimly. "He's resurrected most of the Akatsuki, as well as our beloved Third and Fourth Hokages. And he's using their bodies, their jutsus, against us in the war."

"How does Tsunade-sama even know all this?!" Tenten exclaimed, still looking upset.

"Intelligence gathering," Kakashi muttered. "But that's not the point. The point is, in Gai's absence, I am your squad leader-"

"I thought wars didn't have squad-" Lee began, but Kakashi cut him off.

"Our mission, during the war, is to find Itachi and Deidara, ward them away from the rest of the shinobi, and fight them – incapacitating as many enemy shinobi as possible in the process."

There was silence, as Lee and Tenten digested this information.

Lee gulped.

"But Kakashi-sensei," he began, "How do we defeat them if –"

"I never said defeat them," Kakashi replied. Lee gaped at him.

"It is impossible to defeat resurrected shinobi without sealing them, and this requires a human sacrifice, which we cannot afford. We must simply hold them off, prevent them from killing the other shinobi, until Naruto kills Madara, who has cast the kinjutsu. When this happens, the jutsu controlling them will automatically stop, and they will return to where they came from. Similar to what you did with Orochimaru's dead army, except more complicated, since there are no chakra linkages involved with which you can merely incapacitate them."

Tenten spoke up after a while.

"Why those two in particular?" she asked. "Why aren't we up against Kisame, seeing as we've fought him twice in the past, and know most of his techniques? Didn't Itachi normally work with him as well?"

"They will not be working together now, since they have no emotions and are being controlled," Neji answered quickly. "And though we are aware of his techniques, he is as aware of ours. Moreover, he has always been able to defeat us without Gai-sensei, so it's pointless taking the risk, even with Kakashi-sensei supporting us."

"But what about the other one, Deidara?" Tenten questioned.

"He uses explosives – another reason why we have to take him on. Only Kakashi can go against Itachi's Sharingan. But also, only Kakashi's chidori, which is lightning type, can negate Deidara's explosives, which are earth type. And against explosives we need a long-range fighter, which is you, Tenten."

Tenten nodded, understanding. Explosives was something she could handle.

"Lee and I will be attacking with Taijutsu. Lee will assist Kakashi, and I will assist you," Neji finished.

Tenten looked worried.

"But Neji, won't short-range fighting be dangerous up against someone who uses bombs?" she asked.

"Don't worry, Tenten," he said, smirking slightly. "If my Kaiten can hold up against anything _you _throw at it, I'm sure a few bombs won't do much harm."

"What about the others?" Lee asked. "Kisame, Pein and the rest? And the Hokages?! How can we fight our own Hokages?"

"Tsunade-sama thought that through, Lee," Kakashi said. "And she has agreed to take on Sarutobi-sama herself. He was her teacher after all, and her predecessor. She feels it is her duty."

"That is so youthful of her!" Lee gasped, in awe.

Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"I'm sure she'd be thrilled to hear _that_," he muttered. "Anyhow, Tsunade-sama will be fighting him, whilst the Kazekage, Gaara will go against Minato. His sister Temari will assist him. Tsunade-sama decided it would be less traumatizing to have Suna shinobi fight the Yellow Flash, rather than Konoha's own."

"A wise decision," Neji murmured.

"Team Ten, assisted by their fathers will go against Kakuzu. He has six hearts, and there are six of them, so it should be a good match. Tsunade-sama has written to Ame, and Konan shall be going against Pein. Only she – would be able to hold her ground against him, and she knows his jutsu in and out. Not to mention, she has developed some resistance to the Rinnegan after being a part of his technique, once. She will be assisted by some of the Hyuuga clan members, including Neji's uncle Hiashi-sama. Tsunade-sama believes that the Byakugan, though a slightly less powerful dojutsu, will be able to hold its ground against the Rinnegan as well."

"And what about Kisame and Sasori?" Tenten inquired. "That's all that's left, right?"

"Fortunately, or unfortunately, that is all that's left," Kakashi agreed, sighing. "Kankuro is going against Sasori, since they are both puppet-users. Anko will be assisting him. "That leave Team Kurenai, with _their _families to go against Kisame. Some of the Aburame and Inuzuka clan members will be assisting Shino, Kiba and Hinata. Suigetsu and Juugo will be with them as well. Most of the Hyuugas will be involved with either Pein, or with the other shinobi."

"I see..." said Lee thoughtfully, mulling this over. "When does Gai-sensei rejoin battle?"

"A week, at the soonest," Neji replied, "Though I would hope the need does not arise."

"And Naruto? What about him? Why isn't Kakashi-sensei with him?" Lee questioned.

"Naruto will be assisted by Sai, Yamato and the Raikage, Killer-Bee-sama. They will go for Sasuke, and Madara. I may have to join them, in which case you three will be on your own."

"The three of us – versus Itachi _and _Deidara?" Tenten asked, unable to keep the panic that crept into her voice. "Doesn't that seem _rather _unbalanced?!"

"Tsunade-sama deems us capable," Neji replied, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"And Naruto won't be requiring my assistance until the _end _of the war," Kakashi reassured her.

"How are you so certain of that?" Tenten asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Never mind the details, but trust me, I will only leave you when the war is nearing its end. Whether that end is good or bad, I cannot foresee, but you have my word. And once Madara is dealt with, you're safe either way. I'll give Neji some senbon, infused with my chidori to negate Deidara's bombs before I leave, _if _I leave that is; and the main problem with Itachi occurs when you make contact with his eyes. Lee, however, I know is particularly talented at fighting in his sleep, or even with his eyes shut. Even Neji can fight with his eyes closed, as long as his Byakugan is activated. This will render Itachi incapable of using any of his eye techniques except Amaterasu and Susanoo, neither of which he is likely to use in a war, since Amaterasu would cause widespread devastation to both parties, and Susanoo would be an unnecessary waste of chakra. And I'm pretty sure you can handle the rest," Kakashi concluded.

Lee and Tenten still looked uneasy.

"Don't worry," Neji said, his voice low. "Lady Tsunade has thought about this a lot – though how she has such inside information is beyond me..."

"We've dealt with the Akatsuki many times, especially Itachi," Kakashi offered. "We know how they function well enough to devise a suitable battle plan."

"I still think putting chuunin up against Akatsuki is a bit – _overconfident?" _Tenten mused.

"Yeah, what about the other nations?" Lee added. "Other than Sand, and Lightning, no one seems to be doing anything! And we're still doing most of it!"

"They'll all be engaging in combat against the rest of the enemy. Madara _has _assembled an entire army you know, including ninja from villages like Sound. And like I said before, Konoha's had the most dealings with Akatsuki, and has the best ninja."

"Not to mention, _I'm _already Jounin," Neji added, "And Tenten and Lee, you're both on the level of Jounin. The only reason Tenten hasn't qualified yet is because she – hadn't completed a _seduction mission,_" Neji couldn't stop the distaste that showed on his face when he mentioned the phrase. "And now that she has completed one, there's just no time for a promotion. Same goes for Lee – there just isn't time. Anyways, Jounin is just a formality, a rank, and not an assessment of your skills."

"Oh yes," Kakashi piped up. "Did I forget to mention – there will be two ANBU Black Ops members with each squad for back-up. Our squad has three. Theire main role will be to keep other enemy ninja away and prevent external interference, but they will assist in head-on fighting if need arises."

Tenten and Lee looked slightly relieved.

"Can't believe you didn't tell us that little detail till now," Tenten muttered. "I was getting a bit worried!"

...

...

Less than a day later, they were at the warfront.

It was a few miles away from Suna, a large, rocky plain. The entire strength of the five shinobi nations had amassed on one side. It was a formidable force indeed, and there were thousands of ninja from different villages, each sporting their own village headband. There were weapons as well – large catapults and canon-like contraptions that shot out oversized exploding missiles. Tsunade was at the front of the battalion, mounted on her giant slug. A large red frog, Gamabunta, could be seen as well, but he was behind the troops. Naruto himself was being held back, on Tsunade's orders, at least until Sasuke made his appearance. He had, however, created around five hundred clones who had interspersed themselves among the Chuunin.

Half a kilometre across was the enemy. Not much of them could be seen, except for a long line of black, along with seven giant blazing flares of chakra which belonged to the tailed beasts. Since Madara didn't have the eight-tails or the nine-tails, he couldn't complete his master (and slightly neurotic) plan and revive the Jyuubi – however, he was harnessing the tailed-beast chakra, using it for his own forces, so that they could fight almost endlessly without getting exhausted.

The Konoha shinobi were lined up in their respective squads.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Ino whispered.

Shikamaru patted her on the back.

"Me neither, but we'll pull through," he muttered.

"How can you be so sure?" Chouji asked, looking rather sick.

Shikamaru smirked.

"I don't know if we will – but losing would be such a drag..."

Behind him, Shikaku Nara, his father, yawned loudly.

"This war is so troublesome," he muttered.

Inoichi Yamanaka, who was used to his antics just ignored him, focusing his attention on his daughter.

"Take care of yourself, Ino," he said gruffly. "And don't wander off to far from me. That goes for all three of you," he said, addressing Shikamaru and Chouji as well.

"Don't worry," Shikamaru drawled lazily. "I'll take care of her..."

A few meters away, Team Kurenai stood in their positions.

"Fourth shinobi world war, huh? Didn't expect this to happen in our times, did we Akamaru?" Kiba said aloud, patting his large white dog. Akamaru barked in reply.

"Fight well, Kiba," a tall girl with a long, brown ponytail on his right told him. She had red marks on her cheek as well, and she was currently feeding her three large husky dogs booster soldier pills.

"Don't worry older sis," Kiba reassured her, "And no, I _won't _injure myself!" he added, as she surveyed him in concern.

"You're just so reckless, I can't help but worry," Hana muttered, turning back to her ninja dogs.

"I h-hope N-Naruto-kun m-manages well," Hinata mumbled, twiddling her fingers.

"Don't worry, I am sure he will," Shino said calmly, as a few bugs crept out of his sleeve and crawled along his hand. "Stay focused on the battle, Hinata."

"O-of course..."

Meanwhile, Neji and Kakashi were discussing the battle plan with the ANBU members who had been assigned to look after their squad. There were three of them, a masked cat, a lizard and a bird. They nodded in understanding, their hands firm on the blades at their sides.

"Make sure you stay out of range, Lee. And keep your eyes closed when you're against Itachi. And don't open your gates unless you absolutely have to, and the battle is nearing an end – better still, don't open them at all," Tenten rambled.

"Tenten," Lee said firmly, placing a bandaged hand on his teammates arm. "You worry too much. I will be fine. Just take care of yourself – we can do this!"

"He's right Tenten," Neji murmured, suddenly appearing behind her, his voice tickling her ear. "Just pretend this is like any other mission."

"But it's not," Tenten stated, turning around to face him.

Neji stared at her intently, his Byakugan activated.

"No, it's not," he agreed. "But that doesn't mean we won't keep up our 100% success rate."

He drew her into his arms, and Tenten rested her head against his strong chest for a moment. Neji pulled back, brushing his lips against hers once.

Tenten was surprised – that was the second time he'd kissed her, and the first time after they'd been rescued from the Akatsuki prison.

"We will succeed youthfully and make Gai-sensei proud!" Lee promised, his teeth sparkling. He winked at his teammates. Tenten grinned weakly, and Neji nodded.

Lee held out his hand, following the ritual they had since they'd first gone on a mission as newbie genin.

Neji and Tenten silently followed, placing their hands on his.

A loud, keeling noise filled the air – the enemy had signalled for the battle to begin. Suddenly, a loud cheer began, and it emanated from the army, as every single shinobi raised their weapons and shouted back in reply, a challenge in their voices.

"For youth!" Lee shouted, "And our amazing sibling bonds!"

"And Gai-sensei," Tenten added.

"We shall fight with our full power, the flames of youth burning within us!" Lee finished, and they drew back their hands, turning around to face the enemy, and charged forward with the rest of the shinobi.

The two forces advanced, like waves rushing over the barren land.

Kunai clashed, thousands of shuriken whirred through the air.

The Fourth Great Shinobi World War had begun.

...

...

There was a rumbling noise, as the Earth ninja performed their rock-breaking jutsu in sync, and a large chasm opened up on the side of the enemy, swallowing up a few of the advancing shinobi. The rest, however, leapt over the gap, and continued undeterred.

Katsuyu, Tsunade's slug, was belching forth great flaming balls of acid, and great fireballs and water bombs were unleashed from the catapults.

The Water ninja attacked next, sending large tsunami-sized waves over, but the enemy retaliated with a wall of water just as big, Kisame's doing most likely.

Then, the enemy made their stand.

A large flock of white birds, hundreds of them, came flying over the heads of the Konoha shinobi, and the others. They dropped down, a few seconds later, into the crowd of charging ninja.

"Those are Deidara's bombs!" Neji shouted. "Get out of the way!"

Kakashi leapt high into the air, aiming a few spikes of chidori at some of the bombs, neutralizing them. He couldn't get all though, and there was a series of loud explosions.

Neji leapt onto Tenten, pushing to the side, as a bomb exploded where she'd been standing just seconds ago.

"Th-thanks Neji," she gasped, as he rolled off her, springing back up.

Rocks flew everywhere, and dust from the explosion made it difficult to see.

"Lee!" Neji shouted.

"Here!" There was a thump, and Lee landed on the ground, followed by Kakashi. They'd taken to the air to avoid the bombs.

"Oh no..." Tenten moaned, pointing upwards.

At least fifty more birds flew towards the air, diving at the ninja. They were followed by twenty to thirty large wooden puppets, brandishing spears and knives, controlled by chakra strings.

"Sasori's puppets!" Lee cried. "We can severe the chakra threads like we did with Orochimaru's army!"

"It won't work Lee, these threads are too thick," Neji shouted, above the commotion. The sound of metal clashing with metal could be heard – the two armies had met, and were now fighting physically.

"We have to handle Deidara, before he causes more havoc!" Tenten added, and the trio, accompanied by Kakashi and the three ANBU leapt off, dodging incoming shuriken as they moved.

Kakashi aimed his chidori at the birds flying overhead, and Lee kicked as many puppets as he could with his weight laden-legs. The ANBU were hurling shuriken and kunai at the enemies fighting below with a deadly precision not unlike Tenten's.

Tenten herself had removed a large green scroll and swiped a finger on the paper. She unfurled it, spinning around, with a loud cry of "Heavenly Chain of Destruction!".

At the speed of light, thousands of weapons pelted down upon the enemy nin, who howled in pain as thye met their mark, perfectly aimed by the kunoichi.

"Nice work!" Lee complimented, as Neji scouted the area with his Byakugan.

"I found him!" Neji said suddenly. "Fifty meters away, one o clock."

Neji confirmed Deidara's position, and the four changed course, leaping their way across the ranks to find their target, the two ANBU shinobi keeping gaurd.

...

...

"Kagemane no jutsu!" Shikamaru and Shikaku yelled in unison, trapping a group of thirty enemy nin with their shadows, which had stretched out and covered the ground.

"Go Chouji!" Ino yelled from the side, where she was pressed behind Shikamaru. She couldn't use her technique at the moment, but by staying close to Shikamaru and merging her shadow with his own, she could increase the scope and reach of his jutsu.

Chouji, and his father Chouji quickly used their jutsu to expand themselves to gigantic proportions.

"Rolling meat tank!" They boomed together, and then proceeded to roll over the shinobi who Shikamaru and Shikaku held paralyzed with their shadow jutsu, crushing them entirely.

"Nice job!" Ino cheered, whipping out a shuriken and chucking it into the air, where it deflected another that had been spinning towards the back of Shikamaru's head.

"Thanks Ino," Shikamaru muttered. "Geez, this is such a drag..."

"Quick," shouted Inoichi, "We have to find Kakuzu!"

...

...

Naruto's army of clones surged on forward, mechanically taking out as many ninja as they could, before they poofed off, succumbing to a hit, only to be replaced rapidly by another.

They weren't shouting out or cheering as they fought, which is what Naruto normally had is clones do. They were fighting almost like robots, with hard, serious expressions on their face.

To anyone who knew Naruto, and his eccentric way of fighting (which included proud, ambitious declarations, lots of shouting, grinning, and sometimes melodramatic moments) this was a rather eerie sight to behold.

Eerie, but still effective, as many enemy nin collapsed before the attacking clones.

...

...

The squad consisting of Shino, Hinata and Kiba was the first to find their opponent, Kisame. This wasn't surprising considering their impeccable tracking skills, though getting to Kisame hadn't been easy – many of the Aburame clan's bugs had died in the process, as they'd been using bug shields to ward off enemy attacks.

When they reached him, however, distracting him was not as difficult.

"Garoga!" Hana and Kiba shouted together, using their Dual Wolf Fang technique, and the two of them (with their respective dogs) whizzed towards Kisame like spinning missiles.

In the meantime, the Aburame clan had summoned more bugs, and Hinata was using her chakra needle technique on Kisame, who was distracted by the bugs and soon found himself covered in over a hundred blue needles.

He splashed away, using a water-type substitution, and summoned a large tidal wave which came crashing onto the bugs, drowning them all. He then moved onto Hinata, creating a water prison to incarcerate her in.

Hinata gasped, holding her breath, but she didn't have to wait long, as Kiba sped towards her, still performing his jutsu, effectively shattering the water prison.

Kisame rounded on him next, raising Samehada, his large sword in challenge.

...

...

"Gaara!" Temari called from above, where she was surveying the battle whilst floating on her fan. Gaara's sand shield protected her from any weapons whizzing through the air.

Gaara looked up, from where he'd been crushing a group of ten enemies with his 'Desert Coffin' technique.

"I found him!" Temari cried, navigating her fan downwards. Gaara hopped on behind her, and they sped away to their new target, namely the resurrected Minato Namikaze.

Said target in the meanwhile, was creating havoc, using his Hiraishin no Jutsu to flicker from ninja to ninja, slitting their throats before they even realized he was behind them.

What was most terrifying for the Konoha shinobi though, was that when they turned to face the eyes of their killer, they met the cold eyes of the man who was once their beloved Hokage.

...

...

"Damnit!" Temari cursed, as their target flickered away from sight for the eight time. "It's impossible to catch this guy!"

"There was a reason he was known as the Yellow Flash," Gaara muttered, his jade eyes darting to and fro, in search for the elusive Minato.

...

...

Anko and Kankuro soon reached their target as well, and were now engaging Sasori and his many puppets in a heated battle.

"Hidden shadow snakes!" Anko cried, and eight snakes burst out from her sleeves, winding themselves around the chattering puppets.

"Now, Sasori, go!" Kabuto shouted, releasing his newest puppet, the one he had made out of Sasori himself.

"Don't you think it's a bit twisted, sending a puppet made of Sasori's dead body to fight the resurrected Sasori?" Anko observed.

"You're one to talk," Kankuro grunted, weaving his fingers so he could manipulate the strings. "You lick swords and had _Orochimaru _as your mentor!"

...

...

"Has Sasuke been sighted yet?" Yamato asked Sai, as the boy leapt off of his flying mount, paintbrush in hand.

Sai shook his head, and Naruto continued to stare at the ground dully, making a few hand signs for new clones as his old ones popped out of existence.

They were hiding at the back of the ranks, in a makeshift wooden hut Yamato had created with his wood release technique, along with the Raikage. They didn't want to tire Naruto out too much before his battle with Sasuke. Nor did they want either jinchuuriki going out in the open, lest Akatsuki try capturing them, which was a very high possibility. Shadow clones weren't too much of a problem, since Naruto could call them back whenever he wanted, hence replenishing himself with the divided chakra as well.

"Madara has not made his appearance either," Sai reported, painting up a few lions and sending them out into battle.

"Then we wait," Yamato said, turning to look at Naruto.

The boy stared expressionlessly back, before turning back to the ground.

_Sasuke..._

...

...

Team Gai and Kakashi had finally reached Deidara, relatively unscathed.

Kakashi had neutralized the bombs Deidara had chucked at them, giving Neji and opening. The young Jounin had rushed in, immediately attacking him with the gentle fist to distract him, while Tenten hurled weapons at Deidara from above.

It was a good thing she was so well versed with Neji's fighting style – at the speed at which they were moving, she would have surely hit Neji if she couldn't predict his moves, which she could, since she'd sparred with him when he was using the Gentle Fist countless times.

Deidara was soon covered with multiple cuts and gashes, and since he was enganged in hand-to-hand combat with Neji, he couldn't create any bombs using his hands.

Neji, while fighting, had closed several chakra points on his arms. Since Deidara used chakra in his arms to mold the clay, Neji had rendered this pretty much impossible, reducing the threat of bombs, at least temporarily.

Lee and Kakashi had sped off in search of Itachi in the meantime.

...

...

"There he is!" Kakashi shouted, pointing in the direction of a large dragon, composed entirely of flames, that was headed towards a group of Sand ninja.

This was immediately countered by a wave of water released by the Water ninja, only to be followed by three great, blazing fireballs.

"How do you know?" Lee asked.

"That's Itachi for sure, that fire technique is the trademark of the Uchiha clan," Kakashi said, pulling his headband up to reveal Obito's Sharingan eye. "Mangekyou Sharingan!"

Lee immediately squeezed his eyes shuts, relying on his reflexive muscle movements and ninja senses to lead him after Kakashi.

...

...

"I wished this day had never come," Tsunade muttered, sliding off her large slug, as she faced the man in front of her.

"Sarutobi-sensei," she murmured, gathering chakra to her hand, as the blank-eyed man in front of her made hand-seals. "Forgive me..."

And with that, she rushed forward, aiming a super-powered punch at her sensei's head. Sarutobi, who was younger in this resurrected form, dodged easily, and her fist landed on the ground instead, creating a five foot wide crater.

...

...

Tenten continued to hurl her weapons at the blonde Akatsuki member, and though they made him stumble, and slowed his movements, the injuries didn't kill him – no flesh wound, no matter how deep would.

Neji continued to fight him, with the intention of blocking off as many chakra points as possible. He was so occupied with Deidara's arms (and the mouths on his hands) that he didn't notice the blonde man chewing voraciously as he battled.

"NEJI!" Tenten screamed, as something large and white erupted out of Deidara's mouth.

It was a clay snake, and it wrapped itself around the Hyuuga, binding him tightly before he could break free. Neji struggled against the snake, releasing chakra from his body, but nothing worked. The clay bomb held him in place, and his burst of chakra had only served to speed up the detonation process.

Neji's white eyes widened, and he met Tenten's frantic gaze.

'I love you' he mouthed at her, staring into her eyes, accepting the worse, accepting what would soon be his inevitable fate.

"NO!" Tenten shrieked. "I – I'll do something! Don't give up!"

He stared back at her, biting his lip, his expression strangely calm and tender for someone whose time was literally ticking to an end.

None of her weapons would work against an explosive... it would detonate any second now, blowing Neji to shreds.

When they clay snake blew up, it would surely kill him.

_No! No! This can't happen – not to Neji! _Tenten panicked.

Tenten summoned a katana, rushing at the clay snake, slashing it down in one desperate motion.

The clay broke in half.

A second later, there was a loud explosion.

Tenten was blown back by the impact of the bomb, and bits of rock and clay flew everywhere. She managed to land back on her feet, slightly scratched in a few places, her hair a bit singed by the explosion.

"No..." Tenten moaned, her heart nearly stopping as she waited for the cloud of smoke and dust to clear. "Please, no... Neji..."

Time seemed to stand still, as Tenten peered through the dust, scanning the area for the familiar figure, the familiar figure of her teammate and friend, her _lover _Neji...

...

...

...

_A/N – horrible place to end, I know._

_poor darling Neji-kun __ I do love him!_

_I'll try for the next chapter in a day or two_

_Sakura's back in the next chap, don't worry – as is Naruto._

_And the next chap should be longer – i did this in a huge rush, sorry if there are any mistakes in spelling and stuff =P_

_I'd like to make it to 200 reviews by my 20__th__ chapter! That would make me happy =)_

_so please be sweet like you all have been and REVIEW_

_fyi – as of now:_

_InoShika – 5_

_TemaShika - 4_


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto. But I really REALLY wish I owned Neji Hyuuga. Though I think I'll be happier if Tenten gets him (come on Kishimoto, make them canon!!!)_

_..._

_A/N – SO many reviews for the last chapter! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!!  
I was blushing and grinning like a retard when I read them!_

_Anyways, the battle over Shikamaru is getting rather intense... =D I am loving it! I'll drag the thing on for a couple chapters more, **so you guys can keep voting, it will all add up**!_

_the current count stands as... (insert dramatic music here)_

_**ShikaTema – 6**_

_**ShikaIno – 7**_

_(fyi, sorry, but if you say it twice, that only counts as one =P)_

_Anyways, I really must get on with the fic now... poor darling Neji... =( how i love him... and I really can't leave him blown up like that, can I? Or maybe I can... you'll just have to read and find out!_

_Enjoy, and please review like you have been! I love you all_

_xx_

_HighQueen_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Tenten could barely breathe.

"Neji!" she cried, katana in hand as she rushed through the smoke. "Neji, where are you?!"

Her voice was hysterical now, and she was on the verge of tears.

"NEJIIII!"

The smoke cleared, and she couldn't see him, though tiny bits of clay remained where the snake incarcerating him had been. Deidara had taken to the skies on a large clay bird, and though Tenten would normally have chased him, she couldn't do anything right now, not until she found _Neji._

If Neji was still there. Upon closer inspection, Tenten realized, with a jolt, that there were shreds of cloth, white cloth, interspersed among the particles of clay. There was also a splatters of a dark red liquid – his _blood. _

"No..." Tenten gasped, falling to her knees, reaching out and picking up one of the blood-stained pieces of cloth. "No..."

...

...

Hinata gasped as the large, shark-man rounded on her, his sword in hand. There was no way her Kaiten would be able to stand up to that.

"HINATA!" Kiba shouted, racing towards her. "DODGE!"

But Hinata stood there, paralyzed as Kisame neared her, swinging his large blade.

She readied herself, pumping chakra to her feet, ready to dodge at the last second – if she tried moving away to quickly, he'd probably anticipate it and block her.

Samehada swung down. Hinata was about to dash to the side, but before she could move, another large blade, identical to Samehada appeared in front of her, clashing with Kisame's sword and blocking it. Hinata whirled around, quickly darting aside, her eyes meeting the violet ones of a white-haired boy.

Suigetsu smiled creepily, his teeth glinting and a bloodthirsty look in his eyes.

"Sorry I took a while," he muttered, turning to Kisame. "We meet again, Kisame Hoshigaki..."

"How does he have the same sword?" Kiba wondered aloud, pulling a trembling Hinata further away from the two shinobi.

"He stole it from Kisame's body," Shino replied, "But with Edo Tensei, somehow Madara managed to get him another one. Don't ask me how, I have no knowledge of Kinjutsu."

Suigetsu turned to the three, and their family members.

"I'll play with him for a while," Suigetsu grinned. "Don't help me out unless I look like I need it. Shinobi like you are probably needed elsewhere."

...

...

"Ne-Neji..." Tenten choked, tears streaming out of her brown eyes. The battle raged around her, but she couldn't care less, as she sat, crumpled amongst the debris of Deidara's destruction.

She couldn't see Neji anywhere, and the torn clothes, _his _torn clothes, and _his _blood could only mean one thing...

He was gone...

Tenten had always scorned the girls at the academy when they obsessed about boys and cried over what they called 'heartbreak'. Tenten had always scoffed at them, thinking them weak.

But now, when she felt the intense, searing, agonizing pain in her chest, the lachrymose feeling of utter despair, Tenten realized that she had a broken heart.

She had lost Neji, the boy who _she _had been obsessed over. The boy she loved.

"I never – told him," she gasped, remembering the words Neji had lovingly mouthed across to her before he'd been blown up. His eyes had been soft, and his expression tender, despite the chaos around him.

Neji had told her he'd loved her. And she'd never answered back.

"Why!" Tenten almost shrieked. "Why! I didn't even get to tell him! NEJIII!"

"Tell me what, Tenten?" a low, husky voice said from behind her.

Tenten froze, her heart nearly bursting with hope. She'd never mistaken that voice.

"N-N-Neji?" she whispered, almost paralyzed. She wanted to turn around, to see if it was really him, but she was scared that if she looked she'd find no one there. She was probably hallucinating, or hearing things in her disturbed, delirious state.

A strong, warm pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind, debunking this theory, and she felt herself being pulled against a hard chest. The familiar musky scent filled her nose, though it was mingled with a sharp, metallic scent.

_Blood. _

It really _was _him.

"NEJI!" Tenten screamed hysterically, turning around and burying herself in the boy's arms.

He was here, he was _alive, _and Tenten despite the fact that there was a war going on, a war that could potentially kill them all, Tenten was the happiest person alive.

Neji hugged her back, his lips in her hair, kissing her head, as he ran has hands soothingly along her back.

"It's alright Tenten. I'm here," he murmured, his voice comforting. She clutched at him harder, for the first time in her life, showing weakness to the boy she always tried to act strong in front of.

But this time it didn't matter – she didn't care if Neji thought her weak for showing her emotions, though she knew he wouldn't. She sobbed into his chest, and he held her, letting her.

Tenten drew back after a moment, whacking him hard. Neji winced.

"You – you scared me you idiot!" she shouted, though she knew it wasn't his fault.

Neji smiled at her, with the same tender expression, and Tenten wanted to kiss him.

"Sorry," he offered softly, leaning in to brush a kiss on her cheek.

Tenten shivered, but not unpleasantly so.

"I've never been so scared and upset in my life," she admitted. "How did you – manage?"

"I coated myself with chakra to reduce most of the impact of the explosion. Hinata told me about it, she'd used the technique once," he told her, drawing back to gaze into her eyes.

_I love you Hinata, _Tenten thought, vowing to hug the girl the next time she saw her.

"And you helped too – if you hadn't cut me away with your katana, the damage would have been serious. I managed to move away from the explosion, even if just by a small distance. Despite the chakra guard, I could have lost a limb or two if I hadn't, maybe worse... I still injured myself, though it isn't all that bad," he said.

Tenten drew back, and noticed that the front of his white tunic was nearly ripped to shreds, and stained with blood. There were a few cuts on his chest, and the blood had stained her white top as well.

Tenten didn't care that she was covered in his blood of course. Nor did she care that his shirt was ripped (this was probably a good thing, since it allowed her ample view of his delicious chest). But the sight of that delicious chest covered with blood, was not something Tenten liked.

"We need to get you to a medic-nin!" Tenten gasped, but Neji shook his head adamantly.

"Seriously, Neji, please for _my _sake-"

"Tenten, none of the wounds are deep. They're barely scratches for me. And I've used chakra to seal them off so I don't lose blood, and I've also numbed some of the nerves with chakra so I don't feel the pain. It's fine, really."

Though Tenten was usually stubborn, Neji was probably twice as bad, and it was pointless arguing with him now.

"Fine..." Tenten sighed. "I guess we'll have to get back to battle in a minute..."

"Why a minute?" Neji inquired, raising his eyebrow. He pulled her closer to him.

"There's something I need to tell you Neji," Tenten said, gazing at him from under her bangs. Her eyes were sparkling.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"Neji – I _love _you," she said quickly, before leaning up and kissing him hard.

They kissed for a few seconds, furiously, desperately, before pulling away. There was a war going on, and as much as they may have wanted to bask in their newfound love, they had duties as shinobi.

"I just had to let you know," Tenten said breathlessly.

Neji stared at her, biting his lip, looking unbelievably vulnerable for a second. Then he smiled, and it was the truest smile she had seen, and it lit up his handsome face. Despite the fact that he was covered in sweat, blood, grime, and bits of clay, despite the fact that his clothes were torn and burnt, Tenten thought he'd never looked more handsome.

"I love you too, you know," he replied, his eyes dancing, before standing up, extending a hand.

Tenten took it, standing up herself, picking up the katana that she'd dropped to the ground.

"Come on, Tenten," he said, still smiling. "Our target's gotten away."

Hand in hand, they leapt up, racing off in pursuit of Deidara.

This time, the Akatsuki member wouldn't be so lucky.

...

...

"Damnit Ino!" Shikamaru yelled, lunging towards the blonde-haired kunoichi and pushing her out of harm's way as a large burst of crackling electricity shot out of the mouths of one of Kakuzu's monstrous 'hearts'.

They stumbled on the ground, and Shikamaru rolled them over, just dodging a blast of fire, which was redirected upwards, exploding on impact with something. He jumped up, roughly pulling Ino to her feet as he planned his next move in his head.

"Pay more attention, will you!" Shikamaru snapped. "That's the second time I've had to push you aside! You're going to get hurt, Ino, if you're not more alert!"

"I was focusing on the other heart, it came from behind me," the blonde defended, though the expression in her blue eyes was apologetic.

"Just – just take care of yourself better, okay! I don't want to see you injured!" Shikamaru said angrily, making the signs for his Kagemane no jutsu. His shadows stretched out, piercing spikes of black, chasing Kakuzu who leapt away.

"Sorry, Shika-kun," Ino mumbled, pulling out her kunai and standing back in position. There was no point bringing up the fact that she _had _deflected three shuriken heading his way. It was a battle, and they were teammates who cared for each other. It was obvious that Shikamaru's anger was spurred by his concern for her, and the thought made Ino feel warm.

She silently resolved to be more alert though, so that he wouldn't risk himself trying to save her.

Suddenly, three of Kakuzu's monsters snuck behind Shikamaru, who was concentrating on Kakuzu himself. They opened their mouths, shooting their attacks straight at him. A pulsing ball of water, a raging fireball and a stream of crackling electricity.

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino cried. "WATCH OUT!"

...

...

"Gaara this is bloody impossible!" Temari snarled as they raced above the battle on her large fan, in pursuit of the Yellow Flash.

Gaara's sand shield immediately materialized in front of them to block any incoming weapons or attacks, so they were relatively safe.

However, their target was incredibly difficult, practically impossible to catch.

As true as his name, the blonde former Hokage appeared and reappeared from place to place at the speed of lightening. He covered large distances in milliseconds, making their goal of catching him literally unattainable.

Gaara's green eyes scanned his movements, as he flashed from one place to the other, appearing behind unsuspecting shinobi and slitting their throats.

"Temari," he said, following the movements. "I think I can see a pattern in how he moves..."

"Excellent," Temari muttered, steering the fan away to avoid a large blazing fireball that flew at them. It collided with Gaara's sand shield, causing a minor explosion, but luckily no further harm.

"Gaara!" Temari said suddenly, her heart racing, as she saw three familiar figures on the ground. "It's Shikamaru and his squad!"

It was Shikamaru and his teammates, along with their father's, pitted against Kakuzu.

"We don't have time for this, Temari," Gaara said quickly, understanding his sister's motives. "I'm sure they'll handle him well enough on their own."

Suddenly, three of Kakuzu's monsters unleashed their attacks at Shikamaru from the back. He seemed occupied with something else, as he didn't dodge the incoming attack. It would probably take him by surprise, and he wouldn't be _able _to dodge, considering how widely spread out they were.

"NO!" Temari yelled, ignoring her brother's words and tilting the fan downwards, desperately racing along the wind currents towards her boyfriend.

A few feet above the ground, she jumped off, grabbing onto the metal handle. Gaara was pushed off too, though Temari didn't worry much – he'd easily create a mound of sand to cushion his fall.

Temari leapt down, fan in hand, just as the bursts of fire, water and lightning were feet from hitting Shikamaru. She raised her fan.

"Futon: Tatsu no Oshigato!" Temari cried.

...

...

Shikamaru whipped his head around, eyes widening as three powerful attacks rushed towards him.

'_I'll never be able to dodge these, they're moving too fast, and their range is too far! I can't block either' _he thought frantically, failing for once in his life to invent a brilliant strategy to combat this sudden move by Kakuzu.

Suddenly, with a blur of lilac and maroon, a familiar figure materialized in front of him.

The figure spread its legs, moving into fighting stance, and raised a large fan, bringing it down forcefully with a cry.

There was a giant, immensely powerful gust of swirling wind, more like a mini cyclone. It collided with the attacks, pushing them back with its mere force, cancelling out the lightning due to its elemental advantage. The new and deadly combination of wind, water and fire soon engulfed Kakuzu's hearts, and the beasts howled in agony. It wouldn't kill them though, since they were now invincible, but it would through them off for a few moments.

"Tema-ri," Shikamaru muttered, slightly awed, as the golden-haired kunoichi turned around to face him, smirking triumphantly, her green-blue eyes glimmering.

"Still need me to bail you out, huh, loser?" she teased, snapping her fan shut and leaning on it.

'_I think I love her,'_ Shikamaru thought, his heart leaping at the sight of his girlfriend.

Temari's ferocity and aggressiveness, which had first drawn him into her, had reappeared at this time of battle, and though it was excessively inappropriate, Shikamaru couldn't help but feel just a _bit _turned on. For the first time in weeks, all thoughts of Ino (who was regarding the spectacle with wide blue eyes) left his mind.

Temari was so different from Ino that way. Ino needed to be defended. Temari defended herself (and him on a few occasions). Ino was softer, more feminine, whereas Temari, though certainly feminine (her curvy figure proved that) was so much more... _intimidating. _

And for some reason, that appealed to Shikamaru immensely, just like it had years back during the Chuunin exams.

He smirked back at Temari, extending a shadow and wrapping it around her waist, moving her to the side, just as a large shuriken came whizzing towards her. It missed thanks to him, just brushing past one of her spiky pigtails.

"I wouldn't get so confident," he shot back, pulling her towards him. Temari gritted her teeth, struggling against the shadow, but to no avail.

"Temari!" Gaara called.

The red-haired Kazekage had created a large wall of sand, to shield them from any extra attacks, but was now looking slightly exasperated.

"We have a target to trace!" he reminded her.

"I'll let you go in a second," Shikamaru said, still smirking as he leaned forward and kissed the struggling girl hard on her lips. She kissed him back for a moment, muttering something along the lines of 'let go of me so I can hug you, idiot' until he released her. They drew back after another second, because they both knew they had to, and she darted off, winking at him mischievously, before leaping on top of her fan, followed by a slightly annoyed looking Gaara.

They sped off, and Shikamaru watched her for a moment, before turning back to the battle.

Chouji and his father had expanded to humongous proportions again, and were rolling along, trying to crush Kakuzu's beasts. It wasn't very effective.

"Shikamaru!" Ino screeched, fuming.

Shikamaru jumped at her high pitch. Damn, Ino sounded _pissed._

"You're telling _me _to pay attention, look at you! Making out like a sex-starved retard in the middle of a freaking war! Start _fighting!" _

Shikamaru sighed, making the seals for his Kagemane jutsu.

He didn't know whether he should feel guilty at Ino's obvious anger. He then didn't know whether to feel guilty about considering feeling guilty – after all, why should he care about Ino, Temari was his girlfriend, right? But then, what about what had happened before...

Shikamaru eventually decided it was all too _troublesome _to think about, and put the matter aside, formulating a new battle strategy in his mind.

"Troublesome women," he muttered.

Though really, even Shikamaru knew, it was probably more of his own fault than theirs.

...

...

"Leaf Spinning WINNND!" Lee shouted, eyes squeezed shut as he aimed a kick at Itachi Uchiha's head from above.

He felt his foot hit something hard, though he couldn't quite tell what, and smiled to himself in satisfaction, before proceeding to pummel whichever part of Itachi he had hit with vigor.

"That's a log, Lee, he substituted!" Kakashi yelled out, and Lee's smile vanished.

While Kakashi could fight with his eyes open thanks to the Sharingan (he'd barely managed to counter one of Itachi's genjutsu a few minutes back, though it left him panting for breath due to chakra depletion), Lee had to rely solely on muscle movements and his other senses of sound and smell. Unfortunately, he couldn't sense chakra, and though his attacks were executed perfectly, Itachi soon realized that he was fighting with his eyes shut.

After the first three attacks actually connected with the Uchiha (Lee's speed was formidable, even against an elite Sharingan user like Itachi), Itachi had realized his weakness, and started substituting quite often, making Lee's job much harder.

"Lee you can open them a bit, just avoid his face!" Kakashi instructed. He seemed to be three meters to Lee's right.

Lee opened his eyes by a fraction, diverting them to the ground immediately as he caught sight of Itachi's form, before charging at the Uchiha, squeezing them shut again.

"Katon: Goukanyo no jutsu!"

Lee opened his eyes, and just dodged the large fireball aimed at him, before manoeuvring around aiming at Itachi's back. There was a chirping, rushing sound, as Kakashi, at the same moment ran a hand crackling with blue chakra, his Chidori, through Itachi's chest.

Itachi was still for a few seconds, before his body transmogrified into a flock of flapping black crows.

"Damnit, another genjutsu!" Kakashi hissed, closing his eyes and shouting out "Kai!" to release it.

Lee gasped, as realization hit him. Itachi had kept them in a genjutsu since the beginning. The entire fight had been nothing but an illusion.

Though it certainly required talent, Lee knew, to keep two shinobi (one of them as distinguished and talented as Kakashi himself) in the _same _genjutsu.

When the illusion broke free, they found themselves face to face with Itachi, who gazed at them emotionlessly out of blood-red eyes.

Lee jumped up into the air, and Itachi followed.

'_Excellent,' _Lee thought, materializing behind the shinobi as he unravelled his bandages in preparation for his lotus technique.

"Lee, careful-" Kakashi warned, as Itachi spun around, flames blazing from his mouth.

Lee leapt back down, wincing at the burns, as Kakashi charged at Itachi this time.

It would be a difficult battle, one nearly impossible to win.

...

...

"Temari," Gaara said, as the two sand siblings sped above the battlefield, in pursuit of Minato.

"What is it?"

"I think I figured out his pattern - so if I'm not mistaken, he should appear somewhere over there," Gaara pointed, and Temari wordlessly steered her fan in the direction of his finger, as the sand, on Gaara's direction, flowed out of his sand gourd, in preparation for his next jutsu.

...

...

Sai, in the meanwhile, was on his rounds again, and he glided above the battlefield on his mount, a large painted bird, surveying the chaos below.

Weapons were flying everywhere, and the catapults on both sides were firing almost incessantly. Every now and then, a small explosion would occur somewhere or the other, caused by grenades or explosive kunai. There were a few larger explosions in one area, and Sai saw a sudden sphere of blue chakra, and a barrage of gleaming weapons nearby – it was probably Neji and Tenten fighting Deidara, though from his height he couldn't be too sure.

He directed his bird slightly lower, so that he could just make out Kakashi , and a rapidly moving green blur that was Lee, fighting Kakashi. Lee seemed to have opened a gate or two, as his green form was blazing with chakra.

He could see Kisame as well – along with a few figures that included dogs and a mass of black which was probably made up of Aburame bugs. The part of the battlefield they were fighting on had large puddles of water covering it.

A little away, Kankuro and Anko challenged Sasori's puppetry skills, and not far from them Team 10 was engaged in combat with Kakuzu and his beasts.

Sai could see Temari and Gaara, flying on Temari's fan, about twenty meters below him – they were diving in one direction, probably after having spotted their target.

Tsunade was visible too, next to her large blue and white slug summon Katsuyu, engaged in a fierce taijutsu battle with the resurrected Hiruzen Sarutobi. There were large craters and deep crevasses all around the area they fought in, undoubtedly caused by Tsunade's killer strength.

Konan and some Hyuuga clan members were fighting Pein, who though alone and without his Six Paths, was still a deadly opponent.

Hundreds of other shinobi were engaged in fierce battle as well, and sudden bursts of fire, splashes of water, and splitting of rocks, as well as the poofs of shadow clones were quite common occurrences on the large battlefield, There were a few summons as well, various animals popping up on different locations to aid the shinobi that had summoned them.

Sai couldn't tell which side was winning – the forces seemed pretty evenly matched. It was a good thing that Konoha and Suna had occupied the Edo-Tensei Akatsuki members, otherwise the battle could have gone quite badly for them. Tsunade-sama was smart, that way, Sai realized.

Gamabunta's large form was visible as well, though relatively far away, where Naruto, Killer-Bee and Yamato were waiting Sasuke and Madara's arrival.

Speaking of which, Sai hadn't spotted either of them anywhere. He could see seven large flares of chakra, of different colors, that belonged to the tail beasts. They were all encased in some sort of a clear, spherical dome, which was heavily guarded by a visible blue chakra sphere, and was located a few kilometres away from the battlefield. Sai had a suspicion that the chakra was being supplied to the enemy ninja, though he had no idea how. Breaking into this dome would be foolish, and probably suicidal.

Sai painted up a few lions, and sent them roaring towards the enemy downwards. He then wheeled his mount around, preparing to fly back to Yamato's wooden shelter, and give his report, when suddenly, a large brown hawk dove at him from the clouds above.

Sai rapidly scribbled two more lions onto his parchment, releasing them at the newcomer. There was a gleam of metal, and they splashed away into inky nothingness.

It was Sasuke.

He was riding aboard the large hawk, his katana, now dripping with ink, clutched in his hand. He was clad in his usual dark clothes, with the Uchiha crest on them, but he also wore an additional black chest-guard and breast-plate with the Uchiha crest. His eyes were a blood-red, with a black wheel spinning in their depths, and he was headed straight at Sai, katana raised.

Sai urged his mount downwards, flying in the direction of Gamabunta's large form, but Sasuke's hawk was faster. He soon caught up with Sai's bird.

Sasuke slashed at Sai, and Sai jumped up, the katana just missing his feet. Sasuke was too fast though, and he leaned over on his mount, and slashed again, this time getting Sai's leg. Sai bit back a cry of pain, not showing even the slightest spasm of pain, as the metal cut through his flesh, muscle, and possibly even chipped his bone. Blood gushed out of the wound, and though Sai's trained face didn't show it, the boy was in immense agony. He collapsed on his mount, staining the white bird with red.

Sasuke stabbed his katana forward again, eyes cold, this time at the bird, which immediately disintegrated, splattering both boys with ink.

Sasuke, apparently having lost his interest, wheeled away and flew in the opposite direction, towards the enemy lines.

Sai , on the other hand, plummeted downwards, blood rushing out from his leg in a streaming trail behind him.

The former ROOT member grit his teeth, pulling out his paintbrush and parchment, and quickly drawing a new mount. His hands were shaking, and the bird was a crude sketch compared to his usual elegant beasts, but it would do. Sai mounted the animal, trying not to faint from blood loss as it winged its way towards far-off Yamato's shelter.

...

...

BOOM!

There was a loud explosion, as Shikamaru's conniving plan fell into place. Two of Kakuzu's hearts had aimed their attacks, and after a few nimble dodges and sidesteps on Shikamaru's part, their attacks had been aimed right at each other.

Fire and lightning collided with a resounding blast, worthy to be called 'artistic' even by Deidara, and debris shot outwards.

It was Ino who leapt at him this time, leaping on him to save him from a few blazing debris that had been hurled out by the explosion.

Shikamaru stumbled back, falling down, and Ino's soft form landed on top of him.

"You need to pay more attention too," she hissed, blue eyes blazing. "Get your head out of the clouds! Literally!"

He knew what she was insinuating – that he'd been distracted by thoughts of Temari. It wasn't entirely true – Shikamaru _had _been focusing on a new strategy.

"I was thinking of a battle plan," he said truthfully, smirking in a self-satisfied manner. "Since my last one seemed to have worked successfully."

The explosion had somehow started a raging fire, which one of Kakuzu's beasts was attempting to douse with a jet of water, too preoccupied at the time to bother about Team 10, or their fathers, who were on the other side of the thick smoke that had now engulfed the area.

"Good job," Ino complimented, and Shikamaru noted that she still hadn't gotten off him.

_Not that I mind, _his traitorous mind replied, and Shikamaru tentatively rested his hands on her hips.

"You probably deserve a reward," Ino purred, moving her face closer to his.

Shikamaru then realized the horrible inappropriateness of the situation – they were in the middle of the war (even if the enemy was temporarily preoccupied, and couldn't be reached thanks to the smoke), and his _girlfriend _had just saved his ass minutes before, probably risking her life to do so.

And he'd just kissed Temari, and he'd enjoyed it, thinking he'd finally gotten over his transient lust for Ino, and moved on.

And yet, with her soft form pressed up against him, her baby blue eyes staring seductively into his own, her lips ghosting against his skin, all his previous resolutions and thoughts about Temari shattered.

"Damnit, Ino, you really should get off," Shikamaru said warningly, though his tone wasn't as convincing as he would have liked.

Ino noticed this, and smirked.

"Don't waste your breath saying things you don't mean," she drawled, trailing a finger across his chest. "You know you want this, Shika-kunnn..."

"Ino..." Shikamaru meant to say her name harshly, but it came out more as a groan, as her lips found their way onto his neck.

Ino drew back up, her eyes sparkling.

"Shika-kun, I think you deserve a _reward _after that extremely _intelligent _strategy of yours back there," she murmured.

"I got my reward a few minutes back," he said, gritting his teeth as he felt his body respond to the girl above him.

Ino seemed to notice this as well, and it only encouraged her advances.

"You know, I'm probably a _much _better kisser than Temari," she whispered.

"Get off," Shikamaru said weakly, startling at his girlfriend's name.

_You can't do this to Temari, _he scolded himself, but to no avail.

"I _would _Shika-kun, but _you're _kind of restraining me," Ino pointed out, and Shikamaru turned red, realizing that his hands were still conveniently situated at her hips.

He immediately retracted them.

"I suppose you were feeling lazy then?" she teased. "Too lazy to physically push me off right now?"

Shikamaru, genius as he was, had never considered this.

"Don't tell me you didn't think of that," Ino said in mock-incredulity, reading his mind. Her jutsu apparently work even without requiring activation, or so Shikamaru thought.

"Some _genius _you are," she taunted, drawing closer. Her lips were barely a millimetre away from his own.

"Ino, get off," Shikamaru ordered, but she just giggled, closing her eyes, her long eyelashes brushing his skin.

"Too late for that," she murmured, before closing the distance between them and kissing him.

Shikamaru kissed back for a moment, feeling light-headed, loving the feeling, before he realized what he was doing, and pushed her off, jumping up, his face red.

"Shikamaru!" Ino whined, pouting. "That wasn't a very nice repayment you know! Especially after I gave you what you'd been wanting for _weeks, _and don't bother denying it, I _know_."

"You haven't been using your mind-transfer jutsu on me, have you?" he grumbled, turning away from her and she laughed. He hadn't denied it. There was no point, really.

"Of course not, I don't really need that, do I?"

Shikamaru ignored her. His head was spinning, his heart was racing, and _damnit, _but he was still turned _on._

'_I don't deserve someone like Temari – or Ino for that matter,' _he thought, frustrated, before turning back to the battle.

The smoke had finally cleared, and the fire had been put out, to reveal three extremely pumped up beasts and an enraged Kakuzu.

Shikamaru, for some reason was relieved.

The fiercer the battle, the better distraction it would prove.

...

...

"Sai!" Yamato shouted, as the bleeding boy stumbled off his bird, collapsing. "Sai, what happened?!"

Naruto had rushed out as well, concern clouding his blue eyes, the first expression crossing his face after days.

"Sasuke ," Sai croaked, before he felt a sudden rushing sensation in his head.

Then there was darkness.

The last thing he saw was Naruto's blue eyes, burning with emotion.

...

...

When Sai awoke, he was in a large white room, a concerned looking green-eyed, pink-haired face hovering above him.

"Sai!" Sakura cried, sounding relieved, though her voice was flatter than usual. "What happened?"

"Is my leg alright?" Sai asked. His limb felt extremely numb.

"Don't worry," Sakura reassured her teammate. "I healed it completely. It was a pretty deep injury though."

"How did I get here?" Sai asked her. He looked around – there were at least a few hundred beds cramped up in the vast room, which he recognized to be the ground floor foyer of Konoha Hospital, with injured shinobi laying on them. Some were even on mats on the floor, and Shizune and some of the other medics were scurrying around, healing them.

"Transportation jutsu," Sakura said, taking out a red tablet from a pouch at her side and handing it to him. "It's a pill for blood replenishment. You've lost a lot. Take it."

Sai popped the pill into his mouth, surveying the pink-haired girl. She looked rather trouble, exhausted almost.

"You need a soldier pill more than I do," Sai told her. "You seem nearly out of chakra."

"I am," Sakura admitted. "I've been healing so many shinobi. How's the battle going? How's Naruto?" she asked, unable to stop the questions that poured out from her mouth.

"The battle is even. No one we know has died yet, at least as far as what I saw. Naruto hasn't fought, except for with his clones," Sai relayed the news mechanically, holding back the last piece of information. He didn't want to tell Sakura about Sasuke, though a nagging part of him was told him he should.

'_She'll probably run after him foolishly, I must not,' _he decided.

"What about – Madara?" Sakura asked, though the actual meaning of her question was clear. She wanted to know about Sasuke, though she wouldn't say his name directly. It hurt her too much.

"He hasn't appeared yet, so it's all good," Sai replied, smiling.

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"That's your fake smile, Sai. You're lying," she accused, her face hard.

'_Shit, she's grown to know me to well,' _Sai cursed, arranging his face back into his blank expression.

"He hasn't come, Sakura," Sai lied.

"Who gave you that wound?" she fired at him, green eyes flashing.

Her perceptiveness amazed him.

"An – Oto nin," Sai replied, a second too late.

Sakura knew though, he could tell.

She'd known Sai's mission was just to scout the area from above till Sasuke or Madara appeared. She also knew that he was extremely talented, and would not just get injured so badly, if it wasn't by an insanely talented shinobi.

"It was him, wasn't it?" Sakura asked softly, referring to Sasuke.

Sai looked down, refusing to meet her eyes, which had started tearing up.

Sakura said nothing more turning around and walking out.

"Sakura, _wait," _Sai began, but she walked on ahead.

"I have other patients I need to attend to, Sai. You'll need to rest for a few days, and take the blood-replenishing pills after two hours," she said stonily, before walking out, into one of the adjoining rooms.

...

...

'_I'm sorry' _Sakura thought, patting her still flat stomach. Her eyes welled up with tears. '_I'm sorry if I'm putting you in danger. I love you , you know. It's just your father's a selfish bastard – and this may be the only way to – make things better...'_

She reached into her pouch, popping a few soldier pills, feeling a flare of chakra return within her. She left the rest on a nearby table.

Though she had probably replenished only one third of her chakra, her patients would need it more than her, and she wouldn't waste limited soldier pills on herself.

Sakura quickly created a clone, pulling on her rubber gloves determinedly.

She sent the clone, which had taken another half of her chakra, leaving her with just one sixth of her usual chakra reserves.

Though Sakura had quite a lot of chakra in comparison to most kunoichi, her already depleted reserves were insignificant in comparison to Sasuke and Naruto.

Still she reasoned that since her techniques required control rather than brute force or lots of chakra, it wouldn't be too much of a disadvantage.

And even if it was, her duty was as a medic-nin. Her clone required chakra to heal, and she couldn't use up soldier pills that could easily save another shinobi's life.

'_I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, for disobeying your orders,' _she thought regretfully. '_But I can't just let him go this time.'_

With that, Sakura leapt out of the hospital window, and raced out of Konoha.

She jumped from building to building, managing to jump over the guardhouse at the gates. Though Konoha's protection shield would detect her leaving, no one was there to actually notice this, since most of the shinobi were fighting.

And her clone would fool Shizune for long enough, or so she hoped.

'_I'm coming, Sasuke, you heart-breaking bastard,' _Sakura thought, gritting her teeth, as she literally flew out of Konoha, headed for the battleground.

...

...

...

_A/N –_

_You didn't really think I'd kill precious darling amazing Neji-kun did you? I love him too much for that! And that little chakra trick he performed was actually similar to the one Hinata does in one of those anime filler arcs (the three-tail arc with the crystal thing – yes I follow fillers, I'm just that obsessed =P) and I wanted another NejiTen dramatic moment, so I used it =)_

_Damn! That was three kisses in one war-scene chapter (more if you count Neji kissing Tenten's cheek, hair, etc)! And TWO were Shikamaru's! It's a surprise they haven't been killed amidst all that – thanks to Gaara's sand shield, pure luck, and the fact that Neji and Tenten were in a relatively empty, debris-filled area (an explosion just took place there, it's not going to be swarming with ninja for a few minutes!)_

_Shikamaru's a bit slow, for a super-genius. Well, actually it's just lust. It clouds over even the most intelligent of men =P at least in this fic._

_And regardless of what it may seem, Shikamaru's final mate hasn't been decided yet (he's currently fluctuating, the indecisive idiot) so keep reviewing me and telling me your preferences =) Because by chapter 21 or 22, it will be decided. _


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto_

_..._

_Author's Notes_

_Right, so I just finished crying my eyes out over the latest Shippuden episode (Pein vs Kakashi). Even though I know he's coming back, it was still so touching and sad... =( _

_Anyways, I read all your reviews and I was so THRILLED! Thank you ALL for all your encouraging comments and everything! I LOVED them all, and YAY! I crossed the 200 review mark!!! I'm totally KICKED!!! _

_Since you guys have been such sweethearts, I'll try for two chapters today =) You totally deserve it!_

_I'd like to thank individual reviewers, but I'll probably do that in one of the next chapters (sorry, but I'm guessing you guys would rather see the chapter up first, and I do have limited time)_

_As for the Shikamaru standings... (counting reviews and PMs)_

_**InoShika - 11**_

_**TemaShika – 9**_

_If someone with the same penname voted more than once, sorry, I only counted the first =P But all you other Shikamaru fans out there have ONE LAST CHANCE! So vote your favourite pairing in this chapter or the next, and then the pairing comes out in chapter 22 or 23! =D I'm confused myself about which pairing to use, so it's purely YOUR choice_

_Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

_..._

_..._

"I've dealt with their scout," Sasuke said calmly, swooping towards Madara. "Naruto should be entering battle soon."

"Good," Madara stated, his Mangekyou Sharingan gleaming from within his orange mask. "_I'll _deal with him. You can focus on eliminating as many Konoha shinobi as possible."

"But I thought _I _was to fight Naruto?" Sasuke asked, eyes narrowing.

"What difference is it to you?" Madara sneered. "Are you afraid I'll be too _harsh _on him, Sasuke? Why do you care?"

"I don't," Sasuke said emotionlessly. "I've just always revelled in crushing him. And I thought that was the plan..."

"There has been a change of plans," Madara stated.

"You obviously don't trust me," Sasuke pointed out.

"Well noted," Madara said.

Sasuke scowled at him.

"If you want your vengeance against Konoha so badly, this is your chance. Kill as many shinobi as you like, and avenge Itachi," Madara said smoothly. "I do not feel comfortable sending you to fight Naruto, given your strong feelings for the boy."

"I bear no hatred or liking for him-" Sasuke began.

"Then you should have no issue not fighting him and letting someone else finish him off. I'm sure I'll make it quicker than you would," Madara said. "If I were to let you fight Naruto, your battle would be punctuated with pointless speeches about friendship and bonds like the last occasion, and this would be an utter waste of time. It's better I kill him, while you're free to get your vengeance on Konoha."

Sasuke considered this for a moment.

"...Fair enough. When do we begin?" he asked finally.

"As soon as Naruto arrives," Madara replied.

...

...

When Sakura finally arrived at the battlefield, she couldn't see Naruto or Sasuke, or anyone she recognized for that matter. The entire place was a noisy, chaotic mess, and the stench of blood was heavy in the air.

'_But Sai said he had arrived, so he must be here somewhere...'_ Sakura thought, assessing the area for his familiar flare of chakra.

She finally located it, nearly a kilometre away, towards the enemy's side. She could feel Naruto's raging chakra steadily heading in the same direction.

"I'm coming with you Naruto," she thought, gritting her teeth. "This time, we'll beat some sense into him _together_."

Sakura leapt into the crowd of fighting shinobi, her fists glowing with chakra, poisoned senbon needles hidden in her gloves.

Though she wanted to fight Sasuke, there was no harm in incapacitating as many enemy ninja as she could on the way.

...

...

"Naruto, remember to stay _calm_," Yamato said, as he and Naruto leapt towards Sasuke and Madara. Killer-Bee was accompanying them, but stayed a little behind. He would attack later, to take them unprepared.

Naruto's blue eyes were flickering red, and his teeth had sharpened ever so slightly, his whisker marks darkening as well.

"You must not let your emotions take control," Yamato reminded. "I am here to stop the fox from breaking out, but my method is not foolproof, and can be overcome, especially with Madara, who _wants _you to unleash the Kyuubi. They are likely to taunt you, hoping to anger you enough into using it's chakra. Please, maintain control over your feelings."

Naruto looked at him blankly, eyes fading back to blue.

"I no longer _have _any feelings for that cold-hearted bastard," he said tonelessly, before charging on ahead, quickly summoning a toad to sit on his shoulder.

...

...

"SHANNARO!" Sakura shouted, punching her fist into the earth. The ground opened up, creating a large chasm that quickly swallowed up a group of advancing enemy nin. With another chakra-powered punch, the displaced rocks tumbled back down, burying them underground.

Sakura spun around, whipping out her senbon, taking out two more advancing ninja, and kicking a third hard on the chest. He flew backwards, slamming into one of his comrades, and their heads banged with a sickening crack before they collapsed to the floor.

Sakura leapt over them all, and jumped up onto the thick wooden stand of the large catapult. She easily finished off the ninja manning it with a senbon to his throat, and with a precisely-placed punch, the entire contraption came crashing down, as she leapt away.

'_Three catapults, thirty-seven enemy nin down,' _Sakura thought grimly, as she sped towards her next target.

Though she wanted to reach Sasuke, the catapults placed conveniently in her path were just too tempting to resist. And Sakura knew that destroying the machines that were sending across balls of fire and acid would certainly save a lot of _their _own shinobi's lives.

So she surged forwards, vowing to take down as many as she could, before she reached her destination.

...

...

"Shadow clone jutsu," Naruto said, summoning two clones the moment he caught sight of Sasuke.

He was easy to sight, considering he'd created his Susanoo, or his giant mythical guard. The flaming red beast was trampling along a large group of ninja from Water, Sand and Rock, flinging his sword around, swiping with his large hands, almost instantly destroying anything, or anyone that lay within his path with a freakish ease.

Sasuke walked calmly, sheltered within his fiery figure, surveying the mass slaughter he was inducing with cold eyes, his head held high.

Naruto's eyes suddenly turned yellow, reddish rings forming around them.

The frog on his shoulder perked up.

Sage Mode had been activated.

The two shadow clones quickly began their work, one spinning chakra into Naruto's hand, the other collecting nature energy.

A few moments later, an enormous, spinning shuriken composed entirely of incandescent, whirling Rasengan-like chakra was in Naruto's hand.

He charged straight towards Sasuke and his giant beast, with a shout of "RASEN SHURIKEN!"

Sasuke turned his head for a second, eyes widening, as Naruto's sudden attack came spinning towards him at a deadly speed.

Suddenly, however, the Rasen Shuriken shimmered, wobbling slightly, before it was warped away into nothingness right before their eyes.

"WHAT?!" Naruto practically screeched. There was a low chuckle behind him, and he whipped his head around.

Madara Uchiha had warped behind right behind him.

"My time-space jutsu," he said. "And your battle is with _me_."

"I want to fight Sasuke," Naruto snarled, turning towards the dark-haired boy, who had seemingly lost interest in him and plundered along causing destruction amongst the other ninja with his unbeatable Susanoo.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't allow you to do that," Madara said calmly, and with another spin of the wheel of his gleaming Mangekyou Sharingan, an extremely stunned Naruto found himself teleported into another dimensions.

"Damnit!" Yamato cursed, as Naruto's figure twisted away before his eyes.

Madara had obviously planned this, cornering Naruto alone in another dimension so he could draw out the Kyuubi.

And there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"He's warped away the nine-tail, our awesome plan's a total fail," Killer-Bee rapped, appearing behind him.

"Bee-sama," Yamato began, rolling his eyes at the jinchuuriki's eccentric rapping tendencies.

"What the hell are we gonna do, now that he's taken Naruto too?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," Yamato said, sighing. "And I cannot bother Hokage-sama at the moment. We will just have to hope that Naruto can resist him..."

...

...

Sasuke deactivated his Susanoo, and the large creature dissipated.

He couldn't waste too much chakra now, and he'd destroyed a sufficient number of enemy ninja for the time-being.

He decided to opt for hand-to-hand combat – none of them were a match for him – so he whipped out his katana, creating a chidori in the other hand, and charged towards the remaining ninja.

...

...

Sakura gasped, as she felt Naruto's chakra, as well as the large menacing force which was probably Madara's suddenly vanish from her senses.

'_He must've warped him away!' _she thought, after a momentary panic. It was the only logical conclusion, and somehow that seemed like something Madara would do.

'_That means I'll have to face Sasuke alone,' _she realized. She hadn't been expecting _that _turn of events, assuming that Naruto and Sasuke would be locked in another deadly, insane fight by the time she arrived.

But when she saw Sasuke, he was alone, calmly fighting a large group of shinobi that had surrounded him, his chidori crackling and his blade flashing through the air.

His expression, though focused, was otherwise blank, and his movements were fluid and graceful, as he dodged and struck with perfect precision, taking down one enemy at a time without suffering a single injury himself, as the ninja collapsed onto a growing pile of bodies around him.

Sakura's heart clenched for a moment - even in the midst of battle, even when he was _murdering _ninjas that were her allies, he still looked _stunning._

'_But that doesn't matter anymore,' _she decided, jumping over the bodies and dashing towards him.

...

...

Sasuke quickly finished off the last ninja who had foolishly leapt at him, shoving his chidori into the man's chest. The man collapsed at his feet, and Sasuke stopped his jutsu and sheathed his katana. The chirping sound of the chidori died away, and Sasuke whirled around, hearing someone's light breathing behind him.

His eyes met cold green ones, and Sasuke's face tightened. He clenched his fist.

"What the _hell _are _you _doing here?" he spat, injecting copious amounts of derision into his voice.

Sakura cocked her head, shaking the pink bangs out of her eyes.

She seemed battle-worn, and Sasuke could tell she barely had one eighth of her chakra remaining.

Dealing with her would be simple enough.

"You _bastard,_" she was Sakura's answer, her voice and eyes filled with an animosity that Sasuke had never seen before.

She charged at him, and he sidestepped nimbly, catching her wrist and pulling her towards him.

CRACK!

Her fist collided with his face, and Sasuke clutched at his broken nose, feeling the blood spurt out and drip down his face.

'_How did she manage to land that punch?' _he wondered. '_I severely underestimated her.'_

Sakura smirked at him.

"That felt _good,_" she admitted.

"Bitch," Sasuke snarled, hurling her away from him. She flipped over mid-air and landed back on her feet, a few meters away, eyes blazing, and expression wild.

Sasuke prepared himself for the outburst.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BETRAY US _AGAIN_ YOU SELFISH BASTARD?! DO WE REALLY MEAN SO LITTLE TO YOU?! DO I REALLY MEAN _NOTHING?! _WERE YOU ONLY _PRETENDING _THE ENTIRE TIME, YOU FUCKING _VENGEANCE-OBSESSES _MANIAC?!" she screamed.

Sasuke stared at her, a bored expression on his face.

"I didn't betray you because I was never really on your side. I was working as a spy for Madara. You all mean _nothing _to me, especially _you _Sakura. You've always been an _annoying, useless burden, nothing _more."

His words pierced her like poisoned kunai, and though Sakura tried to stop them, tears welled up in her eyes.

Sasuke's face was a perfect mask of indifference, and his voice was flat, the kind of flat tone he'd perfected with years of practice.

"You – you _bastard," _she choked out again.

"Is that all you have to say?" Sasuke asked, his hand crackling with chakra again. "I really have no time for you right now..."

"You-you don't mean it..." Sakura whispered, trembling. "After – after _everything _– you _saved _me, you defeated Orochimaru – you – you said you _loved _me..."

"I had to save you to gain Konoha's trust. I have always wanted revenge against that snake. Tricking you was _much _too simple, Sakura, you are so _gullible, _and I have always been your biggest weakness," Sasuke answered mechanically, breaking her heart further with each shattering word.

"I really thought you – changed. You – seemed genuine, when you – when you _kissed me _and said all those things and –" Sakura was shaking now, with barely suppressed emotion. Tears streamed down her face.

"You're pathetic," Sasuke told her condescendingly.

"Then why - if I'm so _pathetic _and _useless _and _annoying – why_ would you even _pretend _to love me?! Why would you kiss me willingly, and do all those unnecessary things?!" she shrieked hysterically.

"..."

"ANSWER ME, SASUKE, YOU BLOODY TRAITOR!"

"What better way to gain the trust of the Hokage than gaining the trust of her beloved apprentice and confidante," he replied. "You played right into my hands – you, Naruto, _all _of you. Of course, Tsunade, like you, was convinced that I _actually _loved you."

"You're the pathetic one," Sakura choked. "Do you realize what you've _done _to me?! I _loved _you Sasuke, I still do!"

"I really couldn't care less," was the stoic reply.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sakura screamed, rushing towards him again, her fist raised. He dodged her again, and she kicked out at him. He blocked, she attacked, he blocked and attacked, she blocked.

It went on like that for a minute or so, before Sasuke drew out his katana and slashed it, forcing Sakura to jump back. She clutched at her stomach, the place Sasuke had just taken a swipe at.

"I'm _pregnant_ you treacherous bastard. With _your _child," she said, her teeth clenched.

Sasuke looked mildly amused by what Sakura thought would be a rather stunning revelation to him. She had _hoped _that maybe, maybe the mention of his _son, _if nothing else, would get through to his cold heart.

But Sasuke just smirked, his eyes as frigidly cold as ever.

"I expected as much, Sakura. What do you think the other reason was, for me treating you so well?"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked, not wanting to believe what she was hearing.

"I've always wanted to restore my clan you know," he said, smirking. "You were the perfect person to help me restore that goal..."

"No..."

"_Yes, _Sakura. Why _else _would I bother with _you _romantically? I only had to deceive you until I could get my way with you, and make you pregnant, with _my _heir, the next Uchiha. To that extent, at least, you served your purpose," he stated suavely.

"You _– you _–" Sakura was at a loss of what to say, her head spinning.

Sasuke, _her _Sasuke-kun, the boy who she loved with her whole heart, the boy she'd given herself up to, the boy who'd looked at her with soft eyes, whispering words of endearment in her ear, the boy who'd kissed her and made her feel like she was in heaven, the boy who'd _stolen _her innocence...

Life couldn't be so cruel to her, and yet it was.

"I would have kidnapped you till you gave birth," Sasuke continued, "And then killed you. One Uchiha is all I needed, to restore the rest of my clan..."

"Why did it have to be me?!" Sakura burst out. "There were so many girls who would _throw _themselves at your feet-"

She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't – there had to have been _something _more, _some _iota of affection for her, however miniscule.

"Stop deluding yourself Sakura. The only reason I chose you was because, despite your overwhelming weakness in comparison to _me, _you are one of the strongest kunoichi around, even I cannot deny it. And I want _my _child to be strong, not the child of some weakling civilian or ineffective kunoichi."

Sakura was stung by his words, not at all flattered by the hidden compliment. Usually, she would have done anything to be acknowledged by Sasuke – but _this... _this was insulting.

"Why didn't you choose Karin? She was with you at the time, and she would have readily complied in your baby-making schemes," Sakura snarled.

"... I did consider her, but then since I had to go back to Konoha as a spy anyhow, you were a more convenient choice. That, and I knew that you were close to the Hokage, so getting on your good side would serve two purposes," Sasuke answered.

"I AM NOT SOME FUCKING BABY-MAKING MACHINE YOU BASTARD!" Sakura screeched.

"To me, Sakura, that _is _all you are," Sasuke retorted, deliberately trying to cause her as much pain as he could through his cutting remarks.

He could sense Madara, who had reappeared somewhere in the vicinity, and was watching the scene.

Evidently, he'd achieved what he wanted to with Naruto. Either that, or he'd left him in another dimension, and had come to re-check on Sasuke's progress. The latter was more probable, since Madara could make time stand still in his own, other dimension, and had probably left Naruto waiting there so he could check on the war.

"Get out of here, _now, _Sakura, before I kill you," Sasuke said, walking towards her, his palm glowing with electric chakra.

"If you kill me, your heir dies as well, I hope you know," Sakura replied menacingly, gathering chakra to her fist as well.

Sasuke smirked.

"I don't care. I don't need an heir anymore."

"I thought you wanted to restore you clan, you indecisive moron?!" Sakura seemed taken aback.

"... I did," Sasuke said, feeling Madara's gaze on him. He'd have to end this soon, lest Madara unnecessarily suspect something. "But now, with Madara's Edo Tensei method, he can resurrect the entire clan for me. I have no need of an heir, that too one that will be tarnished with _your _blood, Sakura."

"AAAAARGH! YOU ARROGANT SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed, and jumped at him, bringing her fist down. Sasuke dodged by a millimetre, his clothes brushing past hers, his hair whipping her cheek.

It was only thanks to his Sharingan that he managed the dodge, for her speed had improved tremendously.

Sakura's fist came crashing on the ground, and there was a loud rumble as a deep, wide crater appeared in the ground.

Sakura cursed in frustration, eyeing the crater, before steadying herself. Sasuke had disappeared.

Suddenly she felt a whoosh of air on her neck, and he materialized behind her at the speed of lightening, like he had all those years back when he abandoned her and Konoha for the first time, after the Chuunin exams.

When he spoke, his words were the same as they had been back them, except for this time, they were sarcastic, and cruelly meant.

"Sakura," he whispered, his breath warm on her neck. Before she could dodge, or punch, or even react, he had placed a hand on her chest, a senbon needle piercing into her flesh.

"Thank you," he murmured, sending a jolt of electricity to her heart.

Sakura gasped, feeling her life literally jerk out of her, as she collapsed to the ground.

Sasuke stared at her motionless form for a moment, before kicking it over the edge of the crater which she'd formed seconds ago with her taijutsu.

She plummeted down, landing at the bottom, and lay there, limbs splayed, green eyes staring lifelessly upwards.

Madara soon appeared besides her, taking her wrist and checking her pulse.

When he looked at Sasuke, he seemed surprised, and rather amused.

"You actually _did _kill her, then."

"Hn," Sasuke said, looking away. "What did you expect? Where's Naruto?"

"... you've proven your worth. I think I'll allow you the pleasure to finish _him _off."

...

...

Back in the Konoha Hospital, Shizune stared, astonished, as Sakura, who had been administrating medicine to a wounded shinobi, suddenly disappeared with a poof of smoke.

"A shadow clone!" Shizune hissed. "That means she's gone to war! Tsunade-sama is going to _blow _her top!"

She wondered worriedly about the shadow clone's disappearance.

"Sakura..." Shizune murmured, "Please be okay..."

...

...

"DAMNIT!" Naruto shouted, clawing ineffectually at the darkness.

Madara had transported him to some other dimension, a dark space with a large white plateau, which plunged into an abyss.

They'd fought there, for what seemed like an eternity – Naruto couldn't tell the duration, for time seemed to come to a stand-still in this strange new dimension.

He couldn't use his sage chakra – Madara had probably transported him to an empty area for that very purpose. There was no natural element in the vicinity from which Naruto could draw out energy.

They'd battled, and he'd used his shadow clones, his rasenrengan, _everything. _But Madara had simply warped the attacks away, and retaliated with the monstrous black flames of his Amaterasu. The battle seemed to last for days, weeks, though in reality no time passed in this timeless dimension. Madara pushed him on relentlessly, slowly forcing him to use up more and more chakra, until he was finally exhausted, and had only the nine-tails chakra left.

Naruto could feel the fox, roaring within him, dying to break out of its cage and attack Madara, whom it held in utmost contempt and abhorrence, dying to get revenge against the Uchiha that had once enslaved him, and rip him to shreds.

But Naruto wouldn't give in. He wouldn't use the fox's chakra. Even when Madara cast him under genjutsu, tortured him for what seemed like hours (it really wasn't even a second, for no time passed in this new, eerie dimension), Naruto struggled with his emotions, containing them.

But now, he was at his limit. He could feel the demon chakra pulsing within him; one more attack, and even Naruto wouldn't be able to prevent it from leaking out, since all of his chakra had been used up entirely.

One more attack, and even Naruto didn't know if he could stop the demon fox from taking control.

Madara had planned this flawlessly. And to Naruto's growing horror, Madara's plan was slowly piecing together, step by step.

Soon, the Kyuubi would be out.

And then, all hell would break loose.

...

...

"Take me to Naruto," Sasuke ordered.

Madara's Sharingan started spinning in reply, as he prepared to teleport them both away into another dimension, when he was stopped, by a sudden hand on his shoulder.

"Yo," the large, dark-skinned man replied cheerfully, his sunglasses glinting.

"Bee-sama!" Yamato called from where they had been hiding, but it was too late.

"Killer-bee, huh?" Madara asked. "The _EIght Tails. _You have impeccable timing."

"Whatsup, sir Uchiha, your orange mask is gay, you're messin' with the wrong Jinchuuriki, prepare to die today!" Killer-bee rhymed, looking immensely proud of himself.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. That man really was _impossible. _

"As much as I am amused by your feeble attempts at poetry," Madara started to say, and Killer-bee looked outraged.

"Hey, you! Don't insult my skilful rhyme, or I'll stab you as fast as you can warp space and time!" Killer-bee produced his seven swords as he said this, positioning them rather awkwardly between his limbs.

Madara continued as he if he hadn't heard or noticed anything.

"I'm _not _in the mood to listen to your senseless babbling. I have a demon that needs to be extracted. If you wish to release some of your pent-up energy, I have _just _the solution for you..."

His voice was eerily triumphant, and even Sasuke raised his eyebrows, wondering what Madara had planned.

"After all, the Kyuubi will be out soon, so we may as well release the _rest _of them," Madara said, his voice deadly calm.

His fingers flew through a series of complicated hand-seals, his single visible eye gleaming madly.

Then suddenly, there was a large shattering sound,

The blue chakra shield surrounding the spherical dome, kilometres away, suddenly dissipated. The dome itself crashed to the ground in shimmering pieces, and the seven large flares of chakra that had been contained within it zoomed out, spreading in all directions, before they started to grow, pulsing brightly.

"Are you insane?!" Sasuke shouted, for once, a wild, troubled expression taking over his usually calm features. "Why – why would you release all of them at once?! It's going to be impossible to control!"

Multiple sudden surges of overwhelming power and killer intent had flooded through the field, pervading every shinobi's senses. Killer-bee and Yamato stared on in terror, and most of the fighting shinobi stopped what they were doing to observe the nightmarish display that was manifesting before their eyes.

...

...

"What the-" Tenten gasped, stopping mid-attack and whirling around and staring into the distance. "It can't be..."

"He's _mad! _He's absolutely _mad_!" Neji exclaimed, landing next to her, as he pulled out of his Kaiten, his Byakugan-eyes wide in horror.

...

...

"Shikamaru, what the _hell _is going on?!" Ino yelled, pointing into the distance.

Shikamaru froze, his shadows suddenly quivering, as a wave of fear overtook him.

"No..."

...

...

"DAMNIT!" Tsunade cried, her fist missing Hiruzen Sarutobi completely and smashing into a boulder. The flares of chakra in the distance grew, rising up.

She considered calling for a retreat, but then realized, it was completely pointless.

There was no escape now.

"Naruto," she murmured, looking and feeling her actual age, and her frown turned into a snarl.

"Sasuke..."

...

...

"Hinata what the heck is that?!" Kiba shouted, and Akamaru scampered towards him, whimpering piteously.

Hinata was quavering, her eyes wide in shock.

"He – he – he released all the – the tailed beasts!" she squeaked fearfully. "We – we're done for!"

...

...

"Why the hell are you doing this?!" Sasuke demanded. "This _wasn't _part of the plan!"

Madara chuckled evilly.

"It _was _a part of _my_ moon's eye plan. I now have ALL the tailed beasts gathered before me – the nine-tails will emerge in a few minutes once we warp into the other dimension, I assure you. And I'm sure Killer-Bee will do me the favour of allowing the Eight Tails out. It's not like he has a choice. And _then _I can finally combine them together with the amazing ocular powers of my Mangekyou Sharingan, and create the almighty TEN-TAILED JYUUBI!" Madara finished, shouting hysterically. "AND THEN, I WILL CAST THE WORLD IN A GENJUTSU FOR ETERNITY!"

He was cackling now, cackling with sadistic glee.

"You're – you're crazy!" Sasuke spat, obviously panicking. "We'll all _die_ before you manage that!"

...

...

The seven pulsing flares of chakra had now grown to gigantic proportions. Each of them formed a large pulsating mass, which stretched miles high, much above the treetops, the colourful luminescence radiating from the demon chakra casting the entire battlefield in multi-colored light.

Soon, however, the chakra began to twist and swirl, taking shape, manifesting into the demons themselves.

First was the One-Tailed Shukaku, the large sand-colored raccoon, with inky blue markings and beady black eyes.

Next came the monstrous Two-Tailed Cat, its blue form arched, spitting madly.

Third was the Three-Tailed Giant Turtle, its spiky tails raised menacingly, its wrinkled face contorted, red eyes gleaming.

Next to it was the enormous figure of the Four-Tailed Monkey, who was beating its massive chest with large furry red arms, bellowing out in rage.

Fifth came the Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse, its fluffy white tails waving, a strange and eerie smile pulling at its lips.

Sixth was the Six-Tailed Slug, white slime dripping of its gargantuan form.

Seventh, and last, was the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle, armoured wings spread out and shining.

The seven beasts surveyed the area around them, ecstatic at being finally free. But since they had been caged, incarcerated, for so long, it also meant they were restless. And bloodthirsty.

They all emitted loud animalistic cries, screeches, hisses, mewls, bellows and shrieks, that shook the very battleground, and instilled fear in the heart of even Sasuke Uchiha, and the Hokage Tsunade, before they leapt forward, keen on beginning their devastating rampage.

...

...

Killer-Bee stared at them for a moment, obviously stunned.

'_You think you can take 'em all on at once, ox?' _he asked his inhabitant mentally.

The Eight-Tailed Ox within him just laughed, with ill-suppressed excitement.

'_Bring it on, Bee! I'll show them whose boss!'_

Killer-Bee sighed.

"You leave me with no choice," he muttered, and there was a sudden flash of blinding light, as a wave of bubbly chakra erupted from his form.

A few seconds later, a humongous brown ox, with eight thick tentacles for tails appeared, snorting, pawing on the ground impatiently with its hooves, each of which was roughly ten meters in diameter.

The monster grunted, tails waving wildly, before it leapt forward, galloping towards the other beasts, trampling over a few hundred enemy ninja in the process.

The ox lashed out at the five-tailed horse first, and the two beasts met with an earth-shaking collision. They fell to the ground in a tangle of hooves, tails entangling, as they fought, leaving mile-long gashes in the ground.

The remaining beasts rampaged forth, swiping their tails and clearing whole areas of surrounding forests, flattening the ground beneath them, and belching out huge streams and balls of condensed chakra which destroyed everything they hit.

It was no longer a war between humans.

Because now, the tailed-beasts, who had been cooped up for _years, _had come out to battle.

It was a war between the demons.

...

...

...

_A/N_

_Don't hate me! Please! _

_Next chapter will be up soon._

_Yes Madara is just THAT insanely retarded. It's possible you know – I mean, his Moon's Eye plan?! (this is really in the manga) – have you heard of anything so ridiculous before! The guy's delirious!_

_And Sakura... well, she's not weak. She had just a sixth of her chakra, remember, and she beat up so many ninja before fighting him. And we all know Sasuke's insanely strong. =(_

_And yes, Sakura's pulse really wasn't there. Which could only mean, her death._

_Please, just trust me on this, and continue reading. Sorry for the mad suspense and horrible cliffhanger, but I could not resist._

_InoShika or InoTema?! VOTE NOW!_

_AND REVIEW! =) I love you all for reviewing so nicely so far!_

_This may sound overly ambitious ... but I've been getting over 20 reviews for each of the past couple chapters... and if it carries on, I could get 300 by the next five or six =) and that would thrill me beyond reason! *wink wink*... you get the point. A special thanks to the few of you who reviewed EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! I appreciate that SO much, its one of the nicest feelings ever that you would review with such dedication! =)_

_Trust me, I will not disappoint you_


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto_

_..._

_A/N – Sorry if I disappointed any Sakura fans in the last chapter. Frankly, I love her character, despite Kishimoto's portrayal at time. She was NOT meant to be shown as weak, you have to consider the circumstances of her battle. She'd been healing people, she had just 1/6__th__ of her chakra, she has NO dojutsu obtained through insane methods, she'd fought like forty shinobi and killed them just before... and he snuck up on her, as usual. Not to mention he broke her heart in that fight so badly before attacking her. I don't think any girl could stand that kind of treatment and exertion, honestly. _

_And just wait, see what's happening next *winks*_

_..._

_..._

"Sasuke," Madara instructed, ignoring the increasing chaos and devastation that was being unleashed around them, as the demons fought and attacked one another. "I am going to warp back Naruto. I have exhausted all of his chakra. You need to, with utmost haste, deliver him one, extremely powerful attack. It will force the Kyuubi chakra out, and since he has none of his own to suppress it, the Kyuubi will emerge. Then all my schemes will come to fruition."

"Hn. Fine," Sasuke said, and Madara disappeared before his eyes.

Sasuke waited impatiently, his eyes darting towards Sakura's form that lay crumpled at the bottom of the crater.

He didn't regret his actions, not even kicking her dead body inside. He turned away, not appearing to notice Yamato dart out of his hiding place and jump down into the crater.

...

...

"Damnit, Gaara, what do we do now?!" Temari shrieked, manoeuvring the flying fan away from their target, Minato Namikaze, as a sudden blast of energy, unleashed by one of the demons came flying in their direction.

The battlefield had erupted into further chaos. Most of the shinobi had abandoned their fighting, and were running helter-skelter, trying their hardest to avoid the demon's attacks.

Minato Namikaze's figure, however, along with the rest of the Edo Tensei bodies, continued their attacks relentlessly, dodging the demon chakra.

They had no emotions in them, to fear anything and flee. They took advantage of the chaos, and Minato continued to flash amongst the running ninja, killing them in a blink.

"We continue our pursuit," Gaara said after a moment, directing Temari with a finger to the spot he predicted Minato would appear next. The Yellow Flash was following some sort of pattern, rather than appearing in random areas, and though it was complicated, the Kazekage had figured it out.

"Are you insane?! How can we concentrate on _him _and these demons at the same time?!" Temari questioned hysterically, though she steered the fan in the direction Gaara was pointing to, turning it over mid-air to dodge another demonic blast of chakra.

"We have to, Temari, it's our mission. And no matter how hard things get, we will _not _abandon our mission," Gaara said coolly, jade eyes filling with hatred as the fan sped past the large, furry form of the Shukaku, _his _former demon, which was now emitting powerful blasts of air.

Temari bought the fan lower, and Gaara jumped off, landing on the ground, the sand swirling around him, as Temari hovered overhead.

"Sand coffin!" Gaara cried, raising his hands, fingers curved, as he directed the sand, making it form a curved wall around what he predicted would be the location of Minato's appearance.

Sure enough, moments after the sand began building up around the spot, and unsuspecting Minato flickered right there, with his trademark jutsu.

Gaara closed his fist, and in compliance, the sand wall collapsed inwards, crushing the former Fourth Hokage within it.

Or so it seemed.

Gaara's heart nearly stopped, a second later, when there was a terrified, piercing cry from above.

"GAARA!" Temari screamed, and the Kazekage looked up, his eyes widening in horror.

Minato had somehow managed to escape the sand coffin, and had reappeared on the fan, right behind Temari.

He was now holding a kunai to her neck, his blue eyes glinting malevolently.

There was a sudden blast of wind, emitted by that _dratted _Shukaku, and the fan fluttered away into the distance, taking Minato and Temari with it.

"TEMARI!" Gaara shouted, his sand rising up and compressing into multiple small islands that floated in the sky. Gaara leapt from island to island, in pursuit of the fan, which had carried away his sister, and the resurrected shinobi that would surely kill her if he didn't intervene fast.

...

...

Temari stumbled, as her fan lurched forward, propelled by a sudden gust of wind. She couldn't get it back under control, and it flew wildly over the battle ground, just missing a slashing blue tail of the Two-Tailed Monster cat.

She was thankful, however. The impact had sent Minato reeling back, his kunai just scraping her neck. He had gotten up now, a large knife in his hands, and he turned to her.

Temari backed away, grabbing a kunai in her own hand. She looked down – they were too far high, and if she attempted to jump off it would be suicidal.

She could hear Gaara, calling her name, as he desperately chased after her, but he sounded distant.

Temari stood atop her fan. If she took another step back, she would fall off and plummet down to her death.

Minato stepped forward, slashing with his knife, the metal centimetres from her neck, when suddenly, he froze, growing rigid.

Temari stared at him in shock. Suddenly she felt her fan being dragged down, against the air currents.

_How could this be? _

She looked down, suddenly, her heart leaping, and she smiled shakily.

A long black shadow, at least hundreds of meters long, had extended from the ground. She could see Shikamaru, his hands joined together in his 'Shadow Copy Jutsu'. It was him who had paralysed Minato, by trapping him within his shadow. It was him who had extended another shadow, that was pulling her fan gradually downwards, steadying it, until it finally withdrew, and she could control it on her own.

It was pure luck, Temari realized, her heart pounding with relief, that the Shukaku's blast unbalanced them both, otherwise Minato would have killed her instantly. It was pure luck that the force of the blast had sent them flying meters away, to where Shikamaru had been fighting. It was pure luck, that Shikamaru had chosen that moment to look up hopelessly towards the clouds, and seen Temari, about to be killed, atop her fan.

And it was pure concern for his favourite sand kunoichi, which instigated the normally lazy shinobi to act immediately, forgetting about his own battle, and send out his shadows to rescue her.

Shikamaru took a few steps backwards, and likewise, Minato stepped back as well, until he finally fell off the fan, hurtling below and falling out of Temari's sight.

Temari leaned over, shooting Shikamaru a grateful smile. He nodded at her, and they held each other's gaze for a second, before looking away. Temari sped off towards Gaara, who had a look of immense relief on his face.

Suddnely, Ino's piercing shriek filled the air.

"SHIKAMARU!"

Temari, even from the high distance she was at, with wind rushing through her ears, could hear Ino's scream. Ino was pointing towards _her, _a look of horror on her face. Shikamaru turned to look up as well, and his relaxed face grew extremely troubled.

Temari felt rather confused, as he cast a long shadow outwards towards her, Ino shrieking something along the lines of 'DUCK TEMARI!'

She could hear Gaara shouting as well, as he shot towards her, large amounts of sand trailing behind him.

Temari looked up, and nearly had a heart-attack.

The Seven-Tailed Beetle was flying directly above her, its large eyes glinting. Suddenly, it opened its mouth and shot out a beam of white chakra towards her.

Things seemed to go in slow motion for Temari, as she desperately tried turning her fan to evade the beam. At the same time, a large ceiling of sand formed above her, and she felt something wrap around her waist, probably Shikamaru's shadow, and pull her out of the way.

...

...

BOOM!  
The beam of white light collided with the wall of sand, sending sand particles and smoke flying everywhere. Gaara's sand wall hadn't managed to completely stop the attack, and the beam, though visible weakened shot through.

Shikamaru pulled his shadow down, hoping desperately that he'd manage to get her out of the way. The sand was swirling around, blocking his view.

'_Please, please be okay,' _he prayed, as he pulled the shadow still clutching Temari's body downwards.

Gaara had leapt down as well, his eyes wild, as he ran towards them, calling back his sand, waiting to see if his sister had survived the impact, if they'd managed to save her...

...

...

Madara soon appeared, Naruto's limp form hoisted over his shoulders. He dropped the boy down.

Naruto's clothes were tattered, his hair dishevelled, his face singed and covered with scratches. His eyes were dull, and he was limp, barely alive, and obviously out of chakra. He seemed to be undergoing some internal battle, as his eyebrows twitched every now and then, his eyes vacillating between red and blue in color.

The Kyuubi was trying to break out, it was obvious.

"Now, Sasuke," Madara said, stepping aside, and Sasuke had already created a chidori, the strongest and largest he'd ever made.

It crackled and chirped menacingly in his hand, the chakra so concentrated that it was burning Sasuke's own skin.

Sasuke didn't care.

His red eyes met Naruto's dull blue ones, and the blonde boy opened his mouth to say something, before shutting it, apparently changing his mind.

Sasuke charged towards him nevertheless – he had no time for one of Naruto's speeches.

They held each other's gaze, as Sasuke dashed forwards.

Naruto's eyes held an unspeakable sadness, a look of unimaginable pain and grief.

Sasuke's were completely empty.

They grew closer.

Sasuke sped forward, his chidori inches from Naruto's chest, before he suddenly spun around on his heel, and lunged towards Madara instead.

His attack took the Uchiha by surprise, and Sasuke shoved the chidori straight into Madara's heart.

There was a lot of blood, and the burnt smell of flesh. Sasuke could see Madara glaring at him with his visible eye.

He had never seen a look of such utter _hatred _in a glare before, and Sasuke shivered, but nevertheless continued to press his chidori into Madara, even as the man's body began to twist.

A few seconds later, Madara disappeared, having warped himself away to heal the first wound he had received in decades.

The look in his eyes, as he caught Sasuke's before disappearing was furious.

Sasuke knew one thing – Madara would take a while to heal himself, but after he did, when he came back, his first priority would be to kill Sasuke himself.

...

...

"I – wha – what?!" Naruto managed to splutter, staring with his mouth wide open at the scene in front of him.

Sasuke said nothing, instead grabbing Naruto by the collar, and using his _own _Mangekyou Sharingan to warp them away into yet _another _dimension.

...

...

"What – the hell – did you just do – bastard?" Naruto panted, the moment they landed, with a thump, into a large, empty white space.

Sasuke, evidently, wasn't feeling particularly creative at the moment.

"Transported you using my time-space warping jutsu," Sasuke said tonelessly.

"Not –that!" Naruto cried, some color returning to his previously pale face. "You – you – you – attacked – the wrong person!" he screeched, gesticulating wildly.

Sasuke sighed.

"I didn't attack the wrong person, Naruto. That had been my plan all along, to attack Madara."

"So – wait – then you – you..." Naruto continued to stutter, a look of growing incredulity on his face. The color had returned to his dull eyes.

Sasuke heaved a sigh.

"When we were given the mission to rescue Team Gai – Tsunade-sama assigned me a side-mission," he said slowly, trying not to smirk at Naruto's priceless expression.

"So you – your mission, it was – to _pretend _to join back, and act as a spy?" Naruto gasped, his eyes sparkling with tears.

Sasuke smiled, a genuine smile this time.

"Yes, Naruto, that was it."

When Naruto launched himself at him this time, Sasuke didn't push him away immediately, patting his friend's back.

After all, Sasuke knew what it felt like; to find out someone you cared for who had apparently betrayed you, actually was on your side the whole time.

Sasuke, truly following his brother Itachi's footsteps, had taken the role of a double-agent, fooling everyone about his true loyalties.

"You – you're the most – the _nicest _person in the world – and if I – ever call you a bastard again –" Naruto sobbed, still hugging Sasuke tightly.

Sasuke finally pushed him away, looking at him seriously.

"Naruto, there are a few things I need to tell you, before we leave. We must leave from here soon, too, as Madara will arrive back at the warfront."

"Where the heck are we anyway?" Naruto asked. "What is this place?"

"An alternate dimension I created," Sasuke replied coolly.

"An alternate dimension!" Naruto screamed, eyes bugging out. "You can – you can _make _those! Since when?! How?! Can you teach me, that's so AWESOME!!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No, Naruto, only people with the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan can create them," he said patiently.

"_Eternal _Mangekyou Sharingan!" Naruto yelled out in surprise. Sasuke winced at the high pitch of his voice. "When did you get _that?! _I thought your eyes were all screwed up for a few months!"

"They were, Naruto, which is one of the main reasons Tsunade sent me on my mission. I had to convince Madara I was back on his side, so he could give me an eye transplant and the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Tsunade couldn't heal my eyes, and she told me they'd take a few months to function normally, and we didn't have that much time. Also, the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan is much more powerful - with the normal Mangekyou Sharingan, I'd soon go blind if I used my techniques too often. I don't face that problem anymore."

"Damn... so Granny Tsunade was in this too... you Uchiha and your eye fetishes..." Naruto joked, and Sasuke glared at him.

Suddenly, Naruto looked furious, as he realized something.

"HEY! Why couldn't you or Baa-chan have told me about this brilliant plan?! I could've helped you, you know! Or at least, I wouldn't have _cried _so much, and hurt so much over your so-called betrayal, you asshole!" he shouted.

Sasuke looked at him apologetically.

"Don't blame Tsunade-sama, I told her not to reveal the details to anyone. She was the only person who knew."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?! YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST TOLD ME AND SAKURA! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN YOU CAUSED US!!"

Sasuke sighed.

"Tell me something frankly, Naruto. Had you known about my plan in advance, do you think you would have let me go?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Naruto shouted. "I'D NEVER LET YOU LEAVE US TO GO BACK TO THAT VILLAINOUS-"

Naruto stopped abruptly, as Sasuke looked at him pointedly.

"Hehe..." Naruto said sheepishly, scratching his head. "What I meant was – initially I would have said no, but after explaining everything, I wouldn't have minded..."

Sasuke, however knew him too well.

"You know you wouldn't have agreed Naruto, which is why you and Sakura couldn't be told," he said.

"In fact," Sasuke said bitterly, "Sakura is never going to find out, at least until this is all over."

"Whaddya mean?" Naruto demanded.

"I'm not telling her, and _don't you dare tell her either_, Naruto," Sasuke said.

"But Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. "She's heartbroken! Have you seen what she's going through!"

"Naruto," Sasuke said firmly, "You. Will. Not. Tell. Her."

"WHY NOT?!"

"Because – the mission isn't over yet, Naruto. And if – and if I die, I don't want her to get her hopes up, to only have them shattered again..." Sasuke said sadly.

Naruto decided that made sense, in a twisted Sasuke-ish way.

"But you're not going to die, are you?!" Naruto practically screamed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again, at the boy's deafening volume.

"Nothing is certain, Naruto. There is a considerable risk..." Sasuke said.

"But – how! I – I'll protect you! I won't let you leave me again!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke smirked, almost cynically.

"Can you really protect me from yourself, Naruto?" he murmured softly.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, bewildered. "Didn't quite catch that, sorry..."

"It's nothing, I'll tell you later," Sasuke said, not wanting to provoke an argument, though he knew they would eventually come to one.

"Wait – you said one of the reasons you went back was for your weird eye transplant thingy. What was the other reason?" Naruto asked.

"To act as a spy," Sasuke said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I was relaying Tsunade-sama information about Madara's warplan by my hawk summons."

"Oh, so _that's _how she knew that Madara had Edo-Tenseid up the whole of Akatsuki," Naruto said, realizing dawning upon him. "It was _you..."_

"Yes, _me."_

"...wow. That's pretty cool, Sasuke," Naruto said, looking impressed.

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged looking away.

"Sakura will love you even more when she finds out," Naruto continued, but Sasuke turned to him, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Naruto! Please don't tell her!" he said, almost desperately.

"I don't get the point, Sasuke! She'll be more upset if she doesn't know," Naruto argued.

"I told you, I _don't _want to get her hopes up," Sasuke hissed. "Just keep your mouth _shut, _will you!"

"Fine! Fine! Stop nagging me," Naruto said. "It's not like I _can _tell her. She's at the hospital taking care of the wounded shinobi..."

"No, she isn't," Sasuke stated. "I fought her just a while back. She obviously escaped and came here to fight."

"WHAT?!" Naruto jumped up, astonished. "Sakura – she's _here! _But Tsunade forbade her! And – what if something happens to her?!"

"Don't worry Naruto, I've dealt with her well enough. Nothing more will happen," Sasuke said, calming the boy down. "And either way, she's a more than competent kunoichi who can hold her ground in battle."

"What do you mean by 'you dealt with her'?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke smirked.

"Well I kind of induced her death – temporarily..."

"YOU KILLED SAKURA-CHAN?!" Naruto was furious.

"NO, YOU IDIOT!" Sasuke shot back, raising his voice as well. "I'D NEVER KILL HER!"

"YOU JUST SAID YOU DID!"

"I SAID IT WAS TEMPORARY!"

"HOW CAN YOU KILL SOMEONE _TEMPORARILY?!"_

"Naruto , calm down!" Sasuke ordered, pulling the fuming boy back down. "Do you remember that boy, Haku, during our first mission as a team, in the Land of Waves?"

Naruto pondered this for a moment, before his eyes lit up in understanding.

"Yeah! I remember him! He was the guy who used mirrors! The who nearly killed you when you jumped in front of me to protect me!"

"Do you remember what else he did - with Zabuza's body?"

"He... OH YEAH! He used some jutsu which made us think Zabuza was dead, but then revived him later on! Is that what _you _did to Sakura?"

"Yes, that is precisely what I did to Sakura. I pierced her with a needle to induce a temporary heart stoppage. I knew Madara was around, and that he'd check for her pulse, and so this way, he'd believe that I actually killed her. The effect would wear off in about ten minutes, and Sakura would be back on her feet," Sasuke said, sounding rather proud of himself.

"What's the point of killing her then? Wouldn't Madara notice she wasn't dead if she started running around punching the ground ten minutes later?!"

"Shut up and _listen _will you? I also coated the needle with this chemical, that would force her to fall asleep, so that she _wouldn't _be able to get up and endanger herself, even after she – 'came back to life'."

"So you mean right now, Sakura-chan's just _sleeping, _and there's a war going on next to her! How is that possible SAFE, Sasuke?!"

"Idiot. I – kicked her body into a large crater – I cast a cushioning jutsu to make sure she didn't break anything or get hurt by the fall – but anyways, now she's in a crater, so she can't get hit by errant shuriken or kunai, or random attacks. Also, no enemy ninja will find her, since they're not about to go jumping into a crater for someone who appears like they're dead. So basically, I've kept her as safe as I could keep her, while deceiving Madara at the same time," Sasuke concluded, the note of pride now very evident in his voice.

"Well, that's a really smart plan and all," Naruto said, "But do you realize that there are seven – no _eight _freaking demons running around! What if they – _step on her, or something?!"_

Sasuke smirked again.

"Oh, don't worry - Yamato-sensei was watching me, so I made it pretty evident where her body lay, by looking over at it while Madara was with you. The moment I looked away, he jumped in after her. He'll find her, fast asleep, and take her back to Konoha. So she's as safe as can be."

"Oh...that's – good then," Naruto said. "Hey Sasuke, d'you think we should head back? I mean, there _is _a war going on and all..."

"There's no need. Time is at a stand-still in this dimension. Even if we spend hours here, barely a second will have passed in reality."

"..." Naruto stared at Sasuke, dumbfounded, his mouth hanging open.

"That expression makes you look like a real loser, Naruto."

"How do you _do _all those crazy jutsus, man!"

"... the Eternal Mangek-"

"Oh, yeah your _Sharingan. _How could I forget!"

"..."

"..."

"Hey, Naruto," Sasuke said, snickering slightly. "You _cried _over me?"

Naruto reddened.

"It's not funny, you asshole!" Naruto defended himself.

"Yeah, it is!" Sasuke laughed.

"No, it isn't!" Naruto said, though his anger faded. Sasuke was _laughing. _That was a rare sight...

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said, changing the topic. "Can you lend me some chakra, or something? And what's the next move?"

Sasuke's smile faded, his face growing grim.

"Naruto," he said. "There is still a part of my mission left. I must accomplish it, immediately. But for that, I need your cooperation..."

"What is it?" Naruto asked excitedly. "I'd love to help out!"

"You promise you'll help me, and do exactly what I say?" Sasuke pressed.

"Wait – why are you looking at me so weirdly, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, growing suspiciously. "What exactly is this mission about?"

"First promise me," Sasuke urged.

"First tell me," Naruto retorted.

"Fine... my mission is to extract the Kyuubi, control it, and reseal it within you."

"Wh-what?! What kind of a crazy mission is that?!" Naruto asked, bewildered. "You're crazy, the thing will kill you, and me as well, if it comes out!"

"I can control it with my Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan," Sasuke said. "I've already suppressed it before, remember?"

"No way," Naruto said, shaking his head stubbornly. "I don't even see the point of this!"

"Naruto, you_ must _understand. This is the most important part yet! The seal on the Kyuubi's cage has weakened considerably – now, it starts to leak out whenever you control of your emotions, or run out of chakra! I saw your eyes flashing between red and blue, which meant it was trying to take over. That's too much of a risk, and we can't let it be that way!" Sasuke explained.

"I can control my emotions, I did so against Madara!" Naruto snapped.

"It's still too risky," Sasuke said tenaciously.

" And like right now, I could feel it fighting to get out. But then when – then when I spoke to you, I became so – _happy_. Happier than I've been in days, and I was able to push it back," Naruto went on.

"You _can _suppress it with positive emotions, but negative emotions only strengthen it. Naruto, this is the only way to assure your safety, as well as everyone else's! Tsunade-sama has given me a seal – she and Kakashi finished it, Jiraiya had been developing it before – if I can force the Kyuubi out of this cage, but then seal it back with using this," Sasuke produced a slip of paper, with intricate markings, "It will save us from the threat of the Kyuubi for eternity."

"How? Won't that seal eventually weaken over time as well?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

Sasuke shook his head.

"It won't. It's a special kind. The one you have right now - it's like a cage. But this one – let's just say this one would be like an iron fortress, with extra locks and chakra guards which even ten Kyuubi's couldn't penetrate. Don't ask me how it was made so strong, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi developed it. But it's a foolproof seal, and it will suppress the Kyuubi until you die, after which the Kyuubi will die as well."

Naruto stared at him speechlessly.

'_Imagine... living without the worry of it breaking out...' _Naruto thought dreamily .'_That would lift such a great burden of my chest... I could happily marry Hinata-chan too, not worrying about being a danger to her or our kids or – oh, wait! That's going too far!'_

"Moreover, this seal will still allow you to extract up to 95% of the Kyuubi's chakra, and literally transform into the Kyuubi itself. The only difference will be that this time, you will be in control of your own emotions, _not _the Kyuubi. And you will be able to transform back by yourself, by just taking back the chakra. You won't need Yamato's assistance, or even mine. It's the perfect solution to everything, Naruto," Sasuke finished, eyes gleaming.

"Why – why do _you _have to do it?" Naruto asked. "It's – it's dangerous for you, isn't it?"

"I'm the only one with the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Naruto," Sasuke explained again. "Other than Madara, and he can't do it for obvious reasons."

"But – but Sasuke – what if you – what if you get hurt – or _die?!" _Naruto gasped.

Sasuke smiled at him wryly.

"Let's hope I don't. That's one of the reasons we must do the whole process in another dimension. Just in case I don't succeed, and it breaks out – the Kyuubi won't be able to harm people when it's trapped in this dimension."

"So then instead of you trying to overpower it, why don't you just warp it away when it comes out! And then we'll do that with the rest of the demons too!"

"Naruto, I don't even have one hundredth of the chakra that would be required to warp away an _entire tailed beast, _not even the One-Tail."

"So this is the only way?" Naruto asked, trembling slightly.

"This is the only way," Sasuke affirmed.

"I – I can't let you risk your life, Sasuke," Naruto said obstinately, crossing his arms.

"My life will be at risk, as will yours, as long as things continue as they are," Sasuke said gently.

"But – still – I – Tsunade-sama can't make you do that for me!"

"I _volunteered_ Naruto," Sasuke told him.

Naruto nearly burst into tears again.

"Sa-Sasuke-" he choked.

"It's _alright, _Naruto," Sasuke said, patting him on the back. "Come on, now."

Sasuke stood up, taking a few steps back, forming a chidori.

"What're you doing?" Naruto asked fearfully. "Sasuke _don't!_"

"I'm attacking you, Naruto. You will have to call for chakra to defend yourself, and hence let the Kyuubi emerge. After that, I'll deal with everything – just try suppressing it with your mind, as much as you can," Sasuke said, his face glowing blue in the light emanating from his jutsu.

"No..." Naruto moaned, but it was too late.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke shouted, dashing towards him, arm outstretched.

He got closer, and closer, and closer.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut.

At the last moment, Sasuke cursed loudly, and leapt away, the chidori flickering away as well.

"You idiot!" Sasuke spat, turning around to glare venomously at Naruto. "I told you to defend yourself with a jutsu! Why didn't you?! You could have injured yourself really badly!"

Naruto shrugged.

"I knew you'd be able to pull away last moment, I saw you do it with Madara. And if I got injured, the Kyuubi would have no choice but to heal me. And I told you, I'm not letting you risk your life for this," he said defiantly, challengingly meeting Sasuke's glare with one of his own.

The boys stared each other down for a few moments, before Sasuke sighed, sounding truly regretful.

"You leave me no choice, Naruto," he said sadly. The black wheel of his Sharingan spun once.

"Sasuke, what are you-"

"Tsukuyomi."

...

...

Sasuke watched regretfully, as Naruto thrashed around, screaming and crying out in agony. He'd always hated doing this to his best friend, but it was the only way to force the Kyuubi chakra out of Naruto.

Sasuke waited for a few more moments, looking away, unable to stand the sight of Naruto rolling around in pain.

And then suddenly, with a hissing sound, dark orange chakra began to pour uncontrollably out of his body.

Naruto's eyes turned red, his teeth sharpening and nails growing into claws, as tails emerged, one by one.

After the fourth tail, his entire form took the shape of a miniature fox, and started growing in size, red chakra continuing to pour out.

Five tails, six tails, seven tails, eight tails...

Naruto continued to grow, fur appearing over his body, limbs lengthening, tails increasing.

Nine tails.

The ninth tail came out, and there was a flash of light. The bubbling chakra evaporated, leaving a humongous, snarling, red-eyed fox, fur bristled up, and tails waving menacingly.

It was the Kyuubi, back in all its glory.

...

...

Back at the actual warfront, the Konoha ninja were having a hard time keeping up with both the tailed beast attacks, and their Akatsuki foes.

"Neji!" Tenten cried, dodging a large fireball that had been emitted by the Five-tails, as it wrestled with Killer-Bee in his Eight-Tailed form, not far from where Neji and Tenten had been battling Deidara.

"Are you alright, Tenten?!" Neji shouted, appearing next to her, a look of concern on his features.

"I am!" Tenten cried over the roar emitted by one of the demons, "But I don't know how long we can last like this! Do we attack him, or do we dodge them?! It's impossible to keep up with both!"

Deidara aimed another bomb at them, and Neji grabbed Tenten's hand, as they leapt away. Tenten aimed a flurry of shuriken at Deidara, who just chucked a few more bombs at the weapons. They exploded on impact, creating more chaos.

"Don't let go of my hand," Neji instructed, as the duo leapt from place to place, Neji straining to see through the smoke with his Byakugan. He saw Deidara's figure, narrowly dodging a stream of condensed chakra shot out by the Three-Tailed Turtle as it lumbered by.

And suddenly, it hit Neji, like a ton of bricks. Though these Edo Tensei forms could not be defeated by any human jutsu – raw demon chakra, would easily blow them to bits.

"Tenten, I figured out a way to defeat him," Neji yelled, as the Four-Tailed Monkey plundered along after the Three-Tailed beast, roaring and beating its chest, its stamping feet causing huge craters to open up on the battleground.

"What?!" she yelled back, as they jumped aside to avoid yet another bomb chucked by Deidara.

"Get him – within the range of a beast, and make it attack!" Neji said.

"Gotcha!" Tenten replied, understanding. She whipped out a scroll, quickly summoning a long rope of chains.

They bounded off in the direction that the Four-Tailed beast had gone, making sure Deidara was pursuing them.

He was.

"Be careful, Tenten!" Neji warned, as they came close to the creature, bounding off in opposite directions; Neji towards the beast, and Tenten towards Deidara.

"You too!" she called back in reply, brandishing her chain like a lasso, wrapping it tightly around Deidara.

The Akatsuki member had not expected this kind of attack, and struggled to break free, but Tenten's chains were too strong. He unleashed a few bombs at her, but she dodged them easily, pulling the chain along with her.

"NOW, TENTEN!" she heard Neji shout, and Tenten heaved with all her might, yanking the chain and sending Deidara flying in the direction of Neji's voice. It was extremely straining on her muscles, since she didn't have Sakura's inhuman strength, but she managed it nonetheless.

Neji took the opportunity to jump behind the Four-Tailed Monkey, and aim a highly powerful burst of air at the creature's neck, yelling as loudly as he could, "EIGHT TRIGRAM EMPTY PALM!

The creature's massive head spun around immediately, snorting in rage, eyes wild. Before it could sight Neji, however, Tenten immediately unleashed a barrage of smoke bombs in its face.

The creature gave a loud roar, beating its chest in fury, as it blinked its eyes furiously, trying to find the one that had _dared _to attack it.

The attacks hadn't harmed the beast, but just infuriated it, which is precisely what Neji and Tenten had intended.

As the smoke cleared, Neji immediately leapt upwards, out of the creature's sight, and helped Tenten yank the chains holding Deidara right into the monkey's eye view.

The moment the smoke cleared, the first thing the aggravated beast saw was Deidara, a _human, _dangling straight in front of its face.

The monkey gave another fierce bellow, before puffing its chest, and shooting out a blazing beam of yellow chakra.

Neji and Tenten left the chains, darting quickly out of its range, and the beam hit Deidara's form full-on.

The resurrected shinobi exploded into pieces, finally gone for eternity in what he would have considered an artistic manner (after all, he did go with a Bang!), and the Four-Tailed Monkey, satisfied after getting its revenge, turned around to chase after the plodding Three-Tailed Turtle again.

Neji and Tenten landed on the ground, panting.

Tenten turned to Neji, grinning widely.

"That's one down! Awesome strategy, Neji!"

"You attacked well, Tenten," he complimented her back. "Our teamwork was impeccable..."

"Yeah, isn't it always! Let's go help Lee and Kakashi-sensei now!"

...

...

Lee and Kakashi, in the meantime, were not having an easy time with Itachi.

Kakashi and Itachi were locked in some kind of a genjutsu battle, and Itachi had created a clone to fight Lee, who was attacking it with all his youthful vigor, eyes squeezed shut.

Kakashi's form was trembling though, as he felt his chakra reserves dwindle rapidly. He soon released the genjutsu, unable to keep up with Itachi's superior ocular abilities.

"Kakashi-sensei! Lee!"

The two shinobi looked up, Lee daring to open his eyes, to see Neji and Tenten heading towards them.

"NEJI! TENTEN!" Lee cried joyously, relieved upon seeing his teammates. "I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"

He would have given them both bone-crushing hugs, if Itachi hadn't kicked him, _hard, _on the back at the moment, sending him crashing to the ground.

Lee struggled up, but Tenten ordered him to stay out of the way, as she released her second gigantic scroll. She leapt up into the air, with a shriek of "TENSAKAI!" and for the second time, it rained weapons on the battlefield.

Hundreds of weapons, moving so fast that they were like streaks of light, came pelting down upon Itachi from above. The shinobi barely managed to summon his Susanoo, his large mythical shield, exactly like Sasuke's, in time. The creature raised its enormous shield, and all of Tenten's weapons rattled off ineffectively.

Tenten gaped.

"There's no way we can penetrate that!" she gasped. "What do we do now, Neji?!"

"Same thing as before," he replied, swiftly pulling her towards the nearest Tailed Beast, which in this case was the Six-Tailed Slug.

"Lee, Kakashi-sensei!" Tenten called, "Follow us!"

The four made their way towards the humongous slug, which was ejaculating large balls of flaming acid. Itachi followed them, his Susanoo destroying everything in its wake.

"What's going on?" Lee asked, though Kakashi seemed to have understood the strategy.

"Impressive," he said, catching his breath, pulling his headband over his Sharingan. He'd exhausted too much chakra already, and overused the eye. If he kept it on for much longer, he'd surely faint or die of chakra exhaustion.

"Lee, the moment Itachi get's here, I want you to distract it with one of Tenten's weapons, and run away _immediately. _Open a gate, just to increase your speed, and take your weights off though," Neji commanded.

Lee nodded in understanding.

This time, since there were no chains holding the enemy, they couldn't attack from a distance – and only Lee possessed the speed that would enable him to safely move out of harm's way quick enough.

Tenten tossed a large grenade at Lee, who caught it deftly.

"Chuck it at the thing's face, and it'll explode. Move away at once," she told Lee, as he kicked off his weights, his form blazing with chakra as he re-opened his first gate, which he'd closed some time before.

Itachi approached them , shielded by the fearsome figure of his Susanoo.

"Now, Lee!" Neji shouted, and with his inhuman speed, Lee sprinted in front of the Six-Tails, hurling Tenten's grenade at its face.

His aim wasn't perfect like hers, but it did the job.

The Slug made an angry, rumbling noise, and squelched forward in anger. Lee sped off, to rejoin Neji, Tenten and Kakashi who stood, watching, at a distance.

Itachi's Susanoo became his downfall, for it immediately attracted the attention of the Six-Tails, and the demon lunged towards him, shooting out balls of chakra and acid.

Itachi, insanely talented as he was, could only hold off a demon intent on killing him single-handedly for about six minutes.

He didn't attempt to stare at it using his Mangekyou Sharingan, though that tactic would have probably being the most effective, considering that Madara had managed to control the Nine-Tails years ago with it. It was fortunate that he did not use this technique, otherwise Neji, Tenten, Lee and Kakashi would certainly have been in trouble.

After six minutes though, his resurrected form met a fate similar to Deidara's, as it was blasted to bits by the Six-Tails' concentrated chakra.

"Alright!" Lee shouted triumphantly. "Gai-sensei would be so proud of us!"

...

...

In another dimension, the Kyuubi let out an enraged roar, before pouncing on Sasuke with vengeance.

Sasuke, who had been expecting this, merely zipped away, dodging the monstrous claws that swiped at him, ducking under the three tails that soon followed.

The Kyuubi twisted around, with surprising ability, now emitting a beam of chakra, and Sasuke had to warp himself into a third dimension to avoid it. He quickly warped back, meaning to situate himself above the Kyuubi's head, but missed, reappearing right in front of its snapping jaws instead. Sasuke quickly unleashed the black flames of Amaterasu, and the Kyuubi howled in anger, momentarily distracted.

Sasuke leapt up, trying to land on its snout, but missed as the Kyuubi shook its head rapidly to the side, before releasing another burst of chakra to counter the flames.

The Amaterasu died down – only demon chakra could douse it – and the Kyuubi turned on Sasuke, eye's glinting malevolently.

"Damnit," Sasuke muttered, being forced to warp back out again, as the Kyuubi roared mightily. All he'd managed with his little stunt was too piss the thing off even further.

...

...

A few minutes, Sasuke was immensely tired, and his eyes were throbbing madly. He'd had to resort to the time-space warping jutsu five times, and despite the fact that he had Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan (without which he'd be long dead) it was extremely taxing on his body and eyes.

Luckily, his most recent warp had positioned him right on the Kyuubi's nose, which was exactly where he wanted to be.

The Kyuubi glared at him, red eyes blazing, and swiped at him with its paws. Sasuke jumped up, and the Kyuubi only managed to injure itself, though temporarily, for boiling chakra rushed out and quickly healed the wound.

Sasuke however, was exactly where he wanted to be. He stared forcefully into the Kyuubi's eyes, his Sharingan spinning.

The Kyuubi stared back wildly, snarling, and they stared each other down for a few moments, Sasuke's Sharingan whirring madly the entire time.

The Kyuubi's growls subsided, and the anger in its eyes was replaced by a slightly fearful look.

The Mangekyou Sharingan's ocular power was truly incredible, for it to be able to suppress a demon.

Sasuke then bought out the seal he'd kept in his pocked, and slapped it onto the Kyuubi's snout, not breaking eye contact with the demon the entire time.

The Kyuubi roared and thrashed, but couldn't control itself, as it's chakra rapidly disappeared, sucked into the seal. Sasuke felt himself falling downwards, as the Kyuubi diminished in size, and a few moments later, he was straddling Naruto, holding the seal to the boy's forehead. Naruto was coated with a large amount of blood though, an after-effect of the transformation.

Sasuke urgently pried his eyes open, staring into the blue depths, as he was transported into Naruto's mind.

He found himself in a place nearly flooded with orange chakra, as the Kyuubi struggled and raged around, as it was forced back into the broken cage by the new seal.

The bars of the old cage were now mere metal splinters, and the seal a shredded piece of paper, but Sasuke charged forward, barely dodging a chakra shockwave the Kyuubi aimed at him, and he slapped the new seal onto the rusty metal, before grabbing Naruto's limp form (which lay near the destroyed cage) and darting away.

Seconds later, an enormous iron fortress sprung up within Naruto's mind, encapsulated by a dome of blue chakra. The Kyuubi's furious roars echoed from within, and the seal glowed slightly, before fading back to its normal colors.

Sasuke deposited Naruto's form onto the slightly damp ground (damp because of the chakra that had flooded through moments ago) and heaved a sigh of relief, before withdrawing himself from Naruto's mind.

He then collapsed next to his unconscious friend, panting heavily, and lay there for a few moments.

It had worked.

Naruto was safe, and the Kyuubi was caged for good.

...

...

A few minutes later, though really no time had passed, Naruto stirred, his wounds nearly completely healed. He winced, clutching his throbbing head, and struggled to sit up.

He turned and saw Sasuke, who seemed to have passed out next to him. He shook the boy slightly, and Sasuke's eyes fluttered open.

"N-Naruto," he said weakly. "You – you're alright..."

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Naruto burst out worriedly.

Sasuke smiled faintly.

"I'm fine – just exhausted – used up so much chakra – give me some time..."

And Naruto did, collapsing back down next to him, wiping away some of the blood that coated his face.

They rested there, for what could have been hours, until they finally felt some of their strength returning to them.

And then Sasuke pushed himself up with great effort, and turned to Naruto.

"Mission successful," he said softly, and Naruto beamed at him, eyes watering.

"The Kyuubi – it's really – it's really locked up for good, huh?" Naruto asked, his voice disbelieving.

Sasuke nodded at him.

"I – th- thank you, Sasuke," Naruto muttered. "Thank you _so so _much - for _everything_!"

"No, Naruto. Thank _you_ – for never giving up on me the first time..."

They rested a bit more, and though Naruto hadn't recovered much of his own chakra yet, he realised, with delight, that he could pretty much draw out as much as he wanted of the Kyuubi's massive and seemingly infinite reserve at will.

Sasuke, however, couldn't do the same, and Naruto didn't know how chakra transfers worked.

"Maybe you should call that red-haired friend of yours," Naruto said. "The one who you said can heal people if they – bite her," he wrinkled his nose up at the last part. "Though I don't know if Sakura-chan would like it if you bit her too much..."

"Karin," Sasuke whispered. "You mean Karin, right? I don't even know where she is..."

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto asked. "Why aren't we getting our chakra back?"

Sasuke frowned.

"It's one of the disadvantages of a new dimension. When you're in reality, your chakra reserves build up and restore themselves as time passes. But here, since time doesn't _actually _pass, that process doesn't happen. My chakra won't build itself back up unless we go back to the real world..." Sasuke told him.

"So let's go back then – and take you to the hospital!" Naruto suggested cheerfully.

"We can't, Naruto!" Sasuke said breathlessly. "The moment we get back, Madara will get back too, remember! And there's going to be a war going on. There's still a part of the mission that needs to be completed – don't worry, I'm not completely out of chakra yet, and my reserves will start replenishing the moment I get back."

"What else do we have to do?" Naruto asked.

"Kill Madara – and get rid of the rest of the beasts."

"H-how?! How do we just get rid of them?!"

"We seal them," Sasuke said simply.

"But that'll just create more jinchuuriki, and who do we use, and won't that cause more problems again?" Naruto protested.

"We will be sealing them into Kusanagi, the sword of my Susanoo. There is no way they can break out of _that_. And that Susanoo can only be summoned by _my will_, and after this I rarely will summon it. Even if I do, it won't make a difference, because they cannot break out."

"I – is that even possible?" Naruto asked, sounding awed.

"It is. Itachi sealed Orochimaru into the sword – at least a part of him. I discussed the possibilities with Tsunade, and it's likely that it can easily absorb up to three of the lesser beasts."

"What about the rest of them?" Naruto questioned.

"The Nine-Tails is now locked up for good. Killer-Bee has full control of the Eight-Tails, and _it _isn't even evil. As for the other seven – we wait until two or three of them kill each other. Then we seal the rest."

"Can they kill each other?"

"Yes, they can. Only a greater demon can kill a lesser demon, though. The Five-Tails will probably by gone for good after a while, because Killer-Bee's attacking it with the Eight-Tails. I'm assuming that out of the six remaining ones, at least two or three others will be defeated as well. You'll have to help me out, Naruto, by transforming into the Kyuubi and taking out as many of the larger ones as possible – preferably the Seven-Tails and the Six-Tails if you can. And once that's done, I can seal all of them up," Sasuke said, making it sound much simpler than it actually was.

"But – Sasuke – won't that require an insane amount of chakra!" Naruto asked. He was pretty certain he could deal with the lesser tailed beasts, but Sasuke sealing them sounded like a leviathan task.

"I need your help for that, too, Naruto," Sasuke said. "You'll have to transform back, and provide chakra for the sealing. Oh, but before you transform back – you'll need to blow up those Edo Tensei Akatsuki members too... there's no other way to get rid of them, and I really won't be able to perform _more _sealing..."

"Alright, then! Let's get started!" Naruto said, pumping his fist. "The tailed-beasts are SO going down!"

Sasuke smiled , though this time, the smile didn't reach his eyes. Naruto didn't notice that though.

Nor did he notice that Sasuke had left out one small, but extremely crucial detail about the sealing process.

...

...

When Naruto and Sasuke warped back into reality, they came face to face with a fully healed, and extremely furious Madara Uchiha.

"You'll have to deal with him, Naruto," said Sasuke, who was already exhausted from fighting the Kyuubi earlier.

"No problem!" Naruto said, immediately leaping in front of Sasuke to face Madara.

"You little brat," Madara hissed vindictively. "Your demon is _mine!_ And once I extract it and destroy you, I will _murder _your traitorous little friend."

'_Just you try,' _Naruto thought gleefully.

Madara spat on the ground. "Sasuke doesn't even _deserve _to be called an Uchiha! He's a traitor the the whole clan! His betrayal to them is worse than what Konoha did to Itachi!" Madara roared.

"Naruto, do me a favour, and get him to shut his raving," Sasuke said, sounding rather tired.

"You got it, Sasuke!" Naruto said, flashing him a thumbs up.

"ENOUGH!" Madara shouted. "THIS ENDS TODAY! AMATERASU!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke, pushing him out of the way, and before the black flames could engulf him, he released as much of the Kyuubi's chakra as he could, and transformed into the fox, right before Madara's eyes.

Madara watched the transformation in awe, and below his mask, his expression was one of wild, barely-contained joy.

Naruto's growls and roars echoed on the battlefield, and the shinobi who stared up at him were struck with fear.

The Nine-Tails was back, or so they thought.

Only Tsunade, who noticed the Kyuubi's red eyes, that were dancing with excitement, and not full of the usual wrathful anger, smiled to herself triumphantly.

Sasuke had done it.

...

...

"TEMARI!" Gaara shouted, as Shikamaru's shadow lowered the girl's limp form to the form.

Temari's clothes were ripped, and her face was covered with ash and sand.

Shikamaru caught her in his arms, gently laying her down on the ground, resting her head on his lap.

Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza and Chouji were now dealing with Kakuzu, and Minato had disappeared somewhere.

Gaara ran towards Shikamaru and fell to his knees beside him, shaking, as he extended a hand to touch his sister's face.

"Temari..." he croaked, green eyes filling with tears.

Ino, hands glowing with healing chakra jumped down and began administering to the large wound covering Temari's chest immediately.

"Gaara," Shikamaru muttered, his eyes tearing up as well. "Check – check for a pulse..."

Shikamaru didn't have the guts to do it himself, didn't have the guts to find out the horrific possibility that the woman in his arms _hadn't _survived, that they hadn't been able to save her in time.

Gaara reached out, his hand trembling violently, as he closed his finger's around his elder sister's wrist.

"Wh-what happened?" Ino whispered, her hands still glowing, as Temari's open wound patched itself up before their eyes. "Were we – were we too late?"

...

...

The battle between Madara and the Kyuubi was a fleeting one.

Madara had been flabbergasted when he noticed that the fox _wasn't _affected by his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

And for the first time in his life, Madara Uchiha knew fear, as Naruto lunged towards him, jaws snapping, teeth gleaming, and eyes glinting maliciously.

A few time-space warps later, Naruto had him cornered, at one blast of highly concentrated chakra was all it took, before Madara Uchiha finally died, his body blasted to pieces.

The Akatsuki members came next – Naruto wasn't quite ready to interfere with the beasts as yet. The Eight-Tails had defeated and killed the Five-Tails, and was now wrestling with the Four-Tailed Monkey. The Two-Tailed Cat and the Three-Tailed Turtle had already been killed, by the Six-Tailed Slug and the Four-Tailed Monkey respectively.

So Naruto leapt towards Pein, he noticed was causing the most damage with his deadly gravitational attacks. Konan's body lay on the ground, along with two bodies of two of the Hyuuga's, all of which were pooling with blood.

Hiashi Hyuuga was facing him now, vainly attempting to resist his attractive jutsu as Pein drew him forward.

Naruto, however stopped this, swiping away Hiashi Hyuuga with a paw, making sure not to accidentally injure the man in the process, and then blasted more chakra at Pein, who also disintegrated and disappeared under the force of it.

Kakuzu and his beasts came next, and then Kisame, who Naruto attacked with an extra vindictiveness, seeing as he was about to swing his sword at a trembling Hinata.

He then finished off Sasori.

The whole while, the ninja, who had been recoiling from his form in fear, began to gaze upon the Nine-Tails with awe.

The beast was obviously picking and choosing its targets – the enemy shinobi, and wasn't rampaging around causing destruction.

Not a single one of them could understand why.

...

...

"-the hell?" Suigetsu finally managed, as their foe was blown to pieces before their eyes by the Kyuubi. They had all tensed when it suddenly appeared in their vicinity, but its attack had actually benefited them entirely.

"That – that was – the Nine-tails?" Kiba asked aloud. "Pretty convenient attack, I must say..."

"The Nine-Tails!" Hinata squealed. "But – but do you think – N-Naruto-kun is alright?!"

"I get the feeling Naruto was controlling the fox," Shino supplied.

Kiba stared at him incredulously, and so did Hinata.

"That's impossible, Shino!" Kiba said. "He can't _control _it, it's a freaking demon!"

"Look at it logically," Shino said thoughtfully. It's being unusually calm, destroying only selected shinobi, all of whom, are coincidentally enemy ninja! I think Naruto must have found a way to control its will. The Raikage did it with the Eight Tails..."

"Th-th-that's wonderful," Hinata murmured, before promptly fainting, Kiba rushing forward to catch her before she hit the ground.

"That is pretty incredible," Hana Inuzuka commented, eyes wide as she watched the Nine-Tails, which she'd been bought up to believe was a malicious demon, help them out by exterminating more Akatsuki members.

...

...

The next resurrected shinobi Naruto came across, was most unfortunately Minato Namikaze, his own father.

If anyone had been watching closely, they would have seen the enormous, snarling fox freeze suddenly, it's red eyes widening.

Naruto let out what could only be classified as a whimper, as his father turned fearlessly to face him, blue eyes bright, special kunai in hand.

It was too ironic, for him, and Naruto imagined the man was his father years ago, riding atop Gamabunta, sacrificing his life to save the village from the very fox that Naruto was embodying at the moment.

Naruto opened his mouth to finish him off with a blast of chakra, but realized he simply _couldn't _do it.

"Naruto!" he heard a faint voice cry from below. He looked down, and saw Tsunade, amber eyes determined, staring up at him.

She turned around, punching a shinobi that had followed her in his jaw. He flew back a few feet, before righting himself, and shooting a jet of water at her. Tsunade jumped up, just managing to avoid it.

Naruto noticed her movements were slow – the Hokage seemed absolutely exhausted. He then realized who she was fighting – the Edo Tensei form of Hiruzen Sarutobi, her former sensei.

"Naruto, you have to do this!" Tsunade cried, launching herself at her sensei, this time aiming to kick him. "Remember what you told me when I was fighting Dan and Nawaki's forms against Orochimaru?! It's not really him, Naruto! You have to defeat this imposter for the sake of your father!"

Naruto stared ahead, at the eerily familiar face, the bright blonde hair and blue eyes, for a few moments, before making up his mind. He quickly unleashed a jet of chakra at Minato's form, and then at Hiruzen Sarutobi's before turning his head upwards and howling loudly.

...

...

The Nine-Tails piteous howl was a bone-chilling sound.

The shinobi shivered, wondering would could have caused a _demon _to emit such an obviously _grieved _cry.

Sasuke frowned, realizing what had happened.

Naruto had just defeated his father's Edo Tensei form.

He had probably defeated the others as well, which meant it was time to move onto the other demons.

Naruto however, bounded towards Sasuke, lowering his head. Sasuke leapt up, seating himself atop the fox's furry head.

The Eight-Tails had finished off the Four-Tails, but seemed to have exhausted itself completely, and Killer-Bee had reverted back to his human form, and he collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily.

"Get the six-tails," Sasuke commanded, and Naruto obliged, leaping forwards to where the large form of the Slug was situated.

The fight was a messy one, and not easy.

Naruto got himself burnt pretty badly by the flaming balls of acidic chakra the Six-Tails was emitting, but in the end, he was a fox, and it was a slug. He also had more tails, hence more chakra.

So after grappling with the slimy creature, biting it and slashing at it with his claws, Naruto finally managed to defeat it, and its chakra dissipated, leaving a large, slimy white mess on the ground, all that was left of its form.

Not far away, the dead bodies of four other demons lay – the gigantic blue cat was splayed on the ground, one of its tails nearly lacerated off entirely. The Four-Tailed Monkey lay motionless on its back, bulbous yellow eyes staring at the heavens. The battered form of the Five-Tailed Horse was bent at an unnatural angle, its bones obviously having been broken by the Eight-Tailed Ox. The Three-Tailed Turtle had collapsed near the Five-Tailed Horse, a large crack in its large shell, a sticky substance dripping from its leathery skin.

Only two were left – the One-Tailed Shukaku and the Seven-Tailed Beetle.

Naruto immediately chose to attack the Shukaku – after all, he'd defeated it even with Gamabunta when he'd fought Gaara all those years ago, so he reasoned it wouldn't be too hard.

...

...

After a tin-minute brawl with the Shukaku, Naruto lay panting on the ground, blood gushing out of his wounds. He'd severely underestimate the Shukaku, that had grown rather venomous, particularly against the Nine-Tails, after its last encounter with Naruto.

Though he'd defeated it finally, he'd suffered its wrath and now sported two large gashes on his side, and what was probably a broken leg. The pain didn't last for too long though, and the Kyuubi's chakra quickly healed the wounds.

Naruto had exhausted about one third of the Kyuubi's chakra reserves. Though these would replenish themselves naturally, they'd take a few days. Fighting tailed demons was certainly a chakra-consuming experience, and Naruto wasn't too sure he'd be able to take on the Seven-Tails as well. Killer-Bee hadn't managed more than two demons either, and Naruto was pretty sure that despite the fact that his form had more chakra, one more demon would be pushing it.

Said demon itself, was buzzing out of his reach, preferring to keep to the skies.

Sasuke seemed to agree with Naruto's unspoken reasoning.

"There's only one more left, Naruto," he said. "I'll seal it myself..."

Naruto placed his head on the ground, so Sasuke could hop off, to the amazement of the ninja, who had abandoned their battles to watch the epic scene that was unfolding before their eyes.

Sasuke quickly summoned his Susanoo, nodding at Naruto's fox form. Naruto leapt upwards, towards the Seven-Tailed Beast, as Sasuke quickly summoned his hawk. Sasuke mounted the bird, and glided after Naruto.

The Seven-Tailed Beetle seemed intent on avoiding Naruto, and it swooped out of the reach of his claws, not bothering to attack back.

Sasuke steered his bird closer to the enormous insect, quickly making hand signs.

"Fire style: Great Dragon Release!" Sasuke shouted, and two flaming dragons erupted from his mouth, and zoomed towards the Seven-Tails.

The beetle swerved to the side, to dodge the attack, falling straight into their trap, as it was now perfectly position for Naruto to pounce on it, pinning it down.

The gigantic insect struggled under Naruto's grip, fluttering its wings, hissing wildly and snapping its pincers.

Sasuke's hawk dove down though, and Sasuke leapt off of it, running towards the pinned insect, his chest heaving.

He muttered the incantation for the seal, quickly making the hand symbols, as he clutched the lowered sword of his Susanoo, and slammed his palm, glowing with white chakra, onto the exposed head of the Seven-Tailed Beetle.

There was a flash of light, and slowly, but inexorable, the Beetle's chakra began to get pulled into Kusanagi, Susanoo's heavenly sword. Naruto rolled off the struggling insect, and switched back to his human form.

The Beetle continued to disappear, right before their eyes. Sasuke's face was screwed up in concentration, and his breathing was laboured.

'_Damnit, he's lost enough chakra already!' _Naruto realized, running towards his friend to assist him. Sasuke collapsed to the ground, and Naruto caught him, releasing more chakra as the sealing process continued.

As it finally drew to an end, the sealing process finally over, there was a final flash of light. Sasuke, now completely exhausted, looked up at Naruto, his eyes fading back to their usual ebony color. Naruto grinned back.

"Hang in there, Sasuke, we're nearly done," he encouraged.

The white light disappeared, and all traces of the Seven-Tails had vanished. Susanoo's large sword vibrated for a few seconds, before it grew still.

Naruto stared ahead, relief rushing through his chest.

He looked down at Sasuke, who had a rather peaceful expression on his face.

"We – we did it Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "The Tailed Beasts, Akatsuki, Madara... they're _all _gone!"

Sasuke smiled, ever so slightly, before his eyes fluttered shut, and he collapsed in Naruto's arms, his head rolling onto Naruto's chest.

The large form of his Susanoo and its sword vanished almost instantaneously.

Naruto stared at the boy, his _best friend, _who lay motionless in his arms, assuming he'd just fainted from over-exertion.

Then, he remembered with a sickening jolt to his heart, as if he'd been slashed by Sasuke's chidori spear – he remembered the one little detail which Sasuke had conveniently forgotten to tell him about.

All sealing jutsus require a human sacrifice.

And as Naruto stared at the dark-haired boy who lay motionless in his arms, a content expression on his face, his heart twisted, as he realized what Sasuke had done.

Sasuke, who had exhausted up all his chakra – too much of his chakra – repressing the Kyuubi into Naruto.

Sasuke who had lied, pretending his reserves weren't that badly depleted, just so that he could help Naruto save the rest of the shinobi.

Sasuke, who, after using up every bit of his chakra, had sacrificed _his own life _to seal the demon.

...

...

...

_A/N_

_Don't hate me, please! I love Sasuke, I really do!_

_And yes, you were ALL right! Of course darling Sasuke-kun's the good guy! He's as good as Itachi! Such a caring, selfless sweetheart! Poor self-sacrificing darling! It really pained me to write the last bit. But worry not, my readers... baby Uchiha still survives! And that's not it... _

_And what about Temari – is she alright?! DId she survive?! You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out!_

_I noticed there was a lot of space-time warping in this chap, lol._

_I'll update asap, but I can't make any promises this time! I have my IB exams in like, two weeks, and we have orals and stuff next week!_

_Anyways, please PLEASE review! And remember this is YOUR LAST CHANCE to decide Shika's fate!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto_

…

_Author's Note_

_You amazing Amazing AMAZING people ! 246 reviews ? I LOVE you all !_

_I know I said I wouldn't put the next chapter up. I really should be studying, I have French orales next weak =P Oh well, I'll manage. _

_Because I could NOT resist, after reading your wonderful reviews which made me grin like a retard. And I decided I had to put up ONE more chapter, just to tie up all loose ends and end the suspense. I'm sorry about the length, it is rather short, but it says what it has to._

_After this there will be a couple fluffy ones, plus an epilogue (the main story ends about here) and those may take a while to come up. _

_Shika's fate is decided her as well. Thanks for voting all of you guys, and I hope you're happy with what happens. _

_Anyways, enjoy and please leave your reviews ! You have no idea how happy and satisfied they make me ! _

_FYI, to 'confused' – yes, Suigetsu did take Samehada, but somehow with the Edo Tensei they were able to get a second one back =P a bit of a mess-up I know, I mentioned that while writing it, but kinjutsu can do impossible things! It's perceptive of you to notice though!_

_Oh and all flashbacks are in italics in this chapter. _

_xx_

_HighQueen_

…

…

…

"Is there a pulse? Is she alive?" Ino cried, palms still glowing as she tried her best to heal the battered girl's wounds.

Gaara dropped Temari's wrist, tears leaking out of his eyes, still shaking violently.

"B-barely…" he murmured.

"We need to get her to a medic!" Ino shrieked. "Now!"

"… no point," Temari rasped weakly, blue-green eyes fluttering open.

"TEMARI!" Gaara and Shikamaru both cried out, in relief and horror.

"Wh-what are you saying Temari?" Gaara choked, grabbing her hand. "We – we'll get you healed, as soon as we can-"

"Don't bother, Gaara," the girl said, squeezing lightly on her brother's hand. "My body – has been – destroyed from the – inside… Ino, don't waste – chakra – healing me…"

"N-no!" Ino gasped, blue eyes tearing up.

"D-don't do this Temari," Gaara begged, shaking his head violently. "D-don't – give up!"

Shikamaru was silent, breathing deeply, trying to digest what was happening.

It didn't take a genius like him to figure out that there was no hope for her survival. Even Tsunade wouldn't be able to heal her, at this point.

They were too late.

"It's alright, Gaara," Temari murmured, before she coughed suddenly, hacking up blood. "It's – okay…"

Gaara clenched his fist, and banged it on the ground, letting out a pained cry. The sand poured out of his gourd, spinning tumultuously around as he cried out his agony.

He fell to the ground besides his sister's bleeding form, burying his head in her chest.

"Temari," Gaara cried. "D-don't go... Temari…"

"Shh, Gaara," she whispered, lifting a trembling, blood-caked hand and placing it on his head, stroking his red locks soothingly. That only made the Kazekage's sobs more violently.

"Temari , don't go…" he repeated, shaking.

"Gaara, I'll always be with you – in your heart – remember?" Temari said, her voice uncharacteristically soft as she hugged her little brother, for the last time in her life.

"N-no," Gaara sobbed. "NO!"

"Don't forget to love, Gaara," Temari said, kissing the red Kanji on her brother's forehead.

She then turned her face slightly so that her eyes met Shikamaru's.

Shikamaru's face was a mask of grief, his eyes wide, tears rolling down his cheek.

"This must be really – troublesome for you, huh?" Temari joked.

"Temari," Shikamaru's voice cracked. "I – I – I'm sorry."

"S'okay," she said feebly, smiling. "At least now – you can relax without me – nagging you – all the time, right?"

"NO! No, Temari, it's not – like that. I – I – should have told you," Shikamaru said, his words punctuated by sobs. "I – I think I lo- I lov-"

"Save your breath, idiot," Temari said, though her eyes sparkled, even in her last moments. "I know. I do too."

"Tema-" Shikamaru began, but couldn't say anymore, as he stared at the dying girl in his lap.

Temari then turned to Ino, who was still vainly trying to heal her injuries.

"You should be glad, Ino," Temari said, a bit bitterly. "He's – all yours now…"

"How can you say that?" Ino gasped. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as well. "It's – not like that!"

Temari bit her lip, giving Ino a pained smile.

"I – I'm so sorry," Ino wailed. "I'm – _terrible!"_

"Ino – keep this lazy idiot off his ass. He needs - a woman to scream at him, and boss him around – so he can do – something useful with his life," Temari choked, more blood spilling from her mouth.

"Temari," Ino said, blue eyes sorrowful.

"Take care of this loser, Ino," Temari murmured fondly.

"I – I will," Ino affirmed. "I swear it…"

"That's good," Temari nodded, her eyes fluttering shut, a content smile on her lips.

Gaara hugged her closer, Shikamaru stroking her hair, and Ino grabbed one weak hand between her own, pressing it tightly to her wet cheek.

A minute later, like a puff of wind, the last breath passed from Temari's lips.

She passed away, amidst the battle, the oldest of the Sand Siblings, and Shikamaru's first true love.

"AAAARGH!" Shikamaru moaned, clutching at his head in frustration, clenching his teeth.

"Temari … Temari… Temari!" Gaara was sobbing, still lying half on his sisters, her dead hand placed in a motherly fashion amidst his red locks.

Ino stared at the two of them, crying silently, for the death of a girl she had grown to look as a kind of a rival – but a death she regretted with all her heart nonetheless.

…

…

The war had ended. It was all finally over.

With their leader dead, the enemy nin soon surrendered, or fled the battlefield.

Many Konoha ninja were rejoicing happily, praising Naruto Uzumaki, reveling over the death of those damned Uchihas.

Naruto, himself however, had never felt that pained in his life.

He stared at the form of Sasuke Uchiha, his best friend, who lay dead in his arms.

Tears streamed from Naruto's blue eyes, as he hugged Sasuke closer to him, buring his face in the boy's dark hair.

Sasuke had done _so _much for him,_ so _much for Konoha.

He was a true martyr, like Itachi.

"You just had to leave me, didn't you, bastard," Naruto croaked, his tears streaming into Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke didn't respond, of course, but his pale face was at peace.

…

…

"I see," was all Sakura said, her face perfectly blank, when Tsunade revealed her the news of Sasuke's death.

Sakura sat atop the hospital bed, fully healed; she hadn't suffered many injuries to begin with. Sasuke had made sure of that, though she didn't know it.

Tsunade stared at the girl, dull-eyed, her pink hair lacking its usual luster, her white face, her lips drawn into a thin line.

Sakura wouldn't cry over his death.

She had already wasted enough tears over the traitor.

She placed a hand on her stomach, where _his _baby was, and shrugged.

" At least – we don't have to deal with _him _anymore," she said, and Tsuande heard her voice crack at the last part.

Sakura wouldn't say his name, though.

Tsunade was torn, between revealing to Sakura the truth about the boy she loved, or keeping her promise to Sasuke, her promise that she would remain silent.

…

…

"_Sasuke, this mission is infinitely dangerous. For one thing, if Madara doesn't believe you, then you're as good as dead. Even if you manage to convince him, winning over Naruto may not be as easy the second time. And sealing the Kyuubi – if nothing else, that is simply suicidal," Tsunade said, massaging her temples in frustration as she regarded the dark-haired boy in front of her. It was a day before she sent the ninja to rescue Team Gai from the Akatsuki base. _

_Sasuke just shrugged. _

"_It's the only option, and I need those eyes if we are to stand a chance in this war, a chance against Madara, a chance against the Kyuubi. Only I can seal it, and for Naruto's sake, I am more than willing to undertake the risk," he said calmly._

_Tsunade felt tears well up in her eyes._

…

"_If – I don't come back, please don't tell Naruto or Sakura. Especially Sakura," Sasuke said._

"_Why the hell not?" Tsunade demanded. "The news of your betrayal will break them, Sasuke!"_

"_Yes, but the knowledge of my reality would break them even more," Sasuke said distantly. "It's better to let them live hating my memory, satisfied if I die. Trust me, I would know. The pain is much worse the second time around…"_

"_You're not going to die, Sasuke," Tsunade said sternly, but the boy smirked at her, ever so slightly._

"_If I don't we don't even need to worry, do we?" he asked, and those were the last words he told the Hokage, before turning around and walking out, ready to begin his mission._

…

…

The war had many casualties, as had been expected.

Among them were three Hyuuga clan members, Inoichi Yamanaka, Konan who had killed by the resurrected form of a man she once loved, Anko, some of the Aburame clan, Temari of the Sand, and several ANBU members and other lesser known, but still sorely missed shinobi.

And Sasuke.

Naruto grieved his loss the most. He was found crumpled over Sasuke's dead body at the battlefield, and hadn't left the boy's side since.

When Sakura saw Sasuke, lying among the other casualties in the hospital, his handsome face relaxed into a smile, his dark bangs spread out haphazardly, she couldn't contain the emotion that arose within her, and gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

She loved him, even in his death, no matter how much she tried denying it.

Then Naruto, despite Tsunade's protests, and Sasuke's wish, revealed to truth to Sakura.

Sakura listened, green eyes wide, lip trembling, as Naruto recounted Sasuke's true story to her – how he'd been helping Konoha the entire time, how he'd actually saved Sakura by 'killing' her, how his cruel, indifferent attitude had been an act to fool Madara, how he had actually _loved _Sakura more than she could ever imagine.

And after hearing it, she burst into tears, crying out loud, screaming for Sasuke, the boy she loved, the boy who _loved _her back, and threw herself on his lifeless form, hugging him to her, and crying.

Kakashi watched his Team Seven, finally reunited, in the worst possible way. He watched his two students, mourning the death of a boy who had sacrificed so much for them.

_Some Uchiha are selfless people that way,_ Kakashi thought as he remembered another dark-haired Uchiha, who had sacrificed so much for _him _when he had been younger.

He stared at the body of his dead student, and the two weeping ones beside him, feeling greatly saddened.

His father was dead, as was his sensei. His two teammates, the boy who gave him his Sharingan, and the girl who he had sworn to protect… they had all died right before his eyes.

And now, even his student was dead, his prodigal student to whom he had taught his trademark jutsu, seeing himself in Sasuke's eyes… even he was dead.

_If only I could have done something, _Kakashi thought, _to save them._

…

…

"_You're a great jounin," Obito croaked, the half of his face that wasn't buried under rocks smiling. "At least that's what I think…"_

"_Obito…" Kakashi cried, clutching at his new eye, Obito's eye, that he'd gifted to him moments before his death._

…

"_Take care of Rin," was his last dying wish, and Kakashi reached out to grab the girl's hand, as the rocks rumbled menacingly._

"_RIN!" Kakashi called urgently, and Rin hesitated, grasping Obito's hand._

"_Go, Rin," Obito whispered, using his last reserves of strength to wrench his hand away._

_Rin turned, tears streaming down her face, and reached up, taking Kakashi's outstretched hand in her own._

_Kakashi pulled her up to safety, just as the rocks collapsed around them, burying their dying friend for good._

"_OBITO!" Rin screamed, and it was the last thing Obito heard, amid the rumbling and crashing of the rocks, before he died._

…

_For the next four years, every morning, Kakashi and Rin stood together in silence outside a large memorial rock, staring at the shiny orange goggles at its base, remembering their friend._

…

_It was during a mission, that Kakashi and Rin had taken shelter in a small cave, staring outside as the rain pelted down, covering everything in a translucent sheet of water, that made it nearly impossible to see properly, and far too risky to leap from tree to tree, in case they slipped._

_They'd split up from Minato, and were alone, waiting for the bad weather to subside._

_They were sitting side by side, shoulders touching, speaking casually for the past few minutes, the atmosphere between them light-hearted._

"_You know in all these years, I've never seen you without your mask," Rin said suddenly._

_Kakashi, who had taken off his headband, flicked his silver bangs out of his face, turned to his friend, cocking one eyebrow (the visible one)._

_Rin blushed, biting her lip._

"_I just - always wondered – what you really looked like," she admitted, her dark eyes bright._

_Kakashi touched his mask for a moment, and then moved a little closer to her, smiling underneath the cloth, his eye crinkling ever so slightly._

_Rin understood the meaning of his gesture, and her onyx eyes widened._

"_I – would you – let me?" she asked, surprised, raising a hand tentatively to his face._

_Kakashi stared at her for a moment, before finally nodding his head._

_Rin drew her breath, placing her fingers on his face, gently peeling off the dark blue cloth._

_She gasped, her cheeks reddening, when she finally saw the boy before her._

_He was insanely attractive (it was probably a good thing he kep that face hidden), with perfectly symmetrical, handsome features, his lips quirked upwards as he fought to hide a smirk._

"_Like what you see?" Kakashi finally asked, a tad bit smugly, as Rin continued to gape at him, wide-eyed._

_Rin flushed._

"_I – I just didn't know – you were so – good-looking," she stuttered, feeling suddenly shy._

_The atmosphere around them suddenly changed, becoming ten times more awkward, more tense._

_Kakashi leaned forward, just a bit, and Rin did as well, entranced by him._

"_Ka-kashi," she gasped, obviously stunned, her heart racing._

"_Rin," he murmured, placing his fingers on her cheek._

_He brushed his lips against hers, and she kissed him back, but just for a moment, before they both suddenly pulled back._

"_Obito!" They exclaimed, at the exact same moment, identical looks of guilt on their faces._

_Rin looked down, flushing, and Kakashi put a hand to his bandaged eye, his head spinning._

_They finally looked at one another, eyes meeting in understanding._

"_We can't – we can't do this to him, Kakashi," Rin whispered, and Kakashi nodded._

"_No, Rin, we will not," he said with a note of finality, and though they both felt disappointed, they stuck to their word._

_Kakashi wrapped an arm around Rin's shoulder, pulling her into his chest, and pushed her brown bangs back to place a platonic kiss on her forehead. Rin leaned into him, squeezing his hand quickly before letting go._

_Obito had loved Rin, and though Kakashi had promised to protect her, he would never take what Obito had desired before his death._

…

"_RIN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kakashi's terrible cry echoed through the forest, six months later, as he held the lifeless body of his female teammate in his arms. Tears streamed out of his red and black eye, as even Obito wept for their dead teammate._

_He had been momentarily occupied with three rogue ninja, and the fight drew him away from her, if only for a few minutes. The moment he turned back though, to Kakashi's horror, Rin's body was laying on the forest floor, punctured by weapons and covered in blood._

_If that had been him, or Obito before, Rin would have healed them with her medical ninjutsu._

_But now it was Rin, the medic, who was dying, and Kakashi couldn't save her like she'd saved him._

"_It's alright, Kakashi," she had whispered to him. "I'll be – with Obito now…"_

_Momentarily forgetting his promise, Kakashi had leaned down, kissing her hard, before she had faded away in his arms, and now lay dead._

_Kakashi placed Rin's body on the grass, clenching his teeth, and charged through the forest, his Chidori brighter and more deadly than before, as he pursued Rin's killers, fuelled by his sorrow, grief and desire for vengeance._

_He killed them that stormy night, as the weather raged around them. _

_That was also the night when he'd cut lightening with his Chidori, earning it the name 'Lightning Blade' or Raikiri._

_Without Obito and Rin, Kakashi was broken._

_But in his rage and pain, he was also unstoppable._

…

…

That night, after witnessing his team's sorrow, Kakashi made his decision.

He didn't want Sakura going the same way as Rin, after Sasuke's death.

He'd failed to protect those who mattered to him, and he wasn't about to let history repeat himself.

Kakashi stared at the two photographs above his bed.

Obito, Rin and Minato's faces beamed at him out of one.

Sakura was smiling cheerfully out of the other, Naruto and Sasuke both looking extremely grumpy as they eyeballed each other in distaste.

Kakashi looked at the photo frames one last time, before opening his drawer, and pulling out two objects he'd kept there.

They were old, but not dusty or dirty – he'd cared for them over the years, polishing the bright orange goggles, running his hand lovingly over the little cloth medical pouch, fingering the sparkling charm that had been sewn carefully on the inside all those years back.

Kakashi placed Obito's trademark goggles, and the medical kit Rin had gifted him when he became Jounin, into two pockets in his vest, and leapt out of the window in the direction of the Konoha Hospital.

…

…

Breaking into the hospital wasn't too difficult, for one as experienced as Kakashi. He immediately snuck into the wing where all the dead bodies were being kept, finding the pale form of his student quite quickly.

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke form and leapt back out, running as fast as his legs could carry him towards the large memorial stone, where Obito and Rins' memories lay at peace.

…

…

The sky was clear that night, and the stars twinkled. Kakashi looked up at the stars, imagining that one was Obito, winking at him, and the other was Rin, her dark eyes twinkling.

He gently placed Sasuke's body down near the memorial stone, unraveling the bandages around his Sharingan eye.

He was confident he could pull of the technique – his Sharingan had recorded and memorized every little part of the kinjutsu, when he'd witness Lady Chiyo perform it on Gaara all those years back.

Kisho Tensei – One's Own Life Reincarnation.

When the user sacrificed their own life to bring back the life of someone from the dead.

And that was exactly what Kakashi used on Sasuke, his hands glowing with a mystical blue chakra, as he placed them over Sasuke's chest.

Kakashi slowly felt the life drain out of him, but pushed on, thoughts of his teammates and their smiling faces in his mind.

_I'll be able to see you again, _he thought. That was all he wanted now, anyways.

He felt Sasuke's heart begin to beat again, under his fingertips, and Kakashi collapsed to the ground, feeling the end of his life draw near.

He mustered up his remaining strength to pull out Obito's goggles, and Rin's medical kit, and clutched them to his chest, as he breathed his last breath.

Sasuke would soon wake up, and join his team.

Kakashi would soon die, and join his own.

"Obito… Rin…" Kakashi whispered. "I'm coming…"

And then, Kakashi Hatake, son of the White Fang, genius copy ninja and candidate for future Hokage, sensei of Team Seven, died with a smile on his face, his head resting against the memorial stone.

…

…

_Kakashi stared ahead at the dark sky – it was the second time he'd come here in his life._

_The first time had been after Pein killed him, and he'd met his father._

_But then he'd been bought back to Earth._

_This time, however, no one was going to take Kakashi back. He didn't even want to go back._

_He waited, patiently, wondering when they would come to take him._

_A few minutes later, there was a glimmer of light, and Obito and Rin appeared before him, sparkling._

_Light shimmered from their faces, and they were young, and looked content._

_Obito smiled at him, almost mischievously, taking his hand._

_Rin was smiling gently as well, her eyes locked onto his, and she slipped her hand through his._

_They rose up into the air, pulling Kakashi with them, to a place where they could finally relax in tranquility, and be together, be a team once more._

…

…

When Sasuke awoke, he heard the chirping of birds, and felt sun streaming down onto his face, a cool breeze tugging at his hair.

He sat up, weakly, heart hammering, and surveyed his surroundings.

He was at a familiar looking stone – he remember this place, from years ago. He remembered being a little genin, hiding at a nearby tree, as he watched a spiky-haired kid in an orange jumpsuit edge over to this very stone, where two boxed lunches lay. He remember the same kid, screeching angrily as he was tied to the middle of three wooden posts that Sasuke saw, not far away.

_I'm at Team Seven's training grounds! _Sasuke realized, though he wondered why. He was supposed to be dead, he had sacrificed himself, but still, right now it seemed like he was really back in Konoha.

He loked around, and finally saw his sensei.

Kakashi was lying, slumped over the base of the memorial stone, a pair of goggles and a cloth bag in his finger's grasp.

He was perfectly still, and when Sasuke slowly moved over to him, and placed his fingers around the man's wrist, he realized, with a jolt what had happened.

It was a technique Madara had told him about, but had never been selfless enough to use, preferring the more cruel form of Edo Tensei.

But this was Kisho Tensei, and Kakashi had used it, giving up his own life for Sasuke's.

Gratitude welled up within Sasuke, as he realized, feeling rather bittersweet, what this would mean.

'_I get to see Naruto again… and Sakura…' _he thought, unable to control the happiness that swelled within him. He let go of his teacher's wrist, as tears pricked his eyes.

"Thank you, Kakashi," Sasuke murmured, staring at the man for a moment in silence.

He then got up, stretching his limbs, feeling more _alive _than he ever had in his life, and leapt out of the training ground, to go find his teammates.

He would have to relay to them the sad news of Kakashi's death. But then, finally, they would all get to be together, in happiness.

And he would get to see his child as well, and fulfill his dream of properly restoring the Uchiha clan.

That would be _after _he married Sakura, though.

…

…

…

_A/N_

_Now I truly feel satisfied with this ending. It's happy for everyone really! Do you actually think I was going to kill Sasuke? For good, I mean! _

_I'm sorry to say that Kakashi is actually dead. I know I've been 'killing' and bringing back a lot of people, or so it would seem (Sasuke, Sakura, and even Neji to an extent). But Kakashi is truly gone, but I think he is happier, now that he's with Obito, Rin, Minato and the rest. The last bit where he meets them in heaven was inspired by Shippuden ep 159 (it's beautiful, you must watch it) and the KakashixRin bit – well that's my own imagination. I love the pairing, despite Obito._

_Temari is dead as well, I'm SO sorry to disappoint all ShikaTema fans. You can probably guess, InoShika won the vote ( by 3 votes). But I couldn't let Temari go without a nice ShikaTema moment. And poor Gaara =( Though Ino was nice as well in this scene, not slutty like I usually portray her. But yes, this does mean that in the future, Shikamaru and Ino will eventually end up together. So ShikaIno fans you have something to look forward to =) Thank you ALL for voting though! And I hope you're not too disappointed (after all Shikamaru wasn't in a main pairing, just one of the side ones)_

_I think there will be two fluffy chapters left – with weddings, and pointless fluff, including NaruHina, NejiTen, InoShika and SasuSaku of course._

_And lastly, an epilogue, where you will all meet the KIDS! =D yay_

_Though I don't know when I will be able to update those – it could take a while, I REALLY need to study for my exams now! But all three will be out before the end of June, or latest July, I promise! I just wanted to tie up loose ends and finish the plot here, so not to keep you guys in suspense!_

_If you're interested, you could try my NejiTen oneshot collection. The last two chapters are an Ipod challenge which includes most of these pairings – NejiTen, SasuSaku, InoShika, ShikaTema, NaruHina, and even some Kakashi Gaiden stuff._

_please review, and thanks for sticking with me so far, my darlings!_

_xxxxx_

_HighQueen_


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer – Don't own Naruto_

_A/N – 305 reviews! You people are amazing! LOVE YOU ALL! Thankyouthankyouthankyou you have made my life AWESOME!_

_So awesome, in fact, that regardless of the fact that I have my final exams in mere days, and I haven't studied for at all (when I should be doing so right NOW), I am giving you the next chapter.  
_

_So here it is, please continue to be sweethearts and review =D _

_This chapter is full of fluff and mush and some naughtiness (not explicit though) so yeah… hope you enjoy!_

_And about Kakashi… can't believe some of you ACTUALLY cried! I guess I'm flattered =P But trust me, he's so much happier up there. He gets to spend all his time with Rin and Obito, and he can read as much porn as he wants without people disturbing him. Not to mention, Jiraiya's released the 5__th__ book, Icha Icha Heaven and he's working on the 6__th__. So really, Kakashi has it much better up there, don't be sad!_

…

…

_Sasuke's dead._

These were the first thoughts that entered Sakura's mind, as she jolted awake that morning, her green eyes wide and moist, her heart beating wildly from her nightmare.

A nightmare, which she realized, with growing dread, hadn't actually been a nightmare at all. He really _was _gone.

Sakura slid out of her bed, carelessly flinging her sheets away. She placed a hand on her belly, closing her eyes and immersing herself in her chakra, feeling the energy as it flowed through her body. She could make it out now – a small, but steady flare of chakra in her belly – her baby. _Sasuke's _baby.

A little bit of Sasuke living, breathing inside of her. A little bit of proof that he had once existed, that he had loved her.

Sakura felt the tears stream out of her eyes again, and she dissolved into sobs, collapsing onto her bed. She was being pathetic, she knew, but she really couldn't help it.

After all, the only reason she was still living was for the little baby inside of her, and for Naruto. Because without Sasuke, both of them were lost.

Sakura cried a bit more, her shoulders shaking, too absorbed in her misery to notice the slight creaking of her mattress as a weight dropped down next to it.

Only when a warm hand placed itself on her back, softly rubbing it in a circular motion, did Sakura realize the presence of another in the room, her ninja senses alert again.

The achingly familiar chakra pervaded her senses, and Sakura's heat leapt.

_It can't be…_

"Don't cry, Sakura," the husky voice, the voice that had haunted her dreams, the voice that she'd longed to hear but knew she wouldn't… it was music to her ears.

The hand on her back continued to rub soothingly.

"I'm back now, Sakura, and I won't leave you again," the voice said.

Sakura sat up, slowly, turning around, still disbelieving.

"S-Sas-Sasuke!" she gasped, now trembling violently.

He was there – she could tell it wasn't a henge, his chakra, his eyes, his expression – every inch of him was so familiar, so _him…_

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, summoning up her chakra, against her own will.

"K-Kai!" she cried, her voice quivering, and when nothing happen, she could feel hope blossoming in her chest.

"It's not genjutsu, Sakura," Sasuke said gently, staring into her green eyes for a moment before he pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her tightly, burying his face in her neck. She hugged him back, feeling light-headed, wondering how it could be true.

"Kakashi – used Kisho Tensei," Sasuke told. her His voice sound choked, and when Sakura felt the wetness against her neck, she realized he was crying as well.

"Wh-what?" she gasped, the initial euphoria that had welled up within her crashing down as she thought of her silver-haired sensei.

Sakura remembered what had transpired years ago, as an old, wrinkled Lady Chiyo pushed her life back into Gaara. She remembered Kakashi standing silently, observing the jutsu. He must have recorded it then, with his Sharingan.

Sakura let out a sob, torn between happiness – happiness that _Sasuke _was back, to be with her forever – and grief that her beloved mentor was lost. Sasuke was obviously torn as well, and the two stay in that position for a while, curled together on Sakura's bed, their arms around each other, seeking comfort in the other as they mourned for their generous sensei.

…

…

"WHADDYA MEAN SASUKE'S GONE?" Naruto bellowed, his face scrunching up.

Shizune looked extremely troubled.

"I don't _know _Naruto! We kept all the – bodies here. We meant to bury them today .We had to erase all their secrets and seal their kekkai genkai in case some gravediggers like Danzo decided to show up in the future – and today morning when I checked the ward – Sasuke's body was gone!"

"DIDN'T YOU HAVE ANY FREAKING SECURITY?" Naruto hollered, looking furious.

"Of course we did!" Shizune defended. "That's what worries me! Only an extremely skilled person would be able to sneak in undetected – this may mean that there is still a powerful enemy lurking out there, waiting to lay their eyes on the Sharingan most likely!"

"There's no way I'm letting that happen!" Naruto growled, before leaping out of the open window.

Shizune buried her face in her hands.

This would mean trouble – and a lot more paperwork.

…

…

"Sakura," Sasuke said softly, drawing away from the girl. "I – need to explain something to you about what I did bef-"

"No, Sasuke, I know. Naruto already told me everything," she cut him off, biting her lip.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, looking exasperated.

"That moron," he began, but was cut off yet again when Sakura grabbed him by the neck and kissed him furiously.

"Thank _you _Sasuke, thank you _so _much!" she cried when they broke apart, her eyes blazing. "I _love _you!"

He smiled, a genuinely happy smile, placing his hands on her cheeks, as he leaned forward to kiss her again.

"I love you too, Sakura…"

…

…

Needless to say, Naruto was extremely shocked when he found them kissing. Like Sakura, he assumed it was a genjutsu, and when that didn't work, he assumed it was an imposter.

But when he realized that it was actually _Sasuke, _he leapt onto the boy, tackling him with a huge hug, literally bawling into his chest.

"You – bastard! You – scared me! How – did you come back!" Naruto cried, though he was grinning through his tears.

"Kakashi used Kisho Tensei on him, Naruto," Sakura said quietly, sensing from Sasuke's expression that it pained him to repeat this.

"Kakashi – used – _that _jutsu?" Naruto whispered disbelievingly, blue eyes widening, his wide grin fading away.

Sasuke nodded, and Sakura looked down sadly.

Team Seven sat there in silence for a few moments, before Naruto suddenly spoke up, his voice shaking.

"Where is he?"

…

…

A few moments later, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were standing respectfully near the memorial stone, where Kakashi's limp body lay. They stared at it for a few seconds, before Sakura, unable to contain herself, fell to her knees before her sensei's form, draping herself over Kakashi's chest, and sobbing loudly. Naruto soon joined her, and even Sasuke sat by his sensei's head, dark eyes filled with inexplicable sadness. They grieved together for what must have been over an hour. Team Seven, crying for their sensei. They were like little genin again, little genin who were looked after, protected and taught by a man with an annoying propensity for porn and habitual tardiness. A man who had been their mentor, their friend, and to Naruto and Sasuke who had been orphaned, somewhat of a _father. _

…

…

"He taught me my chidori, you know," Sasuke murmured, speaking up after a long time.

"Yeah, he helped me with my chakra control," Sakura said, her speech punctuated by sobs. "Remember our first mission to Wave, when he made us climb trees?"

"I remember that," Naruto said croakily. "He freaked us out by faking his death – only now – now he – he really _is _dead!"

With that, Naruto erupted into sobs again, though Sasuke and Sakura were silent.

"We should name him after – after him," Sasuke said after a while, looking meaningfully at Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"How do you know it's a boy?" she asked.

"In case it is…" Sasuke replied.

"But I thought – I thought you wanted – maybe Itachi?" she asked tentatively, and Naruto sat up, looking at them curiously.

Sasuke shook his head.

"The next one – can be Itachi. This one – it _has _to be him, Sakura, it _has _to…"

Sakura nodded, beaming, her eyes soft as she looked at her sensei's face.

"You're right, Sasuke-kun. You're absolutely right…"

She patted her tummy for a moment.

_Kakashi, _she thought. _It's perfect. _

The man who'd given a new life to them all.

"Hey – um…" Naruto began, sounding more like his usual self, looking rather confused. "Am I – missing something here?"

…

…

"WHAT? YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

The indignant screech could be heard throughout Konoha.

Up in heaven, even Kakashi rolled his eyes at the sheer volume of Naruto's voice.

"Naruto – we can explain," Sakura began, but Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist, placing it on Sakura's stomach.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What the heck, teme?" he fumed.

"Naruto, meet Kakashi Uchiha, your future godson," Sasuke stated blandly.

"…"

"…"

"…"

There was silence, for a few seconds, before both Sakura and Naruto spoke at the same time.

"YOU'RE MAKING ME THE GODFATHER?" Naruto shouted, overjoyed.

"We're making _him _the godfather?" Sakura asked, sounding a bit unsure.

…

…

A few weeks later, things had finally returned to normal. There had been funerals, of course, honoring all those who had died… Kakashi's had been one of them, and a recovered Gai, though distraught at losing his rival and fellow Jounin, did mention something about how he'd probably be happier with his loved ones. Inoichi Yamanaka's had been another, where Ino had broken down completely, wailing wildly as she called out for her deceased father. Shikamaru had to forcibly restrain her, pulling her into him and hugging her hard. She'd comforted him too, when they went to Sand for Temari's funeral; that was when the normally calm Shikamaru had broken down. Gaara had been in a similar anguished state, an angry, pained scowl etched permanently on his face, as he sat alone on a sand dune, clutching the kanji on his forehead. Kankuro had been greatly upset by the death of his sister as well, though less affected than Gaara, who had been closer to Temari. Even Kankuro knew, that though Temari didn't show it, in her heart she'd always favored her baby brother more – not that he had ever minded, of course.

After the formalities were over, the village went back to normal – almost.

Tenten and Lee were almost instantly promoted to Jounin, much to Gai's delight – he now had the record of training the youngest team to make Jounin together after the Sannin. He'd taken his thrilled team out to dinner of course, and in his euphoria made the grave mistake of allowing Lee a sip of sake. The evening ended rather disastrously for them, and Gai had to drag a hyperactive, inebriated and dangerous Lee home himself, while Neji and Tenten disappeared. They'd gone on a walk, and Neji had told Gai he was dropping Tenten home, though his sensei highly suspected he was trying to sneak her into the Hyuuga compound. He wasn't entirely wrong – despite the fact that Hiashi did approve of Tenten, there was no way Neji was sneaking her into a building full of people that could see through walls.

Instead, he snuck into _her _apartment, where she lived alone, and when the duo arrived together the next morning for training, Gai noticed that they were unusually _late_. They also seemed rather tired, and Tenten had some sort of mark on her neck – when Lee questioned her about it, she'd muttered something about blunt kunai, and Neji had blushed slightly, turning away. Gai didn't believe her one bit, but chose to let it slide. After all, why impede the flowering of youth, when it is occurring so naturally?

Naruto and Sasuke were similarly promoted to Chuunin, though Tsunade didn't make them take the exams. It was unnecessary, and it would only lessen the chance of the other poor genins, who would have to be pitted against two of the most powerful shinobi to have ever lived. Sakura returned to her duties at the hospital, while Naruto and Sasuke often trained together at their old ground. She joined them occasionally for training, though the trio met on a daily basis for lunch, and sometimes for dinner, if Naruto didn't have plans with Hinata.

Ino, in the meanwhile, following her father's footsteps, began working at the Konoha Intel Division. She'd broken things off with Sai, who hadn't really minded. Though Ino and Shikamaru now spent most of their time together, they weren't officially dating. In fact, they'd decided to put things on a hold for a while, following an altercation after Temari's death.

…

…

"_Ino – I'm sorry," Shikamaru began, pushing the blonde away from him. "I-I can't…"_

"_It's Temari, isn't it?" Ino asked softly, her blue eyes wet. He didn't answer, and she shrugged, giving him a water smile._

"_It's okay, really. I understand. Take your time, Shikamaru, I'm here for you when you need me…"_

"_Thanks, Ino…"_

_..._

…

"_I'm not your personal slut,_ _Shikamaru," Ino had snapped, eyes blazing, when he tried kissing her a few days later._

"_I thought you said – you'd be there when I needed you?" Shikamaru asked, bewildered. Genius though he was, he didn't realize the sheer stupidity behind his words. _

"_Yes, because that's exactly what I am to you, right?" Ino fired at him, seething. "Ino, the slut, Ino the rebound girl, Ino the one you can screw around with on the side when your girlfriend isn't around!" She was getting hysterical now, and tears had gathered in her eyes. _

"_Ino, I didn't mean it like that," Shikamaru began, but Ino raged on._

"_Well, newsflash, Shikamaru! Your girlfriend ISN'T around anymore! So I can't be your little mistress, even if that's what you wanted! I'm sick of doing this, Shikamaru! I'm sick of being your – being your whore! I have feelings too, you know! Maybe I actually care about you more than that, has that ever occurred to you, you lazy pineapple-headed freak? Has it?" _

_Shikamaru allowed her to continue – it would be too troublesome to get her to shut up, and she did have a point. Their relationship hadn't exactly been healthy._

"_Fine," Shikamaru said firmly when Ino had finished. "Fine. We're friends from now, Ino, nothing more, nothing less."_

…

…

Of course, that wouldn't last too long. Everyone in the village knew it was only a matter of time before they finally got back together. Though they were 'just friends' for the time being, the tension between them made it quite obvious to even food-obsessed Chouji that they wouldn't last long.

Tsunade had bet Shizune it would take three weeks.

She was wrong, of course, as usual.

It took exactly two weeks and four days from the day the bet was placed – and Ino and Shikamaru were found kissing languidly in the grass, under a cloudy sky. In the weeks that followed, it became evident that Shikamaru had found a new past time, which though took place in his usual cloud-gazing spot, also required more physical exertion. Surprisingly, the otherwise inactive boy didn't seem to find this new interest even the slightest bit troublesome.

The biggest surprise, however, occurred three months after the war.

…

…

"I'm getting fat," Sakura complained, looking down at her slightly swollen belly.

"Well, forehead, you did get knocked up by Sasuke," Ino told her. "You can't have something that good without suffering consequences later…"

"My stomach hurts," Sakura groaned. "And my chakra's acting weird! It makes healing people so difficult!"

"Well, I bet that's all the negativity around you," Ino muttered, carefully arranging flowers in rows. The duo was catching up inside the Yamanaka flower shop; Tsunade had insisted that her apprentice take the day off, since she'd seemed rather tired at the hospital.

"What have I done to deserve this!" Sakura cried, throwing her hands up.

"Well," Ino said cheerfully, tying a ribbon around the stem of a large red rose, "You have kind of – stolen the hottest, most sought-after man in the village to yourself. There are plenty of prepubescent females who probably detest you right now!"

"Thanks, Ino," Sakura said sarcastically, plopping herself down on a chair. "Damnit, this hurts…"

"Wait till you get into labor, sweetheart," Ino told her, ever so optimistically. "And if it's so bad, just take some painkillers, will you?"

"What kind of ninja would that make me, if I can't even handle this!" Sakura shot back.

"So stop grumbling forehead, seriously," Ino said, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up, you pig… and those little girls look up to me, I'll have you know!"

"Sheesh, I was kidding about that, Sakura… gosh, I'm going to pity Sasuke when you start getting mood swings…"  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY, PIG?" Sakura snarled, clenching her fists. Ino backed away.

"Sakura… I was joking! Calm down! Hey, do you think Neji's knocked up Tenten yet?" Ino asked quickly, changing the topic. Sakura always dug gossip, and Ino's tactic worked.

"Not that I know of," Sakura said, shaking her head. "Tenten and Hinata both said something about he's the honorable type – he'll wait until he marries her, you know…"

"Unlike _some _people," Ino snickered, backtracking immediately at the expression on Sakura's face. "Sorry, sorry…"

"Who are these flowers for, anyway?" Sakura asked, eyeing the large bundle of red roses.

"Oh, Naruto ordered them," Ino said happily. "For Hinata – isn't that sweet?"

"Very," Sakura agreed, mentally congratulating Naruto on having actually followed her advice for once.

"Yeah, he's being getting her stuff quite a lot," Ino said. "It's cute. Even Neji was in here last week… he seemed to want to buy something for Tenten, but then decided against flowers, and went to the weaponry store next door instead… boys," Ino muttered, shaking her head.

"Well, knowing Tenten, she'd much prefer weapons over flowers, you know," Sakura said. "Neji would know her best… though I remember Hinata telling me something about how he'd given her white rose from the Hyuuga rose garden once… the main house garden at that…Hiashi didn't mind though, of course…"

"Sasuke's been here too, you know," Ino commented. "It's not fair! All of you have such nice, thoughtful boyfriends! Shikamaru would _never _buy me flowers – he'd probably find it too troublesome…" she grumbled.

"Ino, I don't think he's stupid enough to buy flowers from _your own _shop and then give them to you. That would be a bit retarded, don't you think?"

"Oh, yeah, didn't think about that," Ino said, brightening up. "And he did pay for my new boots…"

"I can't wear boots," Sakura groaned. "I can't actually wear most of my nice things, when I'm becoming so ugly and bloated! Ugh! How can Sasuke stand the sight of me!"

"I disagree, Sakura. I think you're beautiful, even when you're pregnant," a suave voice cut in.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shrieked, whirling around and blushing madly. "I – I didn't know you were here!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow; she was stating the obvious.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked, flushing when he slipped his hand through hers.

"Taking you out," he murmured in her ear, nodding at Ino. "If you don't mind me stealing her for a while," he asked.

Ino beamed at him.

"Of course not! Have fun!" she said, winking at them. She noticed Sasuke was dressed differently today – instead of his usual ninja garb, he was wearing black pants and a dark blue shirt. Sakura, obviously, was having trouble keeping her eyes off of him, and was still blushing.

They were a perfect couple, Ino thought, and though she didn't want to disturb the cute little scene they made, she couldn't resist from shouting out after Sakura's retreating back.

"Hey forehead! Try not to dehydrate yourself drooling over him, okay!"  
"INO YOU PIG!" Sakura screeched, turning around, her face crimson, but Sasuke pulled her away, now wrapping an arm firmly around her waist.

"I'll get you back for that!" Ino heard Sakura holler, as the duo disapperead.

…

…

"Come on, she wasn't lying now, was she?" Sasuke asked, smirking as he looked over at the fuming kunoichi beside him.

"The little bitch," Sakura vented, ignoring him, and he pulled her to the side, placing his lips on hers. When he drew apart, Sakura was blushing again; Sasuke found it rather adorable.

"C'mon, I want to show you something," he said, tugging on her wrist. He leapt into the sky, and she followed, and they took to the rooftops.

…

…

"Where are we going, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, as they neared a rather unfamiliar part of the village. She knew where they were headed, of course, but she'd never been there before. Not many people had.

"The Uchiha Compound," Sasuke grunted, and though Sakura was immensely surprised that he would take _her _there, she was also a bit confused.

…

…

Sakura felt slightly uneasy as they approached the entrance to the compound. There was a large Uchiha crest at the gate, glowing blood-red in the setting sun.

Sasuke seemed relaxed though, which surprised her. She thought that after the massacre, revisiting the place would have a bad effect on him. But it didn't seem like that.

As they walked through the stone-lined path of the compound, Sakura realized that it wasn't as gloomy or depressing as she'd imagined it to be. Though all the homes were completely barren, and it was completely silent, there was no lingering sense of menace, no blood stains on the ground, nothing that would actually indicate the horrifying genocide that had taken place at the very spot years ago.

In fact, it was quite a pretty place, with trees lining the walls, and a few small gardens and ponds. It seemed strangely new though, not something which had been lying barren for years.

Sasuke stopped her outside a large, wooden house. It was surrounded by a garden, and there was a small pond as well. There was a porch encircling it, and Sakura could see a rather cozy-looking swing.

"Is – this – your old house?" she asked softly, and Sasuke nodded. He stared at the swing for a moment, remembering a time when he and Itachi would sit there together, in the evening after he came back from academy.

Sasuke led her up the porch and inside, and Sakura was surprised to see that even the house was clean, and rather _nice_ to be in. It was certainly opulent, as the Uchiha had always been excessively wealthy, and the furniture looked new. There was a spacious living room, many bedrooms, a dining room, kitchen, and even a large rectangular room for clan meetings. It was all tastefully decorated – the furniture was dark wood, as were the floors, and the beds seemed soft, especially the round one with silky blue covers. It bought rather naughty images to Sakura's mind, as she wondered what it would feel like to be entangled within those blue sheets with Sasuke above her, panting from exertion, his body shining with sweat like the time they had… Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, as Sasuke tugged at her wrist again. He'd been silent the entire time, watching her as she gazed around at the house with wide-eyes.

"Which one was your room?" she asked softly, and he pointed to the one with the blue silk sheets. That confused Sakura though – she knew the Uchiha had been rich, but why waste silk sheets on a six-year old, she wondered; as far as she knew, Sasuke still resided in an apartment, outside the compound.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked finally, though he seemed slightly apprehensive. Sakura couldn't comprehend why. "I just had it renovated… along with some other parts of the compound…"

_So that's why it's so new and clean, _Sakura realized.

Sasuke was looking at her expectantly, biting his lip.

"It's beautiful!" Sakura told him truthfully, realizing that he wanted an answer. She really did like the house, and the compound. It was one of the places she would have dreamt of living in, only it seemed too out-of-reach. Sakura's family had lived quite modestly. She'd always been in awe of Ino's fancy house when she was a kid, and even more fascinated by the large, palatial Hyuuga compound when she'd visited it with Naruto a few days back. But the Uchiha compound seemed even larger, and more grand; yet it had a sense of homeliness to it, and Sakura had to give credit to Sasuke's taste in décor.

"I'm glad you like it," Sasuke said, smiling, once again baffling Sakura. Why would it matter to him? He led her outside to the back porch, and Sakura gasped.

There was a large garden, surrounded by trees. In the middle was a decently sized pond, a small wooden pier jutting out into the crystalline waters. It was nighttime now, and the twinkling stars illuminated the sparkling water. It was a beautiful setting, but what surprised Sakura even more, was that Sasuke had placed a blanket on the wooden pier, with food, and once burning candle.

"You – you made me a candlelight dinner!" she squealed, heart leaping as her inner self nearly melted with the romance of it all. "That's so sweet, Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing both his cheeks swiftly. She was pleased to see, under the starlight, a faint blush cross his cheeks.

"Hn," he said, pulling her down. Sakura beamed at him.

"Is this why you're so dressed up, Sasuke-kun?" she asked. "You were planning to take me on a romantic, candlelight picnic?"

"Not entirely," Sasuke said, and she scrunched her eyebrows,

"What do you mean?" she asked, but he smirked at her, gesturing at the food.

"You'll see… eat."

…

…

"… so my chakra keeps randomly spiking up, and I swear it's a boy, Sasuke, only boys can be so wild! It makes me so happy, you know, though it's difficult to heal people when I can't control my chakra as well as before. Tsunade said it happens when people are pregnant, and that she may have to let me off for a while… it'll be nice taking a break since that means I'll have more time to spend with you, Sasuke-kun, but I do love working at the hospital," Sakura was saying, her green eyes sparkling, as she ate her food. Sasuke, who had already finished eating, was resting his chin on his folded hands, gazing at her with a tender expression in his eyes. He didn't mind her incessant chatter – he found it rather endearing now, a contrast to the annoyance it posed to him when they were younger.

"Thank you for the dinner, Sasuke-kun, it's been wonderful," she went on, and he smiled at her, content at her joy.

"Here, Sasuke-kun, do you want a strawberry?" Sakura asked sweetly, holding the juicy fruit towards him all of a sudden. He couldn't refuse of course, despite the fact that he wasn't particularly fond of sweet things, so he leaned forward and allowed her to feed it to him, making sure his lips lingered against her fingers for a moment before he bit into the fruit.

Sakura popped the remained of the strawberry into her mouth, and gulped it down quickly, her eyes widening as she realized something which she obviously couldn't wait to ask him.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, why did you renovate the compound? Are you thinking of moving back here?"

"As a matter of fact," Sasuke said, suddenly standing up, "I am."

He held out a hand to Sakura, who took it, and he pulled her up as well, wrapping his arms around her waist and touching his forehead to hers.

"I thought I'd ask Naruto if he wanted to move in as well," Sasuke said. "There are a lot of unused houses here, and it could get really lonely."

"That's so sweet!" Sakura cried, kissing his nose. "Naruto would love that, he really would!"

Sasuke pulled back for a moment, staring at her happy face, illuminated in the moonlight.

"You think so?" he asked, and Sakura nodded vehemently.

"Of course! It's such a beautiful place to stay in, and he'd love your company…"

She sounded almost envious, and Sasuke smirked.

"Sakura, I've been meaning to ask you something," he murmured, his voice suddenly serious.

"Yes," she prompted him, her curiosity piqued. "Go on…"

"Well," Sasuke sighed, mustering up his courage. He was the most powerful ninja, for Kami's sake. He'd defeated the Kyuubi! So then, why, was the prospect of having this conversation with Sakura giving him a fluttery, nervous feeling in his stomach?

"I – you know I love you a lot, right," he said, and Sakura smiled at him, green eyes bright. She was silent though, which was unusual.

"And I – I really like being with you, Sakura. In fact, I find myself missing you when you're not around, even though I see you all the time…"

"That's so sweet," Sakura cooed, before letting him continue.

"And I – I know that this – bond we share – it's going to last forever, but I still – I –" Sasuke broke off, fumbling for words, his voice cracking slightly. "I've always wanted to rebuild my clan, Sakura – but this isn't – about that…"

Sakura bit back a gasp at the implications of his words, her heart hammering.

Was he about to do what she thought he would?  
"I love you, Sakura, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise I won't run off to Oto with some snake, I promise I won't leave you again, and I promise I'll protect you forever. You're – my best friend, and lover, Sakura – but – I – I want us to be more – I used to be an idiot who said bonds were weak, but now I've realized the bond I have with you is what makes me strong, as a shinobi. I want – to make it stronger Sakura – so I was – wondering…" Sasuke trailed off, taking a deep breath, and Sakura continued to stare at him, her heart nearly stopping in her chest.

He looked at her for a moment, his eyes soft, before he suddenly kneeled down, on one knee, taking her hand in his.

Sakura gasped out loud this time, feeling tears well up in her eyes, as her childhood teammate and crush bent down before her.

"Will you – will you be my Uchiha bride, Sakura?" Sasuke murmured, looking at her hopefully, his dark eyes shining.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" she said breathlessly, a tear now streaming down her cheek, as her heart threatened to burst from happiness.

All her dreams and wishes were finally coming true, and she stared at his beautiful, hopeful face, taking in his request.

Of course, there was no way in hell she would ever deny him.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun! Of course I will!" Sakura gasped, and he smiled at her, a wide, boyish smile, and her heart leapt again. He pulled out something from his pocket – a ring – and as Sakura felt his soft fingers slide the cold metal around her own finger, she thought she'd die of ecstasy.

She looked at it for a moment – it was silver, with a sparkling green stone.

"The color reminded me of your eyes," Sasuke admitted, blushing slightly. "And the stone can store extra chakra, kind of like the first Hokage's necklace…"

"I _love _you, Sasuke!" Sakura proclaimed, before practically jumping on him as he made to stand up. He caught her neatly though, and pressed his lips against hers, answering her fervent kiss with equal ardor.

…

…

Sakura and Sasuke were scheduled to be married two months later – the wedding, which nearly the entire village had been looking forward too, was a massive event.

Naruto had been thrilled to be Best Man, though Sakura had pleaded Hinata to go shopping with him for his tuxedo, which the Hyuuga heiress had willingly agreed to.

Hinata, along Tenten, was also one of Sakura's bridesmaids, whereas Ino was absolutely thrilled to be Maid of Honor.

She was also in charge of floral designs, something she gloated incessantly about.

The wedding was to take place in the Uchiha compound – it was easily large enough to fit everyone, and was actually quite a scenic locality.

Even Gaara and Kankuro arrived three days before the wedding to attend. The everyone's surprise, the red-haired Kazekage even had a date with him. Sakura remembered meeting the girl a couple of times; she was the girl the Akatsuki had kidnapped years ago to try and lure out Kazekage… a brown-haired kunoichi named Matsuri, and was obviously smitten with Gaara.

The day before the wedding, the air was buzzing with excitement. Naruto could be seen bouncing around the village happily, screaming about how his best friends were getting married thanks to _him. _Neither Sakura nor Sasuke understood this logic, but allowed him to bask in their reflected glory anyhow, letting a more than eager Hinata handle him instead. Naruto also insisted on having a large dinner at Ichiraku's, because both Sasuke and Sakura had refused to have ramen on the wedding menu.

"You just wait, Hina-chan," Naruto said, as he shoveled down ramen. "Sakura and Sasuke can be mean and stingy. But at _our _wedding, we're going to have _tons _of ramen, ramen and _more _ramen!"

The dark-haired kunoichi sitting across him, who had been daintily picking on her own noodles, let out a gasp at this, reddening instantly.

Naruto, being Naruto, didn't quite realize what he'd blurted out, and continued the conversation casually, but not before leaning over to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"You're so cute when you blush, Hinata," he teased, before returning to his task of gobbling down ramen with gusto.

_Maybe one day, even we'll get married… _Hinata thought dreamily as she looked fondly at the boy in front of her. _And he can have as much ramen as he wants at our wedding…_

…

…

"Neji, my dear brother, what are you so desperately searching for?" Lee asked.

Neji immediately deactivated his Byakugan, turning away to straighten his blood red kimono – it wasn't a color he would normally wear, but Tenten had insisted, saying that it looked 'gorgeous' on him with his complexion and hair, and she'd pestered him till he'd bought it, instead of the white silk one he had initially intended to buy.

Speaking of which, where _was _Tenten. She had been the one Neji had been looking for, with his Byakugan on. She was one of the bridesmaids, and he still hadn't seen her_; _Ino had rudely sent him away earlier when he'd asked for her, saying he'd have to wait. Her exact words had been 'You can strip her with your eyes later, Hyuuga, because right now, _we _are getting ready!' and then promptly slammed the door on his face. Neji had been affronted – how dare Ino suggest that he would misuse his Byakugan in such a dishonorable way.

Only Shikamaru used his clan's shadow techniques for such - _naughty_ things… Neji, on the other hand, _never._ Then again, it was very likely that Ino was misusing her mind-transfer jutsu as well.

"I believe he is looking for our beautiful flower, Tenten," Gai said loudly, "Neji is burning with such fire for our Tenten, that he cannot live without having his youthful white gaze perpetually fixated on her beautiful face."

Neji ignored this comment, shaking his head – it was embarrassing to the extent of _mortifying _to carry on a relationship when Gai and Lee knew about it. They teased mercilessly, and made loud, annoying comments. He and Tenten had once told them they'd ended things, in the futile hope it would shut them up. However, it had made the situation worse, and after melodramatically bemoaning this break-up and begging the duo to patch things up, Lee and Gai had taken it upon them to make sure the couple got back together, offering them heart-to-heart love talks, psychology sessions, and even going far enough to lock them together in a hotel room one mission. Needless to say, Neji and Tenten, who had been dating, enjoyed that particular night, and in the morning, when Lee and Gai were convinced that their plan had worked brilliantly, neither dared to contradict them by telling them they never _had _split up in the first place.

"Oh yes! Neji, you must be excited to see her in her new kimono, ne?" Lee asked, waggling his eyebrows, slinging an arm around his friend.

Neji resisted the urge to whack him, and didn't dare turn on his Byakugan again. Instead, he focused ahead, where Sasuke was standing in a dark blue kimono, looking unusually happy. Naruto was beside him, blathering incessantly. He was wearing a light blue kimono that Hinata had picked out, blushingly saying that it matched his eyes when she'd given it to him. He'd kissed her for that comment, of course. Tsunade, in her white and red Hokage robes and triangular hat, was standing with them.

Neji smirked as Naruto tried to pull off Tsunade's hat, obviously intending to try it on himself. The blonde lady glared at him, crackling her knuckles and Naruto smiled innocently, waiting for a few more minutes until he would try again.

Suddenly, however, the music started, and silence fell over the audience. Neji had to physically control himself from looking back, and instead waited rather impatiently as Ino and Hinata glided forward.

Ino was wearing a deep purple kimono embroidered with silver flowers, her long hair loose. Hinata's kimono was light blue like Naruto's, with lilac swirls, and there was a glittering, ornamental butterfly in her hair. Tenten came next, and Neji's breath caught, and his Byakugan almost involuntarily activated itself as he drank in her appearance. She was wearing a light pink kimono, with a dark green sash, the figure of a dragon embroidered along the side. Her hair was in one elegant bun, though a few longer strands framed her face. She seemed to have some kind of fancy silver pins sticking through her bun, though Neji realized, with a slight smirk, that they were actually senbon – typical Tenten.

She walked across gracefully, Neji's Byakugan gaze following her every movement, doing precisely what Ino had accused him of earlier, not that he cared now. When she turned around, to stand by Hinata, and met his intense gaze, she winked at him cheekily, brown eyes sparkling, and Neji could feel his face heat up.

The music came, and Sakura walked in last, in a blood-red kimono with a small Uchiha crest on the sleeve, her long pink hair unbound, but set in curls. Her cheeks were perpetually rosy, and her green eyes shimmered with joy. She beamed at Naruto (who had completely forgotten his etiquette and was waving towards her wildly, after shamelessly checking out Hinata for a full minute) and then smiled shyly at Sasuke.

_My husband, _Sakura thought dreamily, as she walked towards the ebony-haired young man. _Sasuke's my husband, and I'm about to become Sakura Uchiha! _

_HELL YES! _Inner Sakura cheered.

…

…

The ceremony went well enough – the vows had been sweet, though rather emotional, particularly Sasuke's, to everyone's surprise. He'd started kissing her before Tsunade had completed her sentence, which led to some whooping and snickering (mainly from Lee and Kiba). Tsunade seemed rather thrilled instead of annoyed though, and when Gai was later seen handing her a wad of cash, it was surmised that she'd bet on Sasuke doing exactly that.

Naruto had smashed a livid Sasuke's face into the cake though, which led to some laughs and nearly incited a spar between the two best friends there and then , as Sasuke's Sharingan flashed in his eyes, but Sakura managed to placate him, and took him into the house to get the cream off. Neji soon had to deactivate his Byakugan following this incident – images of Sakura _licking _cream off of Sasuke were _not _particularly desired by him, especially when they made _him _think about doing something similar to Tenten, when she appeared at his side, chocolate icing smeared on the side of her mouth. She licked it away herself though, to Neji's combined distress and relief.

"So, how was it?" she asked cheerfully, pecking him on the cheek.

"They were _annoying _me, making puerile comments the entire time," Neji said exasperatedly, shaking his head.

"I can imagine," Tenten said sympathetically, patting his arm. "About us, right?"

"Something about me not being able to live without staring at your face for eternity, or some nonsense like that," Neji muttered.

"Poor you," Tenten said, sounding disgusted, "It's kind of embarrassing in public, you know?"

"But Tenten," Neji said, meeting her eye. "They weren't entirely wrong you know… you do look – _stunning _– and I couldn't take my eyes off you even if I tried…"

Tenten blushed furiously at this.

"Neji," she mumbled, obviously flustered. "How you manage to turn even Gai and Lee's ridiculous sayings into something romantic, I will never understand…"

Neji smirked, leaning over so that his lips brushed against her ear. Tenten jumped slightly at the contact.

"Come home with me," he murmured. "Or I'll drop you… either way…"

"Neji – we can't leave _early!" _Tenten protested, though she was sorely tempted by his offer. The last time he'd looked at her with that expression in his eyes, she'd agreed to his request, and found herself slammed against her bedroom wall, with Neji's lips ravishing her bare skin. In all honesty, it was the most exhilarating moment of her life, and Tenten would be more than happy to relive it.

"Not now, Tenten… after the wedding," Neji said, as if it were obvious, pulling away. "Of course, if _you're _so impatient, I don't mind…" he teased.

"Oh shut up," Tenten growled, before grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction of the buffet table. "I'm starved, let's get something to eat…"

…

…

"You know," Tenten told Neji, as she led him to her apartment that evening after the wedding, "People actually think you're really honorable, Neji."

"Of course I am," he said, narrowing his eyes, "Why would you think different?"

"Well, I guess I have reasons to," Tenten said, her eyes dancing. Neji shook his head, smirking slightly.

"Tenten, quite frankly, you don't. We've barely done _anything _compared to the rest of them, and if you must know, I control myself a _lot _when I'm with you…"

"Really?" Tenten asked, feeling rather honored, as she opened the door to her flat.

"Really," Neji replied, his voice growing low. "If only you _knew _what I would have done to you if I didn't hold myself back…"

Tenten shivered pleasurably, wishing that for once, he decided not to be a gentleman, and did precisely what he was insinuating. He was right though – they hadn't done much, though if Neji could make her feel how she felt even when he was 'holding himself back', Tenten thought she would die of gratification if he didn't.

Tenten kicked off her heels, giving a sigh of relief as she settled down on her couch, fumbling with the bow of her sash.

"Let me," Neji murmured, ever the gentleman, and his arms circled her waist, his hands on her back, untying the fabric. Tenten gave another sigh of relief when it was off.

"Those things are like freaking corsets," she muttered. "And Ino tied it so tightly, like she was trying to kill me…"

Neji smiled, amused, reaching for the senbon in her hair. He tugged them out, ignoring Tenten's protests, and her long brown hair tumbled behind her back.

"You're obsessed with hair, you know," she told him, as he ran his fingers through her brown locks, though inside her heart was fluttering at his gentle touch.

Neji didn't say anything to this, and she didn't expect him to. She flexed her toes, wincing slightly – high heels were hell.

"My feet are killing me," she grumbled.

"Would you like me to massage them for you?" Neji offered, and Tenten's heart gave a bound. He treated her like a princess at times, he really did.

"Yes please," she said gratefully, revelling in the feeling as he placed her feet on his lap, kneading them with his fingers. He was rather skilled at it (probably because he could see the pressure points with his Byakugan) and could even send out small streams of chakra to alleviate the pain.

"This is _heavenly," _Tenten nearly moaned. "Don't stop…"

"You know, if someone heard you, they would take that is _such _a wrong way," Neji observed, smirking as she turned red.

"Idiot!" she cried, throwing a senbon at him – it missed of course, by a few inches. She'd purposely aimed it away. Neji knew that, and continued his massage as if nothing had happened.

A few minutes later, however, Tenten was moaning again. And this time, if someone saw what Neji was doing, they would certainly take it in a very, _very _'wrong' way; in fact, the Hyuuga's honorable reputation would probably be shattered immediately.

And yet, it was true, that though they were a year older, Neji and Tenten had done nothing close to what the newlywed Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha were doing amongst the silky blue sheets on the round bed in their new Uchiha house. One thing can be said about that couple though – Sakura's amazing chakra control and flexibility, coupled with Sasuke's speed and stamina, made a good pair, and these ninja traits were certainly put to good use…

…

…

_A/N – a bit naughty at the end, I know… but I didn't get too explicit… =P_

_The next chapter (which should be up in a day or two, because I am a bad girl who does not study) will be after a time leap of 1 ½ years. The one after is the last, the epilogue – which has all the kiddies! =)_

_FYI, if you look at my profile pic you can see two of the kids. I was bored, so I photoshopped them… any guesses whose they are? (rather obvious, but still…)_

_Oh, and now for shameless self-promotion – read chapter 5 of the NejiTen Oneshots! It's got SasuSaku and NejiTen =) And some TemaShikaIno_

_OH and one more thing (sorry) - you know, the English voice actors do this proposal thing between Sasuke and Sakura (its on youtube) - and in that, Sasuke asks her 'Will you be my ninja bride?' Its SO Cute! That's what actually inspired the line 'Will you be my Uchiha bride?' lol... or I'm just retarded =P_


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer – Don't own Naruto_

…

_A/N – Chapter 24… the last chapter… only the epilogue is left after this._

_Enjoy and please review. I'm feeling to solemn to write anything else right now…_

…

…

_One and a half years later…_

…

…

"ANBU Black Ops Squad 10, Fate, reporting," a male voice spoke, crackling into the earpiece. "The enemy has been sighted. Formation 5 is being taken, in position, over and out."

"ANBU Black Ops Squad 10, Heaven, reporting," a female voice answered. "In position, over and out."

"ANBU Black Ops Squad 10, Lotus, reporting!" a third voice whispered excitedly. "In position, over and out!"

"Fate, reporting. Attack on my signal, over and out."

There was silence for a while, as a large group of rogue ninja trudged through the forest, oblivious to the three Konoha ANBU that watched them from above, hidden among the foliage.

Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light, and one of the three ANBU members leapt out of the trees. It was a woman, as was evident from her form-fitting black leggings, covered halfway by long boots, and her long brown hair that was twisted into twin braids. Her face was covered by a panda mask, and she wore the customary metal ANBU chest-plate, arm-guards and shin-guards. One of her toned arms had the swirl tattoo denoting her status as Konoha ANBU, and she wore black fingerless gloves.

The woman moved with fluidly through the air, rapidly unfurling a scroll; her movements were far too fast to be clearly seen, and she moved like a blur through the air, flipping over, the paper scroll twisting around her as she spun around with liquid grace.

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke, and hundreds of gleaming weapons pelted down upon the ninja with an alarming speed and precision; many of them died on the spot, and the few who had the presence of mind to defend themselves tried dodging or deflecting the weapons with shuriken and kunai of their own, aiming them at the female ANBU. A few cast jutsus as well, aiming blasts of energy and shards of ice in her direction.

Suddenly, there was another blur, and the second ANBU member emerged, appearing in front of his female companion. He was tall, his face obscured by an eagle-shaped mask, and he wore similar black garb and metal armor, the swirl insignia dark against one of his pale, muscular biceps. He had long, dark brown hair, almost black in color, tied back into a ponytail at the base of his neck, a few longer strands framing the eagle mask.

He grabbed the panda-masked ANBU by her wrist, pulling her towards him, and rapidly began spinning around, emitting blue chakra. The ninja were shocked to see their weapons and jutsus deflect the protective shield he had created and come whizzing back towards them; as they fought on this new onslaught of weapons, the third ANBU member zipped out from between the trees.

He was also male, with shiny black hair, and a squirrel mask. He was wearing black spandex, and the usual chest and arm guards as well, though his metal shin-plates were thicker and heavier than those of his comrades.

He moved at an inhumane speed, kicking and punching at the confused and overwhelmed shinobi. He was soon joined by the other two, who had stopped spinning and leapt down. The female unsheathed a large katana from her back, and the male continued to fight with his hands, moving them rapidly, shooting out bursts of blue chakra.

A few moments later, every single shinobi lay on the ground, motionless. There had to be at least thirty of them. The entire attack from the ambush hadn't taken more than four minutes; such was the power of Konoha's newest ANBU squad.

"It's that one," the eagle-masked man said suddenly, gesturing towards one of the fallen shinobi. His panda-masked companion leapt towards the shinobi, cutting aside his armor with one slash of her katana, and pulled out the concealed scroll.

"ANBU Black Ops Squad 10, Fate reporting," the eagle-masked man spoke again, now into the tiny hidden microphone fastened at his neck, "Target has been eliminated without any difficulty, scroll retrieved, Squad 10 leaving for headquarters immediately, over and out."

And then, the three ANBU suddenly disappeared – their movements too swift to be caught, as they leapt towards their village.

…

…

"Congratulations, Squad 10, your mission was a success. You suffered no injuries and completed it in record time. You are free to leave," the cloaked man said, and the three ANBU members bowed quickly, before exiting the headquarters.

They leapt over the rooftops, and over treetops, not saying a word to each other, until they reached a large clearing amidst the trees; the ground there was punctuated with large circular craters, and there were scratches on the trees where weapons had been deflected. A few targets and practice dummies hung from a cluster of trees in the corner; the targets had large holes where the bulls eye should have been, after being repeatedly hit at the same point with forceful precision, and the dummies had been reduced to shapeless masses of cloth and cotton over the years.

They had trained here, often, and whenever they didn't have missions, this was still their favored practice area.

"Record timing, huh!" the ANBU in black spandex crowed, whipping off his squirrel mask. "How youthful! Gai-sensei will surely be proud!"

"You know, Neji, I could have blocked those weapons myself," the brown-haired young woman grumbled, pulling off her panda mask as well.

"It was faster and more effective if I used my ultimate defense, Tenten," the eagle-masked shinobi answered, pulling his off as well, the veins around his white eyes disappearing.

Lee, Tenten and Neji – they had been promoted six months ago to ANBU, and were immediately assigned to the same squad, Squad 10 (jokingly referred to as the Youth Squad, much to Lee's delight, and Neji and Tenten's great distress). ANBU members often worked in threes, though if they had to split up into pairs, Neji and Tenten (their ANBU codenames were Fate and Heaven) were paired off together, while Lotus (Lee) was paired with Painter (Sai, who was shifted from Root after Danzo's death).

They were certainly one of the most efficient, deadly and effective ANBU squads ever; their teamwork was unparalleled and they still upheld their untarnished mission success rate of 100%.

Maito Gai, was even more thrilled when his students formed the youngest ANBU team in Konoha history; he'd given them new black spandex at their celebratory dinner.

Of course, Neji and Tenten rejected this gift, though Lee wore it proudly; as ANBU, he had to wear black, and though the boy was initially disheartened that he couldn't wear the green garment like his sensei, he was thrilled upon being presented by Gai with black spandex instead, which was perfectly acceptable according to ANBU standards.

They had picked their masks as well, and Tenten and Neji were made to change their trademark hairstyles, so they wouldn't be so easily recognizable. Though they wore their usual ninja garb when they trained together, the trio looked quite different when they were in their ANBU gear. Yet it was obvious, to those who knew them, that they were still typically Lee, Neji and Tenten.

…

…

Kiba and Shino had joined ANBU as well, five months after Team Gai managed to get in. They were assigned to a team with Sai most of the time, though pairing up with each other on double missions. Kiba was known as Fang, and Shino as Mystery, rather apt code names for the two shinobi.

Hinata hadn't joined ANBU with them; she'd preferred helping out at the academy with Iruka, since Shikamaru often worked with Ino in the Intel division or aided the Cipher division; Tsunade had put her foot down, and told him he was wasting away his intelligence at the academy, and she and Ino had managed to convince him to do more productive work. Hinata, however, was a perfect instructor at the academy – all the children simply adored the gentle, kind kunoichi.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura in the meanwhile, had been promoted to Jounin, though none of them tried for the ANBU. Sakura was too busy with her duties at the hospital, though she undertook a few missions with Naruto and Sasuke at times. Naruto and Sasuke generally went on missions together, though they were too busy to commit themselves to ANBU. Naruto was, to his great pleasure, being trained under Tsunade, in political affairs and Konoha history – it was quite obvious now that the ebullient blonde was Hokage in training, and he was getting closer and closer to fulfilling his life-long dream. He'd moved in with Sasuke and Sakura at the Uchiha compound.

Hinata had moved in a couple months ago with them as well, after her marriage to Naruto. Hinata and Naruto had been married about fifteen months after Sasuke and Sakura, and the pretty, white-eyed young woman was now thrilled to refer to herself as Hinata Hyuuga-Uzumaki. Since she had moved into the Uchiha compound with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, and Hanabi was far too young (and dating Konohamaru Sarutobi, which probably meant she'd marry off into the prestigious Sarutobi clan, to Hiashi's satisfaction), Neji was also likely to be named clan head in the future, despite his Branch member status, something which appeased the young man greatly.

Neji hadn't gotten married yet, though he'd continued his steady relationship with Tenten over the years; she wasn't pregnant yet either, which meant he _was _being a very honorable Hyuuga – either that or, as according to a popular rumor, he'd created some kind of contraception jutsu which required the Byakugan and his precise chakra control… no one would ever really know which…

Ino and Shikamaru were still dating. The Kazekage, Gaara, to everyone's surprise, had married as well, earlier than anyone expected. In fact, his wife Matsuri, was already pregnant, which was another piece of shocking news, since no one had really known much about Gaara's love life.

Of course, Gaara's expected child wasn't the first; Kakashi Obito Uchiha was a little over a year old. He was an adorable little chubby-faced toddler, with ebony hair, pale skin, and wide, dark eyes. He looked exactly like Sasuke, except for is hair, which was a spiky mess, even at the age of one. Sakura doted over him, as did Sasuke, and he was the reason the couple had stopped taking that many missions recently, and why Sakura visited the hospital less often as well. Naruto, of course, was the proud godfather – he'd already gifted Kakashi a large plush frog and a large jar of runny, mashed-up ramen noodles, which he considered was appropriate baby food. Sakura, of course, had objected, and he'd ended up eating it himself, slurping happily at the slushy substance, while little Kakashi curiously poked at his new toy frog.

Kakashi himself, watching the scene from above in heaven, was quite satisfied with his namesake. He'd surely become handsome (like him) when he grew up, since he had Sasuke's looks, and he'd be quite a hit among the ladies. Obito was quite touched that they'd christened the child partially after him as well; Rin found it the most endearing thing ever.

Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu, Sasuke's old team members, had also assimilated themselves into Konoha. They were often sent out on missions together, for Tsunade trusted them, and proved to be loyal citizens. Karin was still as bitchy as ever – she hadn't taken the news of Sakura and Sasuke's wedding too well, and had ditched the event one and a half years ago when it was held. Now, however, she'd given up on the Uchiha, and vented her pent-up frustration on Suigetsu instead, rather violently. Of course, the shark-toothed shinobi didn't really mind, and teased her even more mercilessly than before. Juugo was as calm and tranquil as ever, despite Suigetsu and Karin's bickering, which had increased exponentially over the past few months (Ino said it was sexual tension). He often helped Hinata out at the academy. Like her, Juugo had an aptitude for handling small children.

…

…

"Hey look! It's Team Youth!" Naruto cried, jumping up and waving to the three unmasked ANBU who were walking together towards Ichiraku. "Hey guys! Come sit with us!"

Tenten and Lee immediately headed to the table, where Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke were seated, eating. The toddler Kakashi was squirming in Sasuke's lap, as Sakura fed him small portions of baby food from a blue cup patterned with Uchiha fans.

"Hey, guys, how was your mission?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

"It was amazing!" Lee shouted. "We completed it in record time!"

"That's great," Sakura said, as Kakashi turned away from his food, fixing his large, round eyes on these new people; they seemed familiar to him, and he reached out with a chubby hand.

"Hello, sweetheart," Tenten cooed, smiling at the baby. "Remember me?"

Kakashi gurgled in response, clutching at her proffered finger.

"He remembers you," Sakura said, smiling, and Tenten beamed. "He's actually started remembering and recognizing a lot of people lately!"

"He's so precious," Tenten told Sakura. "Such a smart little boy!"

"Just like his daddy," Sakura agreed, smiling at Sasuke, who rolled his eyes. "You know Sasuke here actually wanted to give him shuriken for his first birthday…" Sakura said.

"Rubber shuriken," Sasuke corrected. "What kind of father do you think I am, seriously?"

"Still, they were a form of _weapons _Sasuke," Sakura chided. "I know he's going to be a prodigal ninja and all, but heck, the baby's still _one_."

"Hey, I'm probably giving my kid toy weapons on their first birthday," Tenten said. "It's best you start them off when they're young, so handling weapons becomes natural for them…"

Sakura shook her head, rolling her eyes. "I forgot who I was talking to, of course _you'd _say that…"

"I think you should put weights on his legs – not very heavy ones of course, but they will help muscle development," Lee suggested.

"Are you crazy?" Sakura yelled. "My poor baby, he's _only _one! He doesn't need weights or anything, until he's at least ten! What's with you people?"

"Actually, he won't need weights at all," Sasuke informed them smugly. "When his Sharingan matures, his speed will be improved drastically, so all that practice will be unnecessary."

"Yeah, when Neji and Tenten have their kids, you can give _them _weights, and weapons, and what not," Sakura muttered, turning back to feeding Kakashi, who was pulling impatiently at her sleeve. "Yes, sweetheart, mommy's feeding you…"

"Sakura!" Tenten cried, blushing. "Neji and I aren't even – married or anything! We're just dating, you know!"

"Ah, it's a matter of time," Sakura said carelessly. "Where is Neji, by the way? He seems to have disappeared."

Tenten spun around, to realize that her teammate had, indeed, disappeared.

"Hm, that's odd, he was here a minute ago," she said. "Maybe he's gone home or something, I'll go check…"

It was strange of Neji to disappear without saying a single word to her or Lee.

"Don't you want to eat or something, you must be exhausted after your mission?" Naruto asked, but Tenten shook her head, smiling.

"I'll grab a bite a little later, I'm not really hungry right now," she lied, before running off.

"Well," Lee said, sitting down with the group. "I have a rather youthful appetite, so I _will _certainly eat! I need to keep up my strength after all!"

…

…

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

Neji narrowed his eyes, surveying the kunai – they were slightly off, not in the exact position he wanted them. The Hyuuga wrenched them out of the tree, and tried again, hurling kunai after kunai, the veins around his eyes pulsing.

He'd left Tenten and Lee the moment they'd been distracted, and run off to the Hyyuga compound. After changing back into his normal training attire, he'd rushed back to the training grounds.

Target practice was the kind of thing Tenten was perfect at, though of course, there was _no _way Neji would ask for her help. In fact, he was very good himself, though not as perfect as her with his aim, he was about 95% accurate. Of course for Neji, that was unacceptable, especially considering the circumstances. He would practice until he got it down perfectly.

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

The kunai hit their marks, and Neji was more or less satisfied. Though he'd need to be much faster, and throw out many more if he wanted to achieve what he was trying. He grit his teeth, pulling out more weapons, and hurled them at the tree with utmost concentration.

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

Almost perfect – _almost. _

"Neji! There you are!"

Neji spun around, wondering why he hadn't noticed her presence earlier with his Byakugan – he'd obviously been too involved in his training.

"Tenten. What are you doing here?" he asked sharply, looking at the brown-haired kunoichi, still clad in her ANBU uniform.

"I could ask you the same! We just finished a mission - why are you training again so soon? And you haven't even eaten, Neji!" Tenten said, moving towards him, sounding concerned.

"Well I wasn't tired, so I decided not to waste my time and train," Neji lied – the mission _had _actually been tiring, but he wouldn't let her know that.

"Oh," Tenten said, slightly surprised but she shrugged. Her brown eyes suddenly lit up.

"Neji! You're doing target practice!" she squealed, clapping her hands. "I'll help you, c'mon!"

"It's alright, Tenten," he said stiffly. "Don't bother."

"But Neji," Tenten pouted, "Target practice is _my _thing! Though I don't get why you're doing it all of a sudden, isn't that a bit – genin-ish?"

"One's aim can never be perfect," Neji replied immediately, though added when she narrowed her brown eyes, "Except yours, of course, Tenten."

"Well, then, I can help you!" she said, enthusiastically. "It'll be much faster that way…"

"It's okay, Tenten," he repeated, firmer this time. "I can train by myself."

Tenten seemed confused. They _always _trained together, helping each other improve.

"But Neji-"

"No buts, Tenten. I'm training alone – you should go get changed, and eat something and get some rest," he told her, ignoring the guilty feeling in his stomach when her face fell.

_Trust me, Tenten, _he thought to himself. _It'll all be worth it in the end…_

"Alright," she mumbled, not wanting to pick up an argument. They literally _never _argued, though she was shocked that Neji was refusing her something, especially training, an activity they'd done together since they were kids.

She shuffled off, rather dejectedly, though Neji leapt in front of her before she left, catching her arm and pulling her to him. He placed a quick kiss on her cheek, before pulling away.

"I'll see you later, Tenten," he muttered, before returning to his training, the tone of his voice obviously indicating that he expected her to leave.

Tenten did so, feeling slightly confused and hurt – Neji was hiding something, or so it seemed.

…

…

Poor Tenten was even more befuddled in the days to come. Neji had refused to train with her for _two days straight, _and seemed to be avoiding her altogether. Not to mention, when she'd snuck up on him yesterday (using the knowledge of his blind spot to her advantage) he'd been rather angry, literally dragging her off and warning her not to disturb him before returning to his training.

"What the hell is his problem?" Tenten muttered aloud, kicking at a loose rock as she trudged towards her own house. He'd been less affectionate than usual as well, not even joining her for their usual dinners, or surprising her by coming to her house.

_He's not – losing interest in me, is he? _Tenten wondered, a sudden cold feeling of fear and dread overtaking her. _No, it can't be…_

Neji would never do that to her, she was sure. He'd been with her for years, and he was always so loyal.

So then why was he acting so strange?

…

…

"Tenten!"

Tenten jolted awake, sitting up quickly, instinctively grabbing the kunai she kept under her pillow. A warm hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her ninja reflexes.

"Tenten, it's just me," a voice whispered in her ear, and in the darkness she could make out his familiar silhouette.

"Geez, Neji, don't scare me like that!" Tenten muttered, rubbing at her eyes. "What are you doing here so late, anyway?"

It was 11:30 in the night – she wondered, her heart fluttering, if he'd come to 'make up' to her for his recent odd behavior – he'd joined her at night a few times, sleeping besides her, allowing her to cuddle into his strong chest. Of course, they'd always kept their clothes on when they slept together.

"Spar with me," Neji said suddenly, erasing all such thoughts from Tenten's memory.

"Wh-what?" Tenten spluttered, shocked.

"Spar with me," Neji repeated, his white eyes shining in the night. "Please."

"Neji, it's nearly midnight," Tenten said, scowling. "After ignoring me for the past two days, and refusing to spar with me, why on earth would you come _now _of all possible times? Even Gai doesn't start training till five in the morning!"

"I'm sorry," Neji murmured, bringing his face close to hers. She could feel his breath on her lips, and it excited her even in her drowsy state. "Please come and spar with me, Tenten. I promise I won't ask this of you again…"

"Ugh – fine!" Tenten relented, knowing she probably wouldn't be able to get out of it; and Neji seemed really eager to train with her all of a sudden, and she couldn't help but wonder why.

Tenten slid out of her bed, albeit unwillingly and trudged towards her bathroom.

"Wait here," she told him, "I'll be out in a couple minutes."

Neji nodded, smirking slightly.

…

…

Tenten was fully awake when the pair quietly stole through the silent Konoha streets, heading for their training ground.

It was a beautiful night – the stars twinkled in the inky sky, and the moon was out, bathing everything in a faint silver glow.

Tenten noticed Neji looked rather ethereal that night, his handsome face illuminated in the moonlight, his white eyes taking a silvery sheen.

When they finally arrived at their training ground, Tenten was fully ready for a good spar. It seemed she hadn't had one with Neji in ages (it had only been three or four days) and her fingers itched for metal and paper.

She was dressed in her usual dark red capris and white and red Chinese top, her hair pulled up in two buns. Neji was also wearing his usual training garb, his dark hair loose.

Tenten pulled her forehead protector up, reaching for a scroll, as Neji fell into his stance, at the centre of the clearing; it wasn't his usual stance though, which surprised her.

"Tenten," he said, his voice soft, but carrying over the silent night. "Would you mind not using your scrolls today?" he requested.

"Um… okay…" Tenten said, bemused. "Why not?"

"I'd prefer you attack me with just kunai, rather than your usual – weapons," Neji said. "I don't want to use my Kaiten. I'm trying to build my defense without actually using it, since that takes quite a bit of chakra. So I'd prefer you stick to just – simpler weapons for now."

Tenten was now quite bewildered. Neji was asking her to go _easy _on him? That didn't sound right… but then again, if he didn't intend to use his Kaiten, he probably had a point. Allowing her to unleash her scrolls upon him would be quite suicidal without it.

"Fine then," Tenten agreed. "Just kunai."

Neji nodded, smiling slightly.

This puzzled her, but Tenten shrugged, pulling out six of her kunai, and chucking them at him almost immediately.

…

…

Neji cursed as the onslaught of kunai whizzed towards him – that girl really was deadly. He managed to grab three of them from mid-air, but had no choice but to dodge the rest. He flung the three in his hands in Tenten's direction, but they missed her, impaling themselves on the tree behind her with successive 'thunks'.

"Missed me," Tenten teased, flinging out ten more in his direction.

Neji smirked.

_My aim isn't as bad as you think, Tenten._

He had to duck again though, and was forced to use his fists to bat away the incoming kunai, though he managed to catch four in his hands this time, and he threw them towards Tenten again.

Tenten didn't seem impressed as the kunai whizzed past her ear, buying themselves in the tree trunk behind her yet again. She sent another barrage at him, and followed it up successively with two more, making it increasingly difficult for Neji to dodge, catch and aim kunai at the same time.

…

…

It went on for about eight more minutes – Neji had suffered a few minor scratches, as Tenten targeted him furiously. Over thirty kunai lay discarded around him, the ones he'd dodged or hit away with his hands. Tenten herself, was unscathed, looking supremely triumphant as she sent kunai after kunai at the white-eyed shinobi.

Every single one of Neji's hits had missed her completely, lodging themselves in the trees. There were about thirty kunai sticking out of the line of trees. Neji, however, looked satisfied rather than frustrated, which puzzled her.

"Do you want me to stop?" Tenten asked, noticing that Neji had stopped attacking, and was now merely deflecting all the kunai. He didn't reply though, pulling something round out of his pocket and hurling at the ground.

BOOM!

"Damnit!" Tenten cursed, coughing slightly. She couldn't see a thing!

He'd used a smoke bomb, and it was already dark at night. That, coupled with the smoke made it impossible for her to make out anything.

Of course, Neji with his all-seeing Byakugan, had no trouble with his vision, and could see perfectly.

Tenten spun around, feeling out for his chakra, anticipating an attack – he'd probably gone easy on her, so he could catch her off guard, though using a smoke bomb, in Tenten's opinion was a cheap trick, since he did have the unfair advantage of the Byakugan.

…

…

Neji in the meanwhile, zipped towards the trees, avoiding Tenten completely. He pulled out a long length of razor wire from his pocket, quickly looping it around, over and under the kunai, slipping it through the rings at the kunai handle to ensure it stayed in place.

He tossed out another smoke bomb, as the smoke from the initial one began to dissipate, just to make sure Tenten couldn't see him. He could see her – a bright blue chakra network, a few feet away. She didn't seem to be attacking him, which was good. Tenten was smart that way – she wouldn't attack himwhen she couldn't see, even if she knew he could; that would be too risky for herself, since he may be forced to randomly deflect her weapons with his Kaiten. Though her aim was perfect, his Kaiten's deflection wasn't aimed and attacking him in the dark would be foolish.

It took a few more seconds, and Neji's job was done, as he looped the razor wire around the last kunai, before leaping up onto one of the trees on the opposite side of the clearing.

He waited for half a minute – there was silence, as the smoke gradually began to clear away.

"Tenten!" he called, to get her attention, and she spun around, nunchucks in hand, looking up in the direction of his voice as the smoke cleared.

"Neji!" she shouted from below, glaring at him where he stood, smirking on one of the tree branches. "What the hell was that for? And you cheated!"

Neji smirked at her, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a shiny silver kunai, and flicked it in her direction, before leaping up and disappearing again.

"…the hell?" Tenten muttered, catching the kunai that came spinning towards her. She spun it on her finger once, intending to chuck it right back at him when he made his reappearance. But to her immense surprise, the blade of the kunai suddenly broke off, falling to the ground with a clatter, leaving the silver ring spinning on her finger.

Tenten furrowed her brow, her eyes widening slightly, when she realized that the ring seemed to be made of pure silver, and was studded with tiny white and red stones.

…

…

Tenten stared at the silver ring for a few seconds, still extremely confused, though her heart was beating rather rapidly now.

There was a sudden whirring sound behind her – the sound kind of sound that chakra makes in the air, and Tenten whirled around.

She gasped, her heart nearly stopping in her chest, her brown eyes wide and her mouth dropping open at the sight in front of her.

Razor wire had been strung and looped around the kunai which Neji had thrown at her earlier, the kunai which were now lodged into the trees. Blue chakra was flowing around the wires, making the letters formed by the kunai and wire clearly visible.

There, written in blazing blue chakra with wire and kunai, across the bark of the trees at their training grounds, were the words 'MARRY ME'.

…

…

Tenten stared at the sight in front of her, her heart pounding wildly.

It was a dream come true – it was _better _than a dream come true.

"N-Neji!" Tenten cried out, her voice shaking, as she clutched the silver ring tightly in her hand.

As if in response to her cry, Neji leapt down from the sky above moments later, tossing out tagged kunai. They were exploding kunai, she could tell, though when they landed on the ground, instead of exploding, they sent up large, colorful sparks into the air, which sizzled and crackled.

Tenten stared in awe at the fireworks display, and then at the shinobi, as Neji landed neatly on his knees in front of her, the blazing words visible above his head. He was holding the remaining length of the razor wire in one hand, using it to supply chakra, and his other hand was extended out towards her.

Neji's handsome face glowed in the blue light of his chakra and the colorful sparks above.

"Marry me, Tenten?" Neji asked breathlessly, smiling at her charmingly, white eyes sparkling.

…

…

Tenten gazed at the young man's face for a moment, before jumping on him. She knocked him over, and they landed on the ground with a thud, their fall muffled by the soft grass.

Neji was still giving her that dazzling smile, his eyes hopeful, and Tenten leaned in to give him one of the most passionate, memorable kisses of both their lives.

"I take that as a yes," Neji said, laughing slightly when she pulled away, staring at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Yes!" Tenten whispered. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! I _love _you Neji!"

This time, he pulled her down, brushing away a tear with his thumb, before kissing her. They lay together, their limbs entangled, kissing wildly on the very same ground where they'd sparred since they were kids, the words 'MARRY ME' still visible across the trees in shimmering blue chakra, fireworks still bursting above, splashing the dark skies with multi-colored sparks.

…

…

"I'm best man, of course, aren't I, my youthful friends?" Lee asked, wiping away his tears. He'd bawled out his joy at the news when Neji and Tenten had broken it to him. Gai's reaction had been equally emotional, and he'd crushed his students to him in a bear hug, sobbing about the 'beauty of passionate, burning youth'.

"Yes, of course," Tenten said warmly, turning slightly to look at her fiancée.

Neji smiled back, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist, as he rested his chin on her shoulder from behind.

"On one condition though," he said, nodding at Lee.

"Anything for the youthful couple," Lee promised him, looking thrilled.

"You're _not _wearing spandex at our wedding."

…

…

A few days later, Tsunade stared, amber eyes slightly wide, at the thick white scroll that lay unfurled before her desk.

_I should have expected this sooner or later, _the Hokage thought, staring at the elegant silver calligraphy.

_**Hiashi Hyuuga**_

_cordially invites you and your family, requesting the pleasure of your company at the wedding ceremony and reception dinner of his nephew_

_**Neji Hyuuga**_

_(Son of Late Mr. and Mrs. Hizashi Hyuuga)_

_with_

_**Tenten**_

_on Tuesday, 24__th__ February from 6:00 pm to 9:00 pm_

_at the Hyuuga Compound _

Tsunade smiled, however, making a mental note to call the ANBU headquarters; the happy (but fiercely dedicated to their duty as shinobi) couple really _needed _a break, and maybe, suspending their missions for a couple months after their wedding would be a good idea.

After all, as per her conversation with Hiashi a few days ago, if the man really intended to make Neji clan head, he would need an heir…

…

…

The Hyuuga wedding, like the Uchiha one, was quite a success.

Hinata had overseen the decorating of the compound garden, and it was strung with sparkling white lights, white and silver drapes hung across white pillars, and bouquets of white orchids, courtesy of Ino.

There were white candles lining the aisle, as Tenten's wedding was in the evening unlike Sakura's.

Ino was the bridesmaid, and since Sakura and Hinata were already married, they were matrons of honor. Lee was best man, like he'd wished for, though Gai was the one walking Tenten down the aisle since she was an orphan.

It was a beautiful event, and Neji couldn't take his eyes off of his smiling bride, as she walked towards him in a shimmery white kimono, accompanied by a sniffling, tuxedo-clad Gai.

"You look beautiful," Neji murmured, when she'd reached him, ignoring Naruto's snickers from the side, as well as Kiba's wolf-whistle. Naruto himself had been gaping like a moron at his _own _wedding when Hinata glided towards him in her light purple kimono.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Neji continued, unable to keep his adoring gaze off her, and Tenten blushed furiously.

"Me neither, Neji, but it is…"

…

…

Ino caught the bouquet.

It was kind of obvious, since she _was _one of the few unmarried kunoichi left.

Tenten had always been the fastest, catching it at both Sakura's and Hinata's wedding, though it was Hinata who had actually gotten married second.

"I suppose this means your next," Sakura said, winking at her.

Ino shook her head, pursing her glossy lips.

"That moron is too lazy to think of proposing, Sakura! I'm going to die an unmarried old hag, I swear…" she ranted.

"I wouldn't bet on that," Tsunade said, sweeping past in her Hokage robes. As usual, she was taking the role of the 'priest', with her powers as Hokage; a job which Naruto would have to do soon.

"Okay, I change my mind. If Tsunade isn't betting on him _not _proposing, then that means he probably _won't _propose," Sakura said, after her mentor was out of earshot. "Her bets are _always _wrong…"

"Thanks, forehead," Ino said acerbically.

"Don't worry, Ino," the bride said cheerfully, joining in on the conversation. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked happier than anyone had seen her in her life.

"So, how does it feel like, being Tenten Hyuuga?" Sakura asked suddenly, as Ino fumed in silence.

"Heavenly," Tenten replied, giggling. "Best feeling in the world…"

"I know how you feel," Sakura told her, dreamily. "Sakura Uchiha… it still makes my stomach flutter when I say it!"

"I suppose Hinata Uzumaki feels the same way," Tenten said, gesturing at the dark-haired kunoichi who joined them.

"Y-yes, of course," Hinata blushed. "It is – really nice!"

"Oh, goody for you all!" Ino spat viciously, unable to keep the envy out of her voice. "I hope you enjoy your married lives with your _perfect husbands, _because I'm still Ino _Yamanaka!"_

"You could take Nara if you like," Shikamaru offered idly, sauntering up to the group. "Shorter, easier to write, less troublesome…"

Shatter!

Ino's wine glass fell to the floor, breaking into a million jagged pieces.

There was dead silence for a moment, and Hinata, Sakura and Tenten gaped at Shikamaru, before turning to Ino.

Ino's shocked expression slowly turned livid, and her baby blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Was that your idea of a _proposal_?" she snarled, glaring at the lazy shinobi.

Shikamaru shrugged, realizing he'd made a mistake.

"Of course not," he lied swiftly, aware of the fact that after what Sasuke, Naruto and Neji had done, Ino would be expecting something spectacular, creative, and exceedingly troublesome from him as well. "I was just – hinting at it in advance, so you don't die of joy when I actually propose."

With that, he poofed off, leaving a swirl of leaves, and a gaping, blushing Ino in his wake.

"Still bitter, pig?" Sakura asked, rather snidely.

"Of – course not!" Ino cried, her voice strangely high-pitched.

_You better make this good, Shikamaru, I'm holding you to it, _she thought, smiling to herself.

…

…

"Tenten," Neji whispered, hoarsely, Byakugan immediately activating, as he stared at the alluring kunoichi in front of him.

"Come on Neji-kun," Tenten purred, fingering a kunai, "We're married now… you can stop being so – _honorable_…"

He was behind her in a second, his hands on her hips, his lips at her ear.

"With you dressed like that, Tenten," he murmured huskily, slipping his fingers underneath the black lace, "I don't think I'll be able to, no matter how hard I try…"

She spun around, pressing herself against him, toying with the buttons of his shirt, before slashing down with the kunai, tearing the cloth. Neji seemed surprised, though smirked slightly when she ran her fingers playfully across his now revealed, bare chest.

Tenten bit her lip, staring at him from beneath her lashes.

"Then don't," she whispered, pressing her lips to his.

The moment their lips met that night, Neji Hyuuga, after years of being known as stoic, calm and reserved, finally lost his control.

His new wife, of course, was fortunate enough to experience it.

…

…

While Neji and Tenten finally let themselves loose that night, the Uchiha compound was surprisingly peaceful for once.

Naruto and Hinata were curled up together in one of the bedrooms, fast asleep.

Sakura and Sasuke lay in the other, with little Kakashi. The toddler was fast asleep, clutching his frog plushie between chubby fingers. He lay nestled between his parents; his mother was asleep as well. Sakura had snuggled up to Sasuke's chest, one of her arms curving over their precious son. Sasuke himself, however, was wide awake. One of his hands rested on Kakashi's dark head, and he played absently with the child's scruffy locks. The other arm was draped around Sakura's shoulders, his chin resting on her head.

Sasuke was staring at his son and his wife – his _family _– an expression of utmost content on his features, as he dropped a kiss on Sakura's pink locks.

To think, his life had changed so drastically in a span of two or three years; back when he was with Orochimaru, back when he'd been fighting for vengeance against Itachi, when he'd been so deeply buried within his own darkness and hatred – he would have never imagined being so _happy, _feeling so _loved, _feeling such a sense of _fulfilment _as he did right now, as he lay in bed with his wife and child.

Sasuke smiled, in the darkness, before his dark eyes fluttered shut.

The last thought that entered his mind, before he drifted off to sleep, was the time he'd fought Sakura all those years back.

It had been their first meeting after he'd defected, and he still remembered how her eyes had blazed angrily, how it had felt when he kissed her for the first time. Their first kiss had been clouded over by deceit, guided by manipulation as well as passion. But still, after everything, after the war, after Orochimaru, Madara and the Akatsuki – they were together now. They were together, like they had longed to be ever since that very first confrontation.

…

…

…

_A/N – End. At last._

_I like ending my stories with the title. It appeals to me for some reason._

_Epilogue coming up. _

_I can't believe this is ending – it's so bittersweet! I'm thrilled and sad at the same time._

_But I'll save my emo gushing for the next chapter, since I wanna get cracking on the epilogue… see you guys in a bit._

_Please review!_

_And any guesses on the kiddies in my profile pic?_

_xx_

_HighQueen_


	25. Epilogue

_Disclaimer – I wish I owned Naruto, but sadly I do not_

_A/N – Epilogue. *sniff* _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Fifteen years later..._

...

...

"Alright Team, take positions," a gruff male voice commanded.

"Byakugan!" another voice whispered, this one female. "Target has been spotted, thirty meters ahead, two o clock!"

"Itachi, in position," another voice spoke into his microphone.

"Yeah, me too," a fourth voice drawled.

"Kushina, here. I'm ready to attack!" the girl spoke again.

"On the count of three," the adult voice spoke. "One... two... three!"

There was a sudden movement, as three children leapt out of the trees.

"Firestyle, fireball no jutsu!" one of them shouted, forming hand seals.

There was a sudden blast of fire, followed by a loud, pained screech.

One of the children, a red-haired boy with purple eyes leapt forwards, extinguishing the fire with a water jutsu. The girl, Kushina, quickly darted towards the smoke, the veins around her eyes pulsing, and emerged a few seconds later, coughing slightly, a rather charred, trembling cat nestled in her arms.

"Mission complete!" the redhead crowed, grinning.

"Itachi-kun!" Kushina said reproachfully, deactivating her Byakugan, "You didn't have to roast her alive, you know!"

The dark-haired boy shrugged carelessly, running a hand through his spiky black locks. His Sharingan eye faded away to a startling green color.

"It was effective," he retorted, "And Mangetsu doused it anyway..."

"Still," Kushina said, frowning at him, as she petted the cat. "Poor Tora!"

The redhead, Mangetsu, snorted.

"Ah, who cares about the stupid cat? This mission is ridiculously easy! Why can't they give us a higher rank?" he grumbled.

Suddenly, a large white dog leapt out of the woods.

Sora gave another frightened hiss, her hairs standing on end.

"Heel, Akamaru!" their sensei, a brown-haired Jounin with red streaks on his cheeks ordered. "Good work guys, but next time, try not to burn the target, Itachi!"

Itachi just rolled his green eyes.

"I agree with Mangetsu, we deserve _much_ better missions," the young Uchiha muttered. "Kakashi-nii-san's already doing A-ranks, and even Tsunade-onee-chan's team got a B-rank a week ago! It's not fair!"

"Yeah, Minato-nii-san told me about that mission, they had to go to Cloud, ne?" Kushina piped up. "But don't worry, Itachi-kun, we only made genin two weeks ago!"

"Kushina's right, Itachi," Kiba said, "You have to be patient. Your parents did the very same mission when they were made genin, I can assure you. All shinobi did at the time..."

...

...

"Ah, so it's Team Kiba!" Naruto said, grinning at the genin team that stood before him.

They'd returned the traumatized Tora to her owner (the cat was most distressed when the Daimyo's wife had started smothering it) and were now waiting in the Hokage's office for their next mission.

Naruto lifted his triangular Hokage cap, his blue eyes twinkling as he surveyed the new team before him.

Kiba was their Jounin sensei, and the team of eleven year olds consisted of Itachi Fugaku Uchiha (known usually just as Itachi Uchiha), Kushina Uzumaki and Mangetsu Hozuki.

Itachi was Sasuke and Sakura's third child; a talented, ambitious ninja with bright green eyes and messy black hair. He was dressed in the usual Uchiha garb – white shorts and a dark blue, high-collared t shirt with the Uchiha emblem on the back.

Kushina was Naruto's own daughter, and his second child. She'd inherited the Hyuuga bloodline limit from Hinata, and her eyes were white, with a barely discernible blue tinge. She had long, sleek blonde hair, and was wearing blue capris, a black fishnet t-shirt, and a white and mauve jacket (with a blue swirl on the sleeve, in honor of Naruto's mother, her namesake). Her forehead protector was looped around her neck.

The third member of the squad was the son of Karin and Suigetsu Hozuki. Named after Suigetsu's deceased older brother, the boy had inherited his father's purple eyes. He had his mother's fiery red hair though, and her chakra-sensory abilities as well. He wore dark purple shorts and black t shirt, Momochi Zabuza's blade slung across his back.

"Hey daddy," Kushina said, smiling sweetly.

The Hokage beamed at her, before turning to Itachi, his godson. The Uchiha had his arms crossed, a supremely annoyed expression on his face, one that reminded the Hokage of his own, rather moody best friend.

"Why can't we get better missions?" Itachi demanded, "Our abilities surpass those required for a D-rank you know!"

"Yeah," Mangetsu spoke up rather insolently. "These missions suck! We're freakin' ninja's, not babysitters!"

Naruto smiled, thinking reminiscently of the time he'd been begging for a better mission as well. He sifted through the scrolls at his table, one of them catching his eyes.

"Look," Naruto said, waving the scroll at the genin. "A C-Rank escort mission to Sand... anyone interested?"

"We'll take it," Itachi said immediately. "Kakash-nii-san is in Sand now, anyways..."

"Yep, that sounds pretty good," Mangetsu said.

"And we'll get to meet Uncle Gaara, and Temari!" Kushina squealed excitedly, her eyes lighting up.

...

...

"Chidori!" Kakashi shouted, electric blue chakra roaring to life in his hand. He sped through the enemy ninja, eliminating them with his jutsu, tossing a few poisoned senbon (his mother had given them to him, she'd made the poison herself) at the ones out of reach. A few minutes later, most of the ninja lay motionless on the ground, and the sixteen year old Jounin was leaning against a tree, his Sharingan eyes fading away to black.

He dusted off his dark green ninja vest, stowing away his giant shuriken, his dark eyes lazily following the movements of the girl who was a few feet away, dispatching her own enemies.

He could have helped her, though she'd probably resent it, which is why Kakashi decided to lean back against the tree and watch her fight instead.

Kakashi looked almost exactly like his father, except for his hair, which fell over his forehead protector in spikes. He wore a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the sleeve, black pants and boots, along with his vest and black fingerless gloves. He was certainly a handsome young shinobi, quite popular among the ladies in Konoha for his good looks, and cool, calm demeanour.

Of course, Kakashi cared nothing for them. His real interest was more – foreign – in particular the Sand kunoichi who was finishing off her enemies a few feet away from him.

Temari was fifteen, Gaara's only child and daughter. She had jade eyes and long, dark red hair. She wore a short black and red tunic, with a purple sash, and black fishnet leggings, and there was a small gourd containing sand strapped to her back, a large white fan with purple moons by her side. She'd inherited her deceased aunt's fan, and her father's sand controlling jutsus, and was currently combining the attacks to trap her enemy in a vicious sand cyclone.

The tempestuous cyclone soon cleared away, to reveal the incapacitated enemies, and Temari called back her sand, jumping up and floating towards Kakashi on her fan.

"That was too easy," she said, hopping off her fan, and closing it.

"Hn," Kakashi grunted, as they leapt up, heading towards the village.

"You know," Temari said conversationally, "Father told me your baby brother and his genin squad have been assigned an escort mission to the Sand – they'll be arriving tomorrow afternoon. It's their first C-rank."

"Itachi should be thrilled," Kakashi said, smiling slightly.

...

...

"Nii-san!" the young Uchiha shouted, as his team ran into the older Uchiha the next day after their mission. "We finished our mission successfully!"

"That's good," Kakashi said, patting his little brother's head before turning to his blonde teammate.

"Hi, Kushina-chan," Kakashi greeted, smiling charmingly at the girl, who immediately blushed.

"Hello, Kakashi-san," she mumbled, smiling back shyly, twiddling her fingers in a habit similar to her mother's.

Itachi pulled a face.

"What're you acting so shy for? Just because he's Jounin?"

Kushina ignored him.

"No big deal! I bet I'll be Jounin pretty soon, once I'm older," Itachi vowed.

"Of course you will," Kakashi said, smiling indulgently at ruffling his hair. "I'm off to Leaf, little bro, take care of yourself!"

"But I just got here!" Itachi pouted, "And you said you'd train with me, aniki!"

"Later, Itachi, when you get back," Kakashi promised, poking him on the forehead. "See ya, Kushina-chan!"

He sped off, with Temari, who was accompanying him to the Leaf for a while.

"Bye Nii-san!" Itachi yelled after him.

...

...

"OKAY TEAM! IT'S TIME FOR OUR YOUTHFUL MORNING EXERCISES!" the spandex-clad sensei hollered enthusiastically, as he made his dynamic entry into his team's training ground.

Team Lee, also known as Team Squirrel (a name resented by its three chuunin members) had taken over Team Gai's old training grounds. The state of the grounds was similar to what it had been before, except for the deep craters Neji had made over the years were being joined with newer, fresher ones, and the trees bore more scratches from newer weapon attacks. There was still a group of trees in one corner of the ground, with thirty or so kunai protruding from their barks, in a pattern, razor wire looped around the weapons; Lee, Neji _and _Tenten had refused to remove them from the places they had been lodged in over fifteen years ago, so they were still stuck there till date. When Lee's students had questioned him about them, he'd just smiled knowingly.

Rock Lee, of course, was a proud sensei. His students loved him, though they were often slightly exasperated at his antics, and they _hated _his 'youthful morning exercise' regime with all their hearts.

Hizashi Hyuuga, Tsunade Mikoto Uchiha, and Minato Uzumaki were the three thirteen-year old members of Rock Lee's squad. They were dedicated, fierce and talented shinobi; the three of them had made Chuunin on their first shot at the exams, something extremely praiseworthy, since the last team to have achieved this feat had been the Legendary Sannin team.

Of course, considering their parents, and their sensei, this shouldn't have been surprising.

Hizashi Hyuuga was the only child of Neji and Tenten Hyuuga. He was a tall, stoic boy, with white eyes and long brown hair, which he usually left loose, his brown bangs covering his forehead. He wore dark maroon shorts, and a white and maroon t-shirt, with bandages covering one arm and one leg. His attire was similar to what his father had worn in his genin days, though the color scheme mirrored his mother's. He had a few small scrolls strapped to his waist, and a larger one strapped to his back. He was an unrivalled shinobi at both short-range and long-range combat, since he could use the Kaiten and Jyuuken almost flawlessly, as well as handle various weapons ranging from double-edged katanas to nunchucks to exploding kunai. He could also summon up massive barrages of weapons, and aim them with perfect accuracy at his enemies, making him a formidable ninja.

Tsunade Uchiha was a cheerful, dark-haired girl, with bright green eyes, that often seeped over with red when she activated _her _kekkai genkai. She wore a dark blue, sleeveless, Chinese-collared shirt with the Uchiha crest, black tights, a short white skirt with slits running up the thighs, black boots, fingerless gloves and white and blue arm-bands. She wore her forehead protector as a headband, with a long red ribbon tying it in place. Tsunade excelled at medical ninjutsu, though she could use attacks like the chidori, and the Uchiha fireball techniques as well. Rather than creating large chidoris though, Tsunade preferred to concentrate hers in the form of chidori senbon or chidori spears, something which was quite easy for her with her amazing chakra control that she'd inherited from her mother. She'd also inherited Sakura's super strength, something which the third member of the squad often found himself victim of.

Minato Uzumaki was a loud, rambunctious and spirited shinobi, his blonde hair and daring attitude reminiscent of his father, the Rokudaime's. He wore dark orange pants and a black t shirt with an orange whirl insignia on it, and a black jacket. His preferred style of fighting included shadow clones, and the Rasengan. He had light blue eyes, and the Byakugan like his second cousin Hizashi, so he used Hyuuga techniques as well, though his version of the Jyuuken was slightly more energetic and less graceful than Hizashi's.

Team Lee was almost unbalanced, and considered overly skilled, since each of its members had superior dojutsu; this was slightly ironic, since they're sensei could only use taijutsu. With his vigorous training, the three soon became geniuses of ninjutsu _and _taijutsu, and in Tsunade's case, even medical jutsu. Minato, however, was the most reckless of the trio, and slightly more open to his sensei's mad training habits than Tsunade and Hizashi, the latter of which considered his sensei's training-related eccentricities rather exasperating, just like his parents had.

Of course for the Hyuugas, Lee was a close family friend, practically an uncle, (and Hizashi's godfather) and he'd insisted on being the Jounin-sensei for Hizashi's team. Neji and Tenten had immediately agreed, and even Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura, who had kids in the same academy class, had used their influence so that the three landed together.

...

...

"Come on, youthful students of mine!" Lee boomed, "300 laps around Konoha should make a good warm-up!"

Hizashi, Tsunade and Minato simultaneously groaned.

"Come _on _sensei," Tsunade deplored, "I'm practically drained of chakra, I was up all night helping mom at the hospital..."

"I understand completely, my flower," Lee said seriously, "So I'll let you off easy. 200 laps will suffice for you, though Hizashi and Minato still have 300!"

"How 'bout 250 each?" Minato suggested, "A compromise!"

"Are you retarded?" Hizashi hissed, "That's such a waste of time and energy! I'd rather do target practice or something..."

"For what, your aim's freaking perfect!"

"Come _on _Team!" Lee urged, "Let's begin!"

And with that he sped off, weights and all.

He'd offered his students weights and spandex as well; of course, all three of them had rejected this.

"Let's just go," Hizashi murmured, and dashed off after his sensei.

"Hey, wait for me!" Minato called, joining him. "C'mon, Tsunade-chan!"

Tsunade sighed, activating her Sharingan and racing after her team; it was a good thing it had matured, increasing her speed exponentially, otherwise it would have been quite difficult for her to keep up with Hizashi, the hyperactive Minato, and her super-fast sensei.

...

...

"Okay, now we'll do some two-on-two sparring," Lee announced, as his students lay panting on the ground. They'd done 150 laps each, and this had left them quite exhausted.

"So since we're rotating, and Minato and Hizashi were together yesterday, today I shall spar with Hizashi, and Minato and Tsunade can spar together," Lee instructed them.

"But Lee-sensei," Minato bemoaned, "Tsunade always cheats by using her stupid Sharingan to copy all my jutsu! It's not fair!"

"I do not, you idiot!" Tsunade screeched indignantly, hitting Minato hard on his head. Apart from Sakura's strength, she'd also inherited her mother's short temper, particularly when it concerned loudmouthed blonde shinobi.

"Oww! Tsunade! Why d'you have to hit so hard!" Minato howled, clutching at his head.

"You deserved it! I don't cheat, usuratonkachi!" she growled, having picked up the expletive from her father, who'd used it on Minato's father quite often.

"...flat-chested bitch!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"N-nothing! Nothing at all!" Minato shrank back.

"...chidori senbon!"

"OW! Hey! Rasen-"

"STOP IT, RIGHT NOW!" Lee ordered, separating the two teens. "THIS IS MOST UNYOUTHFUL BEHAVIOR!"

Hizashi smirked slightly, watching them bicker.

"I'll spar with Tsunade," he volunteered, "Or Minato again, I don't mind."

Lee seemed to agree with him – every time Tsunade and Minato were made to spar together, they usually ended up fighting over something idiotic. In the end, Tsunade would be fuming quite scarily, and Minato would be rolling around in pain, clutching at his head, nether regions, or whichever part of his body Tsunade had unleashed her super-strength on. Usually this occurred after Minato deemed it appropriate to try his Sexy Jutsu on Tsunade, something the girl despised.

Hizashi and Tsunade were much calmer when they sparred - though the spars were intense, they stuck to proper jutsus and Tsunade was relatively calm around the Hyuuga boy. Lee suspected a crush, and Minato teased her endlessly about it.

Minato and Hizashi's spars got a bit redundant, since they both had the Byakugan, and both used the gentle fist technique. If Hizashi chose to use his weapons and heavier attacks instead, Minato would just spin into his Kaiten, and if Minato created clones or used the Rasengan, Hizashi would unleash his Twin Rising Dragons or Heavenly Chain of Destruction on the boy, something which ended up devastating the already battered training ground further.

Still, Team Lee was nearly invincible together, and trained regularly at the grounds on weekdays. On week-ends however, when Neji (who was now clan head of the Hyuuga) and Tenten were off ANBU duty, they usually shifted to Team Seven's old grounds, since the old Team Gai would meet up for occasional spars together with their sensei, leaving the three kids to themselves.

...

...

Shino had taken a genin team as well. His team was in the same year as Team Kiba, and consisted of two Nara twins (sons of Ino and Shikamaru) – namely Inoichi Nara and Asuma Naru, as well as Chouji Akimichi's kid. They couldn't re-create the Ino-Shika-Cho trio perfectly, especially since the Ino-Shika part of it had gotten married; but since Inoichi and Asuma were skilled with the Yamanaka Mind techniques from their mother's side, as well as the Nara shadow jutsus from their father, they often alternated, leaving the Akimichi boy to use his size-enlarging jutsus. Their teamwork, after much practice, greatly resembled that of their parents and grandparents.

The remaining children – Kurenai Nara, Jiraiya Uzumaki and Hiruzen Sarutobi (son of Konohamaru Sarutobi and Hanabi Hyuuga) were still in the Academy, along with Suigetsu and Karin's younger daughter, and Udon and Moegi's kids.

...

...

"How's your team doing, Lee?" Tenten asked one night. The Konoha 11, Sai and Sasuke had met up for one of their monthly dinners, and since many of their kids trained under one of the other ninja, they often spoke about their respective children or genin teams.

"Excellent," Lee said happily, "Hizashi really nailed our last mission with his Twin Rising Dragon jutsu. Tsunade was good too, she punched the ground and created this huge chasm and all the running ninja fell straight in – and Minato was confusing them with his clones... they're great kids, really they are..."

"Tsunade still beating up Minato?" Sakura asked, smiling slightly. "He came to me a few days back with a black eye and bleeding nose, I had to heal it before one of your missions."

"Yes, they fight as much as these two," Lee said, sighing as he pointed to Naruto and Sasuke, who looked inexplicably proud at this comment.

"My daughter is going to _own _your son one of these days, dobe," Sasuke joked.

"Are you crazy! _My _son will totally screw _your _kid's case, teme! I bet he'll make her fall in love with his charm!" Naruto retorted, firing up.

"Charm? You mean sexy jutsus," Sasuke scoffed. "Tsunade told me about those – please Naruto, _why _did you have to teach those to your kid?"

"Y-you taught th-that jutsu to Minato-chan?" Hinata asked, looking slightly worried at the fact that her little son was no longer innocent.

"Aw, chill out Hina-chan, that jutsu comes handy in missions, believe it! Sasuke's just being a bastard as usual..."

"Actually, I believe Tsunade may have romantic feelings for Hizashi, not Minato," Lee cut in.

"What?" Tenten and Sakura asked at the same time, before looking at each other.

"My daughter likes your son?" Sakura asked Tenten, raising a pink eyebrow.

Tenten shrugged.

"Evidently..."

"Hizashi does seem to hold her in high regard," Neji said thoughtfully. "He speaks about her a lot at home, and seems to enjoy training with her..."

"Which means he's probably in love with her, 'cause that's how you Hyuuga males show your affections, right?" Sakura teased.

"No," Tenten said, shaking her head, "That's just Neji. Though Hizashi _is _kind of similar."

"Excellent," Sakura said, clapping her hands. "We should totally hook our kids up! Imagine what the _grandchildren _would be like!"

Sasuke and Neji both made rather disdainful expressions at this.

"I don't think crossing the Sharingan with the – _Byakugan _is such a good idea," Sasuke said derisively.

"It would dilute the Byakugan's power," Neji added, his tone slightly condescending.

"Neji," Tenten began, as she and Sakura shared an exasperated look.

"No, the _Byakugan _would dilute the _Sharingan's _power," Sasuke corrected, dark eyes narrowing.

"Are you not aware of the fact that your dojutsu developed from mine?" Neji asked him.

"Shut up, both of you!" Tenten scolded. "They aren't even dating yet, Sakura's just being silly, and why are you fighting over who has the better kekkai genkai?"

"Sorry Sasuke, I'd have to side Neji on this," Naruto piped up, "Byakugan is _so _much cooler!"

"You're only saying that because your wife has it," Sasuke muttered.

"Of course!" Naruto said, beaming at Hinata, before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Seriously, Naruto, stop," Sakura said, rolling her eyes and sliding her hand through Sasuke's.

"Wait!" Naruto cried suddenly, realizing something, "Why'd Tsunade choose Hizashi? Why not Minato?"

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded. "She's only thirteen! She hasn't _chosen _anyone yet, and even if she does, it's _her _choice!"

"But I wanted one of mine and Hina-chan's kids to marry yours and Sasuke's," Naruto said childishly. "That would've been awesome, believe it!"

"There's still Itachi and Kushina," Hinata pointed out.

"Wait, what?" Kiba exclaimed. "Itachi and Kushina are dating? Since when? How come I don't know about this, I'm their sensei!"

"They're _not_," Sasuke said firmly.

"Why are you people pairing up all of our children?" Neji asked. "It's ludicrous. Just wait for them to grow up."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted in agreement.

"What about _my _kids?" Ino cut in, "How are they doing, Shino?"

"Well enough," Shino answered evenly.

"They aren't being lazy, are they?" Ino pressed.

"Inoichi definitely isn't, though Asuma does have his – unenthusiastic moments," Shino said, as diplomatically as possible.

"I knew it!" Ino fumed, turning to glare at her husband.

"What?" Shikamaru asked defensively.

"This is all _your _fault, Shika," Ino scolded, "That boy's picking up your horrible habits, and I'm telling you he has _your _lazy genes!"

"He also has my intelligence," Shikamaru said. "So it kind of even things out, don't you think?"

...

...

"We have to go," Neji said, standing up a few minutes later, when Naruto was wolfing down his fifth bowl of ramen. "Come on, Tenten."

"Why so soon?" Lee enquired.

"Clan meeting," he muttered, not at all looking happy. Though Neji was clan head, he did find those meetings excruciatingly boring.

"Oh, damn, I forgot about that," Tenten groaned. "Do I have to come, Neji? Can't I go spar – tell the Elders I'm in the hospital, I poisoned myself or something..."

"There's no way I'm sitting through that damn meeting without you Tenten," Neji said.

"Fine," Tenten grumbled, standing up reluctantly.

...

...

"Let's try ending this quickly," Neji said, turning to his young wife. "We promised Hizashi we'd train with him in the evening."

"Okay," Tenten said, "But don't get all distracted like you did last time, Neji. I swear that meeting took an hour longer because you weren't paying proper attention..."

A wicked smirk crossed her face, her brown eyes twinkling.

"That was all _your _fault," Neji hissed, coloring slightly when he remembered _why _he'd been so distracted the last meeting. "You shouldn't have – you better not do that again!"

Tenten shrugged, playing with their entwined fingers.

"You looked like you were going to fall asleep, I had to keep you awake _somehow,_" she said, smiling suggestively.

"As much as I appreciated it then, Tenten, wait till we're alone, and not in front of Hyuuga elders, who can _see through tables, _might I add," Neji told her.

"Oops," Tenten said, giggling. "Imagine what they'd think of you, Neji Hyuuga, prided head of clan, if they saw-"

"Shut up!" Neji snapped, flushing even more. "Don't think you're getting away with it, Tenten! I'll get you back for it, one of these nights..."

Tenten grinned mischievously, before placing her hands on his broad shoulders and leaning in to kiss him.

"I can't wait," she whispered, before pulling away and grabbing his hand. "C'mon, let's get this damn thing done with!"

"Wait," Neji said, pulling her back. He quickly reached up, deftly pulling off the ribbons in her hair.

"Nejiii," Tenten sighed, secretly flattered by this habit of his.

"I've told you, I just think it looks really pretty," he told her, combing his fingers through her long, loosened brown hair. He kissed her on the cheek, quickly, wishing that he could have cancelled the _damn _clan meeting so he could spend some time alone with his now blushing wife.

'_I guess I'll have to wait till tonight...' _Neji thought.

...

...

"Kakashi's dating the Kazekage's daughter, you know," Sakura told her husband that night.

"So?"

"Nothing, really." Sakura shrugged. "I just think it'll be kind of cool when Itachi starts dating Kushina. Then we'll have our sons dating both the Kazekage and the Hokage's kids!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but then smiled at her fondly.

"You're crazy, Sakura," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist. Sakura leaned back into him, resting her head on his chest.

" I'm ho-ome!" a loud voice suddenly shouted, and there was a bang as the door slammed shut.

Squabbling voices could be heard, and a few moments later, Tsunade and Kakashi entered the room, Tsunade looking extremely annoyed, and Kakashi rather displeased.

"Hey, how was your training?" Sakura asked in greeting, as Tsunade slumped onto the couch, shooting daggers at her older brother. Kakashi just sighed.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, noticing the sudden animosity between the two siblings.

Neither of them spoke for a minute, identical scowls on their faces, before Kakashi burst out, "Hizashi's misusing his Byakugan on Tsunade during sparring practice!"

"Why you little – " Tsunade growled, leaping up and lunging at her brother. Kakashi dodged her easily, grabbing her wrist.

"I _saw _it Tsunade," he told her flatly.

"Hizashi's a perfect gentleman!" Tsunade defended, eyes blazing. "He'd never do that!"

"He totally would," Kakashi, the over-protective brother, argued.

"No he _wouldn't!" _Tsunade shouted emphatically. "And for the tenth time, the Byakugan can only see chakra patterns and systems, it _cannot see through clothes!"_

Sasuke and Sakura both smirked at this, remembering how Lee and Gai used to tease Neji about misusing his Byakugan.

"Well he was still touching you – in _wrong _places," Kakashi said stubbornly. "I won't let some Hyuuga manhandle my little sister-"

"I can take care of myself, you know!" Tsunade glowered. "And the gentle fist _requires _that kind of _touching; _he was aiming at my _chakra points, _you idiot!"

"She probably has a point there," Sakura told her son.

" And if it was inappropriate, I could've stopped him myself by punching him, or chidori-ing him, you know!" Tsunade ranted on.

"Yeah right," Kakashi snorted, "You _liked _it. That's why you preferring sparring with Hizashi over Minato! You _like _the Hyuuga! You _like _it when he touches you!"

"I do not!" Tsunade denied, blushing. "How the hell would _you _know, anyway? And Hizashi is a perfect gentleman, just like his father!"

"Hn."

"Don't 'hn' me, nii-san! Kushina told me what_ you_ were doing with Temari last week in Sand! She _saw _you two-"

"Enough!" Sakura shouted, standing up. "Tsunade, your brother is just being an overprotective jerk because he cares about you, so stop yelling at him! And Kakashi, let her be. Hizashi's a perfectly honourable shinobi and-"

"But mother!" Kakashi protested, "Imagine the disaster that would occur if you crossed the Byakugan with the Sharingan!"

"WHAT?" Tsunade shrieked, blushing wildly. She turned to her father for support.

Sasuke just smirked, reaching over to ruffle her black hair.

"You're just like your father," Sakura muttered, rolling your eyes. "Will you let it rest, Kakashi, she's old enough to handle herself!"

"Whatever," Kakashi grumbled, rolling his eyes. Tsunade stuck her tongue out at him.

"Where's Itachi?" Kakashi asked, changing the topic.

"Next door," Sasuke replied. "Kushina invited him over."

At this piece of news, Kakashi and Tsunade exchanged identical grins, the previous spat between them forgotten.

"He's at Kushina's house _again?" _Tsunade asked gleefully, green eyes glinting.

"He does spend quite a lot of time there," Kakashi said suggestively.

"Don't torture your poor brother about it when he comes back, you two," Sakura scolded, knowing how embarrassed Itachi would get when his two older siblings teased him mercilessly about his female teammate. "The kid's only eleven!"

"Funny, you seemed to be saying something completely opposite to that a few minutes ago," Sasuke whispered into her ear.

"Oh, be quiet, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, brushing him off.

"I'm back!" Itachi announced, making his reappearance at that minute.

"Hello, darling," Sakura cooed, kissing him on his head. Itachi, like Sasuke had been, was a total mother's boy.

"Itachi-chan!" Tsunade shrieked, smiling evilly as she caught sight of her rather happy-looking baby brother.

"Hi, onee-chan," Itachi greeted. "Will you and nii-san train with me for a while, please?"

"Of course we will," said Kakashi, sauntering over to where Itachi and Tsunade were standing. "But there's a little question we want to ask you first, otouto..."

Sakura and Sasuke both smiled, Sasuke shaking his head slightly, as the pair led their unsuspecting younger brother out of the room.

The house was peaceful for a few moments, and Sakura and Sasuke snuggled together on the couch. Sasuke was leaning in for a kiss when a loud yell suddenly erupted, shattering the tranquil atmosphere.

"WHAT? ARE YOU TWO CRAZY? I – I DO NOT LIKE HER LIKE THAT! NO WAY!"

Sakura smiled.

"They're all going to grow up and be as smitten as us, I can bet!"

"Kakashi already has a horde of fan girls," Sasuke sighed, shaking his head. "Even Temari doesn't seem to be able to scare them off..."

"Well, he is _your _son," Sakura reminded him, "And thus abnormally good-looking according to the female gender."

"Hn."

"... Sasuke-kun, are you happy?" Sakura suddenly asked, peering at him with her jade eyes.

"Of course I am, Sakura, why would you ask such a question?"

"Just," Sakura said, biting her lip for a moment. "I love you Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke smiled, placing a hand under her chin, and pulling her face towards his.

"Love you too, Sakura..."

...

...

"Sasuke, do you smell something burning?" Sakura asked suddenly, pulling away from the kiss.

Sasuke sniffed the air for a moment and then nodded. He narrowed his eyes.

"Yes I can, Sakura. I can also hear the chirping of birds..." he observed.

"Oh, they're in for it," Sakura huffed, jumping up and stomping out of the living room.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU KIDS ABOUT USING THAT JUTSU INDOORS?"

...

...

...

_The End._

_..._

_..._

_Just in case you're confused, I'm listing the family names here, before my excessively long and gushy Author's note:_

_**Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha**__ : Kakashi Obito Uchiha (16); Tsunade Mikoto Uchiha(13); Itachi Fugaku Uchiha (11)_

_**Hinata and Naruto Uzumaki**__ : Minato Uzumaki (13); Kushina Uzumaki (11); Jiraiya Uzumaki (8)_

_**Tenten and Neji Hyuuga **__: Hizashi Hyuuga (13)_

_**Ino and Shikamaru Nara : **__Asuma Nara (11); Inoichi Nara (11); Kurenai Nara (8)_

_**Karin and Suigetsu Hozuki : **__Mangetsu Hozuki (11)_

_**Hanabi and Konohamaru Sarutobi : **__Hiruzen Sarutobi (8)_

_**Matsuri and Gaara : **__Temari (15)_

_And the two kiddies in my profile pic are Tsunade and Hizashi (my two personal favourites) _

_..._

_..._

_OMG! I can't believe it's actually over! I feel like – crying out of sadness and joy at the same time!  
This fic really meant a lot to me, and it's almost difficult to let go =(_

_I will continue writing Naruto fics (probably one-shots) but this is probably my last (and first) chaptered fic._

_Confrontation was a huge thing for me, and I enjoyed writing it every step of the way. Initially it was meant to be a one shot, but you people, with your wonderful reviews, inspired me so much, that it turned into this._

_I'm actually really happy with the way things turned out. I know I owe a lot to my reviewers and readers. Thank you all SO much for all your kind words and encouragement throughout, it meant so much to me, kept me going._

_I love you all, I really do! This entire fic is dedicated to you people, since you rocked!_

_Special thanks to _Live Life To Extreme Insanity _my very first reviewer, who actually suggested I make Confrontation into a multi-chaptered fic!_

_Also to four particular reviewers, _ninjapirate -ThE PiNk PwInCeSs- flare-hugs candyfloss – _who reviewed EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! Thank you guys, I'm honoured, you have no idea how much that means to me! xxx_

_I'd also like to thank _Bumble Beeee Twisted Musalih x l a z y p s y c h o pinay-of-series ScarletCamellia Sakura's Indecision Zyca _for their multiple reviews, all of which had such nice comments and made me smile. I love nice, long, thoughtful reviews, so I owe you guys for that, thank so much! =)_

_Thanks also to some of my other multiple-review senders: _Eriisu gaarasakuralovers Theary15 narutofan1091 izzybell117 LadyMartel4000 Mi-chann mistressinwaiting blue-pink cherryblossoms Kaelin The Black Swan cryingcherryblossom kioku7 Sam Moonwaterpetal Mermaid Caren sistersgrimmlover Inner Carolina nejiten Cora falalahlalala – _I appreciate your kind words!_

_And finally, thank you to _MawrisaLovesSasuSaku pink-strawberries genjutsuqueen tragedyneverends Lady Light EndearingTemptation Katsumi4Ever koishii23 sasnsak4evr Sweet&Bitterness SayNoToStrangers Wings-chan pillowwolfpup Yami-Tsukiyomi PeanutButterSam Sakura Crystals annie RoseThorn97 ness345 SammywithSwagger Pigwedgeon midnight shadow agent 416 popdiva24 XtraCrispy Kenzie hikari98 pharix Soaring Innocence SAb freak-4-God inoshika meeqhuanne009 max hollydove WhiteRose95 the dishy fishy PreferedAnonymous Fairy Struck Coco Mimi Fellatio snail cristian805 lightsweet Deluded Dreamer dattebayo4321 Angelwings228 kyahh-chan Someonewholovesyourstory WHY!=( m101 shadowclone ?Confused? dracos1485 3sasusaku Jadelover fcktherulesx3 BloodInTheNile qawashere Wow XODaikoXD Craziimonkey A Fan truestar22 Iorieth l JollyElfDance554 Rai Zuka Namikaze Bloomthefairyoflove red lips and cloudy eyes Wicked0813 Silver415 Kagome023 konnichiha yoshi-chan sasusakunejiten horrorfreak101 sam1388smiles - _I love you all, thanks for giving me your time and reviewing._

_I hope I haven't missed anyone out =( If I am, I'm very sorry – but overall, you people have been just fantastic! Thankyou so so so so SO much, I can gush on and on about how much I love you all, but I will stop._

_**oh and – IF YOU WANT TO READ THE SHIKAINO AND NARUHINA PROPOSAL SCENE, CHECK OUT CHAPTER SIX IN MY NEJITEN ONESHOT COLLECTION, IT HAS ALL THE PROPOSALS!**_

_I hope I'll hear from you guys again, maybe when I write more fanfics. But for the time being, goodbye, aishiteru... keep reading the manga guys, he'd BOUND to introduce some romance sooner or later, believe it!_

_xxx_

_A very emotional, slightly deranged HighQueen_


	26. NOT A REAL CHAPTER BUT PLEASE CHECK THIS

Sorry, this isn't an actual chapter. I don't know if fanfiction allows this, but I just wanted to let you all know...

Your awesomeness has inspired me to start a Deviant Art account. The link is on my page - my DeviantArt name is Telcontar-Greenleaf, so you can search that on google too. I'm gonna be illustrating Confrontation, and I've done two pages so far, the title page with Sasuke and Sakura and one page showing the Nejiten confession. Please go visit if you want =)

...

The link for the SasuSaku image (from Chapter 1) is

www(dot)telcontar-greenleaf(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d2rifrc

...

And for the NejiTen (from Chapter 15)

www(dot)telcontar-greenleaf(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d2rifxa

...

I've also made pictures of the kiddies from the Epilogue, namely Team Lee, Team Kiba and Kakashi Uchiha and Temari. The links to these pictures are:

www(dot)telcontar-greenleaf(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d2rkd2j

www(dot)telcontar-greenleaf(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d2rkd5p

www(dot) telcontar-greenleaf(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d2rkd81

...

And finally some pictures with Team Gai! Namely one of Neji and Lee fighting over Tenten (from Chapter 6), the trio fighting with their chains (Chapter 16) and the trio as ANBU (Chapter 24). If you want to see these, follow the link below:

www(dot)telcontar-greenleaf(dot)com/#/d2rujzf

...

Anyways, thanks for everything guys!

Love you all!

xxx


End file.
